Nixie the Dragon: Season 6a
by C-Alrich
Summary: What happens when Ghost Riders come to Beacon Hills? What happens when people start disappearing? And what the hell is a Stiles? Nixie's back in this run through of Teen Wolf Season 6a. Danger, excitement, action, and romance all around. Rated M for language, suggestive scenarios, and my relentless paranoia. Pairing JordanxOC. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

Hi Guys! Gosh, it feels like it's been a while. And for some of you, I know you've been waiting on a story for Season 6 since I originally wrote for seasons 4 & 5\. To those who have been waiting all that time, thank you so much for your patience with me as I went back for the first three seasons, and the rewrite of season 4. I cannot express to you enough my gratitude on that front.

I also wanted to throw in here that season 6 is taking me a bit longer to write because... well, this is it. After season 6, it's over. I think there's been some talk about a new generation of Teen Wolf being created for TV? But if there is, and if that happens, I will probably not continue on with it, or stories based around those new episodes. I was sad to see Teen Wolf end at all, but I do feel that the show ended on a good note, and that's where I am content to leave it for the most part.

Last thing I want to say, just to give a heads up. Season 6, as with the rest of my stories, will follow the same pattern as the TV show did. So it will be broken into parts A & B. So this is the story for Season 6a.

As always, I am sorry for the interruption. And without further adieu, here is what I imagine Season 6a would be like with my character Nixie Haven thrown into the mix. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Episode 6x1

"Do I have to be here?"

As Lydia scans over another wedding dress, eyeballing it and trying to picture Nixie in it, she answers, "It's called wedding dress shopping, Nixie. Which, consequently, is impossible to do without the bride actually being present."

Nixie eyes one of the dresses Lydia is looking at, cringes at the idea of wearing it, and then says, "I gave you all my measurements. I don't see…" "Nixie, I am the fashion queen here. Which, in the realm of helping you find a wedding dress at all, is very helpful. But, in the realm of finding one that you will still be comfortable wearing… is not as helpful. And I am not about to spend money on a dress that I'm not, one-hundred percent certain, that you are going to love while wearing it down the aisle."

And Lydia can't help laughing when Nixie grumbles, "We'd be better off trying to find me a nice set of white pants and a tank top then." Grinning over at her friend, Nixie says, "Sorry. I know I have to be here. It's just… Scott and Stiles are out there right now, trying to help pull over some robber. And if the constant pinging of my phone is any indication, it didn't go well."

Lydia smirks, "I'm still not giving you permission to look at your phone right now." "Just five seconds!" "And after that, you'll race out of here to go after them. No; that has happened the last five times we tried to do this. So you don't get to look at your phone, until after we've found you a dress. That is final."

Nixie groans, but doesn't argue. It wasn't the most unreasonable request, given the circumstances. She had, literally, the last five times they'd arrived to go dress shopping, bolted out the door three minutes later. And all because Scott and Stiles would text her about some new plan they had for helping out the police department. So, Lydia instilled a new rule.

And Scott and Stiles were fully aware of it, so they really shouldn't be texting her so much right now.

In any case, now Nixie has been in this dress shop for nearly an hour, and she's tried on more dresses than she will ever care to admit. Poofy ones, short ones, long ones, laced ones, sparkly ones, no-sleeved ones, long-sleeved ones. Nixie is fairly certain that there isn't a dress in this place that she hasn't yet tried on.

Lydia's choices were good, as far as trying to meet Nixie's standards went. If Nixie were going to a party and had to absolutely wear a dress, there were several choices that would've fit the bill. But… that's not what Lydia was going for. She wanted to find a dress that Nixie, when the day finally came, would have no qualms or issues putting on. She wanted Nixie to love this dress… wanted her to want to keep it after the wedding was over.

And Nixie couldn't lie to Lydia about this. Lydia knew what her face looked like when Nixie actually enjoyed what she was wearing. Hence them still being here, even though Nixie had said that several of the previous dresses would've been fine.

She knows what Lydia is looking for, and Nixie appreciates it greatly. Aside from choosing the color scheme, and a few other décor options that she'd had to pick from for herself, Nixie had let Lydia take charge of planning the entire wedding. The only thing they had yet to pick, was the actual place that it would be held.

Well… and the exact date. The fact that it was happening soon, was a given. Jordan and Nixie decided that having it over the summer would be best, so everyone could definitely attend. But the exact day…

It wasn't that Nixie or Jordan were getting cold feet. Well… Nixie's feet were always cold, as was the rest of her. But, that wasn't why the date wasn't set in stone. The wedding itself, as far as decorations, was going to be very simple and small. Nixie still only had a relatively small group of people that she cared about having there to attend, and Jordan's family… well, that was still an 'up-in-the-air' type of deal. One that Nixie was trying to give him a little space on.

Bottom line, the wedding itself wouldn't take long to set up, and could be held at a moment's notice. Which Nixie felt was ideal, considering how many catastrophes ended up happening and revolving around Beacon Hills. So, there was no set date. There was only the pre-requisite, that all of her family be there for it. And whatever day that ended up being possible, that's the day their wedding would take place.

Now if they could just find this dress, Nixie could get on with worrying about the one other detail she hadn't sorted out yet. But… she'd worry about that after the dress.

They were still looking, Nixie's phone still chiming and vibrating every few minutes, and Lydia glancing over to make sure Nixie wasn't looking at it. And having already been to three other stores previously in the day… Nixie was about at her wits end.

Then, while Lydia was going to ask the manager a question, Nixie paused and turned to look towards the back corner of the store. She's not sure how, or why… but something had just caught her eye.

It wasn't one of the dresses on display. There was no beading, jewels, or extra lacing on the fabric. It was not an over-the-top or overly frilly dress. It was… simple. And in that simplicity, was a sort of elegance that Nixie hadn't seen in the other dresses she'd looked at.

The V-neck at the top made her a tad wary. The scar on her collar would most definitely be visible in the dress. And there was a deep V at the back of the dress, which would reveal her scars there as well. But, considering everyone that was going to be there had already seen her scars, Nixie puts that bit of worry to the side.

The hemline and sash, which appeared directly beneath the bust of the dress, used ruching in design, which was a bit of folding and gathering of the fabric. It was fitted so it would mold to her torso perfectly, if it was the right size. It had no sleeves, with just two straps to go over her shoulders, connecting behind the neck. And beyond the hemline, the dress flowed downward beautifully. It wasn't an overly poofy dress… but the fabric didn't simply go straight down. It was slightly flared, and beautifully folded and rippled down to the bottom, which would probably reach just past the end of Nixie's knees.

She stood there staring at it so long, Nixie didn't hear when Lydia finally came back to join her. Coming up beside her friend, Lydia says gently, "It's beautiful." Nixie nods to that, and then clears her throat and says, "It's more than a hundred dollars though. We should…" "Nixie…"

Turning to Lydia, Nixie sighs when Lydia says, "You're not paying for the dress." "That doesn't help your case any. If anything, it helps mine." "Nixie, we've looked at plenty of dresses that cost a lot more today. You didn't object to trying those on." "Yeah, well, I already knew I wouldn't want them." Lydia gives her a look, and then says, "Look, as far as dresses go, it's only one-fifty, and that's not the most expensive we've seen."

Nixie turns to look at it again, and then bites her lip before asking, "You… do you think Jordan will like it?" "Nixie, what kind of question is that? The man would like you coming down the aisle dressed in a white trash bag, for all he cares." Nixie laughs, and then says, "Um… I guess… we should try it on." "Yes, we most certainly should."

And after requesting the appropriate size, Nixie was now standing in front of the mirrors, in this simple but elegant dress. She honestly couldn't believe it. She felt… beautiful. Even with her scar on display, she felt beautiful.

Lydia moves to stand beside her after a moment. Wrapping an arm around Nixie, she smiles and says, "It's perfect." Nixie nods, and then huffs before wiping at her eye while complaining, "If I make it rain over a stupid dress… I don't even know what I'm gonna do about that." Lydia laughs, and then says, "Come on. We'll have them bag it and then you can finally go home. Or… head out to help Stiles and Scott… whichever you need to do after you look at your phone."

Nixie grins, and then after she's changed back into her own clothes, grabs her phone to see what's been going on. Which, honestly, wasn't a whole lot until the end. Scott and Stiles had helped pull over a man who had apparently been stealing helium. And seriously, for what?! How badly could he need balloons that he needed to steal that much helium?

Anyways, then the last text told her that they were going to the station to talk with a kid that Liam and Hayden had brought in. They'd found him in an abandoned car, begging for Liam to protect him and not let 'them' take him as well. The kid's parents had apparently been taken and kidnapped, and now he was terrified they would come back for him.

So… to the station it was. As soon as Lydia had the dress in hand and told Nixie that she would be keeping it at her house so Jordan wouldn't see it, Nixie takes off to get down to the station to see what's been going on.

She's just walked into the station, into Noah's office, when she hears the kid say, "They're coming back. They're coming for me." Tilting her head, Nixie says, "Alright then. I need a name, a description, and a twelve-hour window so I can kill them first." The kid, Alex, looks up at her in surprise, and then Stiles asks, "Where have you been?!" Nixie gives him a look and says, "Dress shopping." "For five hours?!" "Believe me, I didn't like it any more than you apparently did. But, at least it's over now."

Scott turns to her and asks happily, "You found a dress?" "Yeah. Finally. Now… who's after the kid?" And to the kid, she asks, "And what's your name?" He stares at her a moment longer, and then says, "Um… Alex." "Hi Alex."

She bends down to give him a hug, and Scott smiles at the relief that washes over Alex's face. Then Nixie looks over at them and asks, "Well? Who's after him?" Stiles shrugs and says, "We're not sure yet. Some guy on a horse with a gun." Raising an eyebrow, Nixie says, "That's a bit old school, but okay. I can work with that." Then she winks at Alex and says, "Don't worry. One look at me, and he won't dare to come after you again."

Alex grins up at her, and then Noah says, "Well… until we find him, you guys need to go home and get ready for school tomorrow. Alex, you can stay here until someone from child-protective-services comes to talk to you. Until we find your parents, we'll keep you safe."

Scott and Stiles give Nixie a hug before they walk out of the room, and then Noah escorts Alex into a waiting area. When he comes back and finds Nixie still in his office, he tilts his head curiously. Coming in and shutting the door behind him, he asks, "Something else going on?"

Nixie shakes her head, though her pacing doesn't exactly assure him that she's telling the truth. "You sure, Nix?" She nods to him, and then sighs and says, "I just… need to ask you a question. A favor, I guess. It… it's the last thing I need to make sure I have for the wedding." Noah nods, "Okay. What do you need Nixie? But I have to warn you, if it's help with the food, I don't think I'd be the greatest chef for you." "I don't need you to be a chef."

Stopping in her pace, turning to face him, she takes a breath and says, "I… was hoping… if you wouldn't mind… if you could… um…" She takes another breath, and then says, "Would you… would you walk me down the aisle? As my dad? I… I know that… technically you're…"

But Noah is already smiling wide at her, pride shining from his face, like he'd never been so proud in his life. Coming up to her, wrapping her up in a hug, he says, "Oh, Nixie. Nothing would ever make me happier. How could you think I'd say no?" "Well, I mean… I know we always talk about how I'm your honorary daughter. And you are the closest thing to a father that I have. I can't even remember my own and… ever since my mom went to Eichen, after I found you guys… I mean, you're the one who's been taking care of me like a father would. You're the one who threatened Jordan with a shotgun if he ever hurt me. But I didn't… I didn't want to assume that you would…"

Noah kisses the side of her head, "Nothing would give me more pleasure, Nixie. I'm honored." Smiling up at him, Nixie sighs in relief as she sinks into his arms. Relaxing, she says, "That's everything then. It's all gotten and ready. Now we just… need to find a day in the summer when everyone will have off and be here." Noah nods and says, "Whatever day you want, Nixie. I'll be there. With bells on, if you like."

Nixie laughs at him, and then kisses him on the cheek before heading outside. The boys are still waiting out there, and Stiles flails while asking, "What took you so long?" Nixie raises an eyebrow, "I finally got around to asking Noah to walk me down the aisle. Why?" Stiles gentles at that, and then smiles and says, "Told you he'd say yes." "I didn't even tell you what he said yet." "Well… he said yes, didn't he?" "Yeah." "Well, see?! I told you so. Now, come on."

Swinging a leg over her bike, she asks, "Where are we going?" "To the scene of the crime… or thereabouts. Lydia is meeting us at the car Alex was found in, which is now at the impound lot. See if she can pick up on anything." Nodding, Nixie cranks up her bike and says, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

As Lydia makes a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat, Stiles snaps upright in the back of the car and asks, "What?!" Nixie, sitting in the passenger seat, raises an eyebrow at him, and then has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The look that takes over Stiles' face is priceless when Lydia simply says, "This is the perfect shade of eyeshadow for me. I forget the name."

Stiles' right eye twitches slightly in response before he asks, "Can we please stay on topic here?" Lydia shrugs and says, "I'm not getting anything." And as Stiles begins to flail, Nixie quickly intercedes, "Which probably means they just aren't dead. Which is good. So Stiles, just say thank you." Stiles gives her a look, but then hops out to join Scott. And as Lydia begins stepping out as well, she grins when Nixie says, "And FYI, the shade is Moon-dust." "How do you know my shade of makeup when you hardly ever wear this stuff?"

Nixie shrugs, but then says, "Because I took great care in picking out your last birthday present, and I put the pallet together myself. Great care. You can ask Jordan. It was ridiculous, how much time I spent in there." Lydia nods, but says gently, "You don't have to keep trying to make up for last semester. Jordan and I both know that it wasn't really your fault that you started doubting us both."

Nixie smiles a bit in appreciation, "Thanks. But that's not what that's for. The fact that I got you anything at all was your birthday present. The fact that I spent two hours putting together the perfect makeup pallet for you, is your present for organizing and putting together my entire wedding." Beaming, Lydia says, "Well, in that case, thanks. I love it!" "Awesome."

Then they turn as they all hear a coyote howl break through the otherwise silent night. After defeating her mother and gaining more power of a were-coyote, Malia had developed the same ability that Derek had. She could transform completely into a coyote.

And as she joined them, shifting back into human form, Nixie grabs a bag from the back of Lydia's car. Pulling out the shirt and shorts inside, she tosses them to Malia while Lydia says, "I don't think they're dead." Nixie raises a hand and says, "Seconded." Malia gives them both a look and says bluntly, "They're dead. Probably torn apart. The only thing I don't get is why there's no blood."

Lydia shakes her head, "They're not dead. If they were, I'd sense it, just like Nixie said a minute ago." Nixie nods, though she does add, "The blood thing is confusing though. I mean… they were clearly shot at. So… where's the blood?" Malia nods, and then also adds, "Also, and I know it's wise to take the word of a banshee…" Malia looks pointed to Nixie on that point, sure that Nixie would say something about it if she didn't. Then she adds, "But if they were alive, I'd smell it."

Scott confirms, "Yeah, I'm not getting anything either." Stiles turns to Nixie as a final check on the scent, but she shakes her head too, saying, "Sorry. But all I'm getting is the kid." Huffing, Stiles turns back to Scott. "Dude, you were in the kid's head for four minutes. I timed it. How can you have nothing?" Scott shrugs and says, "I mean… it's not an exact science." Nixie nods and affirms, "Yeah. It's a supernatural science. Which always happens to be a bitch to deal with."

Scott grins at her, and then says, "Besides, Alex is just a kid. Maybe he's too freaked out to remember." Nixie holds up a finger at that and says, "I… well, I am going to have to disagree with you on that point." Scott tilts his head, "Why?" "Because it's not about what Alex is willing to remember. It's about what his subconscious gathered. What you do with your claws… it's not about reaching into the immediate memories. It goes further than that, sometimes even into the darkest parts of our memory, to places that we think we've forgotten about."

Shrugging, she adds, "Even if he doesn't want to remember… you would've seen it. It's not like he could've tricked you. Whatever you saw… that's what he saw." Scott nods, and then they turn to Malia when she asks, "Why does it matter if these guys are dead again? I mean… dead is dead." Nixie gives her a look, to which Malia says, "Sorry. I just don't get why we're so concerned with them being alive or dead."

Stiles answers, "If it's just a robbery, we can't help them. And if it's something supernatural, my dad can't help them. So… that's why we need to figure this out." Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, and then points over at Lydia when she says, "It sounds like you want it to be supernatural." Stiles doesn't confirm that, but says, "It's been like… three months since anything's happened." Tilting her head, Lydia says back, "Yeah. And once a week, you drag me out of bed, like I'm some sort of supernatural metal detector."

And Nixie closes her eyes and sighs when Stiles says, "Okay, it is way more often than that." Shaking her head, Nixie says, "Not helping your case right now, Stiles. And you only think it's more than that, because if Lydia won't come with you, then you come to get me." Stiles flails as he says, "Okay, but still! You guys can't tell me that you think this is just some series of impossible coincidences."

Lydia sighs and says gently, "What I'm saying, is maybe that wouldn't be so bad." Stiles gives them all a look, and then turns to Nixie. His eyes are clearly pleading for some kind of assistance. Sighing inwardly, Nixie ponders it all for a moment, and then says, "I honestly don't know what about the car accident would make it supernatural right now. I can't see anything or smell anything that would lead me to that conclusion."

Then she turns to Lydia and says, "But… Stiles is right. It's been three months without any other crazy, weird-ass, supernatural activity in this town. A town that is now, thanks to us, a literal beacon, for supernatural creatures and activity. We can't just ignore that."

Silence for a moment, and then Nixie says, "Just… everyone be cautious. This might not be the beginning of anything that we need to deal with ourselves. But if it's not… then something else is likely coming around the corner rather quickly at this point. So just… stay on your toes. Everyone."

Lydia concedes to that, and then says to Malia, "Come on. I'll give you a ride home." Malia nods, but Nixie can hear her whisper on the way to the car, "Can I see Nixie's dress first?"

Grinning slightly, she then turns back to her boys. Stiles hops behind the wheel of the car, rubbing a hand over his mouth as he tries to think. Bending down beside his window, Nixie says, "Sorry. I know that's not what…" "No, Nixie… you're wonderful. Thanks." Turning to look at her, he smiles gently and says, "And I'm sorry if I keep bugging you in the middle of the night."

Nixie shrugs and says, "I'm not the one you need to worry about. Jordan, on the other hand… you might want to warn him ahead of time or something every now and then. He's not always thrilled when I try to sneak out to come meet you." "Yeah. Tell him I'm sorry?" Nixie laughs and says, "Just make sure you never wake me up early on a Sunday morning, and you're fine." "Okay. By the way, what's with him and Sunday mornings?"

Nixie shrugs, but smiles wider as she stands back up straight. Jordan hadn't actually said it aloud, but ever since last semester, he'd started enforcing that, at least one day out of each week, Nixie would sleep in. Nothing major. She was always up by nine, or at least nine-thirty. But, Jordan didn't like the idea of her not getting enough sleep.

Sundays ended up becoming a sort of perfect day for them to sleep in; and so that was the day Nixie had decided Stiles shouldn't touch. He could come bug her on any other morning. Just not Sundays. At least… not when there wasn't a confirmed crisis going down yet.

Scott comes to the window with them, and then bends down to Stiles. Nodding towards the front of the car, he says, "Stiles… you're staring at a broken windshield." Stiles sighs behind his lips and says, "There's… something wrong with it." Scott nods and reiterates, "It's broken."

Nixie grins a little at that, earning a smirk from Scott. Then Scott adds, "And it wasn't a magic bullet. It was a regular bullet. That blew out a regular windshield." Stiles is gritting his teeth, but then relaxes and even smiles when Nixie butts in with, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Scott. Just because we can't see any supernatural signs right now, doesn't mean there weren't any beforehand. I mean… is there a shell casing lying around that I don't know about? Did we swab it for supernatural DNA or something? No."

Scott gives her a look, but can't help chuckling when she says, "I'm just saying. How do we know some guy didn't have a mystical bullet loaded into some magical gun? Furthermore, how do we know he was on an actual horse? You said yourself, the kid's memories were a bit scattered. Maybe this jackass was riding a unicorn. The possibilities are endless here."

Even Stiles is laughing now, and Nixie smiles at both of her boys before turning to look at the rest of the impound lot. Scott is about to reemphasize that it was all regular things. But as Nixie looks at the rest of the cars, her smile begins slipping.

Stiles, from inside, notices. Nudging Scott with his hand, he then asks, "Nix? Nix, what do you…" "Look at the rest of the windshields." Scott and Stiles turn to see them, and though Scott looks confused for a second, Stiles gets it and says, "They're not blown out." Nixie nods, "And some have been shot multiple times. Definitely with normal bullets. It… this one should be the same."

They all turn back to the car at that, and as Stiles reaches forward for a broken shard of glass, he mutters, "Magic bullet."

Nixie sighs, "And just when you thought it couldn't get any stranger. Shit."

* * *

Jordan had been staring at his phone for the past fifteen minutes. He was still working on dinner, and had finally gotten a text from Nixie, letting him know she'd be home soon. But that wasn't why he was still staring at his phone.

With everything that had always been going on in their lives lately, Jordan and Nixie had never really gotten around to any official introductions to family members before. Nixie knew, from before they were even dating, that he had family back in Virginia. She knew that his grandma was the one who taught him to opens doors for beautiful women. But… that had been about it.

Until a couple of months ago. And Jordan didn't really have a problem sharing information about his family with her. Both his parents were still alive, and he had an older brother and a younger sister. His grandfather had died ten years ago, but his grandmother was still very much alive.

But when he got to describing them to her… well, Nixie could see more clearly why he'd moved so far away after coming back to the states. His grandma, Jordan loved to dead. She was the woman who had practically raised him. But, his mother and father were high-level employees for Hilton Worldwide. And they loved their work. So much in fact, that they felt they had little time to spend at home. So Jordan and his two siblings had both been raised by their grandparents, for the most part.

Jordan's brother, even at a young age, was on the fast track to following in his parents' footsteps. And they'd felt it was so wonderful, that they couldn't understand why neither Jordan, nor his sister, felt the same way. For most of his life, Jordan had been prodded to enter into business and sales… a career path he had no passion for, and would never have been happy doing."

That's where the Army came in. Make no mistake, Jordan had felt it as a calling from the first moment he'd seen the brochure and attended a seminar. But on top of that, the Army is what helped pay for his education. And his parents, even to this day as far as he knows, had never supported that decision. Not for him going into the Army, and not for afterwards, when he decided to become a cop.

He had no intentions of inviting them to the wedding. And unless something drastic had changed… he didn't really have plans to ever take Nixie to Virginia to go and see them. And Nixie had understood, far more than Jordan had thought she would.

That part had confused Nixie most of all. Jordan had almost refused to believe she was completely okay with never meeting his parents. He finally explained that... well… it was because of Nixie's parents.

Nixie had been too young when her father had died. She couldn't really remember him, except for what her mother had been able to tell her. And her mother… Naomi was still in a mental institution. And her moments of clarity, though they were coming easier and easier with each visit, were still mostly to be seen in Nixie's presence for now.

Nixie had lived out most of her childhood without her own parents. Sure… she'd had Noah and Melissa after a while. But Nixie knew, better than most, what it was to not know your parents. To have them taken away from you and not be able to have them in your life. And because of that, Jordan had thought she would insist that Jordan work harder to incorporate his own parents into their lives.

That was not the case, as he came to find out. Nixie had stared at him for a moment, and then rolled her eyes before she'd said, "Jordan, if your parents are jerks, then of course I would rather not meet them. I seriously doubt they'd like me very much. From what you've said, they'd sit here for five minutes, and then I'd already be slapping them in the head."

She'd run her fingers through his hair at the time and explained further. "Jordan… I didn't get to know my own dad. And my mom is clinically insane. But I still love her, and she's still the greatest woman that I know. But she is _not,_ the greatest woman that I know, simply because she's my mom. Do you know why she's the greatest woman I know?"

Jordan had tilted his head, so Nixie continued, "Because she's a good person. Because in spite of what she becomes when she snaps… I know the person she really is, on the inside, beyond all the crazy. And beyond all that, she's the person who always made me feel safe when I was younger. She is the woman who, above all else, only ever wanted to protect me and take care of me. She's the woman who, down to her very last moments of sanity, spent almost all of her time trying to make sure that I would be taken care of, and would be safe."

Nixie had smiled, "I love her because she's great. That's how I've chosen everyone that is now considered my family. They're all great people… the best of the best, in my opinion. And if your parents aren't that… well, then that's okay. I don't need to see them. They don't need to see me. And you can brag one day about what they missed when they never got to meet me. Because, and I don't mean to brag myself, but I'm awesome."

Jordan had laughed, and then nodded when Nixie admitted, "I would like to meet your grandma though. And your sister… someday. You seem to really love both of them. I can see it in your face. But that doesn't have to be until you're ready, Jordan."

Since then, he'd been debating internally about this idea that had come into his head. He wasn't going to invite his parents to the wedding. That was out of the question, in his opinion. And his brother, while not as much of a workaholic as his parents… he would most definitely tell them about the wedding, and then they'd show up by default. So no, he wasn't inviting his brother either.

His sister and grandmother, however.

Jordan turns the burner on the stove down to simmer, and then sighs as he swipes the phone off the counter beside him. It wasn't like he never talked to his sister or grandma anymore. He just… hadn't really told either of them about Nixie, or her friends, or the life he was building for himself in Beacon Hills. He knows that to them… this hadn't ever been something they'd considered would be permanent for him. Eventually, they were probably expecting him to come home.

That definitely wasn't happening anymore. Even if he'd considered it an option beforehand… there was no way Nixie would move to Virginia full time. Not with so many of her people living here, in Beacon Hills. Nixie's protectiveness wouldn't allow for her to be so far away from them. And Jordan would never put her in a position to choose between him and the pack. Besides… he was pack too. It didn't make sense for him to move away.

Bottom line… it was time for him to inform his grandma and sister of those facts. That he would never be moving back to Virginia fulltime. That he loved working here, in Beacon Hills, where the help was so clearly needed. And that he'd met a woman who had stolen his heart, and that he was getting married to her… and that he wanted them to be there and to meet her.

The phone rings five times, and Jordan is getting nervous and honestly contemplating hanging up. But before he can, the ringing stops, and a light voice on the other end says, "Hello?" Smiling, Jordan says, "Hey Liv." There's a pause, and the same light voice that belongs to Olivia Parrish exclaims, "Jo! Oh, it's good to hear from you! How long's it been? Two months?" Jordan shrugs, "I think it's been more like three, actually." "Entirely too long. We're going to have to work on that."

And if they were going to meet Nixie, Jordan knows for a fact that the phone calling won't be an issue for long. Grinning at the thought, Jordan says, "I completely agree. How are you?" "Oh, I'm doing just fine. Grams is still teaching me the ins and outs of the Vet Clinic. I told you I got my license to practice, right?" "You did. Congratulations again." "Thanks! Anyways, Grams says I can take over from her in about a year or so, but she's not ready to retire yet. You know how she is." "Oh yeah."

They talk a little more about aimless topics, and then finally Olivia asks, "Did you have something more specific to talk about Jo? You don't usually call this late unless it's important." Jordan nods, "Yeah. Sorry about that." "It's okay. I wasn't asleep anyway. You know me. Night owl."

Yeah. Jordan can't help grinning at the fact that, based on that alone, Nixie and Olivia would get along swimmingly.

Nodding to himself one more time, Jordan says, "Um… well… it's kind of a long… well, it's not really a long story. I just… um…" "Jo, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

A long pause, and then Jordan says, "I met a girl. She's beautiful, and wonderful, and everything to me. I've been dating her for a little over a year. And… now we're engaged. And we're getting married sometime when summer starts. And… I want you and Grams to come, but I really don't want mom and dad there. So… yeah. Would you… would you come? To the wedding?"

The pause after that is much longer than the first one, and Jordan sighs at the stern voice Liv uses when she says, "Hold on. Back up. You've had a girlfriend? For over a year? And you never bothered to tell me?! Jordan Caleb Parrish! What the fuck?!"

* * *

When Nixie finally came home, she raises an eyebrow when she hears Jordan sigh and say, "That… was both worse and better than I thought it was going to be."

Walking into the kitchen, she glances down at the green beans he has in a pot and says, "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it's over. These are almost out of water." Jordan spins around to look at her, and then he quickly turns the burner off. Cupping her face in his hands, Nixie gives a small gasp of surprise when his lips land on hers. No other warning or preamble. He just draws her in and teases her lips apart.

And Nixie can feel his smile growing when she parts for him immediately. Like he seriously thought she would do otherwise. It'll be a cold day in hell before Nixie will say no to kissing her fiancé, Jordan Parrish.

The only thing that pulls her away is an eventual need to breathe. Pulling back, Nixie gasps in a breath and then moans when Jordan's lips trail down to her neck, teasing the sensitive curve with a gentle touch before wrapping his lips around a particular section, working a hickey into the skin there.

Nixie doesn't even remember when he picked her up and sat her on the island behind her. She just knows that, when he finally pulls back with a soft pop, her legs are wrapped around his waist, her fingers in his hair, and his fingers are moving up and down her back, the perfect amount of pressure applied that makes her want to lean into him even more.

He pulls back to look up at her, and then grins. Gently bumping his nose against hers, he says, "Love you." Her answering laughter is music to his ears, and then she says, "I love you too, Babe."

She watches his eyes close as she runs her fingers through his hair again. Then she asks, "So… what was that for?" Jordan draws her left hand down so he can kiss the inside of her wrist, and then he says, "You just… make things seem possible. Things I didn't think would be beforehand." "Such as." "I called my sister today."

Nixie nods, not really surprised by that. She already knew that Jordan kept in touch with both his sister and his grandma. But she does pause in surprise when he says, "I invited her and Grams to the wedding." He opens his eyes again, trying to gauge by Nixie's reaction if that was an okay thing to do. He supposes he should've, maybe, asked about it first, but…

He worries needlessly though, because Nixie shakes herself awake and then beams at him before saying, "That's awesome! That means I get to meet them! And they get to see us get married!" Then she blinks and adds, "Oh. And they get to see me in a dress. Not quite as awesome… but what the hell." Jordan chuckles, and then pauses himself before saying, "Wait."

Nixie grins down at him, and then nods when he asks, "You found a dress?" His smile widens, and then he can't help laughing when Nixie says, "And I have to say, it's a true testament to how much I love you, that I spent so long looking for the damn thing. But yes, I found a dress. It's… well, according to Lydia, it's perfect. So…"

Jordan squeezes her hips gently and asks, "Do you think it's perfect?" Nixie blushes a bit, but then nods, "Yes. I… yes." And as she bites at her lower lip, Jordan sighs and says, "You know you can't do that to me. Particularly when we're standing like this. Dinner will get cold." "And that is the beauty of a microwave."

And if they only make it to the couch after that… well, Nixie's fine with taking the blame for that as well.

* * *

When Stiles steps into Malia's yearbook picture for the third time, Nixie comes up behind Sydney. Putting an arm around her shoulders, Nixie says, "Give me five seconds, then snap the picture when I give the signal." Blinking, Sydney asks, "What signal?" "Oh, you'll know it when you see it. Trust me."

Coming up behind Stiles, Nixie snags the back of his shirt before he can interrupt Malia's photo, yet again. And when Malia glances over to see what stopped him, Nixie then reaches up and gives Stiles a light smack on the head. Nothing compared to what she sometimes does to him… but he flails nonetheless and shouts, "Ow!"

Malia can't help laughing, and Sydney smiles before snapping the shot of the easy smile on her face. It was the best picture Malia had taken yet. Nodding in approval, Sydney says, "That works. Thanks Nixie." Nixie bows, and then smiles when Malia puts an arm around her shoulders and says, "You're the best." "Well, I do try."

Then Malia points to Stiles and says, "And you're lucky she showed up. You almost ruined my year book photo." "What? Why would I want to ruin your year book photo?" "Uh, maybe because you haven't signed up for your own yet?" "Yes, I did."

But as he unfolds the sheet of paper and shows it to her proudly, Malia throws her hands out and says, "It's blank." Taking it back, Stiles looks at it in confusion, "Uh…"

Nixie is about to comment, but then Scott adds, "Or, maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones." Everyone turns to look at him, but they all break down laughing when Nixie says, "I told you to skim the psychology book I gave you. Not memorize it." Chuckling even as he speaks to her, Scott says, "I didn't memorize it." "Well, then what did you do exactly? Because you sound like you just swallowed a dictionary."

They all laugh again, even Stiles. Then he says, "Oh, by the way. Deputies searched the car. No slugs and no exit hole. And the address that Alex gave my dad? It's an abandoned house." When everyone doesn't immediately jump at this, Stiles exclaims, "Come on! Missing parents?! Suspicious guy on horseback?! Magic bullet?! Who's coming with?"

Malia points to Nixie and says, "I have to study for a math quiz." And when Stiles look at Nixie desperately, she says, "I promised Malia I would help her study." Lydia makes a tsk sound behind her lips and says, "Yeah… not interested. Not today." And when Stiles looks to Scott, he says, "I cannot miss anymore classes. I missed thirty-eight last semester. The fact that Nixie helped me catch up on all the missed work, and that Lydia's mom made a case for me… are the only two reasons I'm still in school."

Stiles seems so completely stunned by all of them that Nixie actually puts a tentative hand on his shoulder before saying, "We can go after school, Stiles. The house will still be there." Stiles huffs and says, "You know what? Forget it. I'll take Liam."

Nixie scoffs, "Yeah, okay. Good luck with that." And when Stiles throws her a confused look, she gestures towards where Liam and Hayden are sitting on a bench in the distance, faces locked together in a heated make-out session. Sighing, Stiles says, "Yeah, I'm not taking Liam." "Nope."

Nixie then turns when she feels a light tap on her shoulder. Sydney smiles a bit shyly, and then asks, "Can I get a candid?"

It wasn't lost on the others that the rest of the yearbook line was kind of in awe of the fact that Sydney felt brave enough to tap Nixie on the shoulder… much less ask to get a picture. Nixie had dreaded needing to take her own yearbook photo. She wasn't big on photos at all really.

But Sydney was a sweet girl, and Nixie had no qualms with her. Furthermore, Nixie wasn't against all forms of photography. Just the ones where she was supposed to be in pictures by herself. But groups pictures… those she enjoyed.

So even as Stiles says, "Uh, no…" Nixie pushes him towards Scott and says, "Certainly. And don't mind him. He's just a bit cranky today." "Hey!" Scott laughs as Stiles makes a face at Nixie. Lydia tugs Nixie to sit between her and Stiles. Malia sits behind Lydia, and Scott remains on Stiles' other side. Stiles gives Nixie a look, but then points to both Scott and Nixie and says, "Okay. If you guys can explain to me why this is blue, I'll let it go." He pulls out the shard of glass from the windshield that he'd pulled out the other day. And yes… it's tinted an odd shade of blue.

Nixie and Scott both tilt their heads at it, but then look back up when Sydney says, "Everyone smile!" Stiles lets Scott keep the shard, and then says to Nixie, "I'm telling you. Something weird is going on." Nixie nods, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Squeezing gently, she says, "We'll work on it, Stiles. I promise. After school. Now, smile for the camera."

And she can't help laughing at the ridiculously happy face he puts on for her.

* * *

As Stiles and Scott hop out of the jeep, they both turn back to see Nixie pulling up behind them. And if it were anyone else, that wouldn't seem so strange. But… it was Nixie. She was never in the back. Stiles raises an eyebrow, "What happened? Did someone actually attempt to pull you over?" Nixie gives him a look, "No. But since neither of you noticed, Lydia had a small 'banshee-episode' at the end of the class."

Scott turns to her and asks, "Is she alright?" "Yeah, she's fine. She's not sure what to make of it though. She says she just heard static on the TV, and then the sound of rain and thunder, like a storm was coming. And then, in her vision, a bolt of lightning came down and hit her. Then she woke up."

Stiles stares at her openly for a moment, and then asks sincerely, "Is she alright? If we need to go back, we can…" Nixie smiles gently, but says, "She's fine, Stiles. Actually insisted that I still come here with you guys. She'll work on figuring out what she's seen. We'll work on figuring this out. So… how are we getting in?"

Scott grins and says, "I'm pretty sure the front door is open. But what did you have in mind?" "Oh, a series of possibilities came to mind, my dear alpha. Through a window, picking the lock, yanking the door off with supernatural strength… really, the possibilities here are never ending. Would you like me to continue?" Before Scott can comment, Stiles says, "No! Guys, come on. Let's just head on up to the creepy, abandoned house; so we can break in and figure out why Alex thinks he lives here, when it's abandoned."

And as he starts up the steps, Scott laughs when Nixie says, "It should probably worry me that I find nothing wrong with that statement. Then again… considering everything else we've done before… I guess this would seem small in comparison." Scott wraps an arm around her shoulders and says, "I am so glad you're here." "As you should be. I'm a delight to have around."

Nixie's not gonna lie though… she gets a rather unsavory vibe when they walk inside. Dust covers everything, furniture is gone. The place looks like it hasn't been lived in for years.

But Nixie can't shake it. The place didn't feel like the shack she'd gone to in the woods. It didn't feel like an abandoned home that desperately needed love and care. No… it felt like a home that knew love and care… and had just suddenly lost it.

She has no idea why she feels that way, but she tells the boys as much and they both look at each other before looking around some more. Scott then looks over at them and asks, "Want to split up?" Nixie shrugs, but then smiles when Stiles says, "Uh, absolutely not." Scott grins too, and then they slowly start making their way up the stairs.

As they pass by a couple of empty rooms, Scott comments, "Maybe Alex got the address wrong?" Stiles sighs and adds, "Or he lied." They both pause though when Nixie says, "Not likely."

She bumps into Stiles' back, and then looks up to find them both looking at her. Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "What?" Scott shrugs, "Why don't you think he's lying? Some new sense? Are you actually a full on lie-detector now?" Nixie makes a face and says, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Then she sighs and says, "Alex is alone, and he's scared. More than that though… his parents were taken. And I saw that kid's face. He's more worried about them, about what might be happening to them, than anything else right now. And he's a smart kid. He knows the best way to find them fast, is to just tell the truth."

Shining her light into another room, she adds, "Noah could ask him if he'd ever illegally had a beer, and if it meant finding his parents faster, Alex would tell him yes, if that was the truth. So no… the kid's not lying. He might've gotten it wrong. But not on purpose."

As they reach the last door at the end of the hall, Scott and Stiles both look at each other. Stiles then apprehensively reaches for this closed door, his hand inching its way towards the knob. He pauses before it, wondering if this is still a good idea.

Then he jumps and moves aside when Nixie says, "Oh, for Pete's sake." And then she moves past him and turns the knob and shoves it open. And she would've commented on how quickly she'd done it, compared to Stiles, but…

The room isn't empty. It's the only room in this place that doesn't look abandoned. More than that… it looks lived in. Stepping inside, Nixie frowns in confusion. Stiles hurries in after her and says, "You were right. He definitely didn't lie." Nixie nods, "And he didn't get it wrong, either."

Scott comes in behind them and asks, "Why didn't the cops say anything about this?" Stiles ponders that for a moment, and then sighs, "They don't know it's here. They can't come here without a warrant, and there's no record of an owner to serve a warrant to. So… unless there's some kind of threat or imminent danger, they wouldn't come in." Scott nods, and then grins when Nixie adds, "Unlike us, who fully believe in helping ourselves to abandoned houses and crime scenes whenever we feel like it."

She's looking at some of the pictures on Alex's wall, when both she and Scott jerk around at the sound of a rattling from downstairs. Stiles looks to both of them and asks, "What?" Scott asks Nixie, "You hear it too?" "Yep." Nodding, Scott says, "Stay with Stiles. I'll check it out." Nixie doesn't argue, but she does say, "You holler if you need help. And so help me, if you die while you're downstairs, I will hurt you." "Love you too, Nix."

After he's gone, Stiles and Nixie go back to exploring the room. Stiles is looking through some things on Alex's desk, when he notices Nixie taking a rather keen interest in the pictures on the wall beside the closet. Coming up to her, he asks, "What do you see?"

Nixie simply answers, "Alex." Stiles nods, "Yeah, well… it is his room. Makes…" "No Stiles. I mean… all I see is Alex." She points to each of the pictures… all of them with only one person inside. Shaking her head, Nixie says, "They aren't selfies either. You take a selfie, or even if someone else is just taking a picture of you… they make you the center of the picture. You're the focal point. But these… Alex isn't center. He's off to the side, sometimes even straining to be in the picture at all."

Pulling one down, tilting her head at it, Nixie adds, "Like he's making room for somebody else. Somebody we can't see. Something… something's missing here, Stiles." Stiles nods, and then says in realization, "His parents." Nixie looks up at him, and then asks, "How?" "I don't know. But… somehow… somehow they've been…"

But he pauses, tilting his own head as he hears a sound. Nixie tunes her already heightened ears in more, trying to pick up on what she'd somehow missed. But, aside from Scott walking around downstairs, something Stiles definitely wouldn't hear… Nixie doesn't pick up anything. Back to Stiles, Nixie asks, "What is it?" "You don't hear that?"

Nixie strains to hear something that would also be within Stiles' limited range of sound… but she doesn't hear anything. Shaking her head, she asks, "Why? What do you hear?" "Wind… rustling… low-howling type of wind." Nixie tries again, but still comes up empty. Stiles then points and says, "It's coming from under the bed."

As he bends down so he can look under it, Nixie lowers down on the other side to get a good look. And when she draws up the blankets to look across at Stiles… she sees nothing.

But judging from Stiles' wide and terrified eyes, he most definitely isn't seeing just her. Snapping back up to look at him over top of the bed when he moves, she asks, "What?" "We need to get out of here." Blinking in her confusion, Nixie stands while asking, "Stiles? What is going on?" "You didn't see that?!" "Obviously, I can't see whatever the hell it is you're seeing! So what did you see?!" "Horse hooves!"

Nixie leans back and asks, "Horse hooves? But there's nothing…" "Nixie, just come on! We have to get out of this room!" He all but drags her out behind him, which he knows wouldn't actually be possible if she weren't willing to follow. Nixie had always been stronger than him… could've stopped him if she'd wished.

But he was clearly frightened of what he just saw. And he was equally frightened by the fact that he was apparently the only one who saw it. As he slams the door shut to Alex's room, Nixie runs a hand up his back and says, "Just breathe Stiles. It's okay. Everything is going to be…" But then Stiles tenses up again. Closing his eyes, he says desperately, "Please tell me you hear that."

But Nixie can't hear it. She assumes it's the same rustling, low-howling wind that Stiles mentioned before. But she can't hear it.

She does feel a very real chill rush up her spin this time though. And even though when she and Stiles turn, and she still doesn't see anything… this time Nixie gets this feeling that there is most certainly something there. A feeling she can't ignore or dismiss. Even if to her normal eyes, there was nothing to be seen.

As that thought occurred to her, she switched over to using what Deaton had called her Dragon's Eye. The sixth sense that she'd always had, even before she knew she was a dragon, was really only a small portion of what she could actually see. Sensing if a person was good or bad, friend or foe… that was easy for Nixie. Seeing more than that… seeing the aura of the person and all the things that made up the good and the bad… that was something she could see in full when she used the dragon's eye.

Eyes coating over in blue, she gapes at what she finds. She still can't see the person, the actual individual that's standing at the end of the hall. But she can see the aura that swirls around him. Dark and… almost void. As though he had no other emotions, and no other purpose, then to be where he was and fulfill the task of erasing Alex and his family. There was nothing else about him to give Nixie any indication about what he was.

Well, aside from the darkness surrounding whoever it was. Whether the thing had any other purpose in life or not, his current intent was of a dark nature, and Nixie didn't like it one bit.

Stiles glances over at her sapphire eyes and asks, "You see him? Do you see…" "I… I see what's around him. I can't see him. I… it doesn't make any sense. How can I…" But she drops that question when she feels Stiles' fear skyrocket. "Stiles, what's happening? Talk to me." "He's got a gun."

He actually tries to step in front of Nixie. Yeah… like he actually thought that was going to happen. Nixie still can't see the man himself, and can only see the aura around him. But as soon as the bullet fires, though Nixie can't hear a sound of that either… she sees that same dark aura surrounding the projectile that is suddenly headed straight for Stiles.

Which is when Stiles suddenly finds himself snagged by the back of his shirt, and hauled back behind Nixie. She pushes him down as the bullets keep coming, and even though she can't see any real bullets coming towards them, she hurriedly peels off her shirt and jacket so she can pull out her wings.

Stiles blinks up in surprise at the sudden darkness that engulfs him. Nixie's wings trap him in a protective barrier, not even an ounce of light spilling through. He can feel her hands on him as she asks, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Son of a bitch, I don't care if I can't actually see him. I'll kill him."

Stiles finds himself able to smile a bit again, and then he says, "I'm fine. But… did you see the gun? The…" "No. I saw the bullet after he fired. Or… well, I didn't actually see the bullet itself either. I saw the aura around the bullet. And I knew I didn't like where it was trying to go." Stiles nods, and then asks, "Are you hit?" "No. At least… I don't think so."

When she pulls back to stand up, that's when Scott, Mason, and Liam all come racing up the stairs. And upon seeing Stiles still on the ground, Scott asks anxiously, "What? What happened?!" Stiles takes Nixie's hand so she can help him up, and then says, "He was here. He shot at us." And then Nixie holds up a finger and says, "No. He shot at you." "Nixie, you couldn't even see him." "I saw where the bullet was though! And it was aiming at your head! He shot at you! And I'm going to kill him!"

Stiles can't help grinning a little at her, and then he turns to look at the doorway. But… where he'd been certain were bullet holes at one point… there is nothing but the door they'd gone through previously. No evidence of being shot at… except his and Nixie's own account of it happening.

Back to Scott, he says, "It was one of the guys you saw in Alex's memories." Mason hurries past Liam and asks, "The guy who took his parents?" Stiles shakes his head frantically, "No, no, no… they weren't just taken. They were…" Nixie looks up at Scott and says, "They were made to disappear. That's why they don't appear in any of Alex's photos." Stiles points to her in agreement and adds, "And that's why there's no furniture. It's like Nixie said after you left. They were erased."

And Nixie feels a sinking feeling enter her stomach when she turns back towards Alex's room. The one room in this house that still seemed to be lived in. Reaching for the knob again, hesitant about what she might find this time, she opens the door up again.

And where they are all certain a room filled with things belonging to a young boy had been… there was nothing but another empty room. They all stare into it for a moment, and then Stiles can't help but ask, "Okay, you two definitely saw all the other stuff that was in here before? Right?" Nixie nods numbly for a moment, and then says, "His parents were erased." And Scott adds, "And Alex is next."

And all Nixie can think to say after that is, "Shit."

* * *

Lydia had almost said no to joining Stiles at the school tonight. But when she heard Nixie's voice over the phone as well, she got dressed and said, "Stiles, next time you want me to come immediately, and without argument, just get Nixie to call me first." "But…" "Nope. Just get Nixie."

After digging around in the library for hours, they come out not understanding much more than they did before. Or… okay, they don't understand anything more than they did before. Which is disheartening, most definitely. But Stiles is still flipping through one of the books he'd borrowed determinedly.

Sighing, he says, "I just keep feeling like it's familiar… you know? Like I've heard it before." Nixie nods, and then can't help grinning when Lydia says, "Pensée civage? That's French. 'A lingering thought you can't reach.'" Nixie pats her on the shoulder and says, "Color me impressed. Though I suppose, seeing as how you also speak and read Archaic Latin… I shouldn't be so easily impressed." Lydia grins over at her, but then both turn back to Stiles.

On any other day, he'd look at her like he were impressed and pleased too. He'd always loved how intelligent Lydia was. But not today. Today, he just keeps determinedly flipping through his book while asking, "Okay, well, is there a French word for, 'feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency and impending doom?'" Nixie turns to Lydia, seeing if she has an answer. To which Lydia shrugs and says, "Féminine un fille phantom." Nixie raises an eyebrow, and then struggles to not laugh when Lydia explains, "French for 'banshee'." "And now I am most definitely impressed."

Stiles looks up from his book to glance between the two of them. Impatiently now, he says, "Okay. So what does your banshee intuition say this is? Tell me that, and I'll be impressed." Lydia gives him a look, but then says, "I know this is important Stiles, but we've been at this for hours. You don't have to figure all of it out right this second."

Stiles leans back in surprise, and then says, "But this kid… this kid's got no one. You know? And… I mean… there's a reason why. There has to be." Nixie nods gently, and then moves to his side so she can wrap an arm around him. Smiling up at him, she says, "We'll figure it out Stiles. We always do. But Lydia's right. We've been at this for hours. Try resting your eyes for just a few minutes, alright? We'll pick it back up at your house."

He finally nods in agreement, snapping his book shut before rubbing at his eyes. And he would've gone on to his jeep to head home; except Nixie tightened her grip on him so he held still.

Lydia, after hearing the book slam shut, had gotten that look in her eyes. The one that said her mind was suddenly traveling somewhere else that the rest of them couldn't follow. Nixie and Stiles waited patiently for her to come back to them, and when she did, she said softly, "Give this man a ride, sweet family will die. Killer on the road."

Stiles blinks in confusion, but Nixie snaps her fingers and says, "Oh, I know that one. It's a song, isn't it? Um… oh come on Stiles. What's the name? It's…" Stiles thinks about it for a second, and then says, "Riders on the Storm?" "Yes, that's it!" Lydia looks up at them and asks, "What?" Stiles points to her and says, "That's the song you were just singing. Riders on the Storm."

Lydia's eyes clear of their confusion as she says, "That's it." Stiles throws up his hands and asks, "What's it?" Nixie nudges him and says, "Give her a second, will you? She just got back from traveling amongst the voices of the dead. Geez." Lydia rolls her eyes while grinning at Nixie, and then says, "The ghost riders. The wild hunt. That's the answer to all this. They come by storm, riding horses. And they take people."

Stiles stands there for a second, frozen and in surprise. Then he grins and says, "Lydia, you're so smart, I could kiss you right now!" Lydia blushes a little, and even though she knows he's not with Malia anymore, she says, "Do not kiss me." Nixie raises an eyebrow at her… but then grins when Stiles says, "Not gonna, no."

But he moves around jerkily for a moment, and then swoops in and plants a kiss on Lydia's cheek. And as he runs away, back towards the school, he shouts, "Did it anyway!"

Lydia turns to watch after him, her fingers coming up to gently touch her cheek. Then she whips back around when she hears Nixie laughing quietly behind her. Pointing sternly to Nixie, Lydia says, "Oh, quiet you." "I didn't say anything!"

Moving forward, wrapping an arm around Lydia, Nixie says, "That was brilliant though, just FYI. Why did it all sound familiar though? I agree with Stiles… it feels like something we've heard before." Lydia nods, and then says, "Um… well…"

When Nixie raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer, Lydia sighs and says, "It's where I first learned what Jordan was. I was reading a book that was talking about the wild hunt. And hellhounds… I mean, they're somehow connected to it." Frowning, Nixie asks, "You mean… like Jordan's taking people? Like he doesn't have control again? Because he would've most definitely told me about that." "No, no, nothing like that. He… the book wasn't very clear on the hellhound's part in it. I just remember it talking about the hellhounds running with the ghost riders at some point. But hey! Not all of the lore we read is true. Maybe it was a mistake or something."

Nixie sighs and says, "Doubtful. It was the one book that finally led you to what Jordan is. Most likely, it was accurate."

They stay standing there for another minute or so, and then Nixie sighs again before asking, "Now what?" Lydia shrugs, but then says, "I'm going back to the history classroom. Maybe I can figure out more about what happened to me in there after school." Nodding, Nixie adds, "I'll go with. And just FYI, I'm keeping my dragon eye out for a while." "Why?" "Because apparently that's the only way I can see these damn things."

So Lydia watches as Nixie's eyes coat over in a deep blue, and then they head to the classroom. And because Nixie is rather paranoid about these guys showing up, she also texts Malia to get back to the school as quick as possible.

Stiles texts her about going to check on Alex at the station, just as Malia is walking in. Holding up her phone, she says, "I got your text. You said you needed my help?" And as she walks around and sees Nixie's blue eyes and Lydia's vacant expression, Malia groans, "Oh God. That kind of help." Nixie gives her a look while Lydia says plainly, "Something terrible is going to happen." And Nixie adds, "And we need to stop it."

Leaning against a desk on Lydia's left, leaving Nixie standing to Lydia's right, Malia then asks, "Okay… what is it?" Nixie raises an eyebrow and says, "If we had that information already, why would we have called you here? We would've come to you."

Malia gives her a look, and then turns back to Lydia and asks, "When did you first have the premonition?" Nixie's phone goes off, so she steps back away from them so they can still work. Answering, she asks, "Yeah, Stiles?" "Nixie, Alex is gone. Scott and I are back at the school. There's a dead body there, and we think the ghost riders are coming back for Liam and Hayden, because they were on the road too? Where are you?" "With Lydia and Malia in one of the classrooms. Lydia's trying to work out the latest premonitions she's been having." "Okay, great! Stay with her! Let me know if you guys figure anything out!" "Yeah, you too Stiles. Keep me posted." "You got it, Nix."

After hanging up, Nixie turns around towards the girls when she hears Malia read aloud, "'Those who see the wild hunt beware, for you are already lost.'" Nixie stares at them for a moment, and then comes back up to see the passage that Malia was reading from the book.

Lydia is about to comment on it… wondering what that particular phrase has to do with the horrible thing she thinks is about to happen. But then she turns to look when Nixie says, "Stiles." Lydia tilts her head and asks, "What about him?" "He… saw them. He saw them when I couldn't. He saw the horse in Alex's room… and… and he saw the ghost rider at the top of the stairs in the house. He…"

Lifting her eyes to Lydia, Nixie says in terror, "Stiles saw the wild hunt." Lydia scrambles up from her seat and asks, "Where is he? We need to…" But then they both freeze when Malia looks at both of them like they're going crazy, and asks, "Who is Stiles?"

Nixie feels like she just got sucker-punched; the wind temporarily knocked out of her. Lydia stares at Malia in horror, and then turns and hurriedly runs to grab Nixie. "Come on. We have to find him! Now!" Nixie nods, and they both sprint from the room, leaving a very confused Malia behind.

* * *

Stiles doesn't know what to do anymore. Hayden, Liam, and Mason didn't know who he was. Scott didn't know who he was over the phone. And… And his own dad, Noah Stilinski, didn't know who he was. Everyone was forgetting who Stiles was. And he didn't know what to do. He didn't know who he could try to convince that he was real, or who to call, or…

He's honestly terrified to try calling Nixie. If Scott didn't remember him… But he has to try. His hands are shaking, almost beyond his control, as he presses her number to start dialing.

Same as always, there's barely even a second ring before she picks up. But that wasn't the part that filled Stiles with relief. No… the thing that had him nearly sinking to his knees in the middle of the empty hall, was Nixie's immediate response of, "Stiles! Where the hell are you?!"

"Nixie. Oh my God. You remember me." "Yes, I remember you! And I can't find you! Where the hell…" "I'm near the back of the school. Where we were earlier. I'm heading for my jeep. Can you…" "On my way. Hurry, Stiles!"

As he barges out the double doors, he first hears Lydia shout, "Stiles!" "Lydia? You remember me too? Oh, thank God!" Lydia nods, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly, "I know you! But… I think everyone else is forgetting. Everyone except me and Nixie." Stiles' breathing is labored as he tries to think through this. Then he notes that someone is missing, and he asks, "Where's Nixie? She…" But before he can finish, he hears the same rustling and low-howling wind as before. The sound that only he could hear.

The sound that meant the wild hunt was here.

As one of the riders appears around the next corner, Stiles points and asks, "Lydia? Do you see him?" Lydia turns sharply, but then shakes her head while asking, "See what?" "The guy on the horse." Lydia freezes in terror, and then says, "Stiles… if you can see them, they're gonna…" "No, I know. I know. Okay? They're coming for me. So you have to get away from me right now. Okay?" "Stiles, I'm one of the only ones who remembers you! I'm not leaving you here!"

He stares at her hard for a second more, and then sighs, though his eyes seem grateful for her stubbornness. Taking her hand, he says, "Alright. Come on. Come on! This way!"

They turn and try to race away from the rider… but they only succeed in running into another one. Stiles draws them up short, though Lydia still can't see anything. Turning back in another direction, Stiles tries drawing her another way… but another ghost rider waits for them there as well. Lydia shouts, "Where are they?" And as Stiles glances around, he says, "They're everywhere."

The one closest to them starts reaching out, as though to grab him. Stiles shoves Lydia aside and says, "Get away. They're…" But Lydia grabs hold of him tightly and then screams, "NIXIE! NOW!"

She dives down from the sky like a high-powered missile fired from a fighter jet. Her impact with the ground as she lands actually cracks through the pavement. Stiles watches as the surprised horses reel back in a moment of fear as ice coats the ground all around them, a chill suddenly entering the air that makes everyone see their breath.

The roar that leaves her lips is deafening, her body fully transformed to show that they will not take her boy without a fight. Even if she can't truly see them. Their exact forms were a mystery to her, but with her dragon's eye, she could make out that there are at least three figures she's trying to defeat at this moment.

Stiles then finds himself shoved hard towards Nixie. Lydia pushes him away from her with all her might, into Nixie's grasp. Nixie looks to her and asks, "You still can't see them?" "No." "Good. I'll come back for you." Holding onto Stiles tight, she snaps her wings back open, preparing to take off into the sky as fast as she can.

Stiles' scream of, "Nixie, look out!" is too late. One of the ghost riders, the one carrying the whip, had unfurled it and reeled it back, bringing it back around in a wide arch so that it snapped in the air before coming down and cracking against Nixie's right wing.

The sound it made upon contact was like that of a thousand pieces of glass shattering and all of the pieces falling to hit the ground. Nixie had only risen a couple of feet, but came crashing back down as soon as her wing was hit.

The force that hit her didn't feel like a whip. It didn't feel like a bullet, or a claw, or an electric baton. It didn't feel like anything she'd ever felt before. It was a hundred times worse than anything she'd experienced. It was even worse than the scar Peter had given her… the first scar she'd ever received. And since that one was still considered one of her worst, aside from the one she took away from Scott… that was saying something.

Stiles rolled over off of his back and stared at Nixie in shock and horror when she let out a pained wail. And while she struggled to get back up, he could see the back of her wing, where the whip had made contact. And several of her scales had actually been knocked away. They were scattered on the ground, and in the place beneath them on Nixie's wing, was a tender piece of flesh.

Stiles lifted his eyes to the rider, watching as he reeled his whip back again, preparing for a second blow. Scrambling towards Nixie, Stiles shouts, "Nixie, put them away! Your wings! Put them away!" "Stiles, I have to…" "NIXIE! DO IT NOW!"

It hurts a bit, but she obeys him, and Stiles feels a little relief when the rider holding the whip lowers his readied hand. So long as Nixie didn't pull her wings out again, the rider wouldn't hurt her. Grabbing onto her arm and helping her up, he says, "Alright. Come on! Lydia, come on!" Lydia follows at a sprint behind Nixie and Stiles as they head for the jeep. Stiles jerks open his door while saying, "Lydia! Don't try to scream! They'll take you too! Just don't look at them! Get in! Get in!"

He all but shoves Nixie into the back seat while Lydia dives into the passenger seat beside him. Yanking out his keys, fumbling with them while trying to stop his hands from shaking so he can start the car, he then glances up to see all of the ghost riders surrounding his vehicle.

When he pauses, even pulling the key out, Lydia asks, "What are you doing?" Nixie nods in agreement, "Stiles, we need to go!" Shaking his head, suddenly very calm, he says, "There's no time." Turning towards both of them, eyes flitting between them, he says, "Guys… I'm going to be erased. Okay? Just like Alex. And you're going to forget me." Nixie glares and says, "Like hell." Lydia nods in agreement while saying, "I won't. No, I won't. We won't, Stiles."

Stiles looks at them both sadly and says, "Lydia… Nixie… you will." Nixie leans forward and says, "Stiles, I swear to God, I…" "Nixie…"

It was his tone of voice… like that of a father trying to teach a child an important lesson, that made Nixie go silent and stare at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. Smiling gently, even as a tear slips down his cheek, he reaches out to gently cup her face in one hand. Nodding, he says, "You will, Nixie. And it's okay. It's not your fault." Then to both of them, he says, "But you both have to try, okay? Just… try to find some way to remember me. Okay?"

To Lydia, he says, "Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with? Or how I had a crush on you freshman year? Sophomore year? Junior year?" Lydia can't help laughing slightly, even as tears stream down her cheeks. Stiles reaches out to squeeze her hand and says, "Remember how you saved my life?" Nodding, Lydia says sadly, "You saved my life too."

Stiles nods, and then turns back to Nixie. Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "Remember all the times you've had to smack me upside the head?" Nixie really doesn't want to smile or laugh right now. She really doesn't. But Stiles makes it impossible. He grins back, and then says seriously, "Remember how you were the only one who could get past the Nogitsune to find me? Remember how you took my place as Gerard's hostage?" Nixie nods, tears of her own falling down her face. The storm outside that had already been going intensifies, in part because of the riders, and now also because of Nixie's tears.

Pulling her closer, resting his forehead against hers, Stiles says, "Remember when we first met?" She nods again, and then a sob works its way out of her chest when Stiles adds, "Remember that I'm your boy?"

He moves to press a kiss to her forehead, and then does the same to Lydia. Then he kisses Lydia's cheek again, lingering this time against her skin. And when he leans back, he says, "Just remember… Remember I love you."

And before Nixie or Lydia can say anything in return, the door is forced open, and Stiles is ripped away from them.

What follows is… well, confusion. Nixie knows she was feeling an intense sadness for some reason. Not quite as severe as when Alison had died and been taken from them… but something close to that. And as she wipes at her cheek, she knows she was crying at some point.

But for the life of her… she can't remember why.

Lydia, in the seat in front of her, turns around while muttering, "Remember… remember… remember…" And yeah, Nixie would like to remember too. But… remember what, exactly?

And why the hell were they sitting in this jeep that neither of them owned?

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Nixie blinks in confusion, because the alarm clock wasn't the thing waking her up. No… no, it was this… this nagging feeling that she'd forgotten to do something. She'd missed something. There was something she was supposed to do, and she hadn't done it yet.

Nixie hates waking up like this. The day hadn't even started and she already felt like she was falling behind. To make matters worse, she doesn't have any clue as to what it is she's forgetting. Just that it might be important. But even after ten minutes of wracking her brain, she can't think of anything she'd forgotten. All her homework was done. She'd made sure Lydia and all her friends got home safe last night after finding out about that body at the school. Everything was, as far as she could tell… perfectly fine.

And to top it off this morning, just as Nixie is about to close her eyes and try and get some more sleep, the alarm clock finally goes off, informing her that she needs to get up. She groans at its insistent buzzing.

Jordan, not really surprised by her reaction to the alarm clock anymore, just chuckles as he reaches past her to hit the snooze. Bracing himself up with his arms on either side of her, he kisses her temple and whispers, "Good morning." And he laughs again when she mumbles, "No. It's a terrible morning." "And why is that?" "Because I'm awake."

Jordan kisses gently from her temple to her cheek, and says, "Well, I think it's a wonderful morning." "Why on earth would you think that?" He nips at the lobe of her ear, and then nibbles down the side of her neck before whispering, "Because I woke up to you laying right next to me." And before Nixie can comment, his lips land on the curve of her neck, working it over thoroughly. And she can feel him grin when all she can manage in response is a panting sigh.

When he's finished, he chuckles when she cups his head and immediately draws him away from her neck so he can kiss her lips. And then he becomes just as lost as she is in the kisses that follow. Her fingers run through his hair earnestly before scaling down his back and clinging to his warm skin. He takes one of his hands and runs it down her side before sliding back up beneath the tank top she had on. Nixie's breath shakes against his as he sinks his fingers firmly into her skin the way she likes.

Finally pulling apart, both breathless, Nixie then grins and says, "Hi." Jordan chuckles and says, "Hey. So… is it a good morning yet?" "Well, that depends." "On what exactly?" "If I say no, do we get to lay here and continue kissing until I change my mind?" "Not exactly." Nixie gives him a confused look, but then his hand at her side slides down until his thumb can rest near her sensitive hip. Trembling, she says breathlessly, "It's still a terrible morning." "Well, we certainly can't have that."

It's another twenty minutes before she gets out of bed, after which she and Jordan still take a short shower together. Then they both get dressed and head their separate ways.

But even Jordan, for all the pleasant distraction he could provide, couldn't completely rid Nixie of the feeling that something, and something rather important at that, had been forgotten.

* * *

She meets Lydia at the front doors. Lydia smiles, but then asks with a frown, "Hey… were we supposed to do something this morning?" Frowning back, Nixie asks, "You too?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, ever since I woke up, I've felt like I'm forgetting something." Lydia raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Ever since you woke up next to your smoking hot fiancé? You've felt like this the whole time?" Nixie blushes, but grins and says, "Well, maybe not the whole time. But most of it. Now, shut up, and help me think about what we both might be forgetting. Because between you and me being the smartest people in the group, one of us most certainly ought to remember."

As they step inside, still pondering and still looking around for ideas, Malia walks up to them and asks, "You guys okay?" Nixie shrugs, her frown deepening as she continually can't bring to mind what she's supposed to remember. Lydia answers, "We just both have this feeling that we were supposed to do something." Scott makes his way up the hall to join them, and then asks, "Do what?"

Nixie looks over at him and says, "Well, my dear alpha, you see… if we could remember that, we wouldn't be standing here, staring off into space, trying so hard to figure it out." Scott grins down at her and says, "Ha, ha." Nixie grins back, and then huffs in frustration before asking, "Seriously, what is it we're supposed to do?" Lydia shrugs and says, "I can't remember."

They all stand there for a moment, trying to figure it out. But when the warning bell rings, Nixie sighs and says, "Okay… everyone just get to class. And Lydia… keep trying, but don't stress about it so much. If it's really that important, one of us will figure it out eventually."

And Nixie is confident that she's right on that point. Because let's be real. If none of them could figure it out by the end of the day, then how important could it really be?

* * *

Dun, dun dun! So, that's Chapter 1. Yay! Hope you're enjoying it so far. Chapter 2 will hopefully follow shortly after this, God-willing that the internet doesn't crash on me while I'm working. I'm telling you, it's getting ridiculous around here.

As always, I have tried my best to rid my story of any huge and blasphemous errors. But if you see any that annoy you as much as they would me, please let me know.

For those who wish to know ahead of time, this story will contain a total of eleven chapters. (I know. It's an odd number this time. Feels weird, but that's how it happened.)

And also, please let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 2: Episode 6x2

As the sound of crashing thunder and lightning cracked it's way across the sky, Nixie's eyes suddenly snapped open. She was in bed, Jordan behind her with an arm around her waist.

With him, in their home, was a place that she'd always been able to relax and find herself at ease. Sleeping, though sometimes hard to come by when they were in a crisis, had never been hard to achieve once her head finally hit the pillow… or landed on Jordan's chest. Whichever.

But nowadays, Nixie finds herself biting back a groan as she looks at the clock. It wasn't the fact that it was late. It actually wasn't all that late, considering how long Nixie could manage to go without sleep when she needed to. Eleven-twenty-eight at night normally wouldn't register as a time worth being concerned about. Not even close. But ever since the nagging feeling had appeared in Nixie's mind…

She couldn't make sense of what this thing was that she was supposed to remember. She also couldn't fathom why she couldn't seem to let it go. If it were that important, surely it would've come back to the front of her mind by now. But instead, Nixie simply finds herself becoming more and more encompassed by this thing that she can't remember for the life of her.

It started off simply enough. It was just the nagging… the feeling that she had forgotten something. And after a couple of days, when it didn't disappear, she told Jordan about it too, but he couldn't think of what it might be either.

Then it got worse. The nagging didn't just bother her some of the time. It began bothering her all the time. The idea that there was something missing… it never went away. And then things just started getting weird. Going to see Noah at the station was normal for her, as anyone in town would say with conviction. But now, every time she walked in, she felt as though she were forgetting to bring someone along with her.

She and Lydia's group study sessions also felt emptier… like it was supposed to consist of three people instead of just them two. And every night, before she went to bed, Nixie found herself looking at her phone expectantly. Not as though she were worried someone would call… but more like she was expecting it. Like usually, at this point, right before she laid down, someone should've definitely been calling her phone.

And now, on top of all that, Nixie can't get a full night's sleep without waking up. The storm that seemed to just continuously roll through this town wasn't helping matters either. But even if the storm were gone, Nixie thinks she'd probably be waking up anyway. And she always woke up expectantly… like even though she should be sleeping, there was a reason for her to be awake now, and there was something she should be getting ready to go do.

But, like with everything else, Nixie couldn't figure out what that thing was. And it was driving her nuts. Sighing, she sits up slowly in bed, maneuvering out from under Jordan's arm carefully before heading to the kitchen. She starts up a pot of coffee and then rubs at her temples to try and ease the headache. Whatever this thing was that she couldn't remember… it was really becoming a problem.

She's not good at making whatever this concoction is that Jordan always makes for her in the mornings. She can make her own cup of coffee easy enough, but the coffee Jordan makes her is her absolute favorite. Jordan's coffee… it's just wonderful.

Though… calling it Jordan's coffee had never come to mind before. And, when Nixie puts her mind to it; she finds herself thinking that calling it Jordan's coffee is wrong. Not that calling it her coffee would be any better… but calling it Jordan's was a mistake. Like it wasn't his, and it wasn't hers. It was someone else's.

Which begged the question, who the hell else could possibly own this particularly wonderful cup of coffee.

Nixie was staring into her mug, pondering that thought deeply, when her phone went off. Glancing at it, she then answers, "Hey Lydia. What's…" "Nixie…" Frowning, Nixie stands up straight. Sitting her coffee aside, she asks, "What? What's wrong? Where are you? Is there another body?" Lydia takes a breath and says, "No. No, it's… it's not like that. I had… I had a vision. Mom says it must've been a bad dream. But Nixie… I wasn't asleep yet. It wasn't a dream. It was…"

Nixie nods, "A premonition. Alright. Any idea what it means?" "No. Not yet, at least. I just… I'd… I'd rather not be alone right now. So can… can you…" "I'm on my way Lydia. Give me ten minutes." "Thank you."

Jordan opens his eyes a little when he feels Nixie gently shaking his shoulder. Groaning softly, he asks, "Why do they always call you after we've already fallen asleep?" Nixie laughs, "They don't always." "True. They just usually do." "Oh, shut up."

Sitting up, Jordan asks, "What's wrong?" "Undetermined. Lydia had a premonition. Shook her up pretty badly. She just doesn't want to be alone tonight." Nodding, Jordan leans forward to kiss her, grinning when she sinks into it. Slipping his hand down to her hip, squeezing there teasingly, he chuckles when Nixie grips his wrist before saying in warning, "Jordan…"

He brushes his thumb against the sensitive dip of her hip for a brief moment, and then pulls back. Cupping her face instead, he kisses her again, and then sighs and says, "Alright. But make sure Lydia knows that I feel extremely put out by all of this." "I'll have her send an apology card ASAP."

Smiling, she kisses him again, and then says, "I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay. Goodnight Nixie." "Night Jordan. Love you." "Love you too."

* * *

"So… the train was going through your room? Not just past it or coming around nearby? But through?" Lydia nods to Nixie's question and says, "I felt like I was standing, literally, only inches away from it." Nixie nods, and then says, "On a side note, just for my sanity, I feel the need to tell you to never, ever do that." Lydia laughs before saying, "Noted. Trust me."

Seeing as it had been near midnight when Nixie arrived yesterday to stay with Lydia, they'd opted for discussing the premonition in the morning on the way to school. Now, as they step inside, Nixie wonders aloud, "I wonder what it means though. I mean… do we even have a train station in this town?" Lydia shrugs, "Definitely something to look into." "Exactly! And if we don't have one, then how the hell is someone or something that's on a train supposed to hurt us? These are the things I would like to know." Lydia laughs again, "You and me both."

They stop at a set of lockers nearby, and as Lydia leans back against them, she says, "Thanks for coming last night by the way. Are you sure Jordan wasn't mad?" "He's never mad. He gets frustrated at times, but I don't think I've ever actually seen the man get angry. At least, not with me anyway. And no, he's not mad at you. If for no other reason, than because he knows I'd get mad at him for getting mad at you. So there."

Lydia grins, and then says, "By the way, what do you want to do for your bachelorette party?" "I thought we agreed I wouldn't have one!" "Nope. You are having one. And if you don't start giving me some ideas, then I'm going to start making plans to take us to strip club." Nixie raises an eyebrow, "You could not drag me in, kicking and screaming, even if you tried."

Lydia doesn't argue, but smiles victoriously when Nixie says, "I don't know. I mean… bachelorette party feels like something a person does to celebrate their last days of being single. And I don't have much to celebrate in that respect. I'll be much happier when Jordan is officially my husband. But… I mean, I guess I'd just really like for us to be able to relax. Can that be a theme for a bachelorette party? To relax?" Hugging Nixie tight, Lydia says, "I will put it into the works immediately."

Nixie smiles, and then glances up overhead as the warning bell sounds. Looking back to Lydia, both of them frowning, Nixie asks, "Why… why are we standing here?" Lydia shakes her head, equally confused, and says, "I… Weren't we waiting for someone?" Nixie shrugs and says, "I guess not. Or… was Malia supposed to meet us?" "No. No, she said she'd been in class to meet us there." "Right. So… I don't know. I just don't know."

But as they prepare to walk away, Nixie's finds her eyes suddenly drawn to locker 1075. There wasn't anything particularly grand about it. It was just another locker, with a lock still on it.

Still… it took a couple seconds longer than normal for Nixie to pull her eyes away.

What the hell was going on in this town?

* * *

And apparently, it's only getting worse. First Mason sends her the longest text message known to ever exist, explaining that he thinks the ghost riders took some poor kid in the library last night. Which, first of all, someone definitely should've told her before now that the ghost riders were at the school last night.

Then Malia brings out the claws when Mrs. Fleming hands her back a Math test with a D-. Yeah, not Malia's finest moment in the department of self-control. And then Lydia…

Well, at first Lydia just had another premonition about the train going through the classroom she was in… and this time, there was also a woman sitting next to her. A woman that definitely shouldn't have been in Math class.

And now Lydia is running out into the street, in front of other vehicles, trying to get run over while chasing after her premonition. She was screaming, "I won't! I won't!" Nixie has no idea what that means or who she was shouting at. She just knows that the douche in the car coming up to her, didn't appear to even be attempting to hit the brakes.

Lydia is yanked out of her latest premonition by Nixie grabbing her round the waist and spinning her back onto the sidewalk. The guy driving who had nearly run her over has the audacity to honk, and probably would've shouted at them through the window.

One look at Nixie's pissed off expression ended that possibility though, and then he burned rubber as he sped away when it appeared Nixie was about to march up to his car, throw open the door, and beat him within an inch of his life.

Malia, running up after Nixie had pulled Lydia out of harm's way, keeps a hand on Lydia's shoulder while asking, "Are you okay?" For a moment she doesn't answer, but then says softly, "I'm… I'm fine."

Both girls turn to Nixie when she exclaims, "You are most certainly not fine! You ran out into traffic, Lydia! And you look like you've seen not just one, but a horde of ghosts. So no, you are not fine. What happened?" Malia nods, "Yeah, what were you doing?"

Lydia shakes her head slightly and says, "Trying to remember." Nixie tilts her head at that, and asks, "Well, do you think maybe you could try to remember without also trying to kill yourself? Or am I going to have to put you on a round-the-clock watch to make sure you stay alive?" Lydia gives her a look, but smiles slightly while saying, "Sorry. I just… it felt so real. Like I was here, in this exact spot. But it was night, and there was only one other person here. And he was… he was trying to pull me this way."

Nixie raises an eyebrow, "He tried to pull you into the path of the car? Are we sure we like this… this… premonition-man? Whatever you want to call him?" Lydia sighs and says, "No… no he wasn't pulling me into traffic. At the time… I mean, from what I could see, there was no one else here at the time. But… but we were definitely running away from something, and I think he…"

Lydia takes a moment to consider, and then nods and says, "I think he was trying to get me to safety."

They all take a moment to consider that, and then Nixie says, "Okay. So… if he was trying to protect you, then we definitely like him. At least… we like him, until I can meet him and get an actual feel on him with my own extra senses. Until then though, I guess we just need to work on finding him. Or… is it a him? Are we sure about that?" Lydia shrugs, "I mean… the voice I was hearing sounded like a guy… but I can't be sure. I didn't actually see anybody. I just… I just felt them."

Nodding, Nixie says, "Alright, so you two… I don't know, go ahead and get to studying." Malia turns to her and asks, "Where are you going?" "I promised Mason I'd come talk to him and Liam about the other night. And Mason has informed me that he is fully prepared to be slapped in the back of the head for not telling me about it sooner… so I have that to look forward to as well."

Lydia laughs a little, but then thinks about it more and says, "You… you haven't really hit anyone in the back of the head for a while." Nixie nods and says, "I know. It's freaking weird. Hence, my looking forward to it. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

As she steps into the boy's locker room, ignoring any of the freshman coming out who aren't aware that this is a normal thing for her to do, she pauses inside when she hears Mason speaking. "They must've had someone up there. The ghost riders in the library? I mean… that's the only logical explanation." Liam shrugs, "How do you know?"

Nixie grins when Mason simply answers, "Logic. And Corey has a hunch."

Of course, her grin vanishes when Liam says, "What? Is that a chameleon thing? I thought all they could do was disappear." Mason gives Liam a look, "He's just trying to help." "Yeah? Where was he then, when we were fighting a nine-foot werewolf to save you? And why was he loyal to Theo for so long?"

Mason's look grows harder as he defends, "There was a time when we all trusted Theo, including you. Okay? The only one who never did, was Nixie."

Nixie was about to come up behind them and join the conversation… but she pauses upon hearing Mason's last comment. Something about it didn't sound right. Not the part where she never trusted Theo. That was absolutely correct. She'd never liked him… not from the start, and not at the end.

But what Mason said about her being the only one who never liked Theo? That… didn't set right in her mind. There was someone else. There had to have been. Right? Because while Nixie can't think of who that might've been right now… she doesn't remember ever feeling alone in her dislike of Theo. She'd had someone, from beginning to end, that had agreed with her on that point.

So who the hell was he? And why the hell can't Nixie remember his name?

Liam, still talking to Mason, says, "I'll trust Corey when he does something trustworthy. Unlike right now, when I can hear his heart racing from across the room."

And yes, Corey has been here the whole time. He materializes against the opposite wall from the boys. Mason huffs in aggravation, but Corey dives in with, "What about Hayden? You forgave her, no problem." Liam marches forward, "She almost died that night, trying to stop Sebastien. All you did was hide." "What was I supposed to do?! You and Hayden have claws and fangs."

Mason nods, "Yeah, Liam. Look, it's not like chameleons are the apex predator of the animal kingdom. All Corey can do, is disappear."

Corey looks slightly wounded by Mason's comment, but Nixie doesn't really get angry until Liam says, "Then maybe that's what he should do."

The hard slap to the back of his head sends him forward a couple of steps before he whips around to see what happened. Seeing Nixie there, he says, "Hey! He's the one…" But she points a stern finger at him and says, "Be quiet."

Everyone is silent for a moment as Nixie takes all three of them in. She uses that time to calm herself down. Then, when she has, she sighs and looks to Liam first. Shaking her head, she says, "I expect better from you, Liam." Frowning, he says, "But…" "No, Liam. You are wrong, right now."

Pointing to Corey, she says, "Between the two of you, he is the newest of our supernatural friends. He is, no offense Corey, but he's a baby in our world. You are older than that. You've been through more, experienced more. You are stronger than he is, in that sense. It is not your job to make him feel small and insignificant. It's your job to help him find his place in all of this."

She shakes her head again. "You think you can be the alpha while Scott's gone? You think you can take his place, with this as the idea of how you're supposed to deal with people? Because let me tell you, I am sorely unimpressed."

Liam has the good sense to look sheepish beneath her berating eyes. Sighing, Nixie says, "Corey hasn't had time to explore and find all his strengths and weaknesses yet. Hayden hasn't either, for that matter. The fact that she nearly died that night with Sebastien, is because she was reckless. She stepped foot into our world for two seconds, and thought she knew exactly what she could handle. That was her mistake. It was not Corey's."

She lets that sink in for a moment, and then says, "You want to be a leader, Liam? You want to be a good leader? Then you don't beat down the people around you that need you. You do what you can to lift them up. You help them reach their fullest potential. And when they need someone to tell them where to go and what to do… you lead them. And they will follow you, not because they feel like they have to. They'll follow you because they want to… because they think you're worthy of being followed."

Silence meets her, and then she jerks her head to the side and says, "You can go, Liam. I still need to talk to the boys."

He exits after that, head down thanks to her speech. Then Nixie turns to Mason and Corey. Pointing to Corey, she says, "For the record, if you do ever try to permanently disappear on me, I will hunt you down and hurt you. We're talking 'the head slap of the century'. Got me?" He nods, and then nods again sheepishly when she says, "And you can't just continue to go around hiding everywhere. You can be more than that. You have more to offer. You just have to figure out what it is. And yes, Liam was wrong just now. But he can't meet you halfway if you aren't also trying to do the same."

Mason nods and says, "Yeah. How is he supposed to trust you if you're hiding in the walls?" Sighing, Corey says, "I already told you. You're friends aren't my friends, with the exception of Nixie. Why can't you just accept that?" Nixie tilts her head at that, but doesn't interrupt as Mason says, "That might work for you guys… but that doesn't work for me. Okay? When it comes down to it, if a line ends up being drawn, and you two end up on opposite sides, you're going to expect me to pick one. And I honestly don't know which one of you is going to end up hurt when I have to."

Turning to Nixie, he asks helplessly, "You got anything to add?" She shrugs, but then says, "Only that if Corey loves you, he won't make you choose." To Corey, she says, "Again… Liam can't meet you halfway, if you aren't willing to try in the first place. And if you aren't willing to try Corey… then you're going to alienate yourself. You're going to end up alone. And when living in the supernatural world, that's not something you want. You need friends. You need a pack."

Coming forward, putting a hand on his shoulder, she says, "I am your friend. And I always will be, so long as you keep your head out of your ass." Corey grins at that, and then nods in understanding when Nixie adds, "But if you aren't willing to be a part of this family… my family… then you're going to reach a point where you need help and I won't be able to give it. You'll be too far away, or I won't be able to find you. I protect my family. I will die for what's mine. But… you can't be on the fence, Corey. I don't operate that way. I am all in this, and I expect the same from everyone around me."

Squeezing his shoulder, she says, "Just… bear that in mind."

Then she turns to Mason and says, "Now… somebody explain to me what the hell happened in the library last night. Or… at least, tell me what we think happened." And when she glances down at her text from Scott, she adds, "And please make it fast, because now I have to go see Scott. And since he didn't inform me about last night either, I get to look forward to slapping him in the head as well. Which reminds me…"

And Mason flails slightly when she smacks him upside the head, but doesn't argue with her about it and proceeds to explain what happened.

And as Nixie speeds down the road on her bike later, heading for the clinic, she sighs and says, "And as per usual, just when you think things can't get any stranger, the realm of things supernatural literally aims to prove you wrong."

* * *

When she walks in, Scott turns to see her, and then says, "Great, you're here. Come in and listen." He shows her the piece of glass from the impound lot, asking if she remembers being there and them taking it. And yes, she remembers that, but when Scott asks if she remembers why they were there in the first place, she frowns as she draws a blank.

It would be one thing if Scott were drawing a blank by himself. But with Nixie also not having any clue… well, it couldn't be a coincidence. Deaton, holding the piece of glass before them, says, "The subconscious can be a conduit for our memories."

When he stops after that, Scott can't help but grin when Nixie says, "Okay, for those of us who aren't as experienced with the supernatural? Please speak English, Doc." He smiles gently at her, and then says, "Dreams, and waking dreams, can be powerful tools to help us remember."

Scott sighs, "Do you think this is all connected? The ghost riders, the wild hunt, the holes in our memories?" Deaton says contemplatively, "The wild hunt are drawn to war and mayhem. I've never heard of it doing anything to anyone's memory." And as he hands the shard of glass back to Scott, Deaton adds, "It's almost like you two have a form of Phantom limb syndrome. It's common, in war. Amputees can have the sensation of an itch they can't scratch, or a pain that couldn't possibly be there. The missing limb is so important, that the brain acts like the limb's still there."

Nodding, Scott says, "So my subconscious is trying to tell me what's missing?" Turning to Nixie, he asks, "Do you think that could be the same for you?" Nixie shrugs, but then sighs, "I mean… it would explain a lot." When Deaton tilts his head, she explains, "I've… for weeks now, I've had this consistent, nagging feeling, that I've been forgetting something. And rather than just eventually going away, it's been getting worse. And I have tried everything, for the life of me, to figure it out. You can ask Jordan; I've made over a hundred lists at home, trying to figure out what it is I'm forgetting. But nothing comes to mind, and yet the nagging never goes away. If anything, it just persists even stronger."

Nodding, Deaton says, "That may be your own subconscious trying to inform you of what's possibly missing as well. It would make sense that it would affect you more than the others." When Nixie tilts her head curiously, he explains, "As a dragon, you have a deeper connection to the supernatural world, even if you don't always realize it. Because the forces of the supernatural universe picked you on their own to be a dragon. You weren't bitten, and you weren't born into this life. You were chosen. That gives you a more powerful connection to this world than the rest of us will ever get to grasp. So, it's very possible that this is your subconscious, and the forces of the supernatural, trying to remind you of what's missing or what's been forgotten."

Nixie ponders that a moment, and then asks, "Well, if I have such a strong connection, can some please explain to me how to ask the supernatural-forces-that-be to just freaking tell me, rather than give me a headache. Because it's beginning to get on my nerves." Deaton smiles, and then says, "Understanding what the subconscious is trying to tell us has never been an easy thing. But, I think for both of you, the easiest way to try and understand, would be to go to sleep."

Scott nods, but then turns concerned eyes to Nixie when she sighs and says, "Yeah, that's going to be a problem." Looking to him, she admits, "I haven't been sleeping. Not well, at least. I'll get a couple of hours… a few at the most, and then I wake up."

Wrapping an arm around her, he asks, "Anything I can do?" "I don't think so. Falling asleep with Jordan has always been my best option. If he can't keep me asleep, I don't think anything will." Deaton frowns deeply and says, "It could be that the supernatural force of the wild hunt is trying to act against your own connection to this universe. If they are, in fact, having an effect at all on your memories. If the subconscious is what you need in order to solve this problem, then maybe the wild hunt is using its own supernatural influence to not allow you to rest so you can remember."

Sighing, Nixie says, "There just has to be a downside that's equivalent with the good side, doesn't it. I mean… having a stronger connection to supernatural forces should be good for us. And now, we find out it's keeping me from figuring out what's wrong with us. Seriously. What the hell?"

Deaton smiles gently and says, "My only suggestion to you is to stick close to your friends. Maybe stay with Scott tonight and see if anything happens. Perhaps you can find more answers that way." "At this point, I'll try anything, Doc. Thanks."

As they head out, Scott asks, "You wanna come over now, or…" Nixie shakes her head, "I promised Malia I'd help her study, and I intend to. I'll come over after we're done." "Sounds good. See you then." "Bye Scott."

* * *

When Nixie's phone goes off, she hurriedly answers and then whispers, "Is it urgent?" Lydia answers, "Um… yes. Well, I think." "Okay. Um… I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Equally important, I think." "What are you doing?" "I'm following Scott." "Where's he going?"

Shaking her head, watching as her boy sleepwalks further into the woods, she says, "I have no idea. And I don't think he does either." "What? What do you mean?" "Lydia… he's sleeping. I'm following him, sleeping walking, into the woods."

Silence for a moment, and then Lydia asks, "Where are you right now?" "Hell if I know, I haven't been paying attention. I'm just trying to keep up with him. He keeps alternating between running and walking." "Well… when he finally stops, let me know. Malia and I need to talk to both of you." "I'll keep you posted." "Great."

When he does finally stop, Nixie's not sure what to do. Scott just lays back down in the middle of the dirt and fallen leaves. And at this point, she's not sure if she's supposed to wake him up, or see if something else happens that might lead them somewhere.

Luckily she doesn't have to wait long. Scott lays there for about five minutes before waking himself up, and then looking around in confusion. He sighs in relief when Nixie comes out from behind a tree. Kneeling down beside him, she asks, "So… any thoughts on why you walked way out here in the middle of the night?" "Maybe. You?" Nixie looks around them, and then sighs and says, "It... I mean, this is where we were. Freshman year. When… when you got bit." Scott nods in agreement, happy that she's come to the same conclusion he did.

Sighing, she says, "Alright. I'm calling Lydia. I told her I'd keep her posted." "Good idea. Tell them to meet us at the entrance to the preserve. We need to figure this out." "My dear alpha, I couldn't agree more.

* * *

After Scott explains that he went to bed and then woke up in the middle of the woods, he adds, "But I think there's a reason why this happened. I've been here before. It was the beginning of freshman year, the night before tryouts for first line in lacrosse. I remember, because… well, it was all I could think about. And Nixie was with me."

Malia looks between the two as they journey deeper into the woods. She glances at Lydia, who simply shrugs, and then Malia asks, "What were you two doing?" Nixie answers, "Looking for a dead body. You know, the usual."

Scott stops them for a second and says, "That's just it though. I mean… it wasn't usual. Not for us. So… what the hell were we doing out here by ourselves?" Lydia sighs, "I wish I could help… but I wasn't exactly the greatest of friends to you guys back then." Nixie shrugs, obviously suggesting that they let that bygone remain bygone. Then she laughs when Malia says bluntly, "I was still a coyote, so I might've tried to eat the dead body."

Scott gives Nixie a look, though his grin takes any heat out of it. Then he explains, "Deaton said that our subconscious minds are trying to tell us something. Me and Nixie. Me… because I feel like I have holes in my memories. And Nixie… because she can't let go of something she knows she forgot. And she can't sleep."

Lydia snaps around to look at Nixie at that, but Nixie quickly says, "It's not on purpose. I'm actually trying to sleep. I just… can't. Not for more than a few hours at the most anyways." Back to Scott, Nixie adds, "And aside from being led back out here into the woods, where all of this apparently started for us… we've got nothing." Scott nods, "Which is why we need you guys to help us figure it out."

Lydia suggests, "Maybe you were just curious teenagers?" But Scott shakes his head, "No. Between the two of us, Nixie would've been the more curious. And the night before my lacrosse tryouts? No way would Nixie have thought to drag me out of bed on her own. No…" Malia shrugs, "Maybe Nixie heard on the news that there was a dead body. If she was curious, then…"

But Nixie shakes her head, "I never watched the news back then. I still don't, unless Jordan happens to want to see something in particular that day." Lydia suggests, "Police scanner? Maybe Noah told you?" "Noah doesn't keep me updated on cases nowadays, much less back then. And I don't own a police scanner. So no, that's not it."

Malia then suggests, "Okay, but maybe it was Scott then. His mom works at the hospital. Maybe she got called in and then you overheard her?" Scott shakes his head, "She wasn't home that night. She was already at work."

Nixie nearly runs into his back when he stops walking all of a sudden. Turning to her, a sudden thought coming to mind, he asks, "I live five miles away from here. And Nixie, you live even further away from me. How did we get here?" Malia points and says, "You drove? You or Nixie drove?"

But Nixie, seeing where Scott is going with this, says, "Neither of us had our bikes back then. I mean… I had mine, but it was a piece of junk. I hadn't gotten it to work yet." So Malia shrugs and says, "You ran." Nixie turns to her, "I love that you think I could be that fast, even back then when I didn't know I was a dragon. I'm touched, truly. But I was not supernaturally fast back then. And Scott still had his asthma at the time, so there's no way he could've run. And if he couldn't run, then there's no way I would've even tried."

Lydia grins, "Even back then, you never would've left him behind." "Exactly!"

Scott turns back to the woods again and says, "We were hiding… but they knew that we were here." Malia suggests, "Maybe you made a ton of noise with the asthmatic breathing?" Scott sighs and asks, "But how would they have known it was me? I mean… Noah did know it was me. He called out my name. Right Nix?" Nixie nod and adds, "Mine too."

Scott nods eagerly, and then asks, "Why would the Sheriff even think that I would be out here?" Lydia gives them both a look, "Because, like most deaths in this town, it was related to the supernatural."

But Nixie's frown has deepened as she says, "But he wasn't supernatural then. That was the very night he was bitten. And… I didn't know I was a dragon. I mean, the only thing supernatural about me back then was my hearing, and we didn't even really think that was strange. We just thought that was a part of me being me."

Scott nods, "I wasn't a werewolf yet. Nixie didn't know she was a dragon. And we weren't out here alone."

They all go silent for a moment while pondering that. Meanwhile, along with that, Nixie's mind begins delving into some other areas of her life that now didn't seem to make sense anymore.

Like Noah being… well, Noah to her. She called him Noah, never the sheriff of Mr. Stilinski. And it made sense, because he was her friend and her father figure. He was walking her down the aisle for Pete's sake.

But why was she that close to him? Why, of all the people around them, was Noah the closest thing she had to a dad? How had they gotten that close? What had brought them together in that way? She knew what had brought Melissa into her life as a mother figure. Scott had been the connecting person that made that make sense. But… what connected her to Noah?

Or… maybe the better question to ask… was _who_ connected her to Noah? Who were they missing that had brought Noah into her life, and had brought her into Noah's?

And if she thinks about it… how had she even met Scott in the first place? They'd become friends long ago, and had remained that way for a long time. He was her boy, plain and simple. But… she doesn't remember how they actually found each other. She doesn't remember how she came into Scott's life, or how he came into hers.

She was missing someone. Not something… but someone. And he was important. He was a key to all of this.

He was important enough to lose sleep over. He was important enough to merit this constant nagging.

And he was apparently important enough to cause the sudden migraine she now felt pulsing behind her temples. She'd been getting the headaches ever since this whole thing started… but this was worse. And she knows why it's happening now.

It's because whoever it is that's missing… Nixie was getting closer to touching on it in her mind. Her conscious, or subconscious, was getting closer to reaching him… and the wild hunt was desperate to keep her in the dark. To keep him lost to her.

Nixie is glaring at a spot on the ground when Scott says, "I know this sounds crazy. But… I think we had a best friend. And I think he was out here with Nixie and me that night."

To Nixie and Scott's relief, Malia instantly says, "It doesn't sound crazy. I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human." Lydia nods and adds, "When Nixie and I got to school this morning… we were sure we were supposed to be meeting someone. But… we couldn't remember who it was supposed to be." Sighing, she adds, "I have been looking for them all day. And… whoever it is… I think I loved him."

Scott then looks over at Nixie, and asks, "What if we're all missing the same person?" Then he pulls out the photo they took on picture day. Shining the light on it, he says, "And I think he was in this picture with us." Lydia looks down at it too, and then nods and says, "He was sitting right there… right next to Nixie." Nixie looks too, and then asks, "How do you know he was sitting right there? Not that I'm arguing, but…"

Malia nods in agreement with Lydia and says, "If there wasn't anyone else, Scott would be closer. You wouldn't have allowed the extra space to be there. That's how you are in all the pictures we take. You want everybody close together." Nixie shrugs and that, "It doesn't make sense to take a group picture any other way."

Lydia smiles, "Which is the point. Someone was there, sitting next to you." And as Scott tilts his head, he adds, "With your arm around him. Look…" And sure enough, Nixie's arm looks to be hooked around something solid… but is currently not holding onto anything except empty air and space.

Nixie's still staring at it, when Malia finally whispers to the others, "Is anyone going to bring up the fact that it's now freezing around us?" Nixie glances up, and closes her eyes in annoyance with herself. Scott wraps a warm arm around her and says, "Hey, it's alright. What's up? I mean… is there anything aside from this?" "No… this is it. I just…"

Holding her hands out in front of her, Nixie says, "I feel like… like if I just understood more about what I could do… about my own connection to the supernatural… then I could solve this. I know he's missing. I know he's real. But I can't… I can't reach far enough back in my mind to find his name, or what he looks like, or who the hell he even is to us, aside from a friend. And he… I know he's more than that. I… I…"

Wincing and pressing her fingers to her temples, she exclaims, "And then this damn migraine comes back and makes it impossible for me to think anymore! He's right there inside my head, I know he is! But I can't… I can't reach him."

Scott wraps his arms around her tightly and says, "We'll find him, Nix. We'll find him together. Okay?" Sighing against him, Nixie nods, and then says, "We have to. I… I can't lose him."

Lydia and Malia both look at each other with wide eyes. The only people Nixie couldn't stand to lose, were members of the pack. So if she couldn't stand losing whoever this was… then he must've truly been incredibly important to all of them.

When Nixie leans back from Scott, Lydia says, "I think a trip to Deaton is in order." Nixie nods, "I quite agree."

* * *

While Deaton sets up a station for Lydia to sit in front of, Nixie reads over her messages from Mason. Handing her phone to Scott, she says, "Corey and Liam found a kid's library card at the spot Corey and Mason saw the ghost riders. With Corey's ability to go invisible, he was able to see it and even bring it back into existence for us to see. Some kid named Jake that they have classes with… but that they completely forgot about until they found the card."

Sighing as she turns to the others, Nixie says, "Mason says that the ghost riders… are erasing people. Erasing them from existence."

Silence meets them for a moment, and then Lydia says to Deaton, "Just tell me what to do." He motions for her to sit in the chair before the shard of glass that Scott had brought. Malia looks at it all, and then asks, "So… what? Now she just magically writes down the answers?" Deaton looks up at her and answers, "It's not quite that simple." Nixie shrugs and says, "It never is."

Coming over behind Lydia, Nixie squeezes her shoulders and says, "But, never fear. I have complete and total confidence in you." "Good thing one of us does." "And what kind of attitude is that?!" Lydia grins, and then looks up to Deaton as well when Nixie asks, "So… how is this going to work?" Deaton shrugs, "It might not." "Doc, you're not helping. Positive vibes only, please."

He smiles gently at her, and then explains, "In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness. Hopefully, the silence, darkness, and the light on the shard will allow you to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance-like state." Glancing up at Nixie again, he adds, "And hopefully having Nixie nearby will help as well."

Lydia nods to that, and then takes the paper Deaton hands her as he says, "Now, I want you to stare into the light, and let go of all thought." And then Lydia laughs when Nixie says, "That might actually be the thing that screws us right now. I mean, have you seen the girl's brain? Does she possess the ability to let go of all thought?" Glancing back, Lydia says, "Thanks for the confidence boost." "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

The others walk away, and Nixie goes silent while Lydia stares into the light. And as she actually does begin writing, Nixie looks over her shoulder to see what it is.

The word 'Mischief' doesn't ring a bell for her. They've dealt with a lot of people who have gotten into mischief before… but she's not sure what it would have to do with the person that was taken from them.

Then Nixie glances up when she hears Deaton say, "I have to warn you. We may not be able to access these memories." And Nixie is grateful when Scott asks, "Why not?" "The legend has always been that the wild hunt takes people. But if what you're telling me is right… if Mason is right… then the truth is much worse. Erasing people from reality? That takes on a whole new aspect of thought that I hadn't considered yet."

Scott sighs and asks, "How did we remember someone who has been completely erased from our minds?"

Nixie jerks slightly when Lydia's shoulder, which had been beneath her hand, suddenly jerks. Lydia bends down, closer to the paper, and begins scribbling as fast as she can across the paper. The same word, over and over again. Putting both hands on Lydia's shoulders, Nixie glances up as Malia says, "Maybe he hasn't been completely erased."

Squeezing Lydia's shoulders, Nixie asks, "Do I need to stop her? Is she okay?" But as Scott begins rushing forward, Deaton slows him down and says calmly, "Lydia. Slow down." When she doesn't, Deaton reaches forward and snaps off the light. At the same instant, Lydia stops writing. She leans back in the chair, a blank expression on her face. And if not for Nixie's hands still holding her up… she would've fallen over into the floor by now.

Scott leans down to look into her face while asking, "Is she okay?" Nixie gives him a look and says, "She's still stuck in a trance. I think that's a hard 'no'." Scott gives her a look, but then they look at Malia, who has taken the paper from in front of Lydia. Holding it back out, she asks, "What does 'mischief' mean?" Nixie shrugs. She hadn't understood it when she'd first seen the word.

But as Scott takes the paper back, he says, "That's not what she wrote." Setting it down on the table, he points out the shape that the words 'mischief' have formed. And though mischief was the word that was written down repeatedly, over and over… altogether, they form one single word on the page.

Stiles

Nixie feels her migraine spike to new heights at the word before them. Whatever it was… whatever it meant… it was definitely on the right track for figuring out who they were missing.

Unfortunately, she has no idea how to answer Lydia's question when she gasps and finally joins them in reality again. Looking up at everyone, she asks desperately, "What the hell is a Stiles?"

No one knows. Not yet anyway.

But if Nixie was sure of anything at all right now… it was that she was damn sure going to find out.

* * *

Chapter 2! Yay! I'm going to try and keep my comments above each chapter to a minimum. At this point, I'm pretty sure you guys have an idea of what to expect from me. With that in mind, I hope to continue posting chapters as fast as I can. No promises on when Chapter 3 will officially be ready, but I do promise that I'm working on it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 3: Episode 6x3

When she gets home that night, not needing to stay with Scott any longer, Nixie leans back against the door with a sigh. It had been a long day, a long night; and it was looking like the remainder of their senior year was going to seem like a marathon rather than a hundred yard sprint.

But at least they'd made progress, even if it didn't feel like much. They had two words to work with. Mischief and Stiles. How they were related, and what they meant to the person that they were missing… Nixie still has no idea. But… it was something. A step in the right direction, if her headache was anything to go by. And she felt quite certain that it was.

Nixie stays there for a minute, just standing against the door and thinking about what she'd learned, and what it might mean.

Then she feels a warm heat suddenly fill the space surrounding her. Smiling a bit, with her eyes still closed, she says, "Hey." His lips tenderly kiss her neck before Jordan answers, "Hey. Everything okay?" She takes a moment to consider that, and then says, "Not really."

Jordan nods against her, and then kisses her neck again before pulling her away from the door. Opening her eyes, Nixie finds him standing before her in just his sweatpants.

She's pretty sure it should be considered very sad that it only took Jordan removing his shirt to make her want more of him. And she was terrible at hiding it. Soon as she laid eyes on him, she was biting her bottom lip.

Jordan's answering grin made her blush, and then he kissed her gently on the lips, and let his heat wrap around her like a warm blanket. Nixie finds it completely incomprehensible, how the man can make her feel like she could fall asleep in his arms right here, and also drag him back into the bedroom for much more than kissing, both at the exact same time.

When he pulls back, she's leaning more towards dragging him to bed, except he rests his hands at her hips to hold her gently in place. He knows what he does to her… just like she knows what she does to him.

After a second, he smiles and asks, "And now?" She smiles back, "Day got a little better." Jordan chuckles, and then takes her hand and pulls her with him into living room. He settles into the corner of the couch, waiting for her to settle between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Then he just wraps her in a hug and asks, "You wanna tell me why you're not okay?" "Yeah. I just… don't fully know what it is. I mean… we know what happened. But I…" "Baby, just start telling me. If I get lost, I'll ask you a question."

So she explains that she finally knows why she hasn't been able to sleep, and where the constant headaches are coming from. She explains how they figured out that the ghost riders took someone important away from them, and it was effecting each of them in different ways.

Sighing, she adds, "We didn't figure out much else after that. Just two words. Mischief and Stiles. And we don't have any idea what they have to do with each other, or what they might have to do with the person who was taken." Jordan nods, "But this person was important? Very important?" Nixie uses the only word that comes to mind at the moment, and says sadly, "Essential."

They stay quiet for a moment after that, and then Jordan says, "We'll find him, Nixie. And I'll help you any way I can. I promise." Snuggling further into him, Nixie says, "I know you will." Then she sighs and adds, "I just wish I could at least get some decent sleep." Jordan kisses the top of her head and says, "Come on. All we can do is try." "And if I wake up in the middle of the night? Again?"

Nixie can't help grinning when Jordan squeezes her sensitive hip and says, "Then I have a couple ideas on how I can tire you out and get you to go back to sleep." "Only you could make the prospect of waking up in the middle of the night seem more like a good thing than a bad thing." "Well, I do try." "Better. You succeed."

Jordan laughs and then stands up with her and leads her back into their bedroom. And while desperate for sleep, so she can think clearer about all of this… Nixie doesn't think she'd mind losing a little sleep tonight.

* * *

Nixie finds Scott and Lydia in one of the empty classrooms when she arrives at school that morning. Coming up behind them, dropping her bag into an empty chair, she pauses when she hears Scott read, "Stile. An arrangement of steps that allows people, but not animals, to climb over a fence." Lydia sighs, "Yeah, somehow I don't think these are the stiles we're looking for."

Nixie nods in agreement, but both Scott and Lydia can't help grinning when she asks, "On a side note, what kind of an effect do you think those steps would have on us? Because technically, we are half animal, and half human. So… maybe we can only climb up half the stairs?"

Scott just shakes his head in amusement while Lydia asks, "Really?" Nixie raises an eyebrow, "The sarcasm? Always." "Seriously though, where do you even get it from?" Nixie shrugs, but she does feel the ever slightest bit of a headache approaching again as she ponders how she ever did become so sarcastic.

Scott tilts his head at her, concerned when Nixie presses a finger to her temple for a moment. But she waves it off and asks, "What about Malia?" Scott nods and adds, "Yeah, maybe she found something." But Lydia shakes her head, "No, she's been taking a makeup test all morning. Remember, Nixie? That's what we helped her study for." "Right. Sorry. These headaches are really beginning to mess with me."

Lydia reaches for Nixie's bag, remembering that there's always ibuprofen or something in there. Nixie has just swallowed the pills when they all turn their heads towards the doors, where a coyote howl is echoing from out in the hall. Lydia sighs, "I guess the test isn't going well." Nixie nods, and then helps pack up Lydia's stuff so they can hurry up and find Malia.

Scott sends Lydia off to find her mom and make sure she's okay. Then he and Nixie work on catching Malia's scent, following it until they're down in the basement of the school where extra supplies are sometimes kept.

When they reach the doorway, Scott holds a hand up to Nixie and says, "Let me go first. See if she'll listen to me." "Okay. But if I hear her start growling any louder, I'm coming in regardless." "Got it."

Malia is completely shifted into a coyote at this point. Hiding down in a corner beneath one of the shelves, she growls as Scott draws nearer. Gently, he says, "Malia. It's okay. You're safe."

And Nixie is at his side a moment later when, rather than calming at his words, Malia snarls louder and actually snaps at him. Holding up gentle hands, Scott tries again, "I'm not gonna hurt you." For a moment, there's a bit of silence, in which Scott says, "I think she's calming down."

But as he makes to come closer, Nixie's hand lands on his chest to hold him back as Malia snaps at them again. Giving Scott a look, she says, "Yeah, how about not." Then they both glance back when Noah's voice suggests, "Maybe you should growl back?" Nixie shrugs, but Scott shakes his head, not seeing that as the answer. Then Noah adds, "Scott, you're the alpha. Can't you… just make her a little more docile?"

And now Nixie gives him a look and says, "Right. Because it should be child's play at this point to make an agitated and aggravated were-coyote just suddenly calm the heck down. Because we've obviously mastered this whole 'control' thing at this point." Noah gives her a look right back and asks, "Really?" "The sarcasm? Always."

He just shakes his head, but then they look to Lydia when she explains, "She's not the problem. We are. This is her territory. So maybe we just need to get out of here." Noah doesn't look like he's convinced, nor does Natalie. But when Nixie starts backtracking right away, she looks up at their surprised faces and asks, "What? Lydia's the genius among us. If she thinks we need to leave in order to not get eaten, I'm all for taking a few steps back so we don't get eaten."

Scott gives Malia one more look, and then nods in agreement before they all back away to wait behind one of the other shelves.

Sighing once out of sight, Lydia explains to her mom and the sheriff, "Malia came here to get through the full moons. Then we started using the lake house." Natalie snaps her head around in surprise and asks, "I thought you said a wild animal got into the lake house." Nixie raises an eyebrow, "There was a coyote down there. I don't think it could get a lot wilder than that." Lydia nods, and then adds, "Just be happy about all the things I don't tell you."

Then they all turn for a moment when Malia's voice softly asks, "Nixie?" Nixie pops her head out from beside Scott and asks, "Yeah?" "I'm alright. I just… need my clothes back." Nixie turns to see if Natalie has them, and then brings them over to a now human, and naked, Malia.

While Malia changes behind Nixie, Noah asks, "Any idea what made her shift?" Scott sighs, "She's… under a lot of pressure. School. Her life, after graduation." And then Lydia adds, "Her mom trying to kill her."

And in spite of the seriousness of the conversation, they all laugh when Nixie says, "Yeah. I hear that in particular can kind of stress a person out." She grins at Noah's amused expression, and then smiles wider when Malia wraps her arms around Nixie from behind. Sighing, she says, "Thanks. You always make it seem like it's no big deal." "It's not. You're a were-coyote under a lot of stress. I have contingency plans in place for you to shift at least five times a day. And the entire bottom half of my locker contains nothing but spare clothes, should you ever actually just tear out of the ones you're already wearing."

Malia laughs, and then moves with Nixie to join the others. Scott wraps an arm around Nixie's shoulders, thankful for the happy distractions she can always cause at times like this. But, when he looks back up at Malia, he sighs and says, "That shouldn't have been what made you shift though." Nixie shrugs. She'd already made her case. Never mind the fact that she also had contingency plans in place for Scott as well, and Liam, and Corey, and…

Well, as her headache apparently proves, she used to also have contingency plans for keeping someone else safe and cared for at all times. They seriously need to figure out who this other person is.

As though reading her mind, Scott then asks, "Could it… do you think it could be connected to Stiles?" Lydia shrugs, "Hard to tell since we don't know what a 'Stiles' is."

And all their heads whip around when Noah then says, "It's a 'he'." Blinking, Nixie asks, "What?" But then Scott corrects, "Actually… who?" Nixie widens her eyes at him, but then she grins while asking, "And you're calling me out on the sarcasm?" He grins at her; both turning back to Noah when he explains, "Stiles is a family nickname. I never used it but… well, my father did."

Lydia, at this point, was kind of expecting another sarcastic comment from Nixie. Something about how they'd been looking at stairs in relation to the word, when they should've been looking at people instead.

But both she and Scott turn to look at Nixie when the temperature in the room drops a bit. And when she looks up to meet their eyes, she shrugs helplessly. Tears welling in her eyes, she asks, "How… how can this person be so important to us… and we couldn't even remember this was his nickname? How… just how?"

* * *

When Claudia comes in with the box of old pictures, she also sets a mug of coffee in front of Nixie. Smiling up at her, Nixie says, "Thanks Claudia." "Of course, sweetheart."

Noah smiles at his two favorite girls in the world. Whenever Nixie was over, Claudia always made a pot of coffee. And Nixie always drank a cup or two. Though Claudia could never quite perfect the secret concoction that was Nixie's favorite way to drink coffee, she was the only person, aside from Jordan, who could come close just by memory.

Nixie considers that, someday in the future, someone should really just write the recipe down.

As Noah pulls out a picture from the box, he passes it to Scott while saying, "He was an army engineer. Ended the war, one bridge at a time." Scott smiles and shows Nixie the name written at the bottom of the picture. 'Stiles.'

Noah nods, and then asks, "So… what's this got to do with the wild hunt?" Scott glances at Lydia and Nixie, and then nods before saying to Noah, "We think that somebody was taken from us." Noah asks, "Any idea who?" Nixie shakes her head, "The ghost riders would've erased our memories."

Then she looks to Scott and adds, "And we don't _think_ someone was taken from us. We know they were." Noah nods in understanding, and then asks, "Okay… and, the name Stiles?" Nixie points to Lydia, who explains, "I… found a clue. The word 'Stiles'."

Claudia looks between the two girls and asks, "And that's why you want to talk to Elias?" Scott nods, "Yeah. Maybe… maybe he can help us figure it out. Maybe he even knows who we're looking for."

Nixie doesn't miss the fact that Noah doesn't nod in agreement. Nor does he concede that talking to Elias, his father, is even an option. Instead, Noah asks, "Now… this is someone your age?" Scott takes a moment to consider, and then says, "Yeah, I… I think he was my friend." He gets a faraway look in his eyes as he adds, "Maybe he was my best friend."

Nixie nods, and says, "He was our age. He was pack. He was…"

The suddenness and sharpness of the migraine practically slammed into the front of her skull. Wincing visibly, she rises to move and stand near the fireplace in the room. Noah watches her in concern, and then asks Scott, "What's wrong?" Lydia frowns while moving over to check on Nixie. Meanwhile, Scott explains, "The wild hunt is effecting her differently, because she's a dragon. Deaton says her stronger connection to the supernatural should give her more access to things… like understanding what 'Stiles' means. But, he also thinks the wild hunt, the ghost riders, are using their own connection to force her subconscious to stay blocked."

Lydia frowns as she watches Nixie rubs hard at her temples. Glancing at Scott, she says, "Every time we get closer to figuring something out, her headaches get worse. I think… I think it means Nixie still has her memories. Unlike us."

Turning to Lydia, Nixie asks, "What?" "Look. Deaton said you have a stronger connection. And you're a blue dragon, which is a rarity all its own. You're more powerful than anything else out there, as far as we know. So… if we assume that you are at least as powerful as the wild hunt is… it means they have to use other means to try and keep you from remembering who was taken."

Nodding to herself, more certain by the second, Lydia says, "I don't think they erased your memories. I don't think they could. You're a dragon, and we are your entire world. Your friends, the pack… everyone you care about is vital in your eyes." "Well… yeah." Lydia smiles gently and says, "You'd never actually forget us. I'm certain of that." "So then why can't I remember…"

Lydia puts a hand on Nixie's shoulder and says, "I think… I think the wild hunt knew they wouldn't be able to remove your memories. So… I think, instead… they somehow just… they just blocked all of the ones relating to whoever is missing. It would explain why you feel like you have a closer reach towards this information than the rest of us. And it would better explain the headaches. Every time you get close, that's the wild hunt's blockade on your mind, preventing you from getting there."

Turning to Scott, Lydia says, "They put a wall around what they need her not to know. That way, she can't help us get a jump on stopping them." Scott is standing now too, nodding in agreement. But Nixie just sighs and asks, "Why are you two so freaking happy?" Scott says, "Because you know who he is." "But I can't access it."

And then Lydia smirks, "True. For now. They've put a lock on those memories. But, if I do recall, there is literally no one better at picking locks than Nixie Haven." Nixie glances between both her friends, and then nods and says, "We'll work on that later. For now, let's assume that it's going to take me a freaking long time to pick the lock. We need to explore every option we can. And that leaves us with Elias."

And with that, all three turn back to look at Noah.

He watches them all for a moment. Nixie, in particular, when she rubs at her temples again. But he still sighs and says, "I want to help you guys. I really do. But… I can guarantee that my father can't help." Scott asks, "Couldn't we try?" "Scott, he lives in a nursing home three towns over. Hasn't had a visitor in years. And his memory… it's all but shot."

While Scott and Noah continue talking, Nixie about to butt in, Lydia grips her arm. Leaning closer, she whispers in Nixie's ear, "Do you see her?" Nixie follows where Lydia's gaze leads… but she doesn't see anything. Shaking her head, Nixie asks, "What do you see?" "An old woman. And she… she's saying…"

Lydia pauses to take it in, and then says, "She says 'The following stops have been canceled.' She… she just keeps repeating it."

And Nixie can tell the woman was clearly leaving the room, because Lydia was acting as if she were about to follow. Catching her friend's wrist for a moment, pausing her movement, Nixie then looks to Noah and Claudia again. "Hey, since we're here, do you mind if we use your restroom?" Noah glances over and says, "Sure. You know you don't have to ask, Nixie." She smiles, and then guides Lydia to come along with her.

In the hall, Nixie let's go, and then asks, "Alright. Where are we going?" Lydia glances around her, slowing leading the way. Then she asks, "Do you hear that?" "Lydia… I don't think I've ever been able to hear any of the things you've heard. Just tell me what it is." "I'm not sure. Metal… metal hitting against something."

And as Lydia slowly rounds the next corner, she freezes on the spot when she sees the woman again. Nixie looks around her as well… but of course, can't see anything except an empty hall.

But Lydia definitely sees someone, because she asks, "Why are you here?" Nixie waits, but apparently the woman doesn't answer, because Lydia asks, "Is there something you wanna tell me? What… what stop has been canceled?"

As Lydia reaches out towards where the woman must be standing, even Nixie jumps when Claudia suddenly asks, "Girls? Did you find it? Last door on the left." Lydia had spun around back towards Nixie… and upon turning back, the woman was gone. Sighing, she simply says, "Found it."

She turns back again, ready to head into the living room… but pauses when Nixie doesn't follow. Coming to stand in front of her, frowning at Nixie's suddenly narrowed gaze, Lydia asks, "What? What's…" "Why did she tell us where the bathroom is?"

Lydia lifts an eyebrow and says, "Because we're taking a while. Nix, are you sure…" "No… no, Lydia. I get that you aren't here that often, so maybe you wouldn't know where the bathroom is. But I'm here… literally, all the time. I'm here, or at Scott's, or at Jordan's… I know where the bathroom is."

Glancing back towards the room, Nixie adds, "And she knows that. So why…"

Then Nixie sighs as she rubs at her temples. "I'll worry about it later. Come on. I can hear Noah about to chew Scott out from here."

Sure enough, though Scott had been trying to push to speak to Elias, Noah suddenly shouts, "You know what?! You don't just 'talk' to this guy! Okay?!" Scott leans back in surprise from the outburst. Noah then sighs and says, "Just… just find another way." And Scott would've argued more, except Claudia stepped in, "Scott, you have your answer."

And as though to finalize it, Noah adds, "The answer's no."

Scott grits his teeth, but then pauses when Nixie says, "Fine."

All heads swivel to look at her, and she jerks her head to the side while saying, "Come on, Scott. Let's go look for another way. Because that should be so God damn easy." Noah's eyes widen a little at her hard tone, but Scott is already moving. He puts a hand on Nixie's shoulder, and then walks out a head of her. Noah sighs and says, "Nixie, I get that this… this person, was probably your friend. But without any proof, I can't just let you…"

Nixie glares at him and says, "It's not that he _was_ my friend. He _is_ my friend."

Claudia, unseen by Noah or Nixie, widens her eyes in shock as Nixie curls her hands into fists.

For her part, Nixie suddenly feels like she's running a marathon. Sweat beads on her forehead, and her entire skull aches. But she pushes past it for a moment, searching for more. Searching for anything.

Finally, she says, "He's why I'm sarcastic. He is priceless to me. He is essential, necessary, and I will not ever lose him. I have gone through too much already, trying to keep him with us, to lose him now."

She does lose her grip on that feeling though. It slips from her grasp and she pants and gasps for air from the exertion of having reached it at all. She still manages to glare at Noah though, and she says, "And if you won't help me get him back, then being here at all is a waste of my time. So don't worry. I won't bother you with it again. In fact… I won't bother you again, at all."

Noah steps forward, "Nixie, wait. You don't…" But she turns sharply on her heel, and marches out the door.

At her bike, Nixie swings on in front of Lydia, who asks, "You okay?" "I'm fine." Scott gives her a look that says he's not convinced, and then explains, "You look pale." Nixie shrugs, but then concedes, "I… was trying to reach for more. Beyond the wall the damn riders have apparently put in my head. And it apparently, takes a lot of effort to even scratch the surface."

Scott nods, "Meaning Elias is still our best bet." Nixie nods in agreement, and then grins when Lydia says, "Let me guess. You're already forming a plan to figure out what home Elias is in so we can see him anyway."

And Scott can't help but laugh when Nixie says to him, "It's like she knows me or something."

* * *

When Nixie had come up empty on her own while searching for Elias Stilinski, she called up the other most obvious choice to help her find the information. Well… actually, it was the third most obvious choice.

That's how Nixie had Jordan, Noah, and Chris categorized at this moment. Usually, when she needed to find someone that she didn't have access to find on her own, she would go down to the station and ask Jordan to help with it first. And if he could find it, then he did. Noah was her second go-to, simply because Nixie would ask him if Jordan wasn't at his desk.

Chris was third in this case, because usually finding a person was something Nixie went to the station for, if the internet and library couldn't help her find them first. But in this particular case, she didn't have access to nursing home personnel records to see who all was there. And she couldn't ask Noah because… well, obviously. Asking Jordan might've still been okay… except that Noah might've overheard the conversation. He knew her well enough by now. He had to know she wasn't just going to let the only lead they had slip away.

Which then brought Nixie to Chris, who took a slight bit longer. She asked him almost as soon as they'd left Noah's house that afternoon. He didn't get back up with her until the following morning. But… he did have the information she needed, so Nixie wasn't about to complain.

She was a tad bit curious as to why Chris was calling her from inside Melissa's kitchen. She could hear Melissa in the background, asking sarcastically, _"And you can only break into kitchens?"_ Chris promised to inform her later why he was seeking Melissa's help.

When Nixie asked why he couldn't just call the woman, rather than sneak into her house to make her coffee… Chris didn't offer an explanation on that point.

Curious. Very curious, in Nixie's opinion.

But she'd ponder that little tidbit of information later. Right now, she needed to get to school so she and the others could make a plan. They obviously needed to talk to Elias as soon as possible. It was just a matter of seeing if all of them could go after school today, or if they needed to wait until tomorrow.

Nixie was ready to head out the door, when she paused as Jordan said, "Nixie."

It was his tone, more than anything else, that made her turn slowly as she went to face him again. It told her that he knew something… probably something that she would rather he not know at this particular moment. He raises an eyebrow at her slow turn, and then he lifted up the sticky note attached to his right hand.

The one where she'd written down the address for the nursing home Elias was in. Damnit.

When Nixie doesn't offer up an immediate response, Jordan tilts his head and asks, "Is it dangerous?" "I don't think so." "Then why not tell me? Furthermore, I know you usually ask me for help with this stuff. Why not now?"

She takes a moment to consider how much to tell him right now… but then shakes her head at herself. They were about to be husband and wife. There shouldn't be any secrets. Her only trepidation right now, was that she would need him to not tell Noah what she'd found.

So, she tells him that first. And he tilts his head again, eyes narrowed warily, but he nods and says, "Tell me why you need to go here. Then I'll tell you how long before I let Noah know you have this."

He relaxes when Nixie smiles up at him. He wasn't going to promise to keep Noah in the dark permanently. The man was his boss, and his mentor. And he was practically the father of his wife-to-be. There was a limit to how long he would keep something like this a secret.

But Nixie was to be his wife. And though he didn't say it aloud, he knows that if she asked, he'd keep it a secret for months, if that's what she needed him to do.

Sighing, Nixie says, "It's… where his father is staying. We need to talk to him." When Jordan tilts his head again, this time in confusion, Nixie adds, "And Noah really doesn't want us to." Nodding, Jordan asks, "But you need to? It's important?" "It's about Stiles."

A look of understanding takes over Jordan's features, and he asks, "Any more information regarding that word?" "Only that it's not just a word, and it's not a what. Stiles is actually a name. Elias used it as a nickname… and I think, maybe, the person we're missing might've used it as well. I can't be certain of that though. Every time I try to remember more than the feeling of this person…" Jordan nods, "The headache comes back."

Nixie nods, and then says, "I… hopefully we're going to see Elias today, right after school." Jordan's eyes look over her face for a moment, and then he nods and says gently, "So long as Noah doesn't ask me anything specifically concerning this, I promise to not bring it up. And if he does… I'll buy you what time I can. But this is his father, Nixie. I can't…" "I know."

She stands up on her toes to kiss him; grinning when she drops back down and he follows her. She tries to back up another step. She really needed to get to school. But Jordan set his mug to the side and slipped his hands down to her hips. Drawing her back in, kissing her soundly, he says, "You know better than to start this when you're trying to leave." "All I did was kiss you!" "Exactly."

Nixie laughs at him… though it turns into a content sigh as his lips scale down to find the smooth curve of her neck. He works a small hickey there, and then grins when Nixie says, "You're such a guy." "I should hope so." "Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Noah said no, didn't he?"

Nixie sighs at Malia's question. Scott was already on board for this plan, thrilled that Nixie had managed to find the address. And Lydia was obviously ready to go as well. She and Nixie, out of everyone, were the most desperate to find their missing friend at this point.

But Malia, ever the blunt one, was not completely with it yet. Scott, in answer to her question, says, "Yeah." Malia turns to look at them, then leaves her gaze on Nixie. While definitely not at her worst yet, there was still definitely the hint of circles forming beneath Nixie's eyes. The ever-telling sign that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

So, rather than argue that they could get caught, Malia simply followed up by asking, "But we're going anyway?" Scott smiles, "Yep." And Malia grins when Nixie smiles and says, "Look at that. It's like she knows me too." Scott grins at the two of them, and then they all turn to Liam when he puts in, "Or… you guys could stay here and help me convince Gwen that she's in danger."

Nixie holds up a finger and says, "While you do make an excellent point Liam…" She then points to Scott, who finishes for her, "It's not your job to convince her. It's your job to keep her safe."

And Nixie can't help laughing when Malia looks at them like they're stupid and simply says, "Just kidnap her." Scott gives Malia a look, and then rolls his eyes when Nixie adds, "I have duck-tape." Scott now gives her a look, "Really, Nixie?" "Yeah. I really have duck-tape. And since you used it to kidnap Liam his freshman year, and it worked wonders on him, I think it's worth a shot."

Liam raises an eyebrow, and then says, "I ran away from you guys after that." "True. But you came around rather quickly afterwards." He finally just grins, but also nods in understanding when Scott emphasizes, "Do not kidnap her." Malia rolls her eyes, but grins again when Nixie tosses up her hands and asks, "Then what am I supposed to do with the duck-tape?"

Scott ruffles her hair a little, smirking when she makes a dissatisfied noise before making to straighten her ponytail. Then he says to Liam, "We'll be back tonight after we talk to Stilinski's dad." Malia nods, but then asks, "Do we really have to do this though?" Scott nods, "He's our only lead; aside from Nixie's trapped memories. And we can't just keep asking her to push for more information. She broke into a sweat just to figure out that he was pack and he is real."

Wrapping an arm around Nixie, he adds, "And we can't have you slipping into a coma from exhausting your brain power." Nixie nods, "Believe me, I'm against that as well. Is Deaton working on something?" "He's coming up with some ideas on how else we might access what's been blocked. But he stressed that it would take time." "Right. Because I'm a dragon, and we know even less about me than we do about werewolves, banshees, and everything else that goes bump in the night."

Scott chuckles, but then they all turn when Liam asks frantically, "Guys, what if the ghost riders show up?" Facing him fully, Scott emphasizes, "Then you'll handle it, Liam. And look… you're not alone. You've got Corey, Mason, and Hayden. Okay? Just try to find a safe place for Gwen, and keep her there." Liam sighs, but then asks, "Any suggestions?" Scott shrugs, "It doesn't matter. So long as she's safe."

Scott then heads out the double doors in front of them. Malia makes to follow, but then spins back around and whispers, "Kidnap her." And Nixie opens her mouth to comment, but then just laughs when Scott calls back, "Do not kidnap her!" Malia rolls her eyes and hurries after him.

Liam takes a deep breath, and then looks up at Nixie and asks, "You have any ideas?" Nixie shrugs, but then bites the inside of her right cheek for a moment while thinking. Then she leans closer and says, "Well, off the top of my head, there are two buildings in this town that I know can be made to lock supernatural creatures in, or out. One is the animal clinic. And the other, is Scott's house."

Shrugging, Nixie says, "Do with that information, whatever you see fit." And then she puts a hand on Liam's shoulder and adds, "Also, if the ghost riders do show up… just do whatever you can to keep them at bay. Alright? Where we're going is further away than usual. But if you call me for help, and can then buy me at least thirty minutes… I will make it back to you."

Liam relaxes a little bit at that, and says, "Thanks, Nix." "Hey, that's what I'm here for." "To break the sound barrier trying to get back to beat the ghost riders?" And he laughs when Nixie simply says, "I was referring to making you feel a lot less stressed by all of this chaotic, supernatural crap. But that works too."

* * *

Scott sighs, "I can't believe we're about to break into a nursing home." Nixie raises an eyebrow, "We've been grave-robbing. We've broken into an old bank vault. We've taken down all kinds of supernatural shit. We've also robbed from the Beacon County Police Department's evidence lockup. And we broke into, and then back out of, Eichen House. But you're having trouble grasping us breaking into a nursing home?"

Scott gives her a look, and then can't help but grin over top of her at Malia, who says, "And I'm pretty sure we can handle a bunch of nurses after taking on the orderlies at Eichen House." Nixie holds out a hand to her side, grinning when Malia lands a high-five without missing a beat.

Of course, Malia and Nixie's methods differed beyond that point. Nixie would've searched for another way in, or tried to distract a nurse while the others slipped past.

Malia, on the other hand, marched inside, slammed the receptionist's head down on the desk, and then dragged his unconscious form into a supply closet just down the hall. Coming inside behind her, Nixie cleans up the spot of blood on the counter, and then shrugs at Scott's bewildering expression. "What?" "How are you just… rolling with this?" "It's Malia! What exactly were you expecting aside from brute force?"

Reaching over the desk, Nixie finds the registry of all the patients. It takes her a minute of flipping, but she finally says, "He's on this floor. Down three halls, and fifth door on the left. Let's go."

When they get to the room, Nixie tilts her head at the old man sitting in the chair by the glass doors. From the way Noah had reacted about all of this… she'd imagined a rude, foul, hard-eyed, and cranky old man. And yes, if Nixie looks at him with her dragon eyes, she doesn't exactly like him. She doesn't hate him… but she doesn't like him either. He would be a man to fall into the category of people that, as long as he left her the hell alone, she would do the same for him.

But as for just his physical appearance… the man seemed harmless. He was sad looking, to be honest. And when he turned towards them, Nixie can't decide if she thinks he looks pitiful, or simply docile, when he asks, "Yes? Is it… is it time for my medicine?"

Malia, of course, does not care what he looks like. Blunt as ever, she crosses her arms and says, "We don't have your medicine." "Oh…" Scott glances back at Malia, trying to give her a look that says ease up. But he can't completely hide his grin. Then he looks to Nixie, who shrugs and says, "Don't look at me. I'm going to study to be a nurse. I'm not anywhere near that yet though. Best I've got for him is ibuprofen. That's it."

Lydia then asks, "Are you Elias Stilinski?" The man turns back to them, blinks for a moment as though surprised, and then answers, "I am." Smiling at the others, feeling like they must be getting somewhere, Lydia walks closer to him and says, "I'm Lydia Martin. Do you know who I am?"

Elias looks at her and asks, "Should I?"

Okay. That was a little disheartening. Though as Lydia slumps in a defeated way, she nods when Nixie says, "Don't give up yet. None of us have ever even seen this guy before. Chances are, he just actually doesn't know who we are."

Taking that into account, Scott steps up and tries another approach. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski. We're looking for somebody who might be named Stiles. And… you went by that name in the Army, right?" Elias nods, "Yes. Best years of my life."

Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, and whispers so only Scott and Malia can hear, "I get that the Army is a great calling and a great opportunity and all. But I don't particularly see how that could be the best years of his life. He didn't have a family when he was in the Army, aside from his unit. Which, I get, is a family in itself. But Noah wasn't around then, so… how are those the best years of his life?"

Scott shrugs subtly in response to her question, and then Malia asks sharply, "Do you know any of us?"

Nixie gives her a look and says, "Patience." "Mine is wearing thin." "Malia… take a breath." She does, and then sighs and just moves a little closer to Nixie. Wrapping an arm around her, Malia says, "Sorry." "For what?" "Until we get back… whoever it is that's missing, I'm going to be coming up to you a lot for random hugs and comfort. I just… can't keep it all together all the time anymore."

Nixie nods, and then Malia grins when Nixie says, "You don't need to apologize though. I'm all for the hugs. Love em. And the head slaps. Think you'll be needing any of those." "I'll be sure to keep you posted." "You do that."

Scott gives them both a look, but then turns back to Elias, who had finally gotten around to answering Malia's question. "Yes." They all look at him in surprise, and Nixie is even more confused when Elias simply turns his eyes back to Scott. Then the old man says, "How could I forget my own son?"

Letting out a long breath, Nixie then sighs, "Shit." Lydia sighs in agreement, and then asks, "Mr. Stilinski? What year is it?" He looks up at her and answers, "Nineteen-seventy-six. It's my son's birthday next week."

Lydia turns back to the others and says dismally, "He has dementia."

Running a hand through her hair, Nixie takes a step back out into the hall while the others prepare themselves for spending more time trying to refresh Elias' memory. She takes out her phone, and after ringing two times, Jordan picks up saying, "Parrish." "Hey Babe."

She can hear his smile over the phone when he says, "Hey. I was just about to call you. How's it going?" "Well… not great. Could be worse, I suppose?" "What's wrong?" "Noah's dad has dementia." A pause, and then Jordan asks, "Was he able to give you anything?" "Not yet."

Another pause, and then Jordan says knowingly, "You're still there, aren't you?" "It's like you know me or something." He chuckles slightly, and then sighs, "Call me when you're heading back, alright?" "I will." "And be safe." "As safe as I can be."

Nixie leans back against the door and asks, "What were you going to call me about? Anything in particular?"

Jordan glances up from his desk, eyeing the two people sitting on the couch next to his desk warily for a moment. Then he says, "Yeah, but it can wait until you get home tonight." "Jordan…" "Nix, I promise, it's better that way." She pauses, but then says, "Alright. I'll try to be fast but…" "I know. I love you, Nixie." "Love you, Jordan."

And as he hangs up, Jordan sighs when his sister's voice asks beside him, "Was that her?" Glancing over at her, he says, "I told you, she's busy today."

Liv narrows her eyes at her brother, but nods and says, "Okay." Jordan then looks to his grandma worriedly. Aside from her initial hug hello and congratulations, she hadn't said much. She hadn't given him any indication on what she really thought about Nixie, based on anything he'd already told them.

Which meant she was waiting until they met to form an official opinion. And don't get him wrong. Jordan loves Nixie, and honestly doesn't understand how anyone could ever grow to not love her.

Still, until they'd actually met, he wasn't going to have a moment's peace. And if Elias Stilinski had dementia, then Nixie's trip to the nursing home was going to last for far more than just a couple of hours.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Scott McCall?" Scott nods affirmatively to the man, but Elias just shakes his head, "No, no, no, no, no… You're my son."

Nixie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, but then has to slip her hand down to cover her mouth when Malia says, "Keep it down old guy. You'll wake the other old people."

Scott gives Nixie a look, clearly disapproving of her silent laughter right now. Then he gives Malia a look of confusion and bewilderment when she starts grabbing at the peas from Elias' tray and eating them.

Well… they had been here a while. It was dark now. And they hadn't eaten supper. And Elias wasn't eating it anyway, so…

Elias looks at Malia, and then leans towards Lydia and says, "I don't like her." Malia makes a face at Elias, but Nixie pats her on the back while saying, "She gets that a lot." Elias turns to look at her, and then whispers to Lydia again, "I like her though." Lydia grins slightly at that, but she still takes a seat anxiously at the table. They were running out of time, and they needed to find something. Otherwise, all of this was a waste of time.

And Nixie can tell from the set way Lydia gazes at Elias. She won't be okay if this just ends up being a waste of time.

Leaning closer, Lydia explains, "Your son. He's the sheriff of Beacon Hills." Elias frowns and asks, "Sheriff?" When Lydia nods, he says, "No… no, no, no… I was… I was in the Army." Nixie tilts her head at him sadly, but then jerks in surprise when Malia says, "Use your claws, Scott."

Elias looks up at Scott in surprise, but Scott had no intention of using his claws. Shaking his head, he confirms, "It could kill him." Malia shrugs, "I get that… but we're running out of time." Scott turns to her and says sternly, "I can't." Malia glares and brings out her own claws, intent on doing it herself.

That's when a hard slap meets the back of her head. Jerking in surprise, Malia turns to Nixie and says, "Ow! What…" Narrowing her eyes at Malia, Nixie says, "We are not hurting Noah's father. Take a chill pill. Now. Here…" She pulls Elias' tray closer to Malia's side of the table and says, "Eat more peas."

Scott sighs in relief, and then he and Lydia can't help grinning when Elias says again, "I really like that one." Nixie grins at the old man, and then has to cover her mouth again when he looks at Malia and says, "Young lady. You need to clip those nails."

Malia's mouth falls slightly open at the comment, but then she turns to Nixie and says, "Oh, shut up." "I didn't say anything." "I can hear your sarcastic comments rolling around in your head." "Well, then I guess I really don't need to say anything." Malia rolls her eyes, but can't completely hide her grin. And though she's still eager to hurry this process along, she steps back and starts nibbling on the peas again, while the others continue trying to work with Elias.

But though Scott and Lydia try to get him to remember, while also attempting to remain calm and patient… eventually, Elias becomes agitated. Shaking his head, he says, "You shouldn't be here. If you don't leave, I'll have to report you!"

Tilting his head, a little confused by the outburst, Scott asks, "What's wrong with him?" Nixie raises an eyebrow and says, "Gee, I have no idea. His frustration couldn't have anything to do with being harassed by a bunch of high school seniors. Must be something else." Scott gives her a look, but then smiles a little in victory when Lydia says, "The sun went down."

Both eyes widening, Nixie says, "Really? I hadn't noticed." Lydia gives her a look, "I'm serious." "So am I. And what does it have to do with Elias' sudden shift in behavior?" "He's sundowning."

Scott gives both of them a look of utter confusion, but Nixie's eyes finally clear and she sighs before saying, "Right." Then to Scott, she explains, "It's when dementia patients lose their faculties after the sun goes down."

Elias then bursts out, "I don't want to talk to you ANY MORE!" Malia moves closer to the group again and asks, "So what do we do?" Lydia sighs, "Typically… we wait for the sun to come back up." Malia throws out her hands and says, "We can't wait that long." Nixie nods in agreement and says, "I agree with Malia. Even my patience is beginning to wear thin. Plus, if he keeps shouting, it won't matter if we're willing to wait. Someone will come in and they won't let us stay."

Scott sighs, "There has to be something we could do to keep him quiet." Malia offers, "I can calm him down."

To which all three of her friends shout, "No!" Malia rolls her eyes and steps back. Nixie turns back to Elias, and then looks down at the table. Surely there was a book, an object… something that they could give to the old man to help him calm and relax.

That's when she pays closer attention to the sheets of paper on the table. Tilting her head, reading some of the math problems, her eyes then widen and she says, "Lydia." Lydia looks up, and then down to the papers when Nixie points and says, "Help him work through the problems." "What? Why…" "Lydia, do it."

So Lydia shuffles through some of the papers on the table in front of them. Finding one she's most familiar with at the moment, she lays it in front of him and says, "Elias. Look at the equations. It's binomial probability. What's 'p'?"

As the old man looks down at the sheet and begins answering her questions, Malia asks, "What's with the math?" Nixie smiles, "It helps dementia patients concentrate. I read it in one of the health books I borrowed from the library."

Lydia smiles up at her, and then shoves some of the papers towards her and says, "Come on. Let's find the moment of inertia." Nixie helps sift through some of the sheets until they find the correct one, and then places it with Lydia. She was already the one helping him. It would be better for now if it continued to be her.

But when Lydia looks up at Elias, who is now standing, he says in a stern and harsh voice, "That's Mr. Stilinski. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

They all just stare at him for a moment in surprise. Then Scott has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his straight face when Nixie whispers beneath her breath, "If we have to go through this whole spiel again with him, I'm going to murder somebody. Scott, don't you dare laugh. I'm dead serious."

It takes a moment to figure out what happened… but eventually they get it. Elias Stilinski doesn't recollect much of the conversation they just had moments ago, or throughout the rest of the day. But… he knows what year it is now. He knows who he is.

And he knows that Scott isn't his son. When Lydia asks to confirm, he glares and says, "Of course I know that. Are brains getting smaller with the skirts?" Malia growls at the insult to Lydia, and Nixie narrows her eyes at the man that she had previously found… almost endearing because of his cluelessness. This was his true nature. This was the man with the aura she didn't like.

This was the man who had best damn well leave her and her people alone. Or it wouldn't matter how old and decrepit he was. She'd have no qualms breaking him in half.

Scott holds a hand out to Malia, "It's okay." Then he looks to Nixie and emphasizes, "Patience. Please." She gives him a look, but nods that she understands. This was their chance to figure out who was taken from them. Maybe they're best and only shot. And if Nixie went and broke him in half right now… well, there went their answers.

She could hold off. For a little while, at least.

Elias then looks to Scott and says, "So, you're that McCall kid?" Tilting his head, Scott asks, "You know me?" "I know your dad. Couldn't hold his liquor and he certainly couldn't keep that wedding ring on his finger. Pretty young thing would walk by and poof… that ring just disappeared like magic."

Malia growls again, but Nixie simply takes one of Malia's hands and places it on her own shoulder. Soaking in the cold coming off of Nixie, Malia calms herself… for the moment. Lydia watches Malia closely for a second, then Nixie as well. Then she finally asks, "Do you know all of us?"

Elias turns to her, "Oh… You're Natalie Martin's girl. Am I right?" Lydia nods as Elias continues, "You look like her. She was pretty once too." Malia snarls, "Stop talking." But Nixie stands up to be in front of Malia, blocking her path.

But if someone didn't shut this man up soon, Nixie was going to let Malia have at him. Malia's eyes might be glowing blue right now in her anger, but no one had missed the sudden drop in temperature when Elias started in on verbally abusing Lydia.

Lydia, for her part, simply narrows her eyes at the now senile old man. He adds on, "Yeah. And she also liked to talk like she was the smartest person in the room."

Malia's claws snapped back out and Nixie had to physically turn around and hold her in a death grip to keep her in place. Scott was on his feet now too, trying to calm Malia down so Nixie could let her go.

Elias turned his gaze to Nixie for a moment, and then did a double-take. Pointing, he says, "And you would have to be the daughter of Naomi Bennett. You're the spitting image of her." Then he scoffs and says, "Widowed and with a child to take care of. It's no wonder she ended up going mad!"

The chill that swept through the room was instantaneous. And Scott, for all his struggling to try and keep Malia from hurting Elias, shifted out of the way when Nixie made to take a step forward. There was a lot that she could handle. There was a lot she would put up with.

Listening to her mother be bad-mouthed and ridiculed by this worthless man… that was not something she would just let slide.

So it's good that Noah's voice finally cut through everything else with a firm shout, "Enough!"

Everyone else turns to look at him, surprised by his presence there. Nixie's gaze does not shift. She glares at Elias, holding his gaze captive in her own. Literally. The old man suddenly found himself incapable of speech, and incapable of motion.

Noah doesn't address her first. He had heard the last bit of the conversation before he came in. If she wanted to slap his father upside the head in a minute, he wouldn't hold that against her.

The fact that they were here at all, however… that was a different story. Eyes narrowed and hard, he says, "I explicitly told all of you, not to come here. And who, in God's name, attacked a staff member?"

Malia snarls when the man from behind the counter points to her, remembering very clearly that she'd been the one to nearly break his nose. Noah sighs, "What were you thinking?" Nixie still doesn't shift her gaze, but she says, "We were thinking we need answers." Malia nods to that, but then they all turn to Elias again.

His voice had gentled slightly, but Nixie did not stop glaring at him as he made his way around Scott while he spoke. "Noah. We were just having a nice conversation."

The staff member beside Noah trembles when the temperature jolts further towards zero, and Nixie's voice trembles with the effort it takes to stay within a reasonable volume when she asks, "Nice?" Noah turns his attention to Scott and says, "You four, out. Now." Lydia, Malia, and Scott all hurry to head out the door. Nixie remains rooted for a second, but finally begins heading towards the door.

She knew she was supposed to be in trouble. Noah's tone when he'd first entered the room left no room to doubt that. But, at this current moment, he put a gentle hand on her back as he guided her towards the exit.

He knew, all too well, just what kind of a man his father was.

Elias tries to call out to them, but Noah gently pushes Nixie on, until she's beyond the doorway. That's when Elias shouts, "That's right! Act like I'm not even here! Go crawling back to your dead wife! And your loser son!"

When she turned around, Noah caught her around the waist just barely. If he hadn't already had a hand on her, he wouldn't have caught her at all. Beyond that, he realizes he'd never actually tried to hold her back while she was also using her supernatural strength before.

He knows she's still in some semblance of self-control. If she weren't, he suspects his arm would've been broken, rather than managing to still hold onto her.

The snarls are endless from behind her teeth, and she literally snaps at the old man before saying in that deeper and dinosaur type voice, "Leave Noah alone!" Elias blinks at the silver eyes now glaring at him, and after another moment, falls back to sit in the chair by his table.

Noah, now having Nixie under control, turns back to his father in confusion and asks, "What did you say?" But it was pointless. The man was gone again, no recollection of the present, or of who they were, or even of what he'd just said.

When Noah finally gets Nixie out of the room, he holds her back with him by her elbow. Glancing at the others, who are waiting by the door with a still rather upset staff member, Noah then turns back to her. Shaking his head, he asks, "Nixie, why? I told you…" "And I told you."

Eyes hardening, but tears welling up anyway, Nixie says, "I can't lose him. Whoever he is. He's mine." "Nixie, Jordan is your mate. And everyone in your pack is either here, or back at home. How can this person be…" "We told you! They made us forget."

Letting out a sharp and humorless laugh, running both hands through her hair, Nixie says, "I… I wish you could feel this. Feel any of what I'm feeling. Not just that something has been lost or even stolen from me. It's like a very part of my being, a vital and crucial part, was removed with surgical precision. It's not there anymore, but I can feel all of the space that it used to take up."

Back to him again, Nixie shakes her head and says, "Noah… he's a big piece of me. He's… he's so important. And I will not lose him."

She glances down at his hand on her arm, and then jerks it away from him. Taking in a steadying breath, she adds, "And if you won't help me… then you need to just stay the hell out of my way. Because I will, I swear, run over you if I have to, in order to find him again."

Noah's eyes widen slightly, because that was the thing right there. And if Nixie weren't still so visibly upset, Noah would tell her that she should've just started with that explanation to begin with. Maybe not even the whole thing… but the part where she was willing to go over Noah, run him over, in order to find this… this… 'Stiles'.

He knew how much he meant to her. He knew how much everyone meant to her at this point. So for her to be willing to go through him to try and find this person who was lost… it said a lot.

But before he can apologize, or say anything else, Nixie turns sharply on her heel and heads for the others. The staff member was glaring at Malia, probably trying to think up all the way he could press charges against her for what she'd done.

But all of his built up bravado comes crumbling down under Nixie's penetrating gaze. Glaring at him, she says, "If you do anything to hurt, harm, or endanger my friends; I promise you, worrying about whether or not your nose is broken will be the least of your problems. It will, in fact, seem very, very, infinitesimally small." Then she turns to the others and says, "Let's go."

They were about ready to leave, Malia and Lydia in her car, Scott and Nixie on their bikes. That's when Nixie's phone went off. Picking up, she asks, "Yeah?" "Nixie! They're here!" The terror in Mason's voice clearly stated that they were in trouble as well. Hopping off her bike and removing her jacket and t-shirt, Nixie motions for Malia to get over here.

Handing Malia her clothes and keys, Nixie says, "Stay behind Scott. Lean with the turns, like I've shown you. Do not wreck my bike, if you can help it. And most important, do not wreck and hurt yourself." Malia nods, and then Nixie turns to Scott. She glances to make sure no one else is watching, and then brings out her wings and says, "Gwen's in trouble. I'm heading there. Do me a favor and call Jordan? Tell him I swear, I'm coming home as soon as I can."

Scott nods, and then as Nixie bursts into the air like a missile, she asks into the phone, "So, where are you Mase?" "Scott's house." "Wise choice. How's the mountain ash holding up?" "Not good, to be honest."

"Damnit."

* * *

Mason, even though he knew that Nixie was an hour away, promising to arrive in thirty minutes… he was still surprised when her voice wasn't the one suddenly shouting with authority at the ghost rider.

It was Jordan. Gun raised, he shouts, "Let her go!" The ghost rider either doesn't hear him, or doesn't care. Liam, from the floor, begs, "Shoot him, Parrish." "Everybody get down! Now!"

As soon as Mason and Hayden, from the other side, are as low as they can get, Jordan empties half his clip into the back of the ghost rider. But the bullets almost seem to just… absorb into his back.

Then the rider turns to face him, his ghoulish face the very thing nightmares are made off. His eyes are non-existent. His nose, almost a flat thing with two holes on his face. And his mouth… his mouth is sewn shut.

So much for trying to talk him down or have any kind of conversation.

As he steps closer to Jordan, his walk slow and precise, like from an actual western movie, Jordan levels his gun again and says, "On your knees!" When the rider doesn't comply, he repeats it again, not backing down for a second.

Mason doesn't understand. There's some sort of sound coming from the ghost rider… even if his mouth is sewn shut. And he keeps tilting his head from side to side, as though… almost as though he were curious or… maybe confused by Parrish.

The gun remains leveled at the ghost rider's head, and Jordan is fully prepared to pull the trigger again as the ghost rider's hand makes to reach up and touch him or the gun.

That's when the door behind him opens, and a shockingly cold breeze literally seems to sprint into the room. Scales out, wings still out and folded behind her back, Nixie roars at the creature and snarls, "Leave my deputy alone!" The ghost rider, for a moment, actually seems taken aback by her presence. But when he makes to move around Jordan, to possibly head for her, Jordan fires another bullet into his skull.

His head jerks back from the impact… but other than that, it still doesn't seem to faze him. Confuse him, maybe. But he's unfazed.

He looks from Jordan, to Nixie, and then back again, and then one last time. And then, in a sudden flurry of leaves and wind, he literally just vanishes into thin air.

For a moment, all that remains is silence. Mason and Hayden then tend to Gwen, trying to make sure she's alright while also trying to block her view of Nixie, who is fully changed at the moment. She backs up to the other side of the stairs, about to pull her wings in, when Liam points and says, "Wait. Wait a minute."

He comes up behind her, snaps a picture with his phone, and then brings it back around to show her while asking, "What happened?"

She tilts her head at the screen, and her frown deepens when she sees what he's referring to. On the back of her right wing, near the shoulder blade where it came out, was a clearly irritated and injured spot. Her scales were smooth, beautiful, and covered every inch of her body everywhere else… except for this one spot.

Jordan comes to look at it too, but before he can get even a little mad about the fact that she hadn't told him about this injury, Nixie shakes her head and says in confusion, "I… I don't know."

She wracked her brain for a moment, trying to remember if she'd ever crashed into anything while flying, or if anyone had managed to hit her hard enough to do that kind of damage. But, to her knowledge, her scales were impenetrable.

Obviously, however, there was apparently a gap in her knowledge. Because scales weren't just missing. The spot was obviously healing over, new scales emerging to take place of the old ones. But… the skin beneath still looked as though it had, at one point, been in pain. It wasn't as if, somehow, she'd shed those scales without knowing it.

It looked more as though they'd been ripped off without warning.

She puts her wings away and changes back to human so Mason and Hayden can bring Gwen out of hiding. Then Corey looks at the picture and asks, "Do you think it has something to do with Stiles?" Nixie shrugs, but does note that, the more she tries to remember what happened, the more her head begins to ache.

Jordan's jacket is suddenly around her shoulders, and Nixie huddles into the warmth there before looking up at him. Smiling, she says, "Hey." He can't help chuckling before saying back, "Hello, baby." She sighs as he kisses the top of her head, and then asks, "How'd you know to come here?" "Scott called. And then I called Mason to see where they actually were."

Nixie then turns to the others and asks, "What happened?"

They give her a brief rundown on how the ghost rider came in through the ceiling, and how, thanks to Corey, he was brought into the realm of existence so everyone could see him. Nixie nods, "Awesome. It's always easier to hit the target when you can actually see what you're aiming at."

Mason lets out a breathless laugh and asks, "How can you be this cheerful right now?" "It's part of my charm, Mason. Don't worry. You get used to it. Eventually. Maybe." Jordan shakes his head at Mason, and then laughs when Nixie elbows him playfully in the ribs.

Then Liam sighs, "Scott's heading back. Charges aren't being pressed for… well, whatever you guys did tonight." Nixie sighs in relief, and then squeezes Liam's shoulder and says, "Don't let Scott give you a hard time, Liam. If he wanted it done differently, or any better, he should've stayed to help. And if that argument doesn't work, remind him that I can fix anything that's been broken. Literally. Any of it."

As they head out the door later, Nixie glances at a text from Malia, which says, _"I left your bike in your garage, along with your jacket and shirt. Lydia's taking me home. She says we'll work more tomorrow on finding Stiles."_ Nixie sends back, _"Got it. Thanks. Sleep well."_

Jordan opens the passenger door on his SUV for her, and starts heading them back home. They were halfway there, when Nixie asks, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier? FYI, I'm really sorry we didn't get back until this late." Jordan smiles gently, "It's alright. Was it worth it?" Nixie frowns, "Not really. All I learned is that Elias Stilinski is a very mean old man when he's himself, and a severely lost man when he's not."

Tilting her head, she adds, "Well… and that he apparently thinks Claudia is dead, and that Noah has a son." Jordan glances at her and then asks, "Think there's a connection?" "Maybe." Running a hand through her hair, she sighs, "But… if there is… well… then what does that mean for Claudia? Or Noah? Or… his son, if such a person exists? I'm going to find this… Stiles, if that's even his actual name. But… I don't know. I need more than a dementia patient's rantings to go on before confirming he's supposed to be Noah's kid."

Jordan nods, and then rests his hand on the console between them. Nixie slips her fingers between his and asks, "So… what were you going to tell me earlier?" Taking a breath, he says, "We… have guests. Indefinitely." Nixie raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

* * *

Liv was in the kitchen, whipping up a very late dinner. Jordan had said something about cooking for his future wife when he came back from his last call of the night… but it was apparently taking him longer than he thought it would. So Liv took the liberty of cooking something for both of them.

It was still a bit unfathomable to her, how his fiancée could possibly justify still being out this late. But Jordan assured her that Nixie had her reasons.

Liv admits, it was more the fact that Jordan hadn't really seen that there was any need to defend her, that convinced Liv that this Nixie wasn't at some club cheating on her older brother. His confidence and calm nature about her being out late… simply made it seem like she was the kind of person who often had to be out this late.

She still couldn't figure out why… but Liv had been appeased by Jordan's attitude about the whole thing.

Grams, or Veronica Parrish, was sitting at the island, reading a book and speaking idly with Liv, when they both heard the front door open. Liv turned the burner down to low and moved to stand beside her grandmother. Taking a breath, Liv asks, "You ready?" Grams raises an eyebrow, "You make it sound like we're going to war." "Well… this is the girl that's going to keep Jo from ever coming back to Virginia."

Grams nods, but pats Liv's hand and says, "Jordan has always known what he wanted out of life. If he didn't want to stay here, with her, then he wouldn't. Be nice." "I'm always nice." "Yes. But be nice without looking at her like she's stealing something from you at the same time."

Liv pouts slightly, but then they both turn towards the entrance when Nixie comes dashing into the room. She pauses only for a moment, eyes flitting between the two women sitting in the kitchen.

And Liv can tell that even Grams, who was always the picture of calm and collected, was thrown for a loop at the beaming smile that suddenly split across Nixie's face. Running over to them, Nixie says, "Hi!"

Jordan watches from the doorway, grinning and struggling not to laugh as Liv stood there dumbfounded. Nixie's pause in the room from the beginning was only to take a brief moment to see if both of these women were people that she liked. She was certain they would be… but she'd also promised Jordan she would give him an honest opinion anyway.

Clearly, Nixie still thought they were great, even with her sixth sense. And it showed in the tight hug that Liv was currently wrapped up in. And now, even Grams is grinning, because Liv just stands there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Finally, she hugs Nixie back and says, "Hi. I'm…" Nixie leans back and says, "You're Olivia. Wow… you look just like Jordan. Except you have long hair. And you're prettier." Jordan raises an eyebrow and says, "Hey! I'm right here." Turning to him, Nixie raises an eyebrow back and asks, "And?"

Liv laughs after that, and then Grams rises to her feet before allowing herself to be assaulted by Nixie's hug. Unlike Jordan and Liv, Veronica had silver hair that was short and framed to her face. She was a bit pale, but not sickly so. And she was just a bit on the side of being too skinny for her health… but that probably had more to do with her age than her actual eating habits.

Not that Nixie gave away that she noticed or cared. She just hugged the woman tight as she could. Grams, for her part, looked up at Liv with wonderment in her eyes. They both felt it. Even though they hadn't known themselves to be stressed or worried… they felt as if weights had suddenly been lifted, and there was not a care left to them in the world.

Jordan could tell that they felt it, and didn't understand what it was. He just smiled to himself before finally joining them in the room. Nixie leans back and says with a smile, "And you're Veronica." She nods, but adds, "Everyone calls me Grams, though. You included." "Yes ma'am."

Back to Liv, Nixie says, "Jordan's told me lots about you guys these past few weeks. I'm so glad you're here." Liv raises an eyebrow, "Really? Because, I was honestly worried you'd be angry." Blinking in confusion, Nixie asks, "Why?" "Well… you didn't invite us."

Nixie shrugs, and Jordan can't help chuckling when she says, "I hardly ever get invited anywhere. Still show up all the time, unannounced. FYI, just so you can be braced, I probably will show up at your house one day. No warning or call beforehand. I'll just be sitting in your living room, watching a Clint Eastwood movie."

Grams tilts her head, "We'd have to give you a key. The door would be locked if we weren't there." Nixie lets out a burst of laughter, and then says, "Oh… we have so much to learn about each other. But first, what is it that smells so absolutely wonderful?"

She turns towards the stove, where Jordan is looking to see what it is as well. Raising an eyebrow, he turns to his sister and says, "French Onion soup. Nice touch."

He'd specifically told his sister not to try and intimidate Nixie with her superior cooking skills. The thought either didn't sink in… or Liv didn't understand that Nixie's idea of cooking revolved around breakfast, and a few basic lunch and dinner ideas, and that was it.

But in hindsight, he knows he shouldn't have been worried. Nixie never cared what people thought of her, except those who were family. And yes, he was hoping that Grams and Liv would become part of that family as well. But… well, Nixie wasn't a person that could be intimidated. By anyone.

Well… maybe by him. But that was more anticipation of what he might to do her than intimidation, so he didn't count that.

Nixie peers into the pot, and then sighs, "It smells wonderful. Did you teach Jordan how to cook?" Liv smiles, "No. If anything, he taught me." Nixie huffs, "Well, damn. I was hoping to finally find some part of him that wasn't always so perfect."

Jordan raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She gives him a look and a smirk, which then turns into a beaming smile when Liv says, "Well… actually…" Jordan snaps his eyes up to Liv and says, "No. Hey! Zip it!" Liv holds her hands up in an innocent gesture, but grins when Nixie reaches over for one of her hands. Squeezing gently, Nixie says in a loud whisper, "We'll talk later. And you're my favorite person of the day. This is going to be awesome."

Jordan groans, but kisses the side of Nixie's head all the same before moving to grab some bowls. Liv takes a seat next to Grams, while Nixie sits across from them. Smiling widely, Nixie says, "I love that you're here. This is great. I have so many question." Liv tilts her head, "About Jo?" "No, about you guys! What's your favorite food? What sports do you like to play? Do you like Clint Eastwood movies? Is Virginia as beautiful as they say it is? Is Virginia Beach nicer than the beaches in California? How many…"

Jordan sits a bowl in front of her and says, "Baby, I said try not to bombard them." "I'm not! I only started with five questions! Bombardment would be ten." "Right. How could I forget that?" "I have no idea. Pretty sure it's standard information."

Looking back to the girls, Nixie gestures to Jordan with her thumb and says, "I love him to death, but he's not always the sharpest tool in the shed." "Hey!"

Grams and Liv can't help it. They laugh as Nixie bolts off her stool and runs away, Jordan chasing after her. And they can hear her shriek with laughter after he finally catches her.

In the doorway of their bedroom, Jordan finally takes her hands and pins them above her head. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he asks, "So… what do you think?" Nixie just smiles, "I think they're wonderful. The feel nice. Not as wonderful as you… but I like them." Jordan grins, and then says, "Thank you." "For what?"

He chuckles, "For being you." "Yeah, well, I hate to break it to you. I have no idea how to be anybody else. This is just what you're stuck with." "Thank God for that." She laughs at that, and then leans forward enough to kiss his chin. Bending down to brush his nose against hers, he sighs and admits, "I was so worried about this." "Why?" "Because… when they came here… it felt more like an inquisition than a visit. And that's my fault. I hadn't told them about you until I called to invite them to the wedding."

Nixie nods, and then teases, "Shame on you. Keeping me from them." Jordan grins again, and then kisses the end of her nose before saying, "You make all of this seem so easy." "Yeah, well… compared to all the other shit we have to deal with, this is a cake walk. I could convince your Grams and sister to adopt me, blindfolded, with a hand tied behind my back, if I was in the mood." "Oh really?" "I'm quite confident."

Jordan shakes his head at her, and then kisses her cheek, her jaw, behind her ear, and down to the curve of her neck. Pulling at the skin there, smiling when Nixie arched closer to him, he says, "I love you." "I love you too. But don't start that right now. I'm really against your grandma hearing me moan during our first meeting." Jordan bites at her neck, pulling a hiss from her before she relents breathlessly, "But I can be persuaded." "Is that right?" "So easily persuaded. So… mmm…"

He finally lifts his lips to hers, fusing their mouths together, tongue slipping into her mouth before she can offer any kind of protest. Not that she would have anyway. As soon as he releases her hands from above her head, they wrap around his shoulders, fingers weaving into his hair. And as his hands trail down her sides, finding her sensitive hips, he relishes the moan she releases into his mouth.

He was about to pick her up. He had every intention of carrying her to bed and working on listening to all the other sounds he could get her to make. And Nixie would've let him. She would've returned the favor, after however long he spent working her over.

That's when Liv's soft voice from the kitchen says, "Guys? The soup's going to get cold."

Jordan stops teasing her hips first, knowing if he didn't, they'd never return to the kitchen, regardless of his grandmother and sister waiting. Nixie grips his hair a little tighter, clearly reluctant to quit… but she finally relents.

And breathless as they are, Jordan can't help but chuckle as Nixie slumps down and pouts up at him. Kissing her gently, he says, "I promise to make it up to you." Tilting her head, Nixie says, "Do tell."

Her throat locks up on a gasp when Jordan leans down to her ear and whispers, in explicit detail, exactly how he intends to make it up to her later.

And if she eats her soup a little too fast when they finally get back to the kitchen? Well, Nixie is blaming that one entirely on Jordan. His fault. Completely his fault.

She loves it when it's his fault.

* * *

And that's Chapter 3! Woohoo! Chapter 4 to follow soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 4: Episode 6x4

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Jordan had gotten up early to cook breakfast, enough for everyone today. Grams and Liv were staying in the guest room, while he and Nixie kept to their own bedroom.

He's never been more grateful that she convinced him to unpack the rest of the boxes and put a spare bed in there. Otherwise… well, it could've gotten awkward.

Grams was already awake as well, drinking a steaming cup of black coffee at the island, watching her grandson cook. He'd never been a breakfast person before, and that had always been a thing that had bothered her a little. His fiancée, Nixie, was apparently getting him to turn over a new leaf in that respect.

She certainly was a force to be reckoned with. Grams wouldn't deny that.

They were both enjoying the quiet of the morning, absentmindedly noting that they could hear Liv and Nixie waking up in the back. And Jordan just chuckled to himself when he'd heard Nixie's phone ring. There was, literally, never a day when one of the pack wasn't calling her. Be it for homework, supernatural crises, or just to hear her voice.

Grams had lifted an eyebrow at him, to which he shook his head and was about to explain. That's when Nixie's shout rang throughout the whole house. Grams sat her coffee down in alarm, but Jordan motioned for her to stay seated, saying, "It's alright. Somebody probably just forgot about a paper they were supposed to write until the last minute."

But he knew that wasn't it. Nixie had told him before that she could, when truly pressed for time, write a 'B' worthy paper in six hours flat. She just needed the internet, her computer, and a constant supply of coffee.

Stepping back into their bedroom, he shuts the door behind him. Nixie is standing at the window, and upon hearing him, she turns and offers him an apologetic look. Whatever she'd just been told, it had apparently caused her to temporarily forget that they had guests. Guests who didn't know about all the supernatural shit that went down in this town.

She makes a note to keep her outbursts to a minimum. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nixie says, "Chris… why in God's name did you shoot Malia?" And as she hears Malia scream from over the phone, Nixie grits her teeth, "And what the hell are you doing to her now?!"

Chris sighs, "We're trying to get the bullet out of her." And as Chris shouts in his own pain, Nixie throws up her hand and asks, "What the hell is going on?" Melissa puts Chris' phone on speaker, and answers, "Hi Nixie. Sweetie, I know it seems extreme. But Malia was out in the woods, same time me and Chris were. There were dead bodies. She smelled the blood. And according to Chris, when coyote's smell fresh blood, it drives them crazy. She would've, very probably, tried to kill us. So he winged her."

A moment of silence follows that, and then Chris blinks in surprise when Nixie asks, "Why were you out in the woods with Chris?" Melissa rolls her eyes, "That's what you got out of that?" "I got everything out of that. I'm just picking that one to focus on." "I had a stun gun with me." "Oh, you had a stun gun! Well, that makes everything just hunky dory then!"

Chris glances at Melissa, and then grins a little before saying, "She was very helpful, Nixie. And I kept an eye on her. You don't have to worry." "Worrying about all of you people is, like, literally one of the main characteristics that make up the awesomeness that is me. So that won't be stopping any time soon."

Sighing, Nixie says, "Melissa… be careful. And if you get hurt, I reserve the right to smack you in the head. Chris… keep an eye on her. And for goodness sake, don't ever shoot Malia again." And then Nixie says to Malia, who has finally taken the bullet out of her own leg, "Malia… you alright?" "I'm fine. Pissed. But fine." "Good. I'll see you at school. I just have one more question." "What?"

And Malia can't help grinning when Nixie asks, "Do you want me to slap Chris in the head? Because you being shot, does merit it. But I'll hold off, unless it would really make you feel better." "I think it would." "Noted. Chris, next time I see you, just be braced."

After she hangs up, Nixie sighs and says, "Sorry. I… forgot they were here for a second." Jordan shrugs and says, "I told Grams someone probably just forgot about a paper they needed to write." "Well played."

He grins, and then asks, "So… why was Chris shooting at Malia?" Nixie gives him a slightly briefer version of the story. How Melissa and Chris had discovered that some lunatic was biting people's heads open, and then stealing their pineal glands from their brains. And how Malia had been in the woods when they'd found two more bodies."

Jordan grabs his work shirt while she talks, and after slipping it over his shoulders, he says, "Well… I guess I can expect to have a rather busy morning." "To put it mildly."

Nixie's eyes rake over him for a moment, and before he can button up his shirt, she walks over to him. Slipping her hands beneath the material, pushing it aside, Nixie runs her fingers up his skin, grinning when he grows hotter beneath her touch. She looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes and says, "You don't have to leave right away." "Nixie, don't…" But she's already kissing down his chest, and Nixie can feel his pulse quicken beneath her lips.

Smirking, she asks, "Don't what?" "Don't… fuck..." She tweaked his nipple with her teeth, and she giggles at the curse that flies from his mouth. Kissing further down, tracing his abs with her lips and tongue, she says, "I wasn't planning to. I was just planning to show you how much I love you." "Nixie… Grams and Liv… are right outside…"

He jumps when she bites at his side for a moment, and then she soothes over that spot with her tongue. Humming in her throat, she says, "I must be doing something wrong. Pretty sure you shouldn't be able to think about them while I'm doing all of this."

She tugged at the edge of his pants so they hung low on his hips. Her lips then trailed a teasing line of kisses and nips across the tender strip of flesh at his hipline. Jordan finally just let his head thump back against the wall behind him, breathing harshly, completely past his wits end. Nixie usually enjoyed going slow, taking her time, which Jordan found to be beyond pleasurable, if not occasionally torturous. But when she was in the mood… Lord help him. It didn't take her any time at all to work him up.

And he would've gladly stood there under her hands for the entire day, if that's what she wanted at this point. But then his eyes shot open when Nixie stopped, stood up, and then said, "Well, I guess if you'd rather not…"

She managed to take one step towards the door before Jordan grabbed her by the waist. And Nixie couldn't help squealing in surprise and laughter when he picked her up easily and dropped her back onto the bed. Pinning her beneath him, he licks a playful stripe up her neck before whispering, "You are a cruel little minx." "Now babe, don't exaggerate. I'm a dragon. Much more volatile." "I am acutely aware."

She laughs as he nibbles up her neck, and then sighs as he switches to long and languid kisses. He sucks and pulls at the skin there with his lips, while his hands slip beneath the edge of her tank top, running over her skin. Nixie runs her fingers through his hair, and then says softly, "Please."

He knew what she wanted. And he wanted that too. Since earlier in the year, after she'd officially turned eighteen, they'd talked about the new 'boundaries' around their relationship. Before she'd been eighteen, they hadn't been living together. They hadn't had any sort of sex together. At the most, they'd slept together… yes, actually slept.

But since she'd turned eighteen… well, the boundaries had been turned into… more of a finish line, so to speak. They both agreed that, now that no one could arrest Jordan for being with her, they would eventually 'go all the way', and make love.

However, they had yet to cross that line. And even now, Jordan can feel his resolve on this point slipping. God, he wanted her. All the time, and in every way possible. And especially that way.

But he hasn't forgotten what he'd told her when they had that last talk. Nixie has never had sex with anyone else. He would be her first, and most definitely her last as well. And he'd promised her then, that he would make her first time as perfect as he could possibly make it.

And having their first real time together be in the bedroom while his grandmother and sister were out in the kitchen? No, that would not be their first time. So as much as he wants this too… he kisses her neck gently and says, "Be patient with me." Nixie sighs, but nods and says, "Okay." Jordan smiles, "Thank you."

Nixie nods again, but when Jordan makes to lean back and get up again, Nixie grips his shoulder and says, "Nope." Jordan grunts in surprise when she pulls him, using a bit of her supernatural strength, and forces him onto his back on the bed. Laughing, he says, "Nixie, what…" "I said I'd be patient with you about… well, about what you clearly know I was asking about." He chuckles, but then gasps and groans when Nixie starts kissing down his chest while saying, "I never said I was finished though."

* * *

Liv is the one who finished cooking breakfast. And though she raised an eyebrow at her brother, he didn't give her the satisfaction of blushing in response.

He does laugh though when her eyes pop open wider at all of the ingredients he begins stirring into a coffee mug. "Jordan? Since when do you…" But Jordan winked before then sitting the mug in front of Nixie. She was working on a last minute math problem that she hadn't finished thanks to their escapade the other night.

Sighing as she smells her coffee, she draws Jordan's hand to her so she can kiss the back of it. "You are my favorite person today." He chuckles, and then asks, "And what about Liv?" "I'm allowed to have more than one favorite person a day." "Right. Of course." He kisses the top of her head, and then says, "Alright. I have to go. Have a good day at school." "And you have a wonderful day at work. And don't get hurt. Or I'll hurt you." He grins and says, "Yes ma'am."

After he's gone, Nixie finishes her problem, packs her bag, and slips her jacket on as she prepares to leave. Liv watches her for a second, and then says, "Um… your jacket has a lot of patch work." Nixie nods, "Yeah. I do what I can to make it unnoticeable. But I'm not actually a seamstress, so…" "Oh no! I didn't mean it looked bad. The jacket looks fine. I just… well, wouldn't you like a new one?"

Nixie freezes, and Grams frowns a bit as the temperature suddenly drops in the room. Then Nixie takes a breath and says, "Ah… it was a gift… from a very dear friend who… is no longer with us." Liv puts a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Nixie smiles gently, "It's alright. You didn't know. I just… I'll never get rid of this jacket. If it somehow ever gets torn to shreds, I'll still find a way to put it back together."

Liv nods, and then, trying to change the subject, asks, "So… where do you go to school? Is there a community college nearby?" Nixie frowns for all of a second, before her eyes widen. In all the excitement of meeting them last night, and for all the things that Jordan did already tell them about her... it had completely slipped her mind that they weren't aware that she was only just eighteen, and still a senior in high school.

And… well, no time like the present. Shrugging, she says, "No. I go to Beacon High. I'm a senior."

Liv's face stays frozen in shock, while Grams just makes a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat before saying, "Well, have a wonderful day dear." Nixie smiles, "Thanks. I'll see you guys later."

After she's gone, Grams looks over at her still stunned granddaughter. Taking a sip of her coffee, she comments idly, "Well… that was interesting."

* * *

"It's a relic." Nixie tilts her head at the library card in Lydia's hand, which had belonged to the kid, Jake. The one that the ghost riders had taken. Malia looks up and asks, "What's a relic?" Lydia explains, "An object with a fixed association to the past. Jake's I.D. was left behind after he was taken." Nixie nods, "And according to Hayden, Gwen found her sister's bracelet on her bedroom floor."

Malia blinks in confusion, "How can someone be erased, and still leave something behind?" Lydia answers, "A conservation of mass."

Even Nixie blinks at that, and when Lydia doesn't go right on talking, Nixie nudges her and says, "In English please, for those of us who aren't an ancestor of Albert Einstein." Lydia gives her a look, but then goes on, "The total mass of any isolated system remains constant."

Scott's eyes light up, "So even the ghost riders have a weakness." Malia nods, "A relic would be proof that Stiles existed. I mean… aside from Nixie's own memories, if we can ever unlock them." Nixie nods with a sigh, "Still trying. So far, still failing. Working on it though. Make no mistake about that."

Scott nods, but then says, "But… if we can find a relic, and prove that Stiles existed without your memories… then maybe we can bring him back." Nixie nods, though she lifts a finger and says, "I feel the need to point out that, there is not going to be a 'maybe we'll bring him back'. It's going to be a, 'we are definitely bringing him back'. Whoever he is."

They all grin at her, and then laugh when Nixie says, "So, things are looking up, yeah? All we need to do now is find something that belongs to absolutely no one, figure out how it relates to a person that we don't even remember, and then figure out how to use it to bring him back. No pressure. No pressure at all. And what are you people laughing at. I'll have you know, I'm serious."

* * *

When Scott and Nixie head to the library later, they pause in front of the table where Mason and Liam are sitting. The two are going back and forth, Mason saying, "We need to hide them", and Liam countering, "We need to fight them." Nixie tilts her head, wondering how those two could be so far apart in their opinion. Mason wanted to hide someone, while Liam apparently wanted to fight them. How did that make any sense?

Scott scoots closer, and as soon as there's a break in their argument, he interjects, "Who's 'them'?" Liam turns towards his alpha eagerly and says, "The ghost riders." And Mason, just as confident, says, "The kids that were at the party." Scott blinks in confusion and offers up a sarcastic, "Got it."

But Nixie gasps softly in realization and says, "Oh! Oh, I get it. Got it. Yep, makes much more sense now." When Scott raises an eyebrow at her, she shrugs and says, "What? Liam kept saying fight 'them', and then told you he was referring to the ghost riders. Mason kept saying he wanted to hide 'them', and told you he was referring to the party kids. Two different 'thems'. Got it now."

Nodding towards the two boys at the table, she waves a hand at them and says, "Proceed." They both grin at her, and then Liam says, "We could get a lightning rod. Attract the ghost riders, and catch them off guard." Then Mason steps in with, "But since everyone from the party is in danger, all we need to do is find a safe place to hide them until the storm passes."

Liam shakes his head fervently, "The ghost riders ride the lightning. Nowhere is safe. Even if Nixie could carry all of them and keep them air-borne… they still wouldn't be safe." Nixie raises an eyebrow, both impressed and amused that the idea of her flying around carrying everyone was even in his head at all.

But Mason steps in again and explains, "It is safe, if we're underground. The earth can ground the lightning's electrical charge. Everyone would be safe."

Scott takes a moment to ponder all of that, and then takes a seat across from the boys. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do. We take everyone to the Argent bunker. It's underground." Nixie adds, "And it's lined with mountain ash. Double protection." Scott points to her in agreement, but Liam is still set on his plan. Shaking his head again, he says, "We stopped the ghost riders last night. We can do it again."

But Scott shakes his head now, "You didn't stop them. They just retreated. We don't know why." Liam then points to Nixie and says, "They stopped for her though. Maybe they can't hurt dragons."

And while Scott seems willing to ponder that as an option, Nixie sighs and says, "I… don't think that's accurate." Scott turns to her, tilting his head curiously. Nixie shrugs, but then takes out her phone and pulls up the picture Liam had taken of her wing the other night. Where she had been injured, but couldn't remember how or by what.

When they look to her again, Nixie says, "I… every time I try to remember what happened… my head begins to ache. The same way it does whenever I try to remember anything about this 'Stiles' person." Gesturing to the photo, Nixie says, "I think… I think maybe the ghost riders caused that. Which… I think means, that they can hurt me. And not just the normal kind of hurt. I know my normal skin is something that bullets and knives can penetrate. But my scales and wings? To my knowledge, nothing has been able to penetrate them. Nothing… except for this."

Shaking her head, she adds, "I'm not the reason they left. So Scott's right. We have no idea why they left."

They all watch Liam silently for a moment, until he finally sighs, "Okay." Looking up at them, he then asks, "How do we get everyone inside the bunker?" Nixie shrugs, "That, my dear friends, is something I leave in your very capable hands." To Scott, she says, "Lydia asked me to come with her. She wants to ask Noah for a little help. Thinks I'll somehow make it easier." Scott nods in agreement, and then walks with her towards the doors.

Upon reaching them, he whispers, "Honestly though… what do you think of the plan? Either of them." Nixie looks at him for a moment, and then says, "Honestly… I like them both." Scott tilts his head, so Nixie explains, "Scott… I get that the people are important to you. They always have been. It's what makes you a true alpha. My alpha. One that I will follow into the pits of hell, if that's what you needed."

He grins at her, but then nods in understanding when she says, "But eventually, we're not going to be able to convince them to hide. Eventually, playing defense against an evil-supernatural-force, gets old." She shrugs, "For now, I'm all for it. But at some point, Liam's going to be proven right. We need to take the offensive. We need to take the fight to them."

Scott nods again, but then says, "I thought you said they could hurt you." "I'm pretty sure they can." Then she shrugs, "Never stopped me from trying to kick the bad guys in the ass before. I'm not about to let it stop me now."

* * *

When Liv walked into the station that afternoon, she found Jordan at his desk near the front of the room. Glancing up when a bowl of shrimp scampi landed in front of him, Jordan raises an eyebrow at his sister, and just waits.

Oh, he knows that if it were anybody else's sister, they probably would've just said thank you and asked how their day was going so far. But… Jordan might've been gone from home a while, but he still knew his sister and his grandma like the back of his hand.

Meaning, he knew a bribe when he saw one. So rather than trying to eat right away, he waits to see what she wants.

Liv rolls her eyes after a moment. She'd hoped to catch him off guard, but she supposes she should've known that wouldn't happen. Jordan had practically written the book on getting people to talk and tricking them into revealing things by making them think you were their friend. This wasn't exactly a case like that… but she did want some answers.

One mainly.

Sitting down in a chair next to him at the desk, she folds her hands in front of her for a moment, trying to find a tactful way to ask. Finally… she realizes that there isn't one really. So she looks to Jordan and asks, "Will you… ever come back to Virginia?" Jordan tilts his head, "You mean to visit? Of course. Nixie and I can…" "No… no, I don't mean… to visit."

Jordan sighs as his sister looks at him with imploring eyes. They'd already talked about this over the phone, during the conversation they'd had when he first told her about Nixie. Beacon Hills was his home now. And aside from wanting to see them sometimes, he had no desire to return to Virginia.

But Liv… Jordan watches as she wrings her hands together and says, "Jo… I love you. Always will. But… I mean, you coming out here? Attending the academy, getting a few jobs on the force here and there? I mean, it was meant to be temporary. You said it would be temporary. And I…"

Leaning closer to her, Jordan says, "Liv… I know I said that once before. And I'm sorry. But… my plans have changed. What I want… what I need, has changed." Liv watches him closely for a moment, and then asks, "Is it just her? Is she refusing to leave? Because if that's why, and she's forcing that on you… Jordan, you can't just let her."

But her eyes widen at the anger that covers Jordan's face. Glaring at his little sister, he repeats her words from earlier, "Liv… I love you. And I always will." Then he adds, "But if you insult my future wife again with something as ridiculous and stupid as that… you will no longer be allowed to stay in our house." Leaning back, he says sharply, "You do not know her, just because you've seen her for a day. And for your information, no, she isn't forcing this on me. This is something we both want."

Turning back towards his desk, he says, "I have work to do."

Liv stares at him a little longer, and then slowly rises out of her chair. She was about to walk out, when Jordan says from behind her, "You can take the scampi with you. I'm not hungry." Sighing, she turns and says, "Jo… at least take the food. I didn't mean…" But his still pissed off eyes lift to meet hers, and he says, "Not hungry, Liv."

She was about to pick it up and head out the door… when a young woman with strawberry blond hair came walking through the door. And following closely behind her, was none other than Nixie.

Nixie had only been intending to wave at Jordan for now, and would've come back out later to let him know what was going on. But… as soon as she walked inside, she felt the anger permeating his usually calm and wonderful aura. Frowning, she pats Lydia on the shoulder and says, "I'll be right behind you." Lydia nods, and walks right into Noah's office while Nixie heads for Jordan's desk.

Liv was still trying to understand how the young woman with red hair had simply walked into the sheriff's office without an invitation, when she jumps in surprise when Nixie moves to stand in front of Jordan's desk.

She looks him over for a moment, his gaze considerably less irritated now that she was in the room. Nixie still narrows her eyes though, and she asks, "What happened?" Jordan glances at his sister, and then looks back to Nixie. "Nothing, baby." "Jordan…" He sighs, leaning back in his seat. Motioning for her to move to his side of the desk, he waits until she's leaning against it, directly next to him.

He lets his hand rest on her waist, and then explains, "My sister… was trying to convince me it would be a good idea to move back to Virginia again." Liv blinks at the 'again' part. It meant that Nixie already knew about the first time she'd tried.

There really were almost no secrets between these two.

Nixie tilts her head at Jordan and says, "That wouldn't have upset you this much. You've been expecting that." Jordan sighs again, but grins a little and comments, "Nothing gets by you, does it?" "Not where you're concerned. And really, you shouldn't be surprised. I'm a regular Nancy Drew, over here."

Looking down at herself, she adds, "Well, minus the fashion sense. But other than that!" Jordan chuckles, and then sighs and says, "She… had the nerve to suggest that the only reason I was wanting to remain here, is because you wouldn't have it any other way. That you were forcing me to stay."

Nixie can feel the anger around him spike again, so she knows this is definitely the thing that had pissed him off originally. Tilting her head again, she says, "Then just tell her that we've discussed this." "I did the last time we had this conversation! She…" Nixie raises an eyebrow, and Jordan sighs, trying to calm himself down.

Nixie's lips at his temple help immensely. Sighing, he says, "I'm sorry. She just… has no right." Nixie shrugs, "Lots of people have no right making assumptions, but they do it all the time. You can't let that get to you, Jordan." Smiling at him, she says, "I know why we're staying. You know why we're staying. And we are both in perfect and harmonious agreement, on the fact that we're staying here. This is home."

She finally offers Liv a glance of attention, and says firmly, "And we aren't going to let people's assumptions change our attitude about it." Back to Jordan, she says, "Now… are we happier?" Jordan chuckles, but then narrows his eyes playfully and says, "I don't know. Still feeling pretty upset." Nixie grins and scoots closer to him, still leaning against his desk. "And now?" "Definitely still mad."

Nixie leans down closer towards him, "How about now?" "A little better." She comes within an inch of his face and asks, "Now?" He grins, "Now I'm just annoyed." "Well, maybe I should lean back then." "That is definitely not the solution." "You think?" "I know."

And Nixie then laughs when Clark, from across the room, says, "Just kiss already so Jordan can get back to work. Can't have him lollygagging all day." Jordan turns to glance at her, an annoyed expression on his face. But it's wiped away when he turns back around and Nixie's lips find his. Cupping her face in his hand, he holds her close for a moment, refusing to let her move away.

When he finally lets her go, she laughs when he smiles and says, "I think I'm cured." "Excellent." Nixie waves at Clark, then turns and says, "I'll come back in a minute." Jordan nods and watches as she moves to join Lydia in Noah's office.

Liv continues to stare for a moment or two, and then turns back to Jordan. Fiddling with her fingers, she says, "I… I just miss you. It used to just be the two of us, remember? You and me, and then Grams." Jordan nods, and then says, "I'm still always going to be on your side, Liv. I'm just… going to be on your side while I'm in Beacon Hills."

Liv finally nods, and then says, "She really is something." When Jordan raises an eyebrow, Liv adds, "I… don't think I've ever seen you smile so freely. Not with anyone, the way you do with her." And then Liv raises an eyebrow and asks, "And she apparently also has a free pass into the sheriff's office?"

Jordan grins at that, and says, "Noah is basically that girl's father. Pig's will fly before she's ever banned from that room." Liv smiles in relief, glad to see Jordan's not mad at her anymore. Then she asks, "And who's the other one?" "That would be Lydia. Nixie's best friend. Well… one of them."

Liv would've asked about that comment, except both girls then exit the room. Lydia waves at Jordan as she walks past, and then heads out the door while Nixie moves back to Jordan's desk. Jordan leans closer upon seeing Nixie's more serious expression. And since they were both supernatural, both with sensitive ears, he heard her when she whispered softly, "We're going to search Noah's house for a relic. I'll explain that part later. But we think it might be there, and it might lead to Stiles."

Nodding, Jordan says, "Please be safe." "As safe as I can be." She kisses him one more time, and then moves back to the side of the desk that Liv is on. And Liv is stunned when Nixie wraps her up in a hug.

After she's gone, Liv asks, "What was that for?" Jordan shrugs, "As a general rule, Nixie doesn't need a reason to hug anybody. She just does, whenever she feels like it." Liv nods, but then says, "I thought she was mad at me." Jordan shakes his head, "If she were mad at you… really mad at you, then she would've started calling you by your last name."

When Liv raises an eyebrow at that, Jordan says, "Also kind of a general rule. She doesn't call anyone she likes by their last name. Except Deaton… but I think that's more because everyone calls him Deaton, and no one ever calls him Alan."

Liv nods, putting that information away for later. This girl was… well, she was something else. That much was certain.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nixie smiles as Claudia hands over a cup of coffee. Something was still always missing from it when Claudia made the brew… but it was still good. And in any case, it was always more the thought that counted, as far as Nixie was concerned.

Meanwhile, Lydia answers, "No… but thank you Mrs. Stilinski." The woman in question frowns a bit, and Nixie frowns as well as a bit of a darker tint seems to emit from her. Discreetly, she uses her dragon eyes to look at Claudia. And sure enough, for a moment, there was something very dark and… secretive about her person.

It went away quickly though, and Claudia says, "Well, good luck then. I'll leave you to it."

After she's left the room, Nixie is still staring at the place where Claudia had been standing.

She couldn't explain it. But she knew something had to be wrong here. Because when everything seemed to be going smoothly, or at least when things didn't seem to be getting anymore chaotic… Nixie liked Claudia Stilinski just fine. Sure, Noah was Nixie's favorite Stilinski… but she liked Claudia too.

But then… whenever they seemed to be pushing for answers. Whenever they seemed to be on the verge of something new. And just now, when Lydia didn't accept Claudia's interference… Nixie felt it. She felt a sudden dislike for the woman.

A dislike strong enough to make her want to start calling Claudia by her last name. But that… it just didn't make any sense.

Nixie was about to comment on it, when she turns to see Lydia heading out of the room. Following behind her, coffee left on the table, Nixie watches as Lydia makes her way back to the same spot they'd been in before.

The bathroom was on the other side of the wall here, where a table and some books were sitting. This is where Lydia had seen the old woman before… the one that no one else could've possibly seen.

Nixie watches as Lydia reaches out with a shaky hand, towards the section of the wall where the two pieces of wallpaper crossed each other and met. Then Lydia jerked back in surprise.

She relaxes though when she feels Nixie at her back. Hands on Lydia's shoulders, she asks, "What's going on?" "Someone else is here." "The old woman again?" "No… no, somebody different." "Are they saying anything?"

Lydia pauses for a moment, and then nods and says, "He's saying, 'You didn't see it, did you?' He… he says it's right in front of my face." Nixie turns towards the wall again, tilting her head. It was just a wall. Nothing special about it. Certainly nothing special about the wall paper. Nixie had always hated wall paper. Just in general, she didn't like the stuff.

But aside from that, there wasn't anything wrong with it. Making a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat, Nixie asks, "I don't suppose you see anything in the wall that I don't, do you? Hands and faces trying to reach out a grab at us, or… well, something?" Lydia raises an eyebrow, to which Nixie asks, "What?! It's happened before! Don't even start with me."

Lydia smiles slightly, and then turns back to where the man had apparently been standing. But, he was apparently gone, because Lydia shifted her attention back to the wall. Nixie sighs, coming over to glance inside the bathroom for a moment. And no, there wasn't anything strange happening in there. At least, not that she could see. Maybe she should ask Lydia to come look instead.

That's when she hears Lydia gasp, and Nixie pops back out to see Claudia holding Lydia's wrist in a tight grip.

Too tight. And Nixie can't help it this time. Her dragon's eye cuts on by itself, the world suddenly seen in shades of aura, colors, and the emotions and essence of others.

And Claudia's essence was suddenly as black as pitch.

Glaring at Lydia, Claudia demands, "What do you think you're doing?" Lydia gasps again and says, "You're hurting me."

That was the only other thing Nixie needed to hear. Marching back over to them, Nixie glares back at Claudia and says, "Let her go. Now." Claudia does, but doesn't for an instant lose her angered expression. Pushing the piece of wall paper back up from where Lydia had apparently peeled it off, Nixie watches as the black of her aura also tinges with a worried sort of gray.

Claudia wasn't just pissed. She was scared of something. Apparently, something behind this wall.

Lydia, for her part, hides herself half behind Nixie while saying softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Claudia snaps back, "I think that's something we can agree on."

It was the snarl that apparently brought Claudia out of her rage induced tunnel vision. Eyes widening, she turns to see Nixie's scales rippling across her skin. Claws extended, teeth longer than normal, Nixie growls out, "Do not ever, touch my friend again. Ever."

The worried part of her aura grows, and Claudia makes to reach out, as though to touch Nixie. Snarling harsher, she watches as Claudia jumps back. Nixie glares at her for a few more seconds, and then says, "Let's go, Lydia." And as Lydia hurriedly leads the way back up the hall, Nixie turns back and says, "Thank you for the coffee, Mrs. Stilinski. Sorry to have put you out."

Even if Nixie hadn't already thought something was wrong before, she definitely would've realized it at this point. Because Claudia's worry didn't increase. It shrunk, as though in relief. Smiling, she says, "No trouble at all, Nixie. Have a pleasant rest of your day."

Outside, Lydia says, "I… there is something there. Nixie, I…" "I know." "You do?" "Well, yeah. You say there is, so there's definitely something." Lydia sighs, but then pauses when she notices Nixie looking back at the house warily. "What's wrong? Should I…"

Nixie cuts her off by asking, "Everyone knows the rule, right?" "What rule? The 'always call you' rule? Or the…" "The one where, if I call you by your last name, it's definitely not a good sign." "Oh. Yeah, everyone knows that."

Nixie turns to Lydia, and then nods back towards the house while asking, "Then why doesn't Mrs. Stilinski seem to understand that I'm still very pissed off at her?" Lydia takes a moment to consider that, and then they both look back at the house.

Something was not right. Something about everything in there, was definitely not right.

* * *

"Were you tearing Claudia Stilinski's wallpaper off her wall?" Nixie, leaning against the edge of the desk while Lydia searches the computer, raises an eyebrow at Natalie. "Obviously. It's wallpaper. Where else would we have been tearing it from?" Natalie gives her a look, to which Nixie shrugs, "I'm just saying."

Lydia shrugs as well, and then says in confirmation, "Yes… I tore a tiny little strip off the wall. She put it right back in place." Natalie sighs, "Lydia, she's worried about your mental health." Nixie's eyes sharpen and both Natalie and Lydia feel the temperature in the room drop. There's almost a growl in her voice when Nixie says, "She should be more concerned with her own physical health."

Natalie would've commented, except Lydia gave a sharp shake of her head. Glancing up at Nixie, Lydia says gently, "I'm fine." "Because I yelled at her and snapped her out of whatever delusional thought she was having." "Nixie… I'm really okay."

But Nixie continued to glare at the wall in front of her. Lydia turns to her mother, and at her questioning eyes, Lydia just shakes her head again. Natalie understands that to mean they would discuss it later, when Nixie wasn't with them to grow more agitated.

She hadn't let it go. Since they'd left Claudia at the house, Nixie had continued to silently fume. Since they'd arrived at the school to do more research, Lydia had watched as Nixie went from pacing, to guarding the door, to glaring at anyone who passed by, to making several comments about who Claudia thought she was, and finally to leaning against the desk and letting her right leg continuously bounce up and down.

Lydia puts a hand on Nixie's arm now, squeezing gently before saying, "I promise." "I'm not arguing that you aren't fine. I'm just never going to be okay with what happened. Sue me." Lydia smiles gently, and then turns back to her mother, explaining about the person she'd seen in the hall that no one else could see.

When she gets to the part about how they were searching for a relic, Natalie asks, "And did you find one?" Lydia slumps down, "No. Mrs. Stilinski asked us to leave before we could find anything." "Well, maybe that's because you were tearing her wallpaper."

She comes around to see what the girls are researching, and then sighs, "Oh, honey."

Because they weren't doing more research on Stiles yet. There was something in the Stilinski house; something they needed to eventually find. But right now, that's not what they were looking for.

Right now… they were researching Claudia Stilinski. Previously known as Claudia Gajos. Natalie looks between the two girls, not understanding why they were suddenly walking down this path. Finally, she says, "I've known Claudia since high school. I trust her."

Lydia looks up at Nixie, who shakes her head. Back to her mom, Lydia says, "Nixie… doesn't." Natalie blinks at that, turning her attention to Nixie. Natalie still tried to keep back from the supernatural most of the time. She'd declared the school a safe zone from supernatural activity, and she knew there was still a lot she needed to learn before she understood even half of what these kids had been through in the past few years.

One thing she did understand though, was that Nixie's opinion of people was, in the general sense, above question. She'd been wrong once, and that was about Meredith Walker. And that one hadn't been her fault. Meredith was, for all intents and purposes, a good person. She'd just gotten herself twisted up a bit. But for every other person they came into contact with, Nixie's opinion was to be sought out immediately if they needed to know quickly if they could trust someone.

And Nixie didn't trust Claudia. And for Natalie… that was honestly a scary thought.

Back to her computer, Lydia says, "There just… there has to be something." Natalie looks to her again, and then asks, "Honey, how do you even know that 'Stiles' exists? How are you so sure?" "Nixie's sure." Natalie looks to Nixie again, who nods in confirmation.

But, in the interest of pushing on, Natalie then asks, "Do you know what a confirmation bias is?" Nixie pinches the bridge of her nose and says, "I know I'm right." "But could you be wrong?" Nixie shakes her head, but Lydia looks uncertain for the first time. Nixie nudges her and says, "I'm sure. And if I have to, I'll stay sure for both of us."

Then her phone goes off, and she answers, "Mason. What's…" She blinks in confusion as Mason rapidly talks to her over the phone. Glancing at Lydia, she says, "I think I have to go. You gonna be alright?" "Yeah. I'll call you later." "You better." She kisses the top of Lydia's head, and then hurries out of the room.

Sighing, she then says, "Now… Mason, I'm gonna need you to slow way down, and repeat that to me again. Why the hell do you need Jordan to come down here?"

* * *

As Jordan steps inside the school, the first thing he does is sigh in relief. Nixie was standing here, waiting for him to arrive, along with Mason and Hayden.

Which meant Nixie wasn't outside, fighting with these ghost riders, that were apparently very capable of hurting her.

He hugs her tightly first, and then turns to Mason and asks, "Okay, I'm here. Why'd you have Nixie call me?" Hayden answers, "The ghost riders are afraid of you." Jordan blinks at that, but then looks down at Nixie when she edits, "They think."

Which explains why she hadn't exactly sounded thrilled about this over the phone. She'd even told him that, if he was busy or if he was with his grandma and sister, he could just stay at the station. But neither had been the case, so here he was.

Back to Mason, though Jordan keeps an arm around Nixie's cold shoulders, he asks, "Why do you think that? How do you know?" Mason explains, "Because we know they can hurt Nixie, so they wouldn't be as afraid of her. But the ghost rider the other night, still left a few seconds later."

Gesturing to Jordan, Mason says, "You're the reason they left Gwen. You can stop them. We need you." Jordan nods, putting his free hand to his gun in preparation. But Mason shakes his head and edits, "The other you."

Jordan sighs knowingly at that, and then looks to Nixie again when she says, "We think. I don't think I can stress that enough." Gently, Jordan turns her head so she'll face him. Watching her worried eyes for a moment, he then smiles and says, "Don't worry, Nix. I'm not going anywhere." "You better not. I will come up to heaven and find you and drag you back. Just saying."

Jordan raises an eyebrow, "You think a hellhound is going to get into heaven?" "I think that part of you may just have to move on. But my husband is going to heaven. With me. And certainly not before me." "That's debatable. I wouldn't want to be here without you any more than you want to be here without me."

Nixie narrows her eyes at him, but smiles and says, "Touché. But I'm gonna win this argument later." "Sure you will, baby. Whatever you say."

He grins when her mouth drops open in false offense, and then he turns back to Mason, who says, "Great. Come on."

But before they can get outside, where the ghost riders have apparently begun trying to take people, Hayden turns her head towards the other side of the school. And Nixie hears it too. The sound of the doors opening, and a woman running down the hall, panting and out of breath. And the scent that wafted towards them had the distinct aroma of terror attached to it.

The girls glance at each other, and then Nixie nods, "They're coming."

They hurriedly race down the halls towards the next entrance, coming around the corner just in time to watch a ghost rider shoot his mystic bullet at the woman running towards them. As soon as the bullet makes contact, she vanishes in a huge puff of green smoke and dust.

Everyone draws up short at that, and Nixie mutters, "Well, shit." Hayden nods in agreement, and then takes a step back with Mason when Jordan says, "Stay back."

He doesn't miss how Nixie's head snaps around, her eyes clearly staring daggers at him. Jordan turns to her for a moment, and then says firmly, "Stay back." "What if he…" "We don't know he can hurt me yet. We know he can hurt you. Stay back."

She was clearly still not in agreement with it, but as he moved forward towards the rider, Nixie remained in her spot.

The fire sparks at his command, the hellhound and Jordan's own mind fully in sync after last semester. And as he marched down the hall confidently, a roar escaping his lips, Nixie can't help but say to Mason and Hayden, "I know I've said it before, but I would just like to clarify again. I literally, have the hottest fiancé in existence."

Hayden rolls her eyes while Mason asks, "Really? Right now?" "You mean the sarcasm? Always. But, for the record, I was actually being completely serious."

And then the ghost rider, who was still looking at Jordan curiously, raises his gun level with Jordan, and shoots at him.

Mason clearly hadn't been expecting the bullet to have an effect. Not after what had gone down the other night in Scott's house. But the usually bright orange fire that surrounded Jordan's whole body… as soon as the bullet hit, the flames transformed, for a brief moment, into the same sickly green color as the smoke that the woman had disappeared in.

Jordan didn't disappear, to Nixie's eternal relief. But the flames did die out rather quickly after that, and he fell back onto the floor in pain. Covered in black soot and ash, he stared at the ghost rider, who made to take a step towards them.

The cold that swept over the entire area had Jordan scrambling to his feet. They needed to get out of here, before Nixie was hit again. For her part though, she focused on encasing the entire hall in her chill. Ever since she'd become a fully-realized dragon, and ever since they'd finally taken care of Sebastian; Nixie had been trying to get more control over the chill she could send out around her. She couldn't stop her shifting moods from affecting the temperature. That was a lost cause.

But… well, before she'd even been a full-fledged dragon, she'd breathed out snow and ice to take out one of Kate's berserkers. The entire room had been coated in snow, ice, and frost. And Nixie might never be able to stop her mood from affecting the temperature. And she might also never be able to stop it from raining whenever she cried. But breathing ice like it was fire from her mouth? Sending out her chill at will and having it cover the entire area with a purpose in mind?

Well, Nixie is determined to make those happen. And with every step she took closer to this rider, the more ice began forming around her. It began creeping across the floor, towards the spot where the rider was standing, and even began creeping up the walls and lockers around them.

Mason was shivering so badly that his teeth rattled a bit, so Hayden wrapped him up in a hug to warm him. Jordan never felt any ill-effects from Nixie's chill, so he remained in place as she continued forward.

The ghost rider looked down, tilting his head as the ice crept towards him. Then he raised his head, glancing between both Jordan and Nixie.

Then, in a gust of wind, he vanished just as he had the night of the party in Scott's house.

Nixie lets a snarl rumble behind her closed lips, and then sighs and reins in her cold. She turns when she hears Mason sigh in relief, and then says, "Sorry Mase. I didn't…" "No, please don't apologize. I'm just glad you got him to leave."

She then turns to Jordan, and asks, "Are you alright?" He glances down at himself, noting the bullet wound still at the edge of his stomach. But smoke was coming off of it, which was apparently all part of his healing process. So he nods and says, "I'll be fine."

Her hand then grips his chin and she forces him to meet her gaze again. Eyes stern, she says, "Do not ever, tell me to stay behind again. Ever." Jordan cups her face in his hand and says, "We know they can hurt you." "We think they can hurt me." "You're ninety-five percent positive Nixie. We weren't sure they could hurt me." "And now we are. Because you went up to them alone, without any help from anyone else."

She grips him tighter, almost painfully, and says, "Never again." They stare at each other for a long time, and then Jordan says softly, "That's going to have to go both ways if you want it to be that way. Can you agree to that?"

Nixie obviously wasn't completely comfortable with it. That was her nature, to want to keep the others back and out of harm's way. Sure, she couldn't do that all the time, and she knew that. It's why they'd lost Alison, in a sense. Because Nixie knew she couldn't be everywhere at once, and she couldn't stop her friends from fighting so she could do it for them. But still… it never made it any easier to watch them all run into battle.

Nixie does concede though, that Jordan's request is a valid one. She didn't want him to hold her back in a fight simply because it was possible she could be hurt. All he wanted in return, was the same. So finally, she says, "Okay."

Jordan's thumb brushes against her cheek bone lightly, and then he kisses her before saying, "Alright then."

Her eyes soften after that, and she smiles before saying, "Come on. I guess we should get you cleaned up. The girls' locker room will be empty, and there's a spare change of clothes for you in my locker." Jordan blinks in surprise, "You keep a spare change of my clothes in your locker?" "And in your trunk. And in Lydia's car. And at everyone's houses."

Chuckling, he kisses her again, and then turns in amusement when Mason says, "I'm glad that you guys are happy and alright. But… can we address the smaller issue in the room now?" Nixie raises an eyebrow, but then blushes when Mason gestures around at all the ice and frost around them. Throwing up his hands, he asks, "How are we going to explain this?"

Nixie shrugs, "I was thinking we wouldn't. We'd just leave and let the rest of the school make conjectures about what happened." Mason stares at her for a moment, but then leans back and says, "That's… actually a good idea. Okay, yeah. We should…"

Nixie's phone goes off, and she answers, "Yeah, Malia. What's…" "Nixie, they're here. The ghost riders are in the bunker." And as Nixie hears multiple rounds of bullets being fired, presumably by Chris, Nixie says, "I'm on my way."

Pocketing the phone, she removes her jacket and shirt and hands them over to Jordan. Reaching up to kiss him once more, she says, "Malia's in trouble. I have to go." Jordan nods, and then says, "I'll help these guys here if I can. I'll leave your shirt in the garage." "Love you." "Love you too."

And with that, she takes off out the doors and shoots into the air at high speed.

And heaven help these damn ghost riders if they'd already hurt her people. They might be able to hurt her, but she would make damn sure she found a way to hurt them back.

* * *

Jordan was taking a shower in the girls' locker room. Hayden, after they'd discovered that the ghost riders had already taken people from the game and then vanished; had gone to Nixie's locker and gotten the change of clothes she'd mentioned.

He was still trying to get rid of the soot and ash, when he heard Scott say from out in the hall, "Everyone from the bunker has been taken."

Mason, standing there with Liam, Hayden, and Corey, asks in astonishment, "Everyone? How?!" Liam cuts in, saying, "It doesn't matter how." Scott nods in agreement with that, and then says, "Malia's at the hospital. Argent's been hurt. My mom's with them. Nixie was chasing after one of them, trying to save one of the kids, but she'll join them soon."

He was about to leave, when Liam says, "Scott. Tonight…" Shaking his head, Scott says, "No. Hey. Liam… it's not your fault. It's mine." At Liam's confused look, Scott explains, "We should've done both. Defend the bunker, and use a lightning rod. It would've given us a better chance." Nodding to himself, Scott sighs, "It's like Nixie said. Both plans were good. And you can't win the game by always playing defense. You have to use your offense too."

Shaking his head at himself, Scott then heads out to get to the hospital with the others.

Liam, after answering Hayden's question about whether he was okay or not, which he clearly was not; turns to Mason. Frowning, Liam asks, "What are you so worried about right now?" Mason looks up at all three of them, and Jordan listens in closer when Mason says, "Nixie."

Corey blinks, "You're worried about Nixie? Why?" "Because the ghost riders aren't afraid of Parrish. We saw that tonight. Which means he's not the reason they left Gwen the other night." Running a hand over his head, he says, "I think… I think they left because of Nixie. She said they didn't, because they can hurt her. But… I think they did leave because of her. They left tonight, because of her."

Huffing, he adds, "I just… I don't know why yet. They can hurt her… so why should they be afraid to confront her? It… it doesn't make any sense."

Hayden nods, and then asks, "You gonna tell her?" "Yeah. But later. After I've put a better theory together. I half-assed my last one, and got Parrish shot in the process. I need more time to prove I'm right. Need to figure out why they're afraid of her. Then I'll tell her."

After the boys head into the locker room, Jordan cuts off the shower and dresses himself.

It both worried and relieved him that the ghost riders apparently did have an aversion to confronting Nixie. At least… it was possible they felt that way. And if they were against confronting her, that meant there was a better chance for Nixie to remain unharmed.

But… that left the question of why they didn't want to confront her. Why would ghost riders be afraid of someone that they knew they could harm? And how long would they hold off on hurting her? How far would someone have to push, before they'd give up avoiding her, and hurt her again?

* * *

When Nixie arrives at the hospital, still missing her shirt and only in her sports bra, Malia grabs a nurse's scrub shirt from a closet and tosses it to her. Slipping it on, Nixie then shakes her head, "I lost him. The kid disappeared into smoke eventually, and then the rider just vanished. I tried to track him, but… it was no good."

Scott nods, and then as Melissa wheels Chris around and towards one of the rooms, he asks, "Is he alright?" Melissa sighs, "He has blunt force trauma to his temporal bone, three broken ribs, and multiple surface lacerations which seem to be from… whip marks?"

Nixie nods, "The one I was trying to chase has a whip. That's what he was using to drag the other kid around before he disappeared." Closing her eyes, wishing this wasn't happening, Melissa then says, "What he needs is rest. A lot of rest. And… maybe…"

When Melissa's eyes turned up to look at Nixie… well, Nixie was quite genuinely shocked. Not because she wasn't already considering healing Chris. She was going to take his hand and take all she could from him, just as soon as they weren't standing in the middle of the hallway.

But Melissa wasn't just assuming that Nixie was going to do that. And she wasn't looking at Nixie like she wanted her to reconsider doing it at all. Melissa was looking at Nixie… with an almost desperate look. Like she was begging that Nixie do what she could for Chris.

In all the time they'd known she could heal, which she admits hasn't been very long… but no one had actually asked her to do it. In fact, more often than not, the rest of the pack tried to get her to refrain from taking their injuries, because they then became new scars on Nixie's body that would never go away.

But Melissa was asking this time. She was asking that Nixie do what she could for Chris Argent.

And when Melissa's eyes dart back down to Chris, the severe amount of worry and fear on her face has Nixie's eyes widening. She'd only seen Melissa look at a few other people like that in her life. She'd looked at Scott that way, when she'd been afraid he was going to die. She'd looked at Nixie that way, when she'd been hurt and bleeding and near passing out. Melissa only looked at the people she loved the most like she was this scared of losing them.

And apparently… Chris Argent was now a man that Melissa was very terrified of losing.

Which helps Nixie understand why Chris ended up in Melissa's kitchen unannounced, and why the two of them were working together more often. And why Melissa had been with Chris in the woods the other night.

She was in love with Chris Argent.

And judging from the way he was looking back up at her… Chris felt the same way. Even if neither of them were admitting it yet.

Nixie looks over at Scott, and then nods before saying, "I'll be right back out." Scott nods back, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop Nixie from healing Chris. He does plead though, "Please be careful how much you take." "I'll do my best."

Once inside the room, Nixie immediately reaches for Chris' hand, intent on taking his pain and injuries away. But he pulls his hand out of reach. Melissa stares at him in confusion, but he's looking at Nixie when he says, "They can hurt you." "They didn't though." "But they can. What happens if you take their injuries from me?"

Nixie tilts her head, "Same as what happens if I take others, I would assume." "Nixie, we can't take that chance." "And I can't let you die." "Nixie, your scales aren't even fully returned yet from whatever they did to you the first time. What if you take these, and you don't heal at all?"

She glares at him slightly… but he wasn't budging on this. So, Nixie found a compromise. Reaching out again, she says, "I'll take your internal injuries." When he still looks skeptical, Nixie says, "All of my internal injuries heal faster because they can't leave scars. If I'm not fine within an hour, Melissa can do something about it. And if I am… well, then no worries, except for making sure you don't die on us."

Melissa nods in agreement, and after a moment, Chris finally gives his hand over to Nixie. Taking it in hers, she feels the rush of cool enter her system and spread into Chris as she takes his broken bones. Her head obtains a terrible and throbbing ache, and she can see Scott's head whip around from outside when he heard her ribs break when she took them from Chris.

Releasing his hand, taking a moment to make sure she's not going to gasp in pain, Nixie then says, "Keep me posted." Melissa nods, and then says gently, "Thank you." "Of course."

When she steps outside, Scott says, "You need to have someone look at that." "I'll get Jordan to help me at home." "Nixie. Jordan is good at stitching you up. He's not exactly ideal for setting bones. He's not trained for that." Nixie ponders for a moment, and then says, "I'll get Deaton to help. He can do it." Scott nods, and then they all turn when Lydia walks in the doors.

Sighing when she sees they're alright, for the most part, Lydia then asks, "What happened?" Malia turns to her, "The ghost riders took everyone. And we barely slowed them down. Even with Nixie." Lydia's eyes widen and she turns to Nixie and says, "I thought you were with Mason." "I was. Then Malia called, and I went to help them."

Crossing her arms, then quickly dropping them at the pain is causes in her ribs, Nixie adds, "Not that I was much help. Everyone still got taken." Lydia doesn't miss how quickly Nixie dropped her arms, but before she can ask, Scott tells her, "Chris was hurt really bad. Nixie took all of his internal injuries from him. Three broken ribs, and blunt force trauma to the temporal bone."

Lydia sighs, "Oh, Nixie." "What? I'll heal. I just, you know, need to find Deaton and have him set them correctly. In any case, not the point right now. Moving on." Scott nods in agreement, and turns back to Lydia and says, "Tell us you found something."

But Lydia just tightens her lips together before admitting, "I found out that Claudia never had children. So… Stiles can't be her son." Malia, trying to be a little hopeful, asks, "What about a relic?" Lydia shakes her head to that too, and for a moment, everyone goes silent, trying to think.

Finally, Malia looks over at Nixie and asks, "How certain are you that Stiles does exist?" Nixie tries to turn her thoughts towards that name, towards the empty space she felt inside. She tries to remember what she can no longer access, tries to find a face to go along with the name 'Stiles', anywhere in her own mind.

The throbbing pain she'd already had in her head cranked up to an eleven, and she winces visibly before saying, "One-hundred percent." Scott nods, and then sighs and asks, "What about a relic? We can't find one." Nixie shrugs, "That's because we can't remember him. We have no idea what we're looking for. If we had any clue, it might be easier. But we don't. We found Jake's by chance. We found Phoebe's relic, because Gwen is the one who showed it to us. But… we're the ones that apparently knew about Stiles. And apparently, since there wasn't an original plan to take us, we don't have any other memories to try and use to find this relic quickly."

Running a hand over her hair, Nixie sighs, "It's just going to take time. Time that we, unfortunately, don't really have to waste." Scott nods, "Yeah. Maybe… maybe we need to take a break." Lydia jumps in surprise and says, "NO! No, we have to keep looking. We can check the school records again, or…" But Malia jumps in, "We're fighting the wrong battle right now, Lydia." "We're trying to bring Stiles back!"

Nixie glances over at her friend, who looks more desperate than usual. She really must've loved this 'Stiles'. Whoever he was. And it didn't matter if the others wanted her to stop; Lydia would keep trying to find him.

But… Malia isn't wrong when she says, "The ghost riders came back. We still have no way of stopping them." Scott nods, "And we need to figure out how to stop them from taking people. That… it has to be priority number one."

Lydia stares at them both for a second, and then turns her attention to Nixie. And for a moment, Lydia's heart sank, because Nixie was nodding to herself, as though agreeing with what Scott and Malia were saying.

But then Nixie lifts her head and says, "No. At least… not entirely." Scott turns to her and asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean… what about the people who have already been taken. Yes, I agree, that we have to figure out if there's a way to prevent anyone else from disappearing and being erased. But… what about all the people who are already gone. We can't just give up on them. We can't just leave them in… well, wherever the hell it is that they end up disappearing to."

Nodding to Lydia, Nixie says, "Stiles was pack. He was one of ours. So of the people that have been taken, we have the strongest connection to him, even if we can't remember it right now. So trying to find him… trying to save him… that's our best shot right now at figuring out how to save everyone else as well."

Scott nods after a moment, and then grins a little while saying, "Playing defense and offense together. Trying to thwart the ghost riders; and trying to save everyone in Beacon Hills. Those that are still present, and the ones that are taken." Nixie grins back, and then nods in agreement when Scott says, "Malia and I will focus more on trying to figure out how to stop or trap the ghost riders. You and Lydia keep trying to figure out how to find Stiles."

As they're heading out of the hospital, Lydia asks Nixie, "You want a ride home?" "No. I can't leave my bike at the school. Think you could take me there?" "Sure. And I'll follow you to Deaton." "You don't have to do that. I'm not going to avoid getting my bones set." "I know. But I'll feel better if I follow you and make sure you don't crash. And that you keep it at least under sixty miles per hour."

And Lydia can't help laughing when Nixie says, "That's a very hard stipulation for me. And for my bike. I don't think my baby understands what it is to travel beneath sixty-five anymore, and that's on a good day."

* * *

When she gets home, she slips her shirt and jacket back on, and waves to Lydia, who drives away. After leaving the clinic, Lydia had even taken to following Nixie all the way home. She was very concerned, considering how long it took Deaton to reset her ribs.

Deaton was very much on board with the idea of Nixie not keeping secrets anymore. But for the sake of not giving Lydia another thing to worry about, he did agree not to tell her what really happened. Because Nixie's internal healing was incredibly rapid, compared to her external healing. So much so that, by the time she reached the clinic, her ribs had already mostly healed themselves… while still being out of place. So Deaton had been forced to crack and even break one of them again, in order to properly set it.

Yeah… Lydia didn't need to know that. Not tonight, at least.

Sighing as she steps inside, Nixie smells the excellent aroma of chicken cooking in the kitchen. Coming further in, she finds Jordan standing at the stove, making a rather late dinner for both of them.

As her arms wrap around him from behind, he sighs and says, "I was worried." "Sorry. I should've called." "It's alright. How did it go?" "Terrible. You?" "Same."

They both sigh in unison, and then Jordan turns around to wrap her in a hug. Frowning when she pulls away and winces, he asks, "What's wrong?" "I… well, let me start with I didn't actually get hurt myself." Jordan nods, and then his eyes widen when she says, "But Chris… got beat up pretty badly. He wouldn't let me take his flesh wounds. But I did take his three broken ribs and the blunt force trauma he had. So… yeah. I'm feeling a bit worse for wear. But it's healing fast. I just… need another half hour."

Jordan nods, and then asks, "What do you need?" Tilting her head at him, Nixie smiles gently and says, "Just you." "Nixie…" "Jordan, I already went to see Deaton. He set the bones so they'll heal in the proper place. I…" Sighing, she then adds, "Okay… do not freak out. You are not allowed."

He raises an eyebrow at that, and then pinches the bridge of his nose when Nixie says, "I… heal with exceptional speed when the injuries are internal. So… Deaton had to re-break some bones in order to set them properly once I reached him. And I swear, I went almost straight to him. I just… I heal that fast."

Nodding, Jordan reaches out to gently cup her face. Kissing her forehead, her temple, and then her cheek, he asks, "What about your head?" "The headache went away same time the ribs healed." Jordan nods again, and then can't help grinning when Nixie says, "But you can keep kissing me if you want."

He kisses down the line of her jaw, and then gently on the lips. Before she can deepen it though, Jordan holds her away and says, "No. Not right now." "But…" "No, Nixie. After you've healed." Huffing, she says, "Fine. But for the record, I'd probably heal faster if you'd keep kissing me." "We'll test that another day, when it doesn't hurt you to simply breathe."

She grins a little, and then rubs a hand up and down his back when he turns back to the stove. Kissing his shoulder, she asks, "How are you?" "I'm fine. The bullet wound healed. And by the time we went back out to check on the lacrosse game, the riders out there were already gone too." Nodding, Nixie sighs and says, "We really need to figure out how to kill them."

Jordan nods, and then says, "On another train of thought, how did it go at Stilinski's house today? You find anything?" "No."

Her short answer gives Jordan pause, but before he can ask, Nixie explains, "Something… happened. I'm not sure what. But… I don't like Mrs. Stilinski anymore." And Jordan knew it was serious, if she wasn't even referring to Mrs. Stilinski as Claudia when the woman wasn't even around to hear Nixie use her last name. Nixie sometimes, just to get a point across, would call somebody by their last name to their face, but still refer to them by their first name when she and Jordan were talking in private. But that wasn't the case with Claudia. Nixie wasn't even using her first name now.

Cutting off the burner on the stove, Jordan turns to Nixie again and asks, "Any idea why?" "Well, she grabbed Lydia and hurt her for one." Jordan's eyes widen, to which Nixie nods, "Exactly. But… there was more too. You know how I see auras?" Jordan nods, and Nixie adds, "Well, Mrs. Stilinski's… after Lydia peeled off a tiny section of wallpaper, which is really nothing to get so worked up about… Mrs. Stilinski grabbed her. So tight that she was hurting Lydia. And when I came around to see them… my sight cut on automatically."

As an afterthought, Nixie says, "I think when an exceptionally dark aura is around, my sight gives me no choice but to look and see it. Anyways, her aura was… it was black. And I don't just mean dark. I mean black as… as… well, as the night sky with no stars. And it felt terrible and wrong and…"

Looking up at Jordan again, she says, "Everyone knows the rule, Jordan. If I call you by your last name, I am extremely disappointed in you, and I don't trust you anymore. But when I called her Mrs. Stilinski… she started smiling again. Like nothing was wrong anymore since I was thanking her for the coffee. Sarcastically, mind you. How she didn't pick up on that, I'll never know."

Nixie sighs and says, "I just… I don't know how it happened, or why. As we were leaving the house, her aura started returning to that of a person I could trust. Someone I love. But… I mean, no one that's mine has ever shifted so drastically so fast. It was almost like she was bipolar or something."

Jordan nods, and then asks, "Would you like me to talk to Noah about it?" Nixie ponders that, but then shakes her head, "Not yet anyway. I… I need to understand why it happened like that, before I accuse Noah's wife of being untrustworthy. He'll never go for it, if I can't give him something better than my second sight."

For a moment, they stand there in silence. Then Jordan grabs a couple of plates and says, "Why don't you get some sweet tea from the fridge. I'll fix up the plates." "Okay."

As they're sitting there, eating together, Nixie leans over onto his shoulder and says, "Tell me we can do this." "We can. We always do. And we will, Nixie. I promise."

Neither of them say much after that, so incredibly tired after such a long day. They don't even bother washing the dishes, deciding to leave them for the morning.

And as they head down the hall into their room, neither of them notice the head of silver hair peeking out of the bathroom. They don't notice Grams watching them, as Nixie grips her side in pain, and as Jordan wraps his arms around her, a sudden surge of heat surrounding the area.

As soon as they're gone, Grams returns to the bedroom she and Liv are sharing. Liv was almost asleep, but at Grams curious look and hand on her chin, Liv sits up and asks, "What's up?" Grams shrugs and says, "I'm not sure. But… if I'm right, then it's interesting to say the least."

Glancing back towards the hall, she nods and says, "Incredibly interesting."

* * *

Chapter 4! Yay! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Chapter 5 to come later. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 5: Episode 6x5

When Nixie woke up the next morning, she smiled at the feeling of Jordan's lips gently kissing the curve of her neck. Snuggling back towards him, further into his arm arms, she mutters, "Morning." He kisses her again and says, "Good morning. I let you sleep in a little bit this morning. That alright?" "Mm-hmm."

He chuckles against her, and then asks, "You feel like getting up?" "Nope." "You have your first class in a couple of hours." "I'll wake up thirty minutes before." "And what about a shower?" "That takes ten minutes." "And if you're taking a shower with me?"

She pauses at that, and Jordan chuckles. Turning around so she can be facing him, Nixie traces out a pattern on his chest before saying, "For the record, that wake up method is cheating." "So I've been told. But it's no worse than the times you've woken me up, whispering in my ear and then running away before I can catch you."

Smiling, she says, "Touché." Jordan chuckles again, and then gently traces her face with his fingers. Serious now, he asks, "How do you feel?" Nixie takes a moment to consider that; going over a personal inventory of her body. Her head felt fine again, and her side no longer ached. Nodding, she says, "Great. Like I was never hurt in the first place." "Good."

Jordan kisses the end of her nose and asks, "Any grand or dangerous plans today that I should be forewarned about?" "None that I'm already privy to. If I figure any out though, I'll let you know." "If you figure them out? Nixie… half the time, you help plan these things." "Exactly. And when I figure it out, I'll let you know."

He laughs at her, and as she snuggles closer, he asks, "What about a shower?" "Please. Just a few more minutes." And as he tightens his arms around her, she sighs and says, "I can almost forget about the headache I'm going to have later, when I'm in your arms."

Jordan just squeezes a little tighter, pushing a little extra heat towards her as well. Kissing the top of her head, he says, "Please don't hurt yourself trying to remember him." "I have to try. We're running out of options." "What about Stilinski's house?" "Yeah, I doubt Mrs. Stilinski is going to be keen on letting us back in there." "Maybe. I figured at this point you were planning a break-in though."

Leaning her head back, Nixie raises an eyebrow, "And if I were?" "At this point, to help protect your beautiful mind… I'd gladly offer to be the distraction if you needed it." Nixie smiles widely at him, and then laughs before saying, "Sometimes I think the world should truly be frightened of the things that run through our heads." "I'm only offering because I don't want you hurt." "Yeah… but I wind up in potentially harmful situations a lot. This leaves a whole lot of possibilities to look at in the future. Out of curiosity, how do you feel about robbing a bank? Because technically, I've already…"

Grams and Liv, from where they were sitting in the kitchen, turn their heads in amusement when they hear Nixie squeal before shouting, "I was kidding! I was kidding! Stop tickling me! I can't breathe!"

* * *

Nixie decides that she'll definitely need to call Jordan later. Because aside from spending five minutes each hour, trying desperately to remember more about this 'Stiles'… Lydia was now staring out the window next to them. And not the normal, lost in space, bored of this class, type of staring. This was the banshee type of staring. The type that let you know that, whatever she was staring at… she apparently thought it was crucially important. Even if she had no idea why.

So as Mrs. Finch asks Lydia if there's something more interesting outside than in the classroom, and Lydia says no… Nixie raises an eyebrow. Leaning closer, she asks, "You sure about that?" Lydia glances at her, then back out the window. Nixie follows her gaze towards the blue jeep in the parking lot, about to be towed away.

A sharp second of pain speared its way into her right temple, and she hisses in response before saying, "Yep. Alright, let's go." Lydia jumps up and says, "I'll be right back." Mrs. Finch watches her go, and then looks to Scott and Nixie, who walk up after Lydia. Scott shrugs while saying, "I'm just gonna make sure she's okay."

He heads out the door, and then Mrs. Finch turns back to Nixie. Nixie rubs at her temple for a moment, then glances towards the door, then back at Mrs. Finch. Shrugging, Nixie says, "Do I seriously even need to try and explain? My people left. I'm leaving. I'll take excellent notes on the chapter for all three of us."

And with that, she follows after Scott, though she doesn't miss when Mrs. Finch asks the rest of the classroom, "You guys know that classes aren't optional, right?"

To which Nixie mutters under her breath, "I'm not so sure that rule applies in Beacon Hills anymore."

When she and Scott catch up to Lydia outside, she's trying to convince the tow-man to leave the jeep here. But he holds out his clip board and says, "Paperwork says I can take it. It's been reported as abandoned."

And Nixie's eyes widen when Lydia, who was still not fond of dirt or getting her clothes dirty, slapped a hand down onto the dirt covered jeep and says, "And now it's not." Nodding, Nixie leans closer to Scott and says, "By the by… that thing is definitely important." "Because Lydia wants to keep it?" "Well, yeah. And it also gives me a headache."

They look at each other, and then hurry forward to back Lydia up if she needs it. She's trying to claim the jeep as her own, but the man isn't buying it. So Scott hurries up to it, placing his hands on the hood, and says, "It's mine. Uh… my jeep. Sorry, I'll move it. Just as soon… as I get the keys. From my locker. After you've left."

The tow-man sighs, "I'm sorry, but once it's on the hook…" Lydia cuts him off with, "Please don't say 'You're on the hook'." He sighs again, "Well, I can't now." As Scott and Lydia try to reason with the man, working out some sort of a solution, Nixie glances down at the hook that's fit under the bumper of the car.

Then all three turn to her when she says, "Okay. Fine." Raising an eyebrow, tow-man asks, "You mean you don't want it anymore?" "No. I mean the hook can stay with the car. You said, once it's on the hook, it stays on the hook. So…" She slips a dagger out from inside her sleeve, twirling it with a flourish, and says, "…we'll keep the hook."

As she makes to slice through the cable, Scott grabs her arm and says, "Nixie! I don't think…" "What? I can do it. Then he keeps the jeep on the hook, and we keep the jeep. Everybody wins."

The tow-man is still staring at her, and her blade, in complete surprise. Then, as she makes to slice the cable again, he says, "Wait, wait! You can't actually do that." "Yes I can. It's all about the angle you slice down at, and the amount of torque you use. Two, maybe three tries, and it comes right off."

Twirling her dagger again, she raises an eyebrow and asks, "Unless you've suddenly thought up another solution?" The man stares at her a moment more, and is about to argue further. But Lydia quickly interjects, "I wouldn't… test her resolve right now. She's been in a mood lately. Terrible migraines; they don't sit well with her." Stepping closer, she adds, "And yes. She will cut through your cable. And, most likely, get away with it. She's kind of the sheriff's favorite citizen." And Scott adds, "And engaged to the sheriff's number one deputy."

Tow-man glances at them all for a moment, and then tilts his head cockily and says, "Drop fee is a-hundred-and-fifty." Scott gives the man a bewildered look, but then scrambles to hold Nixie back when she returns her attention to the cable, fully prepared to cut it. The man says "Hey! I gave you another solution! You can't…"

Nixie gives him a look and says, "We're seniors in high school. Do we really look like we have a-hundred-and-fifty dollars between all three of us?" He seems to ponder that, and then jumps worriedly when she twirls her dagger again. Hesitantly now, he asks rather than demands, "Seventy-five?"

Nixie thinks that over, and then slides her dagger back into her sleeve. Pulling thirty out of her pocket, she asks, "What do you guys have?"

And after they've handed over the money and tow-man, whose name is actually Vernon, has left, Scott turns to Lydia. "You know I don't actually have the keys to this thing, right?" Lydia nods, and then says, "But… now we have a jeep. One that gives Nixie a headache." Scott nods, and then says, "I'll grab Malia after class. We'll check it out then. Maybe the keys are inside somewhere."

And Lydia and Scott both laugh when Nixie cracks her knuckles while saying, "And if they aren't, we all know I'm the mechanical genius between the three of us. Not an expert, by any means, but I can hotwire this puppy in no time. And what are earth are you two still laughing at? I'm serious."

* * *

Stiles and Peter had just witnessed their new 'friend' basically disintegrate in front of them. He'd attempted escape by jumping on the back of a ghost rider as he was leaving this ghostly train station. But… as expected, that had backfired. And in a huge way.

The guy had been desperate. He'd told them that he'd been searching for a way out for months now. He didn't believe there was any other way.

But there has to be. It had to be possible. Somehow.

And when Stiles told Peter as much, Peter snarled at him and asks, "What is it with you teenagers? You think that you're so special? You think the rules don't apply to you? Don't you get it?! We are dead and buried!"

He takes Stiles wallet, ruffling through it to show him how meaningless all of it now was. Then he takes the keys to the jeep, which Stiles had carried with him when he was taken by the riders. Throwing them across the room, Peter asks, "Oh, what? Did you think you were just gonna drive us out of here? Is that what you thought? Do you get it? We don't exist!"

And in a sadder tone, Peter adds, "And we are already forgotten?" Stiles stares at him for a moment, and then says, "Somebody's gonna remember me. Either Lydia, or Scott, Malia or someone. They're gonna find me, alright?"

And when Peter still looks like he might argue, Stiles adds, "Nixie will come for me." Peter pauses, and then rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well give me a call when all your high school sweethearts conjure up some brilliant plan to get out of here."

He turns around, prepared to walk away back into the station. But both he and Stiles jerk and turn towards the dark entrance when they hear a muffled voice saying, " _Stiles_."

Coming back to Stiles side, Peter asks, "Did… did the black hole of doom just say your name?" Stiles blinks, but then asks, "I was honestly gonna ask you if you heard it too? You're hearing's better than mine."

Then it happened again. _"Stiles."_ Peter and Stiles both move closer to hear more, careful not to actually touch the barrier that would kill them. And the closer they get, the clearer the voice becomes. _"Stiles. Our friend. A pack member. Someone crucial to me. Important. He's why I'm sarcastic. He's priceless. He is essential and necessary. I will not…"_ The voice gasps as though tired and strained, but then pushes on, _"I will not lose him. I have been through too much to keep him, and I will not lose him. I will find him. I have to find him."_

The voice pauses, and then seems to say through it's teeth, _"Blue jeep. Something to do with mischief. Something to do with Noah's house. We all forgot him…"_ Another breath, and then Stiles can distinctly hear the sound of crying in the voice when it says, _"Come on, come on. There has to be more. There has to be something else I can get to. Come on… anything. Something. Come on!"_

The vision that suddenly appeared before them, smoke that was taking shape on the other side of the barrier, was very clearly Nixie. In whatever fake reality this was, the figure of her was made of blue smoke, and was currently sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows drawn together, sweat beading and pouring down her face and neck from exertion.

Stiles gapes at her, and almost rushes towards her. But Peter grabbed at the back of his collar to hold him still. "But she…" Peter gives him a look and says, "It's not really her. Not yet anyway. This is…" Then he shrugs and adds, "I have no idea what this is. Something to do with her being a dragon."

Glancing at Peter, Stiles asks, "What do you mean?" "Stiles, come on. You've known for half a year that she's a dragon." But when Stiles doesn't seem to comprehend what he's missing, Peter sighs and explains. "Dragons, any dragon that could ever exist, are the most magical of supernatural creatures. And that's just any dragon. Nixie's a blue dragon. So imagine the most magically gifted creature you can think of, and times it by infinity. She's too young to have had time to learn and access everything she could possibly do at this point. And I don't even know all of what that is. But this…"

He gestures to the smoky figure on the other side, and says, "This is a part of it. This is the dragon side of her, pushing to do what a blue dragon always does." And Stiles doesn't need to be told that part. He nods and says softly, "Protecting what's hers." Peter nods, "Exactly."

They look back at her, and Peter says, "It's… it's like she knows you exist… but can't actually recall why she knows that." "What do you mean?" "She's clearly trying to remember you. Bits and pieces of you. She's grasping at straws, and she knows that… but she's still grasping. Trying to cling to anything about you that might help her remember more."

Tilting his head, Peter says, "I don't think it's the same for her." "What is?" "The memories. For the rest of the population, when someone is taken, that person is erased. It's literally, like they never existed. Sometimes a big hole is left that is never quite full again… but you are, essentially, gone." Pointing to Nixie, Peter says, "You're clearly not gone to her. Which means you weren't erased. Not completely anyway."

As he watches her further, he says, "Maybe not at all. I think the ghost riders have found a work-around with her." "A work-around?" "They couldn't erase you from her mind. So… they've blocked you off inside of her mind. You're there… but I don't think she can access the information anymore."

Stiles runs a hand through his hair. Then he pauses and says, "But… it's not working. Not completely anyway. She's already remembering things." "Yes… but there in-lies the rub." When Stiles tilts his head, Peter simply gestures back to Nixie.

She was sweating and panting as though she couldn't catch her breath. Her hands clenched into fists on her knees. Tears were beginning to roll down her face, and Stiles realizes that they weren't just sad tears anymore. They were tears of pain.

Bending down, level with her height, Stiles asks, "How long can she keep that up?" Peter shrugs, "I couldn't even begin to guess at that. Nixie has always been an exceptional supernatural creature. Her abilities manifesting prior to her being eighteen is evidence of that. But… well, even the most magical of supernatural creatures has to have a limit. Nixie's will stretch with time and practice, but… as of right now…"

Stiles turns back to him, and Peter says sadly, "Honestly… if she manages to reach the point on her own, where she fully remembers you… it may kill her. At the very least, it may fracture her mind in a way that even a dragon can't fully heal from."

Back to her, Stiles says, "Oh, Nixie. Please, please take it easy. You'll find me, I know you will. But I need it to be all of you."

Peter thinks about telling Stiles that this version of Nixie obviously couldn't hear him… but he decides against it. He'd already antagonized the boy enough today. And if Nixie was coming…

Well, he didn't want to be in any more trouble than he probably already was.

They watch her struggle a few minutes more, and then finally, the smoky figure lets out a final gasp before saying, _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll try again. I… I'll never…"_ But as her eyes open, the figure vanishes, leaving Stiles and Peter alone in the tunnel.

All is quiet for a moment, and then Stiles stands up and marches back towards the main room. Peter follows, asking, "Where are you going?" "To see if I can find a way to send them any kind of message."

And to himself, he says, "And to warn Nixie to find another way to remember."

Which, of course, is when they find the room that houses the intercom system. Which gives them the idea that there might be a radio inside.

Which results in Peter turning a knob that causes an enormously loud static sound to erupt over the speaker.

* * *

Nixie had figured gym class would be the best place to try working on forcing past this barrier in her mind for more than just five minutes. She knew by now that, the harder and longer she tried, the more physically drained she became. Normally, a run down the trails behind the school like this wouldn't have worked up such a sweat. But now… now she was actually in need of a shower when she came back. And she was definitely going to have to wash her gym outfit before wearing it again tomorrow.

It also didn't help that, the harder she tried, the worse the headache became. After a while, it wasn't even so much just a headache. The pain began to creep down and encompass her entire skull, then down her neck. She had lifted no weights today, but even her arms and shoulders were sore. That was how taxing it was to try and remember new information about Stiles.

The fact that she was no closer was also a downer… but she would get there. She had to.

She was toweling her hair dry, just slipping her tennis shoes and jacket back on, when she heard it. The high-pitched ringing, like you hear when someone pats their hand on a mike a bit too harshly. She grabs her bag, forgoing drying her hair, and hurries out into the hall.

Scott and Malia meet in the hall just as Nixie rounds the corner at the far end. Rushing up to them, she asks, "You guys too?" Malia nods and says, "We all heard it." And Scott adds, "It's coming from this way. Come on."

When they get out the doors, heading towards the parking lot again, they all pause when they see that Lydia is already outside, standing there in front of the blue jeep they'd just saved from being towed away. Nixie and Scott glance at each other, and then they all run up behind her.

As they reach her, Lydia turns her head just slightly, not taking her eyes off the jeep, and says, "It's coming from inside." Scott gives Nixie a worried look, clearly not liking the way Lydia seemed to have a sort of tunnel-vision on the jeep right now. But Nixie just waved him towards the door and whispered, "I've got her."

Scott and Malia move around the jeep first, checking for anything under it or around it that could be the cause of the noise. Then, as Scott tries to open the driver's side door, he finds it locked to him. As Malia tries the other side, she asks, "Okay, what? Did someone just lock the keys inside?"

Lydia, her voice sad and desperate at this point, simply says, "Break it." Scott and Malia look at her worriedly, and then Lydia jumps when Nixie's hands gently find her shoulders. Squeezing gently, Nixie says, "Lydia, take a breath with me."

She obeys, and then turns to Nixie and says, "We have to…" Nixie holds up a gentle hand and says, "I know. We have to find him. And we will." Cupping Lydia's face in her hands, two fingers resting at each temple, Nixie adds, "But, I am going to also insist that you continue to use all of the beautiful brain that I know lives in your head. At all times. We won't find him, or make it out of this, if you don't."

Lydia nods, but says, "But how else are we…" At that, Nixie leans back and says sarcastically, "Really, Lydia? I'm offended. As many locks as I've picked, or been asked to pick, since you've known me. You should be well aware by now that I can pick the lock on the door of this hunk of metal."

Which she proceeds to do, Lydia laughing and handing her a hair pin so she can get it done.

Upon opening the door, they find a CB radio sitting just beneath the middle of the front seat. Why it was suddenly working, or how it had even sent out the initial high-pitched sound… no one could explain that. But here it was.

Nixie had always wanted one of these things. It would make keeping tabs on Noah and Jordan, and on the weird things that kept happening in this town, a whole lot easier.

Another stab of pain tapped at her skull, and Nixie sighs. Because apparently, whoever Stiles was, he was also the reason she'd never bothered to obtain a CB radio before. Because she didn't need one. Because he already had one, before the ghost riders had taken him.

After they all take a moment to stand there and just stare at the interior of the jeep, Nixie tilts her head to crack her neck, and then says, "Alright. Let's get to work people." Malia asks, "Why? It's…" "Malia, my heard hurts. Which at this point, means we're getting closer. So… let's see if there's anything else in this thing that makes my head hurt anymore today."

As they all begin rummaging around, Malia and Lydia in the front with Scott and Nixie in the back, they don't see anything else that gives anyone a particularly strong vibe. Lydia keeps glancing back, almost hoping that Nixie gets another headache at this point. But there doesn't appear to be any change.

When Lydia turns back to the front again, Scott gently grips Nixie's elbow and whispers, "Are you alright?" "Yeah." He raises an eyebrow, so she says, "My head hurts constantly. But until we get Stiles back… I think that's just going to have to be a fact of life. I'm not going to stop trying to remember him." "I know. But I also know how hard you push yourself when it comes to protecting all of us."

Giving her a meaningful stare, he says, "All I'm saying, Nixie… is to pace yourself. Stiles needs you to remember him, I get that. But that doesn't mean the rest of us that are still here, don't still need you just as much."

Nixie stares at him for a moment, and then nods and says, "I'll try to ease up." "Good. Because Malia says the girls you run with in the gym shouldn't be able to comment on how bad you smell after your runs every day. And they are nowadays." "Oh, whatever."

He grins, but then they all freeze for a moment when all noise in the jeep ceases. Leaning towards the front, Nixie and Scott stare at the suddenly silent CB radio. Tilting her head, Nixie says, "Hmm… uncanny." Malia looks up at her, and then asks the most obvious of questions right now, "Why did it stop?"

Lydia hits the master switch, flipping it on and off a few times, before answering, "It doesn't matter. There has to be a reason." And then she smiles when Nixie adds, "As there always is when havoc has returned to Beacon Hills. I'm betting money on someone from the 'beyond' trying to send us all a message. I'll take the rest of your bets later."

Everyone grins at her, but as she moves back to go searching again, she pauses when Scott suddenly says, "Wait… what?" Coming back to him, seeing him focusing on breathing in deeply through his nose, she copies him while Lydia asks, "You caught a scent?"

Opening his eyes, turning to Nixie to see if she agrees, he nods when her eyes open wide, and he answers, "Yeah. But uh… it's mine. Yours, Nixie's, Malia's… all of ours." Lydia tilts her head, "Okay… but we're in here. So that…" But Nixie shakes her head, "Not scents from today, Lydia. Left behind scents. Like we've been here before. And not just a recent type of 'before' either. Remember the eucalyptus and mint shampoo I bought you three months ago?"

Lydia nods, and then her eyes widen too when Nixie says, "Well, that's part of your scent that's left behind in here. And you've been out of that for… what? A month now, at least?"

Malia glances between the two of them, and then says, "Not that I don't believe you guys… but I don't remember ever having been in this jeep before." Scott nods, "Neither do I." Lydia sighs, "It's only because the ghost riders erased it from us. We have been here before… we just don't remember."

They all pause for a moment, and then Lydia turns to Nixie and asks, "Any luck on Jordan's end?"

After they'd saved the jeep and established that Nixie could hotwire it when necessary, Scott had found the VIN number on the windshield and read it to Nixie. She'd sent a text to Jordan, and then called to explain what it was for.

But Nixie shakes her head in response to Lydia's question. "He ran it through every system he could possibly try. There's no record of an owner." Sighing again, Lydia runs a hand through her hair while saying, "Well… it didn't just drive itself here."

When Malia growls in aggravation, all eyes shift to her. She glances at all of them, and then sighs. Looking to Nixie specifically, she says, "I get that… that you know he's real. And I get that even if the rest of us don't feel it as strongly as you do… well, you're almost always right about people. But…"

Taking a breath, she says, "I… I've already lost a lot of people in my life. And I don't want to keep adding to it. And I can't help but think that… what if we can't get him back? What then?" Fiddling with her hands, she adds, "Isn't it… couldn't it just be better? To forget that he was here? Then… then I wouldn't have to miss him."

Lydia and Scott glance at each other, but Nixie simply reaches out and squeezes Malia's shoulder gently. And all Malia feels from that touch is comfort. Nixie was hell-bent on finding Stiles. That was a given, and it wouldn't change. But that didn't mean she couldn't understand what Malia was saying. It didn't mean that she couldn't see where Malia was coming from.

Smiling gently, Nixie says, "It's okay, Malia. It's okay, to yearn for that sense of relief. And… yeah, maybe it would be easier, if we could just forget that he was ever here."

She squeezes Malia's shoulder again and presses on. "But… I cannot forget." When Malia tilts her head in confusion, Nixie sighs. Running a hand through her hair, she says, "I… can feel him… almost. Not now. Not all the time. But… when I'm really trying. When I'm focusing all my energy on trying to remember who he was with all of us… I can almost feel him. I can feel the space he's supposed to fill in the pack. And… it's not small, Malia. In fact, it's pretty freaking huge."

Glancing to the others, Nixie shakes her head. "I can't give up on him. I'm not built that way." Back to Malia, she says gently, "But… if you need to take a break? Well, I can work with that. But he is real, Malia. Just… always keep that in the back of your mind."

Malia nods after a moment, and then they turn to Lydia, who says, "Guys, look." She holds up an old title to the jeep she'd just found, and as Scott looks it over, he reads, "There's no name." Malia glances too, and then says, "But there's an address." And she smiles when Nixie pats her on the back and says, "That's my girl."

Aloud, Scott reads, "129 Woodbine Lane." Lydia lifts her gaze to Nixie, and says, "We know that address." And when Nixie doesn't immediately look like she agrees with going, Lydia reminds her, "We need answers, Nixie."

Finally, Nixie sighs and says, "Fine. But if Mrs. Stilinski comes within a foot of you again, I reserve every single right I have to break her wrist. Maybe her nose too, if I'm put in the mood. Malia, what are you laughing at? I'm serious."

* * *

"I… I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen that jeep in… almost eighteen years."

Lydia, a little downhearted, says, "But… it's in your name." Claudia nods, "But it was stolen." "Then how did it end up at the high school?"

Both Noah and Claudia shrug in disbelief. Noah glances up at Nixie, noting the new stance she'd taken in his house. She was usually more relaxed when she was here… the only change in that being when he'd told them they couldn't see Elias at the nursing home, and she'd stormed out. But this… this wasn't her being upset about him being 'unhelpful'.

Instead of sitting in a chair like Lydia, or even sitting on the arm of the chair that Lydia was in, Nixie was standing directly next to where she was sitting. Arms crossed, eyes sharp, legs tensed for action… it was the look she had when she was getting ready to fight, or to defend those she loved most.

And Nixie's eyes were hard every single time they passed over his wife.

Back to Lydia, Noah says, "I mean… it beats the hell out of me how it got there. That thing was a junker even back in the day. God only knows who would want it now." And then Claudia suggests, "Maybe somebody dumped it there?"

Tears welling in her eyes, Lydia asks, "Is there any way to trace the history of the jeep after it was stolen?" Noah gives her an apologetic look before answering, "No." "Then… maybe there's fingerprints in it."

Claudia and Noah look at each other, and then Noah asks carefully, "Lydia? Is this… about Stiles?" And before Lydia can answer, Nixie says firmly, "Yes." Noah shifts to looking at her while Claudia says, "Honey, don't you think you've taken this far enough? I mean, I don't really know what's going on with you lately, but… maybe it's a good time to talk to your…"

But as she reaches across the coffee table to hand the title back to Lydia, Nixie marches forward and stands in the space between them. Snatching the title back from Claudia's hands, Nixie hands it back to Lydia gently, and then turns back to the other two.

Noah's a little surprised by the harshness of the glare in her eyes. Wasn't it a reasonable suggestion at this point, to ask if Lydia was taking this too far?

Judging from Nixie's eyes… no, it wasn't reasonable.

And judging from the tears in Lydia's eyes, Noah could sense the hopelessness that she was beginning to feel, even with Nixie standing right next to her. Leaning closer, relieved when Nixie didn't move to block his path, he asks, "Lydia? Are you okay?" She looks up at him, and though the answer was clearly 'no', she told them, "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry… can you just… do you mind…"

She gestures towards the hall, clearly signifying the bathroom. Noah nods, though Claudia seems hesitant to let her go that way. Standing up, she says, "Lydia, maybe you should…"

But Nixie was there again, blocking Claudia's path to Lydia. Sighing, she says, "Nixie, I know that I…" The snarl that left Nixie's lips was not the expected response from either Claudia or Noah. He rises to his feet in surprise, honestly worried that Nixie was about to harm his wife.

She didn't. But it was quite clear that she was willing when she said, "Make no mistake, Mrs. Stilinski. If you come near my girl again, I will not hesitate to snap you in half." The woman's eyes widen, and when Nixie takes a step closer, she stumbles backwards and into her seat on the couch again.

Noah had been about to berate Nixie, because this was his wife, and they were in his house. But hearing how Nixie addressed her drew him up short.

'Mrs. Stilinski'. As far as Noah could remember, Nixie had never addressed his wife that way. Nixie loved Claudia, same as she loved him. But here she stood, glaring at his wife as though she were the devil-incarnate. Threatening to snap her in half, even. And she was call her Mrs. Stilinski.

And Nixie could see it in his eyes. Claudia might not know or understand what the use of her own last name meant when it came from Nixie. But Noah did. Noah knew it all too well.

Turning towards Lydia, Nixie says, "Use the bathroom Lydia. Take your sweet and precious time about it. We'll leave when you're ready." Lydia hurriedly moves in that direction, prompting Nixie to begin following.

Noah is right behind her though, and as she reaches the stairs in front of the hallway that Lydia is going down, he catches her and asks, "Nixie, what was that about?" "What exactly?" "You called Claudia by her last name. I know what that means." "Well, it's good to know one of you does, because she clearly doesn't. Does she actually know me? At all?"

Sighing, Noah says, "Nixie… I get that this… this 'Stiles', is important to you. But could you ease up a little? I mean, you guys were here a while ago, and Lydia was tearing at the wallpaper. It's not a huge stretch to think…" Nixie takes a dangerous step towards him, and though he doesn't back away from her, he does feel the immediate chill enter the air, clearly caused by her.

She glares at him for a moment, but then says in a calmer voice, "Your wife grabbed my friend, and squeezed her wrist hard enough to bruise it, all for a tiny little scrap of wallpaper. Tell me, Noah, if that reaction seems completely rational to you."

Her eyes softening, Nixie then shrugs and says, "Your wife… I can't explain it Noah. Half the time she seems fine. And the other half…" Shaking her head, she says, "I don't know. It's like certain things take off the mask of the good that I see in her, and reveal the bad. And now that I've seen it, I can't let it go."

Noah stares at her in confusion, because how could his wife be bad. But before he can ask that, Nixie turns her attention back to him and asks softly, "Do you know why we're friends, Noah?"

He honestly expected her to start explaining it to him… thought that this was a rhetorical question. But when she didn't provide him with an answer, he began wracking his brain for what had originally brought her into his life, and him into hers.

After a few minutes of nothing, Nixie says, "You're my dad, in this crazy life, Noah. And I love you to death, and I wouldn't change that for anything. But… how did we get there, Noah? Because I have tried, as hard as I can, to find a reason for us to even know each other outside of all this supernatural shit… and I can't. I don't have a reason for us to be this close. There is no explanation, whatsoever, for us to basically be father and daughter."

She gives him a meaningful look, and adds, "Unless you try to factor 'Stiles' into the equation. Because he is what's missing. And yes, he is real. And yes, we are going to find him. Whether your wife wants to or not." Noah tilts his head, "Why do you think Stiles is the reason for us to know each other?" "Noah, come on. You're a cop. A freaking detective. How can you not see the pieces fitting together?"

Sighing, she says, "Stiles is the name of your dad. No one else in history has even heard of this name before. Therefore, it has to be connected to your family. Your wife's jeep, is connected to him. I know, because the damn thing gives me a migraine. Your house, in some way, is connected to Stiles. Lydia has seen two different people in here while we've been on the hunt for Stiles. That's not a coincidence."

Finally, Nixie shrugs and says, "He's real. And he's the missing piece that connects us. I don't know how he does that, exactly. But he does. And if he's the reason that I get to know you, that I get to have you as a dad…" Sighing, she says, "Well, then I at least owe it to him to bring him back, if only so I can thank him for bringing you into my life."

They stand there quietly for a moment, and then Nixie says, "I'll get Lydia. We'll get out of here as soon as she's done. Just… keep your wife away from us. Because I'm not kidding. I will hurt her, if she touches Lydia again.

And with that, she turns around to find Lydia.

Who is sitting with her back against the very wall that she'd stared at the day they'd come before. Crying, shoulders shaking with her silent tears, Lydia looks up when Nixie moves to gently sit next to her. She doesn't say anything. She just sits there, and waits.

Finally, Lydia says, "I know… I know it all connects somehow. It has to. Why… why can't they just…" Nixie wraps an arm around her as Lydia leans over to rest her head on Nixie's collar. Holding her tightly, Nixie says, "I don't know, Lydia. But I know you're right. It all connects back to Stiles." Taking a deep breath, she says, "And it doesn't matter if they won't help us. We'll figure this out on our own if we have to, Lydia. We can, and we will."

Lydia nods, and then says, "I just… I feel like for every step forward we take, we end up taking two back." "Then don't think about it that way." "How else am I supposed to see it?" Nixie smooths a hand over the top of her head, and says, "Think about it as if we're taking three steps forward, and then two back." "And that's better?" "It's progress, Lydia. Which we are making. The fact that we keep getting knocked back a couple of steps each time, doesn't change that. We are getting closer. We just… have to keep trying to get those three steps in."

Lydia takes one last deep breath, and then says, "I guess we should go." "Probably." "Do we have a plan for figuring out what's behind this wall?" "I have four possible plans. Just let me know when you definitely want to do this, and I'll polish them out some more." Lydia finally laughs, and then asks, "Four?" "Yeah. I had three, but then Jordan said he would help if it meant helping get rid of my headache, so now I have four."

Nixie grins when Lydia laughs, because though four plans for getting behind some old wallpaper might seem extreme to some people… this was just standard Nixie procedure. And the fact that it was standard made it that much funnier to Lydia.

Sighing, Lydia rises to her feet, Nixie following suit. And with a final wave at Noah, and a glare at Claudia on Nixie's part, they head out the door to… well, Nixie doesn't exactly have a fleshed out plan for the rest of the evening. She should probably catch up on some homework.

Come to think of it… if this 'Stiles' person was in their grade and part of their pack… he was missing out on a lot of classwork. Nixie makes a mental note to start trying to prepare a few assignments he should definitely have if he were still here. She'll use Scott's classes as a comparison tool, except for his AP Biology. Somehow, she doesn't think their missing friend is the type to take that class. Just a hunch.

* * *

She was sitting at the island in the kitchen, Jordan behind her cooking dinner, when a cup of coffee suddenly appeared beside her. Glancing up at Liv, who was biting her lip nervously, Nixie tilts her head and asks, "What?" "I… well, I tried to make it. Is it…" Nixie takes a sip, and then sighs before narrowing her eyes at Liv. Then she snaps around to Jordan and says, "You helped her! That's cheating!"

Jordan chuckles while Liv smiles and asks, "It's good then?" "It's perfect." Liv then glances down at the biology work she's doing. Letting out a whistle, she asks, "You understand this?" "This? Absolutely. But do not, under any circumstances, start asking me history related questions. Head slaps are guaranteed to follow."

Grams, who was sitting across from her, grins and says, "According to Jordan, they are one of your highest forms of affection." Nixie turns to him again and says, "Again, with the cheating." He just grins and comes back to kiss her temple before going back to his pan of pork slices, onions, and a pot of rice with vegetables.

Nixie was on her last problem, when her phone rang. And it wasn't lost on Grams that, though she'd been in the middle of writing her answer, Nixie immediately dropped her pencil to pick up the phone. "Yeah, Lydia? What's…" A pause, and then Nixie sighs, "Well… shit. I'll be there in five."

Hopping up off the stool she was sitting on, she comes up behind Jordan at the stove. Running a hand up his spine, she says, "I have to go. It shouldn't take me long to clear this up. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jordan nods, and then asks softly, "Stiles?" "A jeep that we're pretty sure belonged to Stiles. Some jack-wagon is trying to tow it away again. Oh, and FYI, if I call you again later tonight needing bail money, it's probably because I broke this guy's nose."

She grins when Jordan simply says, "You know, I've been keeping a jar of bills stashed in the closet for just this occasion." "I love you, so much, for enabling me." "Just promise to try and scare the shit out of him first before you actually physically assault him." "Promise."

Nixie kisses his cheek, and then says to Liv and Grams, "I'll be back soon. Please don't wait on me to start eating." Liv nods, "No problems there." Nixie laughs while saying, "I really like you."

She's in her jacket, and has just stepped out of the kitchen and into the hall, when the scales on her neck suddenly erupted without her meaning to do it. Frowning, not understanding what was going on, Nixie then felt… well, she was pretty sure it was what a whip would feel like.

But it didn't make any sense. There was no one here. Literally, the hall was empty, except for her. And Jordan, Liv, and Grams were in the kitchen still.

And yet, there was definitely something around her throat, tightening as it was pulled taut.

And then she was flying. Whatever was wrapped around her throat suddenly yanked harshly, cutting off her air supply for a moment. And Nixie was thrown down the hall towards the door, slamming into the wall nearby before landing with a hard thump on the floor. Gasping in a breath, she focuses on sounding normal when she hears Jordan ask, "Nix? Baby, you alright?" "I'm alright. Hey, can I borrow you for a second?"

Jordan hands the stirring spoon over to Liv and walks easily into the hall. But that's where his calm demeanor ends. Upon seeing Nixie lying in the floor, clutching at her throat in pain, he sprints the rest of the way to her. Sitting her up against the wall, he says, "Nixie! Nixie, talk to me! What happened?" She winces as she takes in a breath, her throat burning with the effort in now took to draw it in.

Then she lowers her hands, and Jordan's eyes widen. The scales on her neck were still technically out and on display. But there was a clear line, all the way around her neck, where a rope or thick cord of some kind had torn at her scales, tearing them off.

Just like the scales on the back of her wing had been torn off by something.

Opening her eyes, Nixie shakes her head and says, "I don't know. I… I don't know what happened. I was fine, I swear. And then… my scales just appeared on their own. I didn't even know anything was coming. And then…" She touches her neck again and says, "I… I think it was a whip. One of the ghost riders has a whip. I think… I think that's what did this. But… there was no one here. And I should be able to see them now, so… what…"

She didn't understand what had happened or why. Jordan, on the other hand, had a thoughtful expression on his face. Looking over Nixie carefully, he says, "Stiles is like Lydia, right?" When Nixie tilts her head, Jordan says, "You'd die for Lydia. Kill for her, move mountains for her. And Stiles, whoever he is, even though you can't remember all of him right now… you still think of him the same way you think of Lydia, right? You'd die for him?"

Nixie nods without hesitation, and Jordan runs a hand over his mouth before sighing. Shaking his head, he says, "I think… I think this is something similar to what was happening to you when Lydia was trapped in Eichen earlier in the year." "What do you mean?" Jordan smiles gently, "I mean when they drilled into her head, you took away what pain you could from her, even though you were nowhere close to her to have been able to do so. When the voices in her head became too loud to bear, you took that pain away as well."

Gesturing to her neck, frowning deeply, Jordan adds, "I think this is something like that. More severe, from the looks of it. Maybe Stiles is more fragile than other members of the pack. But… you're right, you should be able to see the ghost riders now. So if they weren't here, but one of their whips did this…"

Nixie's eyes widen, and she says softly, "Stiles." Jordan nods, and then gently turns her head from side to side. The ring went, literally, all the way around her neck. Shaking his head, Jordan mutters, "I'm gonna kill them." "I'm okay, Jordan." "Nixie… you will heal. You are not, currently, fine."

She doesn't argue with that, and then slowly lets her scales disappear again. When her own skin reappears, Jordan tells her she looks unharmed. Sighing in relief, Nixie says, "Thank goodness for small miracles." "Nixie, how is that good?" "Because at least I don't have to cover up a scar on my neck while going to school. I'd have to wear a scarf. Can you imagine how uncomfortable that would be? I mean, I know it's been a little chilly around here lately, but it's not scarf weather. Hell no."

Jordan finally grins at her, and then sighs before helping her to her feet. Cupping her face in his hands, he draws her in quickly for a kiss. And when he leans back and she doesn't move to try and leave right away, he grins and bends down again.

He had her against the wall, kissing her fervently, relishing in the tiny gasps he was able to pull from her, when her phone rang again. Knowing it was a losing battle at that point, he nibbled against the curve of her neck, loving that it didn't hurt her and she still trembled in his arms. He actually managed to make her miss the first call.

He chuckles though when her phone rings again, and Nixie says, "If you make me miss this one too, I will, I swear, make you sleep on the couch." He kisses the corner of her mouth one last time, and then takes a step back and says, "Well, I can't risk that. After all, I have such plans for tonight."

Nixie's heart stutters in her chest, and Jordan chuckles before taking the phone from her jacket pocket and answering it for her. "Yeah, Lydia? No, she's coming." A pause, and then he explains, "Yeah… something happened. She'll fill you in when she gets there. Give her another five minutes. She's on the way."

Handing the phone back to her, Jordan then kisses Nixie on the head and says, "Um… for clarification purposes… my only plans for tonight were to make sure you got plenty of sleep. But that does still require us to be in bed together." Nixie smiles gently at him, but then teases, "And I had such high hopes." He chuckles, and then says, "Come back to me." "Always."

As soon as she's gone, bike revving and then taking off down the road, Jordan returns to the kitchen. Grams watches him move back to the stove, and then asks, "Everything alright?" "Yeah. Nixie just couldn't find her keys."

Liv and Grams look at each other meaningfully. Neither Jordan nor Nixie had seen them as they'd glanced at them from the kitchen. They didn't know that they'd already seen the blue material that had taken over Nixie's throat, or the mark that was now there.

Jordan is stirring the rice, when Liv's hands land gently on his arm. Turning to her, he tilts his head curiously when she says, "Jo… you know you can tell us anything. Right?" Nodding, he says, "Of course." Liv smiles sweetly, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Frowning a little, Jordan asks, "Everything okay?"

Before Liv can answer, Grams says, "Everything's fine. Now, when is this rice going to be finished? I'm famished." Jordan chuckles and returns to the food.

Liv moves to stand beside Grams, and she whispers, "When are we going to talk to them about it?" Grams takes a sip of her coffee and says, "When there appears to finally be a moment of peace for them? Currently though, they appear to be in the middle of something." Liv nods, but then comments, "Seems Nixie is always on the move though. At least, in some capacity." Grams nods, but then grins and says, "She'll make time for us when she has it to give, Olivia. After all, we're already on a first name basis with her."

Nodding towards Jordan, she adds, "And that is something that apparently speaks wonders to everyone in this town. Even our beloved Jordan, who already knows he can trust us."

* * *

When Nixie arrives at the parking lot, Lydia hops out of the jeep and says, "Hey. What happened?" Nixie holds up a hand, "First, tell me what happened here? Where's Vernon? And do I still need to be prepared to kick his ass?" Scott, getting out from the other side of the jeep, grins at her and says, "No need. Malia broke his truck and scared him off." Nixie turns to look at Malia, who shrugs with a sheepish smile on her face.

It turns into a beaming grin though when Nixie wraps her up in a tight hug and says, "You are my favorite person tonight. Did you break his hook? Please tell me you broke the hook?" "Yeah. I broke the hook." "And now you're my hero for the night as well."

They all laugh at her, and then Lydia says, "So, now spill. What happened that made you, Nixie, late to meet us here?" When Nixie raises an eyebrow at all of their anxious expressions, Scott says, "Nix… you're never late. Like… ever. If you are, it's like a thirty-second delay, and we're good with that. We waited five minutes before we called to see if you were okay. And then Jordan answered your phone for you to tell us something had happened."

Blushing a bit, Nixie says, "Well… I mean, I probably would've been here a minute before you called to check on me. But… Jordan was, kind of, trying to make sure I was definitely feeling better first." Lydia grins, "Which means he started kissing you, and you got distracted. Understandable, I suppose." "Oh, shut up."

Then Nixie sighs, "I… don't really know what happened exactly." She proceeds to explain to them what happened as she'd been getting ready to leave the house, and brings up the scales on her neck to show them the ring of irritated blue skin where the scales had been torn away.

Malia's snarls actually pale in comparison to the fury resting in Lydia's eyes as she gently traces over the mark with her fingers. Nixie winces slightly when Lydia's finger accidentally touches the raw skin, so she pulls back. Glaring, Lydia says, "We have got to find a way to kill these damn things." Nixie chuckles a little bit at that, and then looks to Scott when he asks, "And you didn't see anyone there?" "No. There was no ghost rider in the house."

Sighing, Nixie then looks to Lydia while saying, "And… you remember when you were trapped in Eichen? When that doctor drilled into your head and the voices got louder?" Lydia nods, and then her eyes widen when Nixie adds, "You remember how, even though we weren't even near each other, I kept taking what pain I could away from you?" Nodding, Lydia asks, "You think that's what's happening here? That they were hurting… Stiles?"

Nixie shrugs, "It would explain why, even though no one was there, I got hurt by some unseen force. That's Jordan's theory, anyway. On a grander scale though. I think the fact that it's the ghost riders causing the pain that makes it possible for me to take so much of it away from other people. I mean, when you had a hole in your head, I didn't take all of the injury. I literally only took the pain. And now, here I am, taking what appears to be at least most of the injury away from our forgotten friend."

Sighing, Nixie says, "Whatever the ghost riders use, and whatever it is that they do… it must be considered worse in the supernatural realm of things. At least, that's what I think is the reasoning anyway. And I haven't been able to come up with any different theories yet, so…" They all stand there for a moment, pondering what to do next. They needed to figure out how to stop the ghost riders. They needed to figure out where Stiles fit into all of this. They needed to keep people from disappearing.

And they definitely needed to figure out what to do about the jeep. Because if the car was still here tomorrow morning, someone was definitely going to try and tow it again. And given the fact that they'd now resorted to breaking tow hooks to keep the jeep safe, the next person to come would probably come with a police escort to help them get the job done.

On a side note, Nixie wonders who it is that apparently keeps stressing the tow company out about needing to move the vehicle. Vernon had seemed content to leave it earlier in the day, with his seventy-five dollar fee to leave it behind. So who had called to make him have to come back tonight to try and take it again?

They were still trying to figure out their next step, when all their heads jerk to look in the direction of the forest. The loud and pained roar of a werewolf echoed through the trees and in the air around them. Nixie glances over at Lydia. And upon realizing that even she heard the roar, even without supernatural hearing, Nixie asks, "You think there's any chance we're the only ones to hear that?"

Lydia shakes her head, "I'm fairly certain all of Beacon Hills heard that." Then Scott asks, "Who is it?" Malia tilts her head, "I'm not sure… but I think I recognize it." And when Scott glances at Nixie, she nods that there was a vague sense of familiarity that she felt associated with the sound. She wasn't positive why yet, but she felt like she recognized the sound as well.

Lydia looks at all three of them, and then shouts, "Go!" Scott and Malia take off immediately. Nixie heads after them… but then hangs back. Coming back to Lydia, Nixie says, "I…"

She tries to think of how to break this gently, but then sighs and simply says, "It's not Stiles." Lydia stares at her for a moment, but then slumps her shoulders and asks, "Are you sure?" "Pretty sure. I mean… it's not a headache thing though. More an educated guess." When Lydia tilts her head, Nixie shows her scales on her neck again, where the ring of irritated flesh remained.

Shaking her head, Nixie says, "If Stiles were a supernatural creature… I don't think all of this would've happened to me. I mean, maybe I would've taken some of the pain, but I don't think I would've also been thrown into the wall, if Stiles were supernatural. When I took your pain from you, Lydia… I only took what you couldn't handle when we were at a distance." Letting the mark slip away, her normal skin returning, Nixie adds, "A werewolf would've been able to handle at least some of this on their own. So… whoever roared just now… it's not Stiles."

Lydia nods after a moment, and then sighs, "Thanks." "Yeah. And I'm sorry. I just… didn't want to leave you here with your hopes getting sky high." "I know. Now go."

Nixie sheds her jacket and shirt, handing them over to Lydia. And then, rather than running after Malia and Scott, she bolts into the air and takes off across the sky.

* * *

When Scott sends up a brief growl of his own, Nixie flips around in the air and heads back towards him. He's just catching up with Malia, and they both look up and watch as Nixie dives down towards them. Her wings open about ten feet above the ground, ending her rapid descent, and then she lands on her feet and folds them back into her skin.

Scott grins at the chill she purposefully sends their way. They'd all been running or flying out here in the woods for the past thirty minutes, with no luck. And while Nixie was fine, he and Malia were overheating.

Malia sighs at the relief the cold brings, and then turns to Scott when he asks, "Any luck?" Nixie shakes her head and Malia confirms, "None. And he hasn't roared again that I've heard. And I've got a scent but…" When Malia struggles to explain what she's trying to say, Scott finishes for her, "There's something wrong with it." Malia nods, "Whoever it is, it smells like they're… burning."

When they both look to Nixie, she blinks and asks, "What?" Scott gives her a look, and then chuckles when Malia bluntly says, "You're fiancé is a hellhound. He been doing anything lately that might've gotten somebody burnt to a crisp?" Nixie rolls her eyes at Scott's laughter, and then she says, "No. And besides, this doesn't smell like his fire."

Scott's eyes widen a little and he asks, "You can smell when it's his fire that's done the damage?" "I can always smell when it's Jordan. He has his own unique scent and aura, which is also engrained into the flames that surround him. I'd know if it was him. It's not."

Malia nods, and then asks, "So… what the hell is wrong with whoever's out here?" Nixie nods, "Excellent question. We should ask him… if we ever find him. And if he's not… you know, already dead."

That's when they finally hear the roar a second time. And though it's still pained, and the sound worries Scott, he can't help grinning when Nixie adds, "Note to us. He's not dead yet. Yay. Well… yay, we think." Scott doesn't bother asking if she thinks now is really the most appropriate time for her to be using her sarcasm. He already knows what the answer will be. Instead, he just works on leading them in the direction of the sound, before they lose its point of origin again.

What they find is… well horrible. The man lying on the ground has smoke rolling off of every inch of him. His clothes are charred and battered, but that's nothing compared to the rest of him. Every inch of his skin looks as though he was held, literally, inside of the flames of a fireplace… with no means of escape. If he weren't a werewolf, he would most definitely already be dead. And judging from the amount of peeling, melted, and blackened skin… he might die anyway, if he didn't get help soon.

Malia makes to step closer to him, but Scott holds out his arm to keep her back. Much as this man might need help, they still didn't know who he was, or how he got here. And in Beacon Hills… well, it was definitely better to know these things before getting involved with someone. An enemy in sheep's clothing was the last thing they needed to deal with right now, given everything else going on around them.

Glancing at both of them, Malia says, "I hear a heartbeat." Scott nods, but asks, "But who is he?" Malia stares at the man on the ground and says, "I don't know… but I know the scent. Even through the barbecue." Nixie tilts her head at the barbecue comment, but then takes in a deep breath through her nose to try and determine if she could recognize it too.

And again, there was a familiarity there… but nothing about this person's roar, or his scent… none of it screamed that he was someone who was vital to her. In fact, the longer she stood here, the more she felt like simply walking away and letting this guy fend for himself. Which is a terrible thought to have, she knows… but that's what she's feeling right now.

As Malia moves closer to the body, against Nixie's liking, Scott asks, "How do you think he got here? There's no tracks, no fire…" Nixie shrugs, but then bolts to Malia's side when she jerks back as the man on the ground suddenly opens his eyes.

Nixie can't help but notice that, when the man looks up and sees Malia, there's a huge sense of relief that engulfs him, in spite of his obvious pain. They might not know him yet… but he knew who they were.

And then Malia says, "Oh my God. Peter?" As Scott scrambles around to join them, bending down to Peter's level on the ground, Nixie takes a sharp jerk backwards in the opposite direction. And while Scott asks who he is… Nixie doesn't need Malia to explain. The memories of who this man is began flooding back into her mind.

He was Malia's father.

He was the man who bit Scott; who turned him into a werewolf in the first place.

And as Nixie looks down at her stomach, fingers tracing over one of the worst scars she has… she remembers that he was the man who did this to her. For not wanting to be a werewolf. Her very first scar, meant to be a message to Scott that he could hurt all of them whenever he wanted.

While Scott and Malia were freaking out about how they ever could've forgotten this man… Nixie finds herself taking another step back. She's not proud of the thought now running through her head. It wasn't something Scott would approve of, even if Peter was a selfish, sociopathic, bastard of a man.

But she can't help it. She really wishes he'd stayed missing… stayed trapped in the hunt.

She wishes she still didn't remember him; wishes that he could've remained forgotten. Forever.

Peter's eyes then find her, and Scott follows his line of sight up to Nixie, finally realizing that rather than moving to help them, she kept backing away. Standing up, Scott asks, "Nixie?" "Why him?" Scott tilts his head, so Nixie elaborates, "We have to get Stiles back. We… we have to…" Glaring at Peter on the ground, she says through her teeth, "It's not fair. Why does he get to come back?! Why do we have to remember him, when we can't even remember our friend?!"

"Nix…ie…" She snarls at the sound of Peter trying to say her name. She didn't care that he was burned to a crisp. She couldn't make herself care. He deserved it. He deserved far worse things to happen to him. He certainly didn't deserve to be the person to make it out of the wild hunt… not when Stiles was still trapped there.

She still can't even remember all of who Stiles is… but she knows that much has to be accurate.

She turns, intent on leaving all of them there. Scott catches her arm and says, "Nixie, I know this is hard… but maybe he knows something." "He would never give it to us. Not without a price. The man only ever cares about himself. We can't…"

But then his pained voice groans out, "Sti…les…" Snapping her eyes down to him, Nixie asks, "What?" He tries to say it again… but Peter literally can't say anything else. His eyes begin rolling back into his head, his body convulsing in agony.

And as much as they needed to know everything they could about Stiles… Nixie was not about to take any of Peter's injuries away. She's not even sure she could if she tried. Something about even attempting to heal Peter felt very wrong to her. Probably because she couldn't stand him.

Maybe there was a stipulation somewhere that said dragons could only take injuries from people they cared about. Or, at the least, maybe there was a clause that said dragons couldn't take injuries from people they hated.

Either way, Scott was smart enough to not ask her to try. He bent down again to syphon some of Peter's pain away, and Malia did the same. Peter's convulsions slowed until they finally stopped, and for a moment, he just laid there in relief. Then his eyes opened weakly again, finding Nixie once more.

His right hand shook with the effort it took to lift it… but he did so anyway. Opening up his palm, revealing the set of keys inside, he says weakly, "Stiles." And then his eyes shut, his hand drops, and he loses consciousness on them.

For a moment, no one moves or even dares to breathe. Malia takes the keys out of Peter's hand, and then rises to her feet. Turning to Nixie, she hands them over and says, "You two get back to Lydia. See if these are what we think they are. I'll get Peter to the hospital." Nixie nods, but then hesitates. Sighing, she asks, "Are you sure Malia? I can stay with you."

Malia smiles her appreciation at the gesture. Now that they could remember him, they all knew how Nixie must feel about Peter. But she was still willing to wait with Malia, if that's what she wanted.

Her love for her pack… her family; would always outweigh any hatred she felt towards other people.

Shaking her head, Malia says, "Go. I've got this."

* * *

Back at the jeep, Nixie is in the back, while Scott and Lydia sit in the front. With shaking hands, Lydia sticks the key into the ignition, and turns it to try and crank the engine.

The jeep doesn't actually start. It was, essentially, a piece of junk. But the fact that the key fit and turned to try and start the engine at all… that was progress. These were definitely the keys to the jeep. Which meant that Stiles was in the wild hunt, and had been with Peter before Peter had somehow escaped. And this jeep… this was his relic.

A jeep they now had keys to, thank God. As Lydia attempts to crank it again, pressing down on the gas pedal to try and force it to start, Scott says, "Don't flood it." Nixie raises an eyebrow, "Do you even know what that means?" Scott ponders that a moment, and then says, "Not really."

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Scott grins when Nixie says, "Feels like the right thing to say though."

Lydia continues trying to crank the jeep, until it finally comes to life, headlights shining out in front of them. And they all smile in victory at that. The jeep ran. Stiles had gotten them the keys, and now they were that much more certain of his existence.

Of course, Nixie had never doubted his existence… but still. This was nice to have.

And, of course… it's all they get. Nixie's not sure what else they were expecting at this point. But after the initial startup of the engine… well, even she feels disappointed. She knows, given that Peter looked like a werewolf shish-kabab, that expecting Stiles to suddenly just magically appear in front of them again was a bit too much to hope for.

Still would've been nice though.

They were all looking around, trying to see if anything else had changed, or see if there was anything else they could do while in the jeep. That's when the radio went off again, the high sound of static ringing out into the silence. Scott sighs and makes to cut the volume all the way down.

But then a voice says, _"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"_

Nixie grips Scott's wrist to stop him from turning the volume down anymore. And though she winces initially as a sharp stab of pain went through her temples… her eyes then widen as she whispers, "Stiles."

Lydia and Scott stare at her, and Scott asks, "Are you sure?" She nods, but then shakes her head when Scott asks, "Does his voice give you a headache?" Lifting her eyes to him, she says, "Not anymore."

It's weird… but she thinks she's beginning to understand how this barrier on her thoughts works. It's not like a closed up sphere that's holding all of her memories of Stiles in a bubble that she can't pop. It's… more like a dam. And instead of keeping water back, the dam in her mind was meant to hold back her memories. But, once water flowed over top of the dam, or slipped through a crack nearby, there was no putting it back behind that wall. It was out in the open after that, forever.

And that's what this was. Hearing his voice gave her another piece of him that she hadn't had before. And when that piece of information breached the dam blocking her thoughts, it had hurt initially. But now that she had it…

Nixie swears she will never forget the sound of his voice again. Not ever.

He asks over the radio, _"Can anyone hear me?"_ Lydia picks up the mike, hands still shaking, and she asks, "St… Stiles?" Scott leans forward eagerly and asks, "Stiles, are you there?!"

His voice answers back knowingly, _"Lydia? Scott, is that you?"_ Scott can't help laughing in relief while Lydia gasps, "Oh my God, Stiles! We can hear you! We hear you!" _"Oh my God. You know me? You remember me?"_ Lydia answers, "Bits… bits and pieces. Stiles… Stiles, is this actually you?"

His relieved voice answers, _"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"_ Lydia nods, "You said… You said 'Remember I love you'." Then Lydia glances back and says, "You said it to me and Nixie." Stiles nods, _"That's right. Where is she?"_

Nixie shakes herself awake from simply soaking in the sound of his voice. Leaning forward, she says, "I'm here. I'm right here. Stiles?" _"Hey Nix."_ Her tearful laughter on the other end has a tear falling from his own eye. And he can't help laughing as well when she asks, "Where are you? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? I'll find them, I swear to God."

Lydia smiles and gasps out, "Where are you, Stiles?" And Scott adds, "We're coming to get you." Nixie then frowns deeply when Stiles answers, _"No, no, no. You can't. You won't be able to find me."_

Stiles grins, in spite of how sad that fact is, when Nixie's response is, "Bullshit. You could be in hell and I'd still be able to find you. Watch me. Just tell me where the hell you are, and I will get you." Scott nods and says, "Yeah. Just tell us where you are Stiles, and we'll come for you. We'll…"

But Stiles cuts them off with, _"Guys, just remember this. You have to find Canaan. Alright? Just find Canaan."_ Lydia nods, "We will." _"Good."_ They can hear shuffling in the background on his end, and then Stiles says, _"God, I wish I had more time. I just… there's one more thing. Nixie?"_ Leaning forward again, she asks, "Yeah, Stiles? Just tell me…" _"No, I need you to listen to me. Alright? I know it's different for you. They couldn't erase me from you, so they blocked your memories. Right?"_ "Right. But how do you…" _"Peter and I figured it out, but that doesn't matter. What matters is this."_

A pause, and then he says, _"Nixie… you can't keep trying to remember me. Not the same way you are right now. Okay?"_ "Stiles… I have to try and remember you. I have to get you back. I'm going to get you back." His voice gently answers, _"I know, Nixie. And I don't doubt you will. But you can't keep doing whatever it is you're doing to try and remember."_

More shuffling in the background, but Stiles still hurries to explain, _"Whenever you try, a manifestation of your efforts appears right at the edge of the barrier to… whatever the hell this place is. I saw you once. And I know in reality, you probably look all put together and fine. You're good at hiding how much things hurt you sometimes, I know that. But in here, I can see how much it hurts you to try and remember. You look like you're about to break in half."_

Nixie's eyes widen. Not only because that was a very accurate representation of how her mind felt while trying to remember him… but because of how well he knew her. Lydia wasn't lying. They only had bits of pieces of him to draw on. But Stiles… he knew them all. He knew them like the back of his hand. It was strange, to hear someone you could only barely remember, reciting to you exactly who you were as if they'd known you their whole life.

Nixie will get him back.

Shaking her head, she says, "Stiles… I…" _"Nixie, I'm not saying give up. I know better than that. But you have to find another way. A safer way. Because when I come back… when you get me back… I want to come back to all of you. Not just what's left if you keep going at this the way you are now. Tell me you understand that. Please, Nix."_

It was also strange for Nixie to suddenly feel as though, even though she didn't remember all of him, that she would move mountains to give him whatever she could… whatever he wanted. Swallowing thickly, she says, "I understand."

He sighs in relief, and then say, _"I… I have to go. I love you. All of you. Find Canaan. Don't forget. Find Canaan."_

And then, nothing but static reaches them across the line. Scott yells urgently, "Stiles! Stiles!" But no answer. He was gone now.

Nixie stares at the radio for a long time, and for a while, none of them move. Lydia's the first one to speak, turning around to look at Nixie. "You didn't tell us it hurt that much." Nixie shrugs indifferently, but blinks in surprise when Lydia slaps her shoulder and says, "No secrets." "I'm fine!" Sighing, she admits, "It… does hurt more than I was letting on. Like an intense workout that my body is in no way prepared for."

Scott says, "We have to find another way for you to try and remember. If you're still hell bent on doing that." "Hell yes." Nodding, he hops out of the jeep, and as they all gather at the front, Scott says, "I'll talk to Deaton. He's bound to be able to work up a few ideas on how to help you remember in a way that's not dangerous. Maybe hearing how much it's actually hurting you to try on your own will spur him into finding some of those ideas a bit faster." Then Lydia says, "I'll go make sure Malia got to the hospital okay."

Nixie glances back at the jeep, and then says, "I'll take it to our house. There's an extra spot in the garage. That way it won't get towed out of here while we aren't watching it."

As she prepares to hop back inside the jeep, Scott stops her for a moment. Pulling her closer, he wraps her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. She sinks into him for a moment, and then lets out a shaky breath when he says, "We will get him back, Nixie. I promise." "I know."

When she leans back, he gently brushes at her cheek, revealing the tears there. And as Nixie looks up, she can see the rain preparing to pour in response. Sighing, she says, "Yeah… I don't think that can be helped tonight." Scott nods, and then kisses her on the forehead before saying, "Please be safe. Are you good with leaving your bike here tonight?" "Yeah. Or Jordan can bring me back to get it later. Either way." "Alright. Night, Nix." "Goodnight."

She hugs Lydia too, and then hops into the jeep and begins driving home. Not exactly an easy drive, when she kept having to pullover so she could stop crying again.

* * *

Grams understood that sudden storms were definitely a thing to be worried about. Sometimes people weren't prepared, and you had to run out for previsions. Sometimes it ruined plans you had for the day. There was a lot to be worried about during storms, if one was unprepared.

But Jordan didn't look like he was particularly worried about what the storm might do to the yard, or with whether or not he had bread and milk in his kitchen already. He was standing at the doorway leading into the garage, arms crossed, and an extremely worried expression on his face.

And he was staring at the spot where Nixie's bike should be.

Grams and Liv both knew that something… well, interesting was going on in this town. But from what they'd heard already, Nixie was more than capable of taking care of herself in a storm. So when they glanced at each other from further back in the hall, neither one of them had any idea why he should be so worried right now. There wasn't even thunder and lightning right now. It was just a really heavy rain.

Headlights finally lit up the garage, and Jordan straightened and sighed in relief when Nixie pulled in. His confusion about the vehicle she was driving could wait until after he was certain she wasn't the cause of all the rain.

Which didn't happen… because she was the cause of the rain. He could see her tear-streamed face behind the windshield. And when she didn't move to get out of the jeep, he came down to her and slid in beside her.

Grams and Liv came to the doorway, careful to still stay out of sight, and watched as Jordan and Nixie sat in this new vehicle. Nixie was slow to talk at first, but Jordan waited patiently, until she finally explained all of what had happened tonight. How she'd finally heard Stiles' voice. How Peter was back, and how incredibly unjust Nixie felt that was, when her boy was still trapped in the hunt. How Stiles told her she had to quit trying to remember him the same way she had been. How she felt so useless in all of this, when she could only remember small bits and pieces about a person who so very clearly hadn't forgotten a single detail about any of them.

Jordan eventually pulled her over and into his lap in his seat, cradling her close while she cried onto his shoulder. It took a while, but Nixie finally calmed down, and Jordan helped her out of the jeep. It was then that Grams and Liv both grew wide-eyed at the sight of Nixie before them. Because in all of the chaos that had occurred the remainder of the night, Nixie hadn't taken her jacket or shirt back from Lydia.

Which left her exposed now, in nothing but her sports bra… and all of her scars from the past on display.

Liv wasn't sure what shocked her more. The fact that Jordan didn't seem surprised by her appearance right now, or the fact that a senior in high school had already been through so much as to have that many scars on her body already.

Jordan helped her into his cruiser, kissing her deeply before moving around to the driver's seat. He was taking her back to get her bike tonight so she could have it in the morning. He was also going to meet Lydia and get Nixie's jacket back so she'd have that tomorrow as well. And as they were backing out of the garage, Nixie scooted over as close as she could to him, smiling gently and taking his hand before saying what was obviously, 'Thank you.'

Jordan's simple response was to kiss her again before they headed up the road. Liv was still staring after them when Grams said from beside her, "Interesting." Turning back to Grams, Liv asks, "That's really all you have to say to that? I mean… what the hell is going on?" Grams raises an eyebrow and says, "I think some of that would be obvious. Nixie, Jordan, and her friends are obviously not as… well, oblivious about the supernatural as the rest of the world is."

Liv huffs, "I know that. I'm referring more to why she returned half dressed. And why is she covered in so many scars? What the hell happened to her? Who let that happen to her? And how is Jordan just walking around like seeing her like that is an everyday occurrence."

Grams shrugs, "Maybe for him, it is. They are getting married after all. I imagine he's seen her dressed in quite a bit less." "You know that's not what I mean." Grams smiles gently at Liv, and then says, "I have another question to add, while we're making a list." "Really? What's that?"

Gesturing to the world around them, Grams asks, "How did she make it start raining? And what happened to her just now that made it stop?" And as Liv glances outside, sure enough, the rain has completely cleared. Where thick black clouds and pouring rains had once surrounded them, it was now just another clear, starry night in Beacon Hills.

Liv sighs, "Well… that explains why he was so worried. He knew she was the cause. Or… he thought she might be." Grams nods, and adds, "We may have to talk to them sooner than they might like. Before whatever their crises is has come to an end." "I thought we weren't supposed to interfere on the west coast. Not before we…"

Grams gives her granddaughter a look and says, "We live in a world where the supernatural-forces-that-be, never cease to amaze and surprise us. Some rules are made to be bent, darling."

* * *

And that's Chapter 5! So, not that they weren't before, but Grams and Liv are certainly some suspicious characters. Wonder how they'll play in at the end. :)

Hope you're still enjoying it so far. I'm trying to post this as fast as I can, because I know some of you have been waiting a really long time. Chapter 6 will follow soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 6: Episode 6x6

"So, you saw a carousel?"

Nixie puts a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud at that. Because after all of what Lydia had just told them, that was the thing Malia was choosing to point out specifically. Not that Lydia had gotten sucked into the mirror in the girl's locker room. Not that Lydia had been transported into a different town, in a different time period. Nope… Malia was pointing out that Lydia saw a carousel.

Lydia gives Nixie a look, though she can't completely hide her own grin. Then she adds, "And I saw a big sign that said 'Canann'. And people disappearing in clouds of smoke." Nixie holds up a finger and clarifies, "Green, creepy, ghost rider smoke. Let's be specific here." Lydia just shakes her head, laughing quietly while Malia simply asks, "Do you ever have nice dreams?"

Nixie and Lydia look at each other, Nixie's shoulder shaking hard from trying to hold back laughter. Lydia rolls her eyes, and then says, "Bottom line… we need to go to Canaan." Nixie nods, "Affirmative." Malia closes down her laptop and then looks between the two of them while saying, "It would be helpful if we knew anything about the place." Nixie holds out a hand to her and says, "Also affirmative."

Malia grins, but then says, "I keep calling the number for City Hall, but no one answers." Nodding, Nixie adds, "And the only map Jordan and I could find it on is thirty years old. Thank God for well-kept police archives." Malia nods, "So far, the only thing we know about Canaan, is where it is."

Lydia looks down at the map eagerly, and then shrugs while saying, "That's all we need to know." Malia sighs, because even though she understood the need for going to Canaan, she wasn't exactly keen on doing it anytime soon. Of course, it would be preferable if they didn't have to go at all.

Settling down next to Nixie, Lydia asks, "So… how did things go with Noah this morning?" Nixie just shakes her head in response. She and Scott had attempted to go to Noah earlier, to try and explain to him that Stiles, his son, had spoken to them through the radio in the jeep. A jeep that, conveniently, was no longer able to be found.

Noah is very aware that Nixie has something to do with that, but he has no idea where she might've stashed the thing. In any case, Noah wasn't having any of it. He didn't believe he had a son. He didn't believe they'd heard Stiles over the radio in the jeep. He just… he wasn't having any of it.

Jordan had handed her the map with Canaan on it as they were leaving the station, and then nodded in agreement when Nixie asked him to keep the jeep a secret. He still didn't altogether like the idea of trying to keep secrets from Noah. But at this point… well, he had to agree with Nixie. He couldn't see another way around it right now. Noah wasn't helping them here, so they were going to have to work around him, until he was willing to see reason.

Jordan also didn't want to put any added pressure on Nixie right now. Grams and Liv, ever since the night she'd come home crying, bringing with her the rain storm… well, they'd been pushy. Not about moving back to Virginia. Liv had apparently given up that line of questioning. But… they were asking strange questions. They wanted to know about Nixie's family, which wasn't all that strange. Nixie was going to explain about her mother with a visit to Eichen, when the time was right. And when Liv and Grams had finally earned the right to know just why Nixie was a much more mature eighteen year old than maybe was considered normal.

But then they wanted to know other things. Like if Nixie knew how to fight, and what fighting styles she used. They wanted to know why she was always at the sheriff's station. They wanted to know why she sped around town as if she'd been fired from a canon, and why no one ever tried to pull her over.

Liv had asked yesterday, if Nixie had ever been a member of some sort of mafia. Yeah, that conversation ended immediately after that. Not because Nixie wouldn't have answered. Nixie had laughed at the question, finding it hilarious. But Jordan had glared at his little sister before ushering Nixie out of the room with him.

They were fishing for something. Jordan could tell that for himself, but Nixie could also sense it in them. She still trusted them. She could still see that they were good people. But… they were definitely searching for some sort of information about them.

Neither of them has any idea what that might be. And for now, they can't focus on that. Jordan has told Nixie though, that is they don't stop it sometime soon, he would personally buy their plane tickets to send them back to Virginia. They didn't really need to be here anymore anyway. It didn't look like Jordan and Nixie were going to be getting married any time soon right now.

Lydia watches as Nixie continues shaking her head in response to Noah's behavior this morning. Then, trying to change subjects, she says, "On a completely unrelated note, I was thinking that we could just have the bachelorette party at the lake house if this wild hunt extends into the summer. Nothing major, I know. But you have to have something before you get married."

Sighing, Nixie says, "Yeah, about that. We need to talk." Lydia looks so utterly alarmed for a moment, that Nixie feels the need to clarify, "Jordan and I are still in love and still getting married. Don't have a cow." Lydia nods, but then says, "But you have to have a bachelorette party. A night where it's just us girls, having fun, before you head off into the married life. Or… at least a night of just fun with everyone from the wedding party. I know keeping you and Jordan separated for just the wedding day is going to be hard enough, so…"

Nixie raises an eyebrow in amusement at that. Then she says, "And I told you that you could through me a party, with a theme of relaxing. That's not the issue." Lydia relaxes, and then asks, "Then… what?" Nixie glances between both girls, and then says, "Just… the timing of it."

When neither seems to understand, Nixie cuts to the chase and says, "I'm not getting married until we have Stiles back. However long that takes."

Which Jordan and Nixie had already discussed earlier in the week. And Nixie… she'd honestly expected the conversation to be long-winded, with maybe some shouting and arguing, and possibly a great deal of angry kissing afterwards when one of them finally won the argument.

But there was no argument. There was definitely kissing afterwards. Lots and lots of… Nixie shakes herself back to the present and explains to the girls what they'd discussed. Which was basically that, Nixie might not remember all of Stiles, but she knew that he was important to her. So much so that, she did not want to have a wedding ceremony that Stiles wouldn't be able to attend.

And Jordan had been on board with that. And when Nixie had given him a clearly surprised look, he chuckled before explaining it to her. "Nixie, you should've seen yourself when you came back that night. You weren't just sad. You were heartbroken." Cupping her face in his hands, he'd said, "I will do everything I can to help you get him back. And after we get him back, we'll get married. If it takes us another month to get him back, or if it takes us a year. I don't care about the waiting. Just so long as I have you."

The rest of the discussion had simply been pertaining to details about that. If, God forbid, it did take them more than a year to get Stiles back, Nixie was fully prepared to go with Jordan down to the courthouse and simply sign the piece of paper right there, no ceremony at all. They could have a wedding ceremony later, when they did have Stiles back. And Jordan was okay with that too.

Lydia, as of right now, didn't exactly look thrilled about the idea of how long the wedding might be postponed… but she didn't put up any argument. She agreed, wholeheartedly, that it felt wrong to try and hold a wedding without someone so important to the group with them to share in the event.

They all sit there quietly for a moment, and then Lydia says, "Well… let's hope it doesn't actually take that long." Folding up the map, she says, "Come on. We're skipping the rest of school today. With any luck, we'll make it to Canaan, and be back in time for dinner." Then she points at Nixie and says, "And I'm eating with you guys tonight."

Nixie shrugs, because that was fine with her. But then her eyes widen when Lydia adds, "And if Liv and Grams don't stop badgering you with questions, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, and then drive both you and Jordan to the lake house myself, so you can have an evening away from them." Nixie laughs aloud, earning a glare from the librarian behind the desk. Then she hops to her feet and says, "Alright then, let's go. Because I definitely want to get back in time for dinner now. This, I cannot wait to see."

* * *

Scott was laying across the backseat when he felt Lydia gently nudge his arm to wake him. He was about to just go ahead and sit up, when he remembered why it was that he'd remained comfortably cool rather than warm while he'd been sleeping.

When Nixie had called Jordan to tell them what their plan was for the rest of the day, he'd wished her the best, and then promised to have enough food for Lydia to join them for dinner. But after that, he'd called Scott to ask for a favor. "I know you guys need to find this place, and I get how important it is to finding Stiles, or at least solving some part of this mystery. But… can you just please make sure she gets some sleep while you're heading down there?"

When Scott asked why Nixie needed more sleep, Jordan explained that she hadn't been sleeping well since she'd started feeling like something was missing. She was sleeping, and it wasn't like in the past when she had gone several nights without rest before. But she still wasn't getting enough for Jordan's liking.

So when they'd climbed into Lydia's car, Scott made sure he and Nixie were in the back. And rather than ask her to take a nap, he made himself appear more tired than he actually was, and Nixie urged him to lay out and get some rest. She'd intended to stay sitting up and awake, maybe letting Scott use her lap as a pillow. But, Scott had convinced her to lay down with him, her head on his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

If they didn't get anything else out of this trip, Scott would at least be able to report back to Jordan that Nixie had gotten a few hours of rest while they'd been away from Beacon Hills.

Lydia smiles gently at Nixie's resting form, and then shakes her as well before saying, "Time to get up." Nixie opens her eyes, blinking for a moment to get her bearings. Then she sits up with Scott, grinning and smoothing out the hair on top of his head so it didn't look quite as messed up from his sleep. Scott chuckles, and then asks Lydia and Malia, "Where are we?"

Malia glances back at them and says, "According to the GPS, this is it."

But as they climb out of the vehicle and look around, Nixie can't help but ask, "Are we sure the GPS is correct? Or, better question… are we sure we're not just all asleep right now?" Because this was seriously weird. It wasn't just that there was apparently no one, literally no one here. But… the whole town felt dulled and lifeless. Like even the plants, the empty houses, and even the bugs that were here… it was like all the color and life had been sucked from everything, leaving it all to exist in only weak shades of gray.

Lydia looks at the map, then at her phone for coordinates on their location. Then she nods and says, "This is it. Canann's a ghost town."

And in spite of how dreary it looks, the others grin when Nixie says, "Great. First ghost riders. Now we have a ghost town. Somebody just make sure they let me know when the actual ghosts begin appearing. Because at this rate, there's no way that's going to be too far behind."

As they begin making their way through this dead and dreary town, Malia says, "I'm not catching any scents." Scott nods and adds, "And I can't hear a single heartbeat."

Then he and Malia grin when Nixie says, "Damn. I was pretty sure my heart was still beating." Scott gives her a look and says, "My point is… I wonder why Stiles would send us here." Nixie nods to that, and then sighs, "There must be something he wants us to figure out. Maybe something similar to what's happening in Beacon Hills, happened in this place too?"

Scott nods that it's a good idea. Then they all glance up at the banner, torn and weathered, but somehow still hanging between two street lamps above the road. And even though it was barely legible anymore, Lydia nods and says, "This is definitely the place I saw in the mirror."

Malia and Scott glance at each other, and then they look over at Nixie. She nods for them to go ahead and look around some more. She would stay with Lydia, and see if anything else 'banshee-like' happened while they were here. Because between all of them, Lydia still responded best to Nixie's form of encouragement and relaxation, when it came to Lydia's powers.

Scott and Malia head towards what might've once been an old park, but was now an overgrown infestation of weeds and plants. A cell phone left behind on a picnic table is… well, it's as old as crap. And the newspapers and receipts they manage to find are all dated April 8th, 1987. Over thirty years ago.

Lydia was still staring at the sign, still standing in the middle of the street, when she finally turned her head and saw the carousel in the middle of the park. The same carousel that she'd seen in the mirror. The one where the children had been riding, and had then begun disappearing in clouds of greenish smoke.

When Scott attempts to step on it though, the damn thing comes back to life, scaring the bejesus out of everyone. Sighing, Nixie says, "I have officially decided I hate ghost towns." Malia raises an eyebrow, "That wasn't already determined when we first arrived?" "No. It was predetermined that I wouldn't like this town. Now I officially hate it. There's a difference." "Right. Of course."

Nixie grins at Malia's sarcastic response, and then turns to follow after Lydia again. Walking through the town together, Nixie lets it remain silent for a while as Lydia looks around, trying to listen for the voices in her head that no one else could ever hear.

Finally though, Nixie asks gently, "Anything?" Gritting her teeth, Lydia says, "No. I… I'm not hearing anything out of the ordinary yet." Nixie nods, and then suggests, "Maybe Stiles didn't send us here for you to pick up on death. Besides… it looks like it already passed through this town. You're a banshee. You predict death. Doesn't necessarily mean you can go back in time and relive old deaths. Well… unless you count what happened to you with the mirror earlier."

Lydia nods, and then sighs, "I just… feel like there's something I'm supposed to do here. Something that I'm supposed to get. Because I'm a banshee." Nixie nods again, and then suggests, "Maybe what you're supposed to find isn't in the middle of the town. I get that this is where the ghost riders took everyone from. But… you said you saw an old woman, right? A woman who didn't get taken?"

Lydia nods, so Nixie suggests, "Maybe we should be trying to find traces of her. Specifically her. And I don't think we'll find them in the street." Tilting her head, Lydia asks, "So… what? We just search every house in this town?" Nixie shrugs, "For a start. And maybe not every house in the town. You said when you saw her, she was walking to the party?" "Yeah." "Then maybe we only need to check the houses residential to this particular area. That'll narrow it a little bit."

Finally smiling, Lydia says, "I have no idea how you can be remaining so optimistic in this place." "Well, I admit. The choice of décor is having an ill-effect on my usually cheery disposition." Lydia busts out with a laugh, and Nixie grins before saying, "Come on. Let's find the others."

But when they get back, Nixie spots Malia laying on the ground in the middle of a vacant yard. And she's in tears. Running up to her, shaking her back to the present, Nixie asks, "What happened?" Standing to her feet shakily, Malia says, "I… I saw my mom… and my sister. I… I saw him." Tilting her head, Nixie asks, "Him? Who's him?" "Theo."

The temperature around them drops a significant few degrees, and then Nixie says gently, "It wasn't real." "I know… I know that. But…" Wrapping Malia in a hug, Nixie says, "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." "Nixie, you don't…" "Malia, I will make it fine. Alright?"

Malia finally sinks into Nixie's arms, accepting the cool comfort that was wrapping around her. Lydia puts a hand on her shoulder, adding to that comfort, and then glances around. Narrowing her eyes as Scott enters a house on his own, she asks aloud, "What's he doing?" Nixie glances over at him, and then takes a second to make sure Malia is okay again. Then she says, "No idea. Let's go find out."

When they find him in the back yard of the house, he's calling after his mom. Who, consequently, is definitely not actually there. First Malia sees her dead mom and sister. Now Scott was seeing his mom.

What the hell was the deal with this town?

Lydia gently touches the back of his shoulder, snapping back when he jerks around in surprise and shock. Upon seeing them, he relaxes a bit, and Lydia says, "It's okay. You're mom's not here. You're okay." He still glances back at where he'd apparently seen her standing. Then he explains, "I saw her. And… and her head… it… it looked like somebody took a bite out of her skull." Nixie nods, "It wasn't real, Scott." "I know… I know. But… it felt real."

Sighing, Lydia says, "It's the energy here. It's causing hallucinations." Blinking, Nixie says, "Um, I think you mean the lack of energy here. This whole town is lifeless. And I thought you said you weren't hearing anything." "I'm not. But… I'm beginning to feel… well, something. And it's not good. We can't stay here."

As she begins marching away though, leading them back to the car, Scott says, "We can't leave though. Not until we figure out why Stiles sent us here." Nixie nods in agreement to that, but then also nods when Lydia asks, "Who are we going to ask? There's no one here."

When Scott gives Nixie a look, clearly pleading for assistance on his part, she says, "What? Look, I don't want to leave without figuring this out, any more than you do. But Lydia has a point. There's no one here to ask any questions. How are we supposed to figure this stuff out, aside from searching every single house, for clues that might not even exist? And with you and Malia seeing shit that is definitely not real, we can't really afford to spend that much time here."

Scott sighs, running a hand through his hair while he tries to think of something. Then Malia taps his shoulder and points while saying, "We can ask him." And when they look, they see a young boy standing in front of one of the houses on the street. Just standing there in front of it, staring at it, not moving.

Because that's just what this town needs. It had the color sucked out of it. Weeds were taking over everything. Nothing past the year of 1987 even existed here. And now there was a demon child standing alone on the street.

It's a ghost town, right? Maybe they should just call an exorcist and have them expel all the evil spirits or something. Where the hell were the real-life Winchesters when you needed them?

Scott, open to the suggestion at this point, not really seeing a better one, shouts, "Hey!" To which the kid turns to look at them, and then takes off up the street. Lydia gasps and asks, "What do we do?" Nixie clicks her tongue behind her teeth and says, "I might be going out on a limb here… but typically I think this is the part where we chase after the demon-child to try and find answers. Ill-advised as that might be for any other sane person on this planet."

Lydia gives her a look, but Scott can't help laughing as he leads the way to try and follow after the boy.

They lose him, of course. Which Nixie declares just adds more confirmation to her 'demon-child' theory. They're scanning the streets and spaces between all the houses, trying to find some trace of him. That's when they finally see the window inside one of the houses move. And considering there wasn't a breeze outside that could've possibly slipped through a crack to make that happen… well, it was worth a shot.

Scott grips the knob and stands to one side of the door, waiting for Nixie to join him on the other side. When she nods that she's ready, he turns the knob and slowly pushes it inward. He scans the area to the left of the door from his angle, and Nixie scans over the area to the right of the door. But so far… well, there isn't much to see. There certainly isn't a little boy standing in the middle of the room yet.

As they step inside, Nixie taking in the furnished, but still empty looking space around her, she nearly jumps out of her skin when Lydia knocks on the door and asks, "Hello? Anybody here?"

She raises an eyebrow at Nixie's response, to which Nixie just says, "We're going for stealthy here. It's a ghost town. Do you really want to disturb the spirits?" "Spirits?" "Don't even start with me. Werewolves, were-coyotes, were-foxes, banshees, hellhounds, druids, and ghost riders all exist. Spirits are definitely well within the realm of things I'm allowed to speculate about."

Lydia was grinning, and Malia was trying very hard not to laugh, when Lydia then jerked and let out a slow breath to try and calm down. Frowning, Nixie moves back to her side, following her eye line to where she's looking into the dining room.

The woman standing there, in her old-timey dress and with the same colorless appearance as the rest of this town, was not a reassuring sight for Nixie. And the sound of her voice was even less so when she began speaking, saying, "Visitors? I… I can't believe we have visitors. Oh… Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with."

Nixie eyes widen as the woman lets out a slightly hysterical sounding chuckle. Turning her head a bit towards Scott, Nixie whispers very softly, "This has a very horror-movie type of feeling to it. And I hate horror movies. If a damn doll named Chucky comes out of a closet with a knife and starts asking to play, I'm freezing the entire place into a glacier."

Lydia doesn't quite understand why Malia and Scott both look like it's taking all of their willpower to not laugh right now. But before she can ask what's going on, or what they'd heard that she didn't, the woman before them says, "Oh, you must be thirsty. Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink."

After she's gone away, Malia asks, "In all seriousness though… what is with her?" Then she says to Lydia, "And just so you know, Nixie's threatening to freeze the house and everything in it into an ice cube if some weird doll with a knife comes out to try and kill us." Lydia blinks, but then turns to Nixie and asks, "Really? A 'Chucky' reference?" Nixie shrugs, "I hated that movie." "I made you watch it one time." "And that's how much I hated it."

Lydia turns back towards the dining room, and as she leads the way, she says, "That's the woman I saw in the mirror." Frowning, Nixie asks, "The one who wasn't taken?" Lydia nods, and they all go silent for a moment as they consider that. This was a ghost town, where the ghost riders had apparently taken everyone. Everyone… except for the woman still living in this house.

Well… and someone named Caleb. Whether or not he was the kid, or a creepy doll with a vengeful spirit, has yet to be determined.

As they hear glasses clinking in the kitchen, Nixie leans forward at the table they've sat down at. "Just because I feel the need to clarify this… no one actually drink anything she brings in here." Lydia raises an eyebrow, "What? You think she's trying to poison us?" "On purpose, maybe not. Accidentally, definitely a possibility. Everything in this town is at least thirty years old. Whatever she brings is probably the same. Food poisoning is a definite worry of mine right now."

Scott raises an eyebrow too and asks, "Just that one?" Nixie gives him a look, but grins when he laughs as she answers, "I currently have a list of fifteen possible ways this old woman might try to kill us in the next five minutes alone. Do you want me to recite them to you right now?" "You can write it down later." "Gee, thanks."

He was still grinning when the old woman came back, a tray full of glasses in her hands. Her smile was wide and… scary, to be honest. Setting the tray on the table, she says, "This was my mother's lemonade recipe. At least, as much as I can remember. We would always serve this, when people would come to visit."

Nixie glances down at her cup, sees the dirt and grime floating in the yellow liquid, and instantly puts it back down on the table. Lydia and Scott were doing the same. Malia, on the other hand, gulped down half of the glass as soon as it was placed in front of her.

She jerks to a stop when she feels Nixie's foot kick her in the shin underneath the table. Shrugging when Nixie glares at her, she whispers, "What? It's good." Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "I swear, if your dad didn't do the dishes at your house, you'd already be dead from food and mold poisoning… if that's even a thing."

Malia shrugs again, and then turns to the woman and says, "We didn't come to visit. We're looking for someone." Scott nods, "A friend of ours. Maybe you've seen him. His name is Stiles?" Nixie tilts her head as the woman takes a moment to think over if she's heard that name before. But even if the woman said yes… Nixie isn't sure she'd believe her at this point. In terms of mentality, this woman looked worse off than Meredith ever had. If Nixie's own mother hadn't turned into a nut when she was a child… well, let's just say Nixie certainly wouldn't still be here, sitting at the dining room table with this lady. But her mom was about as messed up as a person could get in the head, so Nixie can handle this one.

Shaking her head, the lady says, "It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan." Nixie raises an eyebrow, "You don't say?" Lydia gives her a look, and then asks, "How long?" When she doesn't answer right away, trying to think again, Malia pulls the receipt she'd found earlier out of her pocket. Laying it on the table before the woman, Malia asks, "Since April 8th, 1987?"

For a moment, the woman just stares at the receipt, the creepy smile slipping from her face, turning into a slight frown. Then she lifts her eyes to Malia and asks, "Why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you." Nixie narrows her eyes, hooking her foot around the leg of Malia's chair, just in case she needed to suddenly jerk and drag Malia away from the woman in a hurry. Scott notes the move, and puts a hand on her shoulder from where he's sitting on her other side. It clearly asked for her patience, though his next whispered words were, "Keep them safe."

She nods in understanding, and then Scott leans closer across the table and says to the woman, "We need to know what happened." She turns her attention to him, frown still in place, and says, "There was a picnic. A community party."

When no other explanation follows, Malia glances at the others, and then says, "Seems like everyone left in a hurry." The woman lifts her head a bit, as though trying to remain proud, but then says, "People have been leaving Canaan for a long time. That's the day the last of them left."

Lydia begins leaning closer to the woman, looking like she was about to reach out and maybe touch her. But she felt a chill sweep towards her in the air, and a bit of frost appeared on her wrists. It wasn't painful, but it was clear what Nixie's message was. And when she looked over at Nixie, it was confirmed in the shake of her head.

Scott puts a hand on Lydia's shoulder, tugging her back gently, apparently agreeing with Nixie's judgement to keep a little distance for now. Then he asks, "All at once? Everyone just disappeared?" Glaring at Scott, the woman says through her teeth, "I didn't say they disappeared. I said they left!"

The table shakes, the glasses wobble in their place, and Nixie glances at them in confusion, and then up at Lydia, who gasps in a breath to try and steady herself. The chill that wraps around her this time is more like a blanket of cool… a welcome feeling that you would get from coming inside after having been outside all day in the heat.

Lydia nods over at Nixie, trying to say silently that she was alright. Nixie then shifts her eyes back to the woman when Malia asks, "Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke?" As the woman surges to her feet, she shouts, "THEY JUST LEFT!"

It wasn't normal. The table and glasses shaking, Nixie could've understood. The woman had shot up and slammed her hands down on the table. It made sense that it would shake a bit. But… the entire house? No, that definitely shouldn't have happened.

Plus, it looked like Scott and Malia were both suddenly rather dizzy from the outburst, which was definitely not a good sign.

Nixie was watching all of them carefully, when she heard Lydia say, "Nix…" She turns to Lydia, expecting something else to be wrong. But Lydia simply points at the glass of lemonade in front of her. Which… well, it wasn't a cool refreshing glass of lemonade anymore. It was a frozen glass of lemonade. Even the droplets that had clung to the sides of the class, were now frozen in place.

The woman looks at the glasses in confusion for a moment, but then turns to Lydia, who says, "We didn't meant to upset you." Nixie tries to rein in the cold that was still coming off of her in small waves, but it would be a while yet before the frozen lemonade returned to its liquid form again. Lydia nods at her though, confirming that they should get going, and she said aloud to the woman, "We'll go now."

Nixie helps Scott and Malia out of their seats, ushering them as quickly as she can towards the door. They were still a bit disoriented, but at the feel of her cold hands guiding them, they didn't hesitate to go where she was leading.

Would've been better though, if the door didn't suddenly slam in all their faces. And then the woman came into the living room behind them and says, "No one is leaving. No one is leaving Canaan, ever again."

And to that, all Nixie can think to say is, "Shit."

* * *

Scott spends a good five minutes trying to open the door, but to no avail. Which, considering he was a werewolf, should've been a definite sign that this place was exceptionally unsavory.

Well, that, and the fact that Nixie was still expecting the creepy Chucky doll to come running out from behind a piece of furniture at any second. God, this was a really bad time for that movie to have popped back into her head.

Malia, coming closer to Scott, says, "Scott, open the door. You're a werewolf." Nixie raises an eyebrow and says, "Really? Scott, why didn't you mention that before?" He would normally laugh at her ever-persistent sarcasm… but right now he just looks worried as he says, "I'm trying."

Malia then moves to a window, slamming her fist into it to shatter the glass. But nothing happens. The stuff holds up, almost as though it were bullet-proof glass, and not the normal stuff used for household windows. And, considering a were-coyote definitely would've at least cracked the surface of the bullet-proof glass by now… made this that much stranger.

Backing up in confusion, Malia asks, "What the hell is wrong with this place?" Nixie shrugs, but as she moves to maybe try and break the glass herself, just to see if she could, Lydia says, "Wait… just wait." Pausing, Nixie asks, "For what?" Lydia gives her a look, but then turns back to the woman. Clearing her throat, she asks, "Um… ma'am? What's… your name?"

The woman stares for a moment, but then says, "Lenore." Lydia smiles, "Okay. Lenore? Do you think… could you unlock the door? Please?" But Lenore shakes her head and says, "Now that you're here… you need to stay. Caleb likes you."

Nixie takes in a deep breath, begging her body and mind to provide her with the patience Lydia has asked her to have. She still turns though, and whispers to Lydia, "I am, literally, five minutes from turning this whole damn county into a winter-freaking-wonderland." Lydia nods, and then steps closer to Lenore and says, "And we like him too. Caleb, I mean."

Going to the woman's other side, turning her attention away from the door, Lydia says in earnest, "But we need to help our town. People are disappearing…" As Lenore looks like she might have another screaming episode, Lydia quickly amends, "leaving… I mean leaving. And you… you could really help us."

Lenore shakes her head, "No one can help you. If they want to leave, they're going to leave. They'll go, and they'll go, and there won't be anything you can do about it." Lydia grits her teeth, but at least has the satisfaction of watching the woman jump in surprise when Nixie says from behind her, "You wanna bet?" Lenore glances at her briefly, and then moves back into the dining room, beginning to tidy up, as though nothing strange was happening.

Right. Because being trapped in a psychotic woman's house wasn't strange. Not at all.

Nixie was about to move forward, when Scott put a hand on her shoulder to call her attention. Turning around, she follows his eyes towards the hallway. And low and behold… there's the kid they'd seen in the street earlier. Whose name was, apparently, Caleb.

And because that's not creepy enough, the kid then says, in a voice that definitely does not sound like a kid's, "Come with me."

Nixie raises an eyebrow as the kid just walks off, expecting to be followed. Scott turns back to see Lydia, who is still near the dining room, watching Lenore. She nods towards the kid and says, "Go." Nixie gives them all an incredulous look and asks, "Excuse me? Am I the only one who heard what sounded like twelve different voices coming out of the kid's mouth?"

Scott gives her a look and says, "We need answers." "Agreed. But I would prefer to get them from someone who isn't possessed by several demonic spirits." Malia tilts her head and asks, "Isn't your future husband possessed by a hellhound?" Nixie's mouth falls open a little at that, and she says, "He's not possessed! He and the hellhound are one. Same as me and my dragon. Geez."

Scott squeezes her shoulder and says, "We'll holler if something goes wrong." "Fine. I reserve the right to smack you in the head if it does go wrong though." "Love you too." "Yeah, yeah."

As they leave, Nixie turns back to Lydia, who nods her head for Nixie to go ahead with them. Nixie just gives her a look, "And leave you with the crazy lady? Hell no." Coming up to her, Nixie sighs and says, "Just… try and figure out how she's trapped us here, and how to get her to let us go." "And what are you going to do?" "See if the lock can be picked. Can I borrow a hair pin?"

Lydia hands it over, and Nixie gets to work while Lydia goes back to questioning Lenore. And Nixie, though she glances at the lock she's trying to pick often, doesn't let her gaze remain away from Lydia for any great length of time.

This place gave her a… well, it wasn't a bad feeling. Not where Lenore, or even the kid was concerned, anyway. She used her eyes quickly to make sure she was positively reading that right… and yeah. Lenore wasn't a bad person. She was sweet, actually.

Which made all of this make even less sense than it already did. Being held captive by a bad guy, like Gerard or Jennifer, was one thing. Being held captive by someone who, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be on the same side you were… that just didn't make sense.

With her eyes still turned on, Nixie feels a sudden spike in darkness from the hall, and she bolts in that direction to try and see what it is. She gets there just in time to see into the room that Scott and Malia are standing in, Caleb standing in front of a TV, now soaking wet from head to toe.

And Caleb's once gentle, and even kind and innocent aura… was now black, dark, and as unsavory as… as…

Well… it looked the same as Claudia's had, when she'd been grabbing hold of Lydia for tearing at the wallpaper in the hallway.

Then the door of the room slammed shut, and though she ran into it and shoved with all her might, Nixie couldn't make the door budge. Like everything else in this house, it was apparently impenetrable and unbreakable.

The only way they were getting out of here, and getting out alive, was if Lenore let them out. Great.

And which point, Nixie hears the scream of a banshee. A scream that had her cringing and covering her ears from the volume of the noise.

Also, a scream that most certainly did not come from Lydia's mouth.

Racing back into the room, Nixie finds Lydia on the floor, having fallen over the back of the couch. Growling, dropping her jacket to the floor, Nixie feels her nails lengthen to talons, her teeth sharpen and extend, and her eyes begin to glow silver. Her scales were two seconds from coming out in full force, when Lydia held up a hand and says, "No, Nix! Wait!"

She pauses in her transformation, but she does not undo anything that's already been done about her appearance. Lenore stares at her with wide eyes, but Lydia stands quickly and moves in front of Nixie, blocking her glaring eyes from trying to burn a hole through Lenore's skull.

Eyes now scanning over Lydia, Nixie asks, "Are you hurt?" There was still a snarl to her voice, the raspy edge that made her sound like something out of a Jurassic Park movie. But Lydia knew better than to be afraid. Nixie's only concern was, and most likely always would be, if Lydia was okay. If all of her friends were okay.

Nodding, Lydia says, "I'm fine. The scream… it wasn't…" "I know it wasn't you." Snapping her eyes to Lenore again, Nixie says through her teeth, "It was her." Then Nixie takes a breath and says, "Scott and Malia are trapped in the back room. I can't break in. And I'm pretty sure I hear water running back there, where it most certainly shouldn't be running."

Lydia nods, and then says, "Just… give me a minute. Let me try to figure this out." Nixie slowly exhales through her nose, and then says, "Fine. But for the record, at this point, my freezing this whole damn place might happen by accident, if she doesn't let us go. And I mean soon." "I'm on it."

As Lydia turns back to Lenore, the woman says, "It's not my fault they didn't take me." Lydia nods and says back, "I know why they didn't..." But Lenore cuts her off, "You think I helped them because they brought back my dead son."

Nixie blinks and asks, "Did… did she just…" And Lydia asks in bewilderment, "What did you say?" Rather than respond in words though, Lenore leans back and braces to scream, yet again. But Lydia's ready this time. She holds out her hands, aims her power, and screams right back.

Nixie, for the moment, simply ducks behind the couch and covers her ear. Handling the scream of one banshee was difficult enough. Handling the combined efforts of two… yeah, she's pretty sure she'd go deaf for an hour or two, at least.

When she stands back up, both women appear to be stuck in the typical, banshee, trance-like state. Coming up behind Lydia, Nixie reaches out with one hand, prepared to catch her when it's over. And when they finally both come out of it, Lydia sighs in relief upon feeling Nixie's cold presence at her back.

As Nixie tries to pull Lydia around behind her though, she resists. Instead she takes a step closer to Lenore again and asks, "You didn't know what was happening, did you? You only saw them at the very end." Nixie blinks in confusion again, but before she can ask what Lydia's talking about, Lenore says sadly, "They were all around me… but they didn't take me."

Nodding, Lydia says, "It's because you're a banshee." And Nixie can hear the fear enter Lydia's voice when she adds, "Like me."

Lenore moves slowly now, heading for a mirror that rests beside the locked doorway. As she clears off the dust to look at her own reflection, Nixie wraps an arm around Lydia. Leaning her forehead against Lydia's temple, Nixie says, "We will fix this." "And if we can't." "Then I will never leave you."

Lydia nods at that, and then turns to look when Lenore asks, "How long has it been?" Sadly, Lydia answers, "Almost thirty years." Staring at her own reflection, Lenore says, "You won't be taken. You'll be safe." Nixie glances up at Lydia, who nods that she's fine. Walking up to Lenore, Lydia says, "But I don't want to be safe. I want to save Stiles."

Looking over at Nixie as Lenore turns around, Lydia states, "We will, save Stiles." Nixie smiles gently and nods in agreement. Lenore looks between the two of them, and begins shaking her head. Gritting her teeth for a moment, Lydia then says, "Lenore, please. Don't let us be the only ones left behind."

Shaking her head sadly, Lydia adds, "I don't have a Caleb. I have Nixie. And we'd both be miserable, for the rest of our lives."

Lenore gives a sharp shake of her head and says, "No. No, it would just be you. And you can't leave!" As she makes to scream again, Nixie surges forward with her speed. Scales erupt over her entire body, her wings tear through the shirt she was still wearing, and she snaps them closed in front of Lydia, while pulling her back into the safety of her arms.

The scream reverberates off of her wings, and Nixie can hear something fall off of a nearby table and shatter on the floor. Sighing in relief, Nixie says, "I'm gonna freeze everything. We have to leave. I'm pretty sure something awful is happening to Scott and Malia in the other room."

Lydia has just nodded in agreement, when Nixie feels a hand gently touch the outside of her right wing, over the tender area that was still healing from the ghost rider's whip. She snaps her wings back open a second later, purposefully slapping away the hand that had dared to touch her. Shoving Lydia behind her, Nixie stows her wings away again, and then snarls loudly at the other banshee in the room.

Lenore just stares at her for a long time. At the protective stance she had taken in front of Lydia. At the scales that coated her body. At the silver eyes that glared back at her.

But mostly… mostly Lenore was staring at the tender ring of flesh around Nixie's neck. The place where her scales had been ripped away from the rope one of the ghost rider's had used on Stiles. Coming closer, ignoring the growls Nixie sends her way, Lenore says in surprise, "They… they can't take you."

Nixie doesn't know what to make of that, but Lydia puts a hand on her back and says, "Ease up. Just ease up and let her see." "See what?!" "The wound on your neck, Nixie. Just let her see it." So Nixie straightens herself up, and as Lenore comes closer, Nixie lets the other scales disappear beneath the flesh again. She only leaves the ones on her neck visible.

As Lenore reaches out, fingers gently tracing over the irritated blue flesh, she pulls back when Nixie hisses in pain. Staring at her again, Lenore says, "They can't take you. They… they touched you. But they can't…" Lydia steps up to Nixie's side and says, "No… no, we don't think they can take her. But they can hurt her." "But she won't be taken. She'll be…" "Lenore… please listen to me."

Lenore turns her attention to Lydia, who glances at Nixie, and then turns back with a determined expression. Nixie isn't sure what that's about, until Lydia begins explaining why Nixie not being taken, is actually an incredibly bad thing. "Lenore… Nixie is a blue dragon. And that means she's protective of everyone she loves. She guards us, protects us, and would die for us. I've seen her come close before. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that she wouldn't do for us."

Taking another breath, Lydia says, "And she will die, if she loses us. It is the one thing, maybe the only thing in this world, that actually has the power to break her heart… to break her." She steps closer to Lenore and says, "Please… please don't keep us here. Please don't stop us from trying. I can't… I can't bear to see her break. Not after everything she's done for us. Right now, we still have a shot. We still have time to try and save everyone we love. Please… please let us try."

Lenore stares at her, then at Nixie, and then at both of them for a good minute more. Then she waves a hand in the air, and the door unlatches and opens as easily as if a breeze simply came in and blew it open. Nixie tilts her head, and can hear the running water stop, and the coughing and gagging she'd heard dies down to just normal breathing again.

Lydia turns to look at Nixie, and when she nods that everything's okay, Lydia turns back to Lenore. The woman watches them for a moment, and then simply says, "Go."

Nixie doesn't need to be told twice. She grabs Lydia, hands on either side of her waist, and literally picks her up and carries her out the door. After she's back on her feet, Lydia raises an eyebrow and says, "I could've walked." "Not fast enough. Sorry." Lydia doesn't argue with that at the moment. Instead she turns back to the house, and breathes a sigh of relief when Scott and Malia hurry around the corner and join them outside.

Scott takes in Nixie's missing jacket and torn shirt. Glancing back, he smiles when he sees Malia already grabbed the jacket from within the house. Handing it back to Nixie, he says, "Come on. Let's get out of here." "Great idea, my dear alpha."

But as they prepare to go, Lydia hangs back, watching as Lenore steps out onto the porch, Caleb coming right beside her. Tilting her head sadly, Lydia says, "You know you can still come with us." And Scott can't help grinning a bit when Nixie whispers, "Yeah. Because that long ride home wouldn't be awkward at all."

Turns out to not matter though, because Lenore could never leave Caleb behind. Even if the rest of the town was abandoned, and even if her son was technically supposed to be dead… she could never leave him behind.

And honestly… Nixie couldn't really argue with that. If everyone else in her life was ripped away, and there was one person brought back for her to care for… she would probably stay to take care of them. She'd still be miserable and alone, and would probably eventually die from that… but she'd still never abandon someone that meant that much to her.

On the car ride home, which is a fairly quiet affair for the most part, Scott asks softly, "Do you think Stiles sent us here to warn us? Maybe Beacon Hills is gonna be the next ghost town?" Malia glances beside her, where Scott is sitting in the passenger seat, and says, "If we don't stop the ghost riders, then yes. We need to get them to leave. Now."

And in spite of it all, they both grin a little when Nixie says from the back, "Actually, about a month ago would've been a better time to make them leave. Just saying. But now works too, I suppose." Lydia glances over at her and says, "We can't get rid of them. Not yet." Nixie nods in understanding and says, "Not until we get Stiles and the others back. I assumed that was an already known fact. My bad. I'll be sure to clarify that in the future."

Lydia nods, but then adds, "But… more than that." Nixie tilts her head while Scott asks, "What do you mean? Why can't we get rid of them?" Lydia sighs, "Because I've seen what happens to the people they've taken when they leave." Malia asks, "Do they all die?"

Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, but before she can comment, Lydia says, "No. It's something worse than death. I felt it in Lenore's memory. It's like… their souls were hollowed out. They became something else. I think… I think they became ghost riders. And then, they were gone."

Silence is all that follows that statement for a while. They're about ten minutes out from home, when Nixie finally says, "There's… something I need to bring up. I'm just… not entirely sure how to explain it. At least, I don't know how to explain how it happened." Scott turns to look at her and asks, "What is it?"

Sighing, Nixie says, "Lenore was the only one left behind. And when Lydia was talking to her, she said that she thought we were accusing her of helping the ghost riders, because they brought her dead son back." Lydia nods in confirmation, but as Nixie keeps talking, Malia actually slows the car down and pulls over so she can pay more attention.

Sighing again, Nixie says, "Caleb's aura… was that of an innocent child when I first looked at him. I mean, he was creepy. Both he and Lenore were, but I attribute that more to the town than to their own personalities now. Anyways, Caleb's was innocent, sweet, and kind when I first looked at him."

Running a hand through her hair, she continues, "But… then Scott talked about leaving, and about Caleb being dead already… and his aura changed. It was instantaneous. Like, the fact that you were challenging his existence… his right to be here… triggered every ounce of darkness imaginable to erupt inside of him, and take him over."

Glancing at all of them, she then looks at Lydia, and says, "It's… it's the same thing that keeps happening with Mrs. Stilinski. Her aura, on a perfectly normal occasion, appears to be that of a person I trust, a person that I love and would die for. But… whenever we mention Stiles. Whenever we attempt to locate more information about him, or whenever we get even a step closer to finding him… her aura shifts. Instantaneously, just like Caleb's did. Where a good aura once rested, an evil and dark one takes its place."

Silence reigns for a moment, and then Nixie finally voices aloud, "I think… I think Claudia Stilinski… might actually be dead. And the reason she's here now… is because Stiles being taken from us left such a huge hole… that there was no choice but to try and fill it with something else. When everyone was taken from Lenore, they gave Caleb back to her, sort of as a conciliation prize. When Stiles was taken from us…"

Scott nods and says, "Claudia was given back."

Everyone goes quiet again, and then Lydia asks, "Should… should we…" But Nixie is already shaking her head, "No. Absolutely not. Noah has enough trouble putting up with us anymore as it is. He's tired of hearing about Stiles and the possibility that he might be his own son. If we try to explain to him that his wife is actually supposed to be dead…"

She shakes her head again and says, "It's out of the question right now. We need proof." Malia says, "We might not be able to get it." Nixie nods, "I know. But Noah is not going to believe us without it. So until we can find something… we can't tell him about this. Agreed?"

Everyone nods, and then Malia starts the car up again, and heads them back towards the school. Lydia and Nixie hop out, Scott remaining to get a lift back home with Malia. He was not, however, allowed to leave before Nixie gave him a slap upside the head. She hadn't forgotten that she'd promised to do that if something went wrong after he followed Caleb further inside the crazy-lady's house. His response was to simply kiss the side of her head and promise to call her sometime tomorrow.

As Nixie swings a leg over her bike, she asks Lydia, "You still coming over?" "Absolutely. After all of this… I could definitely do with some company." Nixie nods, but adds, "Depending on what mood they're in today, it might not be completely pleasant. It might feel like a Spanish Inquisition by the time we're done eating."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "I'll deal with them if it comes to that. Because tonight, we are not putting up with it. Tonight, we are having a nice meal, with family and friends. And if you future in-laws attempt to ruin that, I will put the cold chills you send out on a regular basis to shame, with how quickly I shut them up."

Nixie grins, "I am so glad you're my best friend. And the maid of honor at my wedding. Date pending."

* * *

With Lydia present, dinner for this evening was definitely looking to be a more pleasant affair. Nixie had felt it as soon as she'd walked in the door; that Liv was prepared with another slew of questions that she planned on trying to work into the dinner conversation throughout the evening. The girl was becoming less and less subtle by the day.

But Lydia had read the weary look on Nixie's face, and had marched right into the living room and given both women a piece of her mind. Jordan, who had been about to ask that they take a chill-pill for the evening, stepped away when Lydia entered the room, and then just let her have at it.

He found Nixie in their bedroom, slipping out of her jacket and trying to work the torn up shirt over her head. But she was caught in some of the new holes her wings had created, and the shirt and her arms were now over her head, all stuck by the shirt.

She groaned in frustration, prepared to just rip her arms apart and finish destroying the shirt. It's not like she would ever be wearing it again anyway. That's when Jordan's lips landed on the center of her chest.

Nixie expected that he would help her the rest of the way out of the shirt. She was not prepared when his lips continued to kiss, nip, and suck against her skin, trailing down across her torso in a blaze of heat that left her panting for more. She attempted to drop her arms, but they were still stuck in the shirt. And Jordan was cheating, distracting her with his kisses, and his fingers, and his… she felt him tugging at her jeans, his lips teasing at her sensitive hips, before he undid the button and pulled them down to her ankles.

He heard the shirt finally get torn apart as Nixie freed her arms. Then her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer even as she whined, "Jordan… not now. Your sister, and Grams… and Lydia… ah!" He bit at her hip in admonishment, pulling a moan from her lips. Grinning against her skin, he says, "Now, what was it you said a few days ago? Oh yes. I must be doing something wrong. You shouldn't be able to think about them, while I'm down here, on my knees in front of you, doing all of this."

Nixie bites her lip, hoping to hold back a pitiful whimper from the way his hungry eyes were looking up at her from his position on the ground before her. That proved unhelpful though, as Jordan shook his head while saying, "And if you actually wanted to leave, you most definitely wouldn't have done that. You know better by now." "Jordan, wait…"

All Nixie can do, as Jordan's mouth distracts her from everything and everyone else for a while, is hope that Lydia's speech to Grams and Liv lasted for a good while. Because Jordan spent at least the next twenty minutes reminding her of just what the action of biting her lip made him want to do to her.

* * *

Chapter 6! We're over half way there guys! Chapter 7 will probably have to wait until later. Or at least, if not 7, then 8 will, because I have a baseball game to get to. My little brother is awesome, just FYI. (Not even saying that sarcastically or biased. He is awesome!) Anyways, hope you're loving it so far. Only 5 chapters left! OMG! :)

(P.S.: I feel the need to warn you that the internet is, once again, acting up and not cooperating. Consequences of not living near the city. So, yeah. God-willing, I'll still be posting later. But if not, well, please assume that that's why.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 7: Episode 6x7

Nixie knows she's never going to live this down. As she finally came back out of the room later, Jordan following behind her, she felt the blush rushing to her cheeks as Lydia smirked at her from the island in the kitchen.

When she turned her eyes up to Jordan, glaring slightly at him, his own response was a cheeky grin and a sweet kiss to the top of her head. Then he moved to the stove to make sure everything was still hot and ready to serve. Nixie finally just rolled her eyes and took the seat next to Lydia.

Her pretend frustration ended quickly after that. Lydia just started laughing quietly, and Nixie couldn't help but chuckle. Nudging Lydia with her arm, she says, "You're not helping. He's supposed to think he's in trouble." "Right. Because he really looks like he believes you're mad at him." "Oh… just shut up."

They both laugh, and then Nixie scoots closer to her as Grams and Liv enter the room. Lydia didn't miss the action, and put a comforting arm around her friend. It wasn't often that Lydia got to be the one comforting Nixie. And even though this was nothing, compared to what they normally had to deal with… Lydia knew that it was big to Nixie. These were the two people in Jordan's family that he trusted, and that he treasured almost as much as he treasured her. She wanted them to like her, and wanted them to be a part of the family. And their questions weren't making it easy right now.

But, at least for tonight, Liv and Grams were letting the questions drop. Liv, in fact, looked like she was almost afraid to say anything, and kept glancing at Lydia after she spoke. Nixie finally leans closer to her and asks, "What exactly did you say to them? Liv looks terrified." Lydia shrugs, "It would take too long to repeat right now. Suffice to say, I made it very clear that I didn't appreciate them stressing out my best friend, when you have more than enough to worry about with the end of senior year coming up, and a wedding coming up shortly after."

When Nixie gives Lydia a look, Lydia adds, "I know, I know. No wedding without Stiles. But they don't know that yet." Nixie finally just laughs, and the rest of the dinner is spent in pleasant conversation, and good company.

Nixie was getting ready to lay down in bed with Jordan, when her phone rang. And she couldn't help but laugh when Jordan flopped down on the mattress while muttering, "They always manage to have both the best, and yet the worst possible timing."

She kissed his forehead to appease him, and then answered the phone, "Yeah, Scott? What's…"

There was a brief pause, and then Jordan sat up instantly when he felt the temperature in the room plummet down. He even checked the thermostat, and his eyes widened when he saw it had shot down twenty whole degrees… and was still sinking.

Nixie felt his heat working to counteract her cold, and she really tried to rein it in. But as Scott kept talking, she just kept getting colder. Finally, Jordan gently took the phone out of her hand. Holding it to his ear, he says, "Scott, I'm gonna need you to either cut to the chase, or calm way down while you're talking to her. There's frost forming, and I'm pretty sure the carpet is coated in a block of ice now."

Scott apologizes, and then takes a minute to explain it to Jordan as well. After that, Jordan simply sighs and says, "I'll let her know. Give her ten or fifteen minutes, alright?"

After hanging up, he slips her phone back into her pocket, and then holds her as tight as he can. And it takes a while… much longer than he's really comfortable with at this point. But Nixie finally relaxes into his embrace. Turning around in his arms, she lifts her arms to wrap around him, and doesn't protest when he scoops her up and brings her with him to sit on the bed for a while.

Theo… Theo Raeken, was back. Back from the pit that Kira had sent him to before she'd gone to be with the skin walkers.

She could've handled any of the others coming back, to be honest. She could live with Peter coming back right now, if there were options. But Theo… he had been the worst villain they'd faced yet, in her opinion. He didn't just attack them physically. He'd attacked them psychologically. He'd broken the pack apart. Nixie can remember, all too well, how she'd literally felt the pack splitting into pieces.

And now he was back.

Nixie was going to have to give Liam a very serious talking to. Because she doesn't care what plan he'd come up with, or how brilliant he may have thought it was. There was no reason or excuse good enough, that it could merit or justify bringing Theo back from that pit of doom.

She sighs after a moment more, and then says, "Scott wants me to come and look at Theo. Doesn't he?" Jordan nods against her, and then says, "You don't have to." "No… no, it's a good idea. I can get a read on him. Figure out how much of a threat he's going to be. If we need to just shove him straight back into a hole, or not."

Nodding again, Jordan asks, "Are you going to be alright?" She takes a moment to think about that, and then says, "Yeah. Yeah, I just… needed a minute. I'm sorry about the house. I didn't mean to…" "Nixie, please don't apologize." And as he cranks up his own heat a bit, letting it spread through the rest of the room and the house, he says, "Besides, when else do I get to practice doing this?"

Nixie grins, and then kisses his neck before saying, "Thank you." "Always, Nixie. Always." She leans back to look at him, and then kisses him on the lips for a moment. Then she pulls back and says, "I'll be back soon." "I'll be waiting."

And as Nixie steps back outside, in sweatpants, tank top, tennis shoes, and her leather jacket, she raises an eyebrow when she sees Lydia leaning against the side of her bike.

Lydia just shrugs in response and says, "You drive faster than me. Plus, if I'm riding with you, you can't drive all angry, and then wreck and die." "If I even came close to wrecking, which I have no intention of doing… I still wouldn't end up dead. I'm a dragon." "Yeah, well, I'd still prefer you to not wreck at all. And if I'm riding with you, then there's no chance of it happening. So… are we just going to stand here all night, or are we going to go give Theo Raeken a piece of our minds?"

And then Lydia smiles when Nixie says, "Remind me to get you a best friend bracelet or something for your next birthday." "Will do."

* * *

All she knows when they get there, is that Scott better not be expecting her to pull Malia off of Theo. As far as Nixie is concerned, Malia can continue to pummel his face into the ground, until no one can even tell it's supposed to be his head.

Terrible thought, she knows. But… well, she really hates Theo.

No one looks like they expected her to pull Malia away though. Liam and Scott moved forward to do that themselves, once it looked like she might actually try to claw out his heart or something. Scott drags her all the way back to the wall, and then says, "Slow down, okay? He's going back in the ground."

Ah… finally something that makes sense. Nixie nods in agreement with that statement, completely on board. And then she snaps her eyes sharply over to Liam when he says, "You can't. He remembers Stiles."

Malia snarls at Scott's young beta and growls out, "Scott remembers Stiles. Lydia, Nixie, and I remember Stiles." Liam turns back to Scott desperately and says, "The dread doctors knew all about the wild hunt. He could help us." Scott gives Liam a hard look and counters, "Or he could kill us."

Then Liam surprises them when he says, "He's my responsibility. Noshiko gave me the sword."

Theo's voice enters into the conversation with, "It's so awkward when mom and dad fight." Scott and Liam both look like they're about to tell him to shut up, but then they both turn towards the doorway, where Lydia and Nixie are waiting.

Theo feels the freezing chill sweep into the room, and his tired eyes widen a little before he looks around the table between them so he can see her. Not his smartest move, since actually looking at him causes Nixie to snarl in even more anger. Ice trails across the floor of the kitchen, rapidly moving towards Theo's body.

She didn't stop until she'd coated his body in a layer of ice, putting a particularly thick piece over his mouth to ensure he didn't speak again without permission. But angry as all of this made her, Nixie did notice something different. Theo was… different.

Not perfect or somehow a completely different person. Not by any means was he that. But… whatever had happened to him while he was in the ground… it had done something to him. The darkness that had surrounded him before had been black as pitch. It had looked, honestly, exactly how Claudia looked when her existence came into question. But Theo's aura wasn't like that anymore. Not completely black, anyway. It also wasn't some bright, pure, happy aura either. No… no, it was simply more of a dark gray now.

In fact, he looked more like Peter now, if she were to compare his aura to someone she already knew. And she still didn't like Peter, not by a long shot. But… well… she could admit this at least. Peter had a couple of redeemable qualities about him. Only a couple, mind you. And those few qualities revolved around the fact that Malia was his daughter. But… he did have them.

Which meant that maybe… possibly… Theo may now have some redeemable qualities of his own. What those are, Nixie doesn't know. And right now, she's not in the mood to try and pick them out.

For her part, she stays in the doorway, a protective arm reaching back towards Lydia, ensuring that her friend didn't actually enter the same room as the monster that had stuck her in Eichen House earlier this year. And Lydia, for her part, didn't fight Nixie on it. Lydia was stronger now, that was certain. And if need be, she could hold her own against Theo this time.

But for Nixie's sanity at this moment, she remains outside the room, watching the others argue about what to do with him.

Hayden comes up to Scott and Liam, "You're both right. If Theo tries anything, we'll send him back to the skinwalkers. But for right now…" Scott cuts her off, stating firmly, "He goes back. Now."

A muffled reply is heard from underneath the ice muzzle that Nixie has placed over Theo's mouth. And though it isn't even possible for any of them to make out what he's trying to say, everyone yells at him, "Shut up!"

The ice at his mouth spreads so it encroaches on his cheeks, practically burning him with the cold. He winces and chances a glance at Nixie again, but she isn't looking at him right now. Her eyes are back on Scott, who is motioning for Liam to join him in the other room. After they're gone, Malia moves to go to Theo again, but Hayden blocks her path.

She feels the chill in the room spike again, but as Hayden turns to see Nixie, she realizes it's not because of her. It's because Theo is squirming on the floor again, as Malia glares at him. Malia then demands a moment alone with Theo, and when Hayden asks why, Malia looks at her like she's stupid. And honestly, it was a stupid question, because it was obvious what Malia wanted to do to Theo.

She answered anyway, "So I can kill him."

Theo struggles and squirms a bit more, even as the ice creeps higher on his face. Hayden sighs after a moment and turns to Nixie. Gesturing to Theo with a helpless hand, she says, "Nixie… please? For a second?"

Nixie narrows her eyes, not liking the idea of hearing him talk at all. But Lydia puts a hand on Nixie's shoulder and says, "For a moment. Let me hear what he has to say." And if anyone had a right to hear Theo say anything… if anyone had the right to demand an apology from him… it was most definitely Lydia. So Nixie removes the ice from his face and mouth; though she leaves the rest of him coated so he can't move from the floor.

He gasps for a moment, staring at Nixie with what might be a mixture of fear and awe. But then he says to everyone, "Look… I know that there's mixed feelings all around. But… I might be your only option to stop the wild hunt."

Nixie's snarl draws him up short, and she says through her teeth, "It is very unwise to give me anything close to an ultimatum. I don't like them. And I will, without hesitation, shove your ass back into the ground, and let the wild hunt take over this whole town, if that ends up being the only options I'm given."

Malia smiles a little at Nixie, and then suggests, "Let's kill him." "I'll dig the hole his body can go in." Hayden sighs miserably and says, "Can we not pretend that we're plotting his death right in front of him?" And Malia just grins again when Nixie asks seriously, "What gives you the impression that I'm pretending?"

They go silent after that, a quiet agreement going out between them that they would wait for Scott and Liam to return with a verdict.

When they do get back, Scott looks over at Nixie, and then motions for her to come forward. As they stand in front of where Theo is trapped on the ground, Scott wraps Nixie in a tight hug, and kisses her firmly on the top of her head. He lets out a long breath as he holds her, and then says, "I need you to let him up."

He knows she doesn't like it by the extra chill that fills the room for a moment. But he gives her time, and eventually she reins it back in. And the ice that coated Theo's body sifted away. It didn't melt, which everyone thought was interesting. It just crept back towards it's point of origin, which was Nixie herself.

Liam motions for Theo to stand up, and then cautions him to move very slowly, fearing Nixie might be set off again. Scott is still holding her, but his wary eyes are trained on Theo, until he's standing on his feet with his back to the fridge.

Theo wasn't stupid. Not completely anyway. He knew Liam was trying to make it alright for him to stay. He knew Scott wanted him gone.

And he knew that, somehow, Nixie was about to be the pivot point that determined which one was going to win the argument.

Scott kisses the top of her head again, and then leans back so he can look at her. Cupping her face in his hand, he asks, "You're my dragon, right? In my pack?" Nixie nods, giving him a look that clearly asks why he was asking her such a stupid question. He managed a smile in response, and then continued, "I need to ask you for something. It might be hard to give."

Theo had always known Nixie was an extremely over protective friend. Still… somehow he had missed the part where Scott was only alive now, because Nixie had taken part of his injury to save him. But his eyes widen now, as Nixie removes her jacket, then her shirt, and reveals the many scars littering her torso. The one at the center of her chest, the one she'd taken from Scott, is the one she refers to when she raises an eyebrow and asks, "Harder than bringing you back from the dead?"

Scott grins and says, "Depends." Nixie rolls her eyes finally and asks, "What do you need?" He glances at Theo, and then says, "I need you to read him for me. With your eyes. And I need you to tell me what you see." Hand on her shoulder now, he adds, "And I need you to tell me all that, with as much of an unbiased opinion as you can manage to give."

Nixie ponders that for a while, and then takes a deep breath before saying, "Right. That is hard." But then she blinked, and when her eyes opened again, they were coated in sapphire blue. The auras of everyone in the room shot into visibility, auras of people she trusted and loved.

Then she turned her gaze to Theo. A person whom she most definitely did not trust. But…

Letting out a breath through her nose, Nixie then says, "I don't trust him. But, I don't hate him either." Scott squeezes her shoulder, clearly asking for more. So Nixie explains, "When he was here the first time, his aura was black as pitch. There was nothing good in it, and no hope that any good piece would ever return to him, or could ever be put back into his spirit and being."

Turning her eyes back to normal and looking over at Scott, she says, "Now… now he's gray. There's… not so much anything good yet… but there's the hope of good that might someday come. His aura looks like Peter's now, if it helps to have that comparison. A man of very few redeemable qualities… but they exist nonetheless."

Looking at Theo again, eyes glaring slightly, she adds, "Qualities that are buried extremely fucking deep in whatever soul he has left. But… they are there." Scott nods, and then kisses her temple and says, "Thank you."

Then he turns back to Liam, and nods for him to come up to Theo. Then he simply says, "Convince me."

Liam then makes a point of assuring Theo that he could, and most definitely would, shove him back into the ground any time he wanted to, if Theo proved to be unhelpful or more of a problem than a possible aid to their cause. Theo watched Liam carefully for a second, debating on whether or not he thought the young werewolf would actually do it.

Then he felt the chill sweep through the air again, and he knew it didn't matter. Even if Liam wasn't willing to condemn Theo back to the underworld he'd been trapped in… Nixie most definitely would. And if she came up and jerked the sword from Liam's hands right now, stabbed it into the ground, and sent him packing immediately… well, no one would argue with her. Not again. Not after what had happened last time, when they had ignored her warnings about whether or not they could trust him.

After that, it was a simple decision really. If he wanted to stay on the surface, he had to help. He had to prove his worth.

He had to prove that the hope Nixie could see buried within him could actually amount to something more, given enough time.

Nodding his head to Liam, he then says, "You also need a transformer that can handle five billion joules of electricity. I know where to find one. And I can show you how it works. And…"

He pauses for a moment, glancing at Nixie, almost afraid to ask. But, well, he needed some sort of insurance that he wasn't going to die anyway, even if they didn't send him back into the ground. So he adds, "I'll tell you… if Malia promises not to kill me."

Malia's growl is not a promising response, but Liam says anyway, "She promises." Malia looks at the back of his head like it's grown a third eyeball, and says, "No, I don't!" Then she turns to Scott, "We're really gonna do this? Trust him?" Hayden quips back at her, "You got a better idea?"

Nixie's brief snarl stops their argument short, and for Malia's benefit, Nixie says to Hayden, "Any and every idea, at this point, is better than trusting Theo. Literally. Any and everything." Then she glances at Theo, uses her eyes again to search him one last time.

Then she surprises him, and everyone, when she asks, "Can you… describe what he looks like to me? Stiles?" Theo stares at her silently for all of a moment, but then nods and says, "Um… short black hair. Like Scott's, sort of. Um… he's lanky more than he is muscular, but he's tough all the same. He's literally the most sarcastic human being I've ever seen. Brown eyes, pale skin. Same height as Scott."

Theo stops when Nixie winces as though in pain, but when no one moves to yell at him as though it were his fault, he asks, "What? What happened?" Liam glances at Scott, about to explain, but Scott glows his red eyes at his young beta. There was a lot that Scott was trusting Liam with, in respect to Theo. Letting him stay at all, being the bulk of that.

But Scott would be the one making sure hell froze over, before anyone was allowed to explain to Theo all of what was going on with Nixie.

Moving across the room to her side, where Lydia has put her hands on her shoulders, Scott asks softly, "What's wrong?" But Nixie's face is relaxing again. Sighing, she says, "Nothing. I'm just getting more information." "Nixie, you can't keep trying…" "No, I wasn't trying to force the information to come back to me. This is different. This is like when Stiles spoke to us through the radio. When I first heard his voice, it hurt my head, because that bit of information about him wasn't something I was supposed to be able to reach. But Stiles spoke, so there was no choice but to let me remember. And now that I have it on the other side of this damn wall in my head…"

She focuses on the facts that Theo just gave to her, and when there's no pain associated with thinking about those things, Nixie grins a little and says, "Now that I have it on my side, it doesn't hurt to think about it." Scott nods, and then kisses her forehead and says, "Deaton is still working on a way to help you remember everything safely. I don't want you talking to Theo any great length of time." "Oh trust me, my dear alpha. I have no intention of being anywhere near him, unless it's absolutely necessary."

Then, from across the room, Malia says, "I've got an idea." Then she nods towards Theo while adding, "It might not be better. But at least it's not him."

And aside from Theo, everyone can't help grinning when Nixie says, "I just said any idea other than trusting Theo is to be considered better. Don't insult me by suggesting your idea isn't already grand." "You still might not like it." "At this point, I'm fairly certain that's going to be true of all our plans. I'll get over it."

Lydia squeezes her shoulders, and then says, "I need to get home." Nixie nods, and then looks up at Scott, "Keep us posted on what the plan is. And none of you, not a single one, is allowed to be alone with him. Ever. At any point in time. At all. Or I will give somebody a concussion with how hard I hit them in the head."

Scott grins, knowing she's talking about Theo. Kissing her forehead, he says, "Yes ma'am." "Good." Then she follows Lydia back to her bike. Once settled and ready to go, Lydia asks, "What do you think? Honestly."

And in spite of it all, Lydia lets out a burst of laughter when Nixie says, "I think the world is going to hell in a handbasket. And that handbasket is getting to hell by floating up shit creek without a paddle. That's what I think." "Really, Nixie? Really?" "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm as serious as ever."

* * *

Mason was the one who convinced Nixie the next day, that there was no need to delay seeing her mother anymore. Nixie had already skipped two times when she would've normally gone to see Naomi by now. That's what happened when supernatural disasters began happening in Beacon Hills.

But right now, all they could do was make preparations for catching a ghost rider and getting Stiles back. And Mason knew exactly what to do so they could turn the transformer shed into a ghost rider cage… sort of. And with Scott and Corey's help, he knew they could get it done without her being there.

Which is why Scott had him talk to Nixie, telling her to go see her mom while she had the time. Because even with the possibility of Beacon Hills becoming a ghost town in the near future… well, it was important to not forget about the other people in their lives. Just because the world felt like it was ending, didn't mean it had stopped spinning yet.

So here she was, in the SUV with Jordan, riding into Eichen House.

It still wasn't a normal trip though. And even though he understood how it would be helpful… Jordan wasn't happy that this is what Nixie had finally decided to give to his sister and Grams.

He wasn't upset with her, don't misunderstand. Ever since Liv and Grams had started weaving in their random and odd questions into normal conversations, Nixie and Jordan had discussed the fact that, eventually, they would have to give them something. They were two of Jordan's favorite people in the world, and they clearly knew that not everything was as normal as everyone else in this town tried to make it seem. So, they would have to explain something to them. Nixie and Jordan just hadn't known what.

Until today, when Nixie found the time to visit her mother again. And she decided that they would bring Grams and Liv along for the ride as well.

Jordan would've preferred telling them that Nixie was a dragon and he was a hellhound. Not because it was an easier thing to understand. It wasn't. But this…

Nixie's mom, from the time he'd first known Nixie, had always been an area in which the fewer who knew, the better it was considered. Nixie had kept it from everyone, even Scott and Noah, until junior year, when she'd been given no other option but to tell them. And even more than that, was the fact that everyone who did know about Naomi now, was a person who had Nixie's complete and total trust. They'd earned the right to know that Naomi existed, and where she was, and why she was in Eichen House.

He loves Grams, and he loves Liv. But with all their prying, and unrelenting questions… he didn't feel they'd yet earned the right to know this. They'd more become so annoying, that Nixie felt she had no choice but to give them this.

Of course, Nixie told him she didn't feel like she had to tell them. This was just what she was deciding to let them see… a part of her that she could let them see right now, without bringing in all the supernatural mumbo-jumbo as well.

She knows Jordan doesn't fully believe that, which is why she's holding his hand in hers while they drive, trying to calm him down.

In the back, Grams and Liv look at each other curiously. With everything they'd seen already, even without Nixie and Jordan knowing… they'd expected something different at this point. They certainly didn't understand how being brought to a mental institution was supposed to provide them with clarity on Nixie and Jordan's… situation, as it were.

Bottom line, they wanted Jordan and Nixie to tell them what they were. So how would a place called 'Eichen House' accomplish that?

Liv kept wanting to ask. But ever since Nixie had announced that they were coming here, Jordan had refused to speak to either Liv or his grandmother. He had, literally, not spoken a word to either of them. Grams asked him a question outright, which clearly required a verbal response. He simply walked away from her, not even bothering to pretend he hadn't heard her. He made eye contact so she was very aware that he had heard her, and then moved away so she knew he was choosing to not talk to her.

And ever since then, Grams kept squeezing Liv's wrist, reminding her that they were apparently on very thin ice, as far as Jordan was concerned.

Once at the building, Jordan checked them all in, and then led the way further down into the facility, to the rooms with the glass sliding doors, and the patients who were, more or less, the real wackos in this place.

They reached the hall quickly enough, but as Nixie made to continue on, Jordan tugged on her hand to draw her to a stop. Turning her towards him, he says, "You do not have to do this." Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "Really? I hadn't noticed. It's not like you've already said that. Twenty-three times since we woke up this morning."

He doesn't smile at her quip, so Nixie slumps and says, "Babe… it's alright. I know that I don't have to." "And yet you are." Tilting her head, she tries sarcasm again, "Obviously. That would be why we're standing here."

Jordan still doesn't smile, and Nixie frowns, "Jordan… what is wrong?" "You don't have to…" "No, no, no. Don't say it again. At this point, I've only ever had to slap you in the head once. You want to keep it that way? Then explain what else is wrong here."

He's silent for a while, and then comes forward, leaning his forehead against hers. Sighing, he says, "You shouldn't have to show them this yet." "That sounds extremely close to what you've been saying. I swear, if you don't…"

Jordan kisses the end of her nose to stop her berating him. Then he sighs again, "I… they've barely known you, Nixie. A few weeks at most, and suddenly they feel they have the right to pry everything from you. And for what? Because you're marrying me?" Shaking his head, he adds, "It's not fair to you. They are not being fair."

Nixie smiles gently, "Jordan. Babe, life isn't fair. Life in Beacon Hills, most certainly, isn't always fair." Nodding towards his two relatives, she says, "They, are being protective, if anything. They're fishing, yes. For what, I don't exactly know. But I can tell they don't mean us any harm in their questioning. They feel… helpful, if I had to pick a word. Like they want to know more, so they can do more for us."

Shrugging, Nixie says softly, "And we can't exactly give them a whole lot more. Not without first talking to Scott and the others." Jordan nods, and then Nixie gestures around them, "But this… this we can show them."

She cups his face in her hands, "I'm not ashamed of her. I never have been. And yes, maybe they haven't exactly earned the right to meet her, to know about this part of me yet. But, I do trust them. And they mean the world to you. And that's why this is okay, Jordan."

They stare at each other for a bit longer, and then Jordan finally smiles gently down at her. Kissing her forehead, he says, "I love you." "I love you too. Now, hurry up. You're cutting into my visiting hours."

His chuckling makes her smile again, and then she leads the way down the hall, Grams and Liv following behind.

Grams can tell Jordan still doesn't want to talk to them… but he does at least seem happier than he was before. She can work with that.

When they reach the door, Nixie pauses upon seeing that her mother isn't the only one in the room. Another woman is inside as well, a clipboard in hand, white coat signifying her status as a doctor of some kind, and her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun on her head. Tilting her head, Nixie asks, "Mom?"

Grams and Liv stare in surprise upon hearing Nixie address the other woman behind the glass as 'Mom'. But there was no mistaking it. The woman who smiles gently and stands up to meet them is almost a carbon-copy of Nixie herself. A slightly older and more wrinkled version… but other than that.

Naomi places one hand against the glass and says, "Hello sweetheart. It's been a while. Are you alright?" Nixie loves these particular visits. Not that she doesn't always love coming to see her mom. But on the days when she arrives, and her mom is already present in her own mind, not needing Nixie's aid to come to the surface… Nixie loves these days the most.

She puts her hand over her mother's on the other side, and says, "We're alright. Been getting a little crazy. But we're alright." Naomi gives her daughter a concerned look, knowing that 'crazy' for them, meant something entirely different than what it meant for most people. Even compared to the people who stay in this place.

Nixie then darts her eyes over to the female doctor and asks, "What's going on?" Naomi glances back as well, and then says, "This is Dr. Thompson. She's been coming to visit me regularly for the past month and a half." Nixie still eyes Thompson warily as she asks, "Why?"

Naomi raises an eyebrow at her daughter, but Nixie simply raises one back. Finally, Naomi sighs and says, "She… is assisting two other psychological professionals… in trying to determine if I am fit for society again."

Jordan puts a warm hand against Nixie's back as she tenses up at that. Eyes flitting back to the doctor, then back to her mother, Nixie asks, "What?" Naomi smiles gently, "I'm sorry dear. I wanted to tell you sooner. But… I didn't want to get your hopes up. It's not guaranteed that they'll release me."

But even as she says it, Dr. Thompson rises up from her seat and heads for the door. Smiling at Naomi, and then at everyone outside, Dr. Thompson says, "It looks very promising though. Your last episode was a month ago, that we've noticed." Then to Nixie, Thompson stresses, "It will still take a bit more time to confirm that they won't happen again. Not much, if things keep progressing as they are. But she won't be out tomorrow or anything like that. Do you understand?"

Nixie nods, and then Thompson swipes her pass in front of the door and exits the room. She eyes Nixie one more time, and then winks before handing her temporary pass over to Jordan, the deputy, and then heading off down the hall. She was apparently done for the day.

It took Nixie a moment longer to realize what Dr. Thompson had done exactly. Not just that she'd given Jordan the key card with access to Naomi's room. But that she'd even left the door wide open, so that anyone who wanted to, could come in or out.

Naomi wasn't coming out. She was still trying to make sure everyone knew she was on her best behavior, and was better than she ever was.

Nixie, on the other hand…

Jordan couldn't help grinning when one second, Nixie was standing in front of him, trying to decipher what exactly had just gone down. And then the next second, she was in the room, wrapping her arms around her mother as tightly as she possibly could.

Liv had a hand over her mouth, watching as tears spilled down Nixie's face, simply because she was able to step inside and hug her own mother again. It had been years before Nixie had even seen her mother, her real mother, come back to the surface so they could have a conversation. Nixie had never even entertained the idea that she might get to come inside and touch her mother again. Pressing their hands or heads together through the glass had been as close as they'd gotten in this place.

Grams was looking at Jordan, who finally lifted his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were still hard and upset with them. In his opinion, they didn't have any right, whatsoever, to know about Naomi, or her condition, or how all of that had effected Nixie and turned her into the woman she was today. And now they weren't just seeing Naomi as she had been. They were seeing Naomi as she maybe could be, given enough time and patience. It was something not even the rest of Nixie's friends were privy to yet.

He hadn't told them to leave yet though, to give Nixie and her mom time alone. He was apparently leaving that decision up to Nixie.

And when she finally let her mother go and turned to them, she didn't ask them to leave. She grabbed hold of Liv and ushered her in, explaining to Naomi that this was going to be her sister-in-law.

Grams felt a tear of her own slip down her cheek. Nixie could be hard when she needed to be. The scars they'd seen on her body were evidence of that. But in this moment, she saw just how soft Nixie could be. How huge her heart really was, and how all-encompassing it was of the people who mattered to her. And no matter how short the time was that she'd known them, Liv and Grams did matter to her.

Lydia's words from the night before came back to her. She'd said a lot, some of which had made even Grams feel ashamed at having tried to pry so much into Jordan and Nixie's private lives. But the thing that stuck out the most, was when Lydia demanded that they both exercise a bit more patience. Lydia credited Jordan with having more patience than any man she'd ever met, so she expected Grams and Liv to each have, at the very least, half as much as he did.

Which in her opinion, was more than enough to back the hell off a little bit, and give Nixie and Jordan some space to decide what to do next.

Grams understood it now. There was more than just supernatural information to be gathered here. There was so much more for them to learn about who Jordan and Nixie were.

And as she steps into the room, guided by Nixie to be introduced to Naomi… Grams determines to exercise more patience. Nixie trusted them, and they mattered to her. She would tell them what they needed to know, when they needed to know it, and in her own time. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

Nixie did not leave her mother's side for more than a few seconds at a time. Their visits to Eichen House usually lasted an hour or two. Three was the longest that Jordan remembers, and that had been Naomi's birthday. But today… they arrived in the morning, and it was well past noon when Nixie's phone rang.

The fact that she simply handed it to him told him that, if it weren't an exceptionally important call, she still wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He gave her a kiss on the head, and then did the same to Naomi before stepping out for a moment.

Nixie's beaming smile when he kissed her mother on top of the head made him grin all the more as he answered, "Hey Lydia. What's up?" "Why didn't Nixie answer the phone? Is she alright? Did something happen?" "Whoa, hey. Slow down. Geez."

He gives her a brief explanation of what happened, and Lydia pauses on the other end, as though debating what she should say next. Finally, she says, "Um… well… I just… I don't want to pull her away from her mother. I mean… that's huge. It's so huge. I…" Jordan nods, "Lydia. Just tell me. Even if she's not already listening, I have a good idea what she'd be willing to leave for at this point."

Taking a breath, Lydia says, "Noah… he pulled back all the wallpaper from the section of the wall we were looking at. Turns out we won't have to break in after all. And he found a hidden room. It had literally been plastered over and everything. It's empty and bare but… he's willing to consider the possibility that… he might've actually had a son now."

Jordan takes a deep breath at that, and then says, "Damn." "What? Is something…" "No, nothing's wrong. Nothing new anyway. I was just… kind of hoping you wouldn't have something that huge to tell me." All Lydia can say to that is, "Sorry. You don't have to tell her. I can…"

But Jordan just grins when Nixie taps him on the shoulder from behind. Turning around, he hands her the phone, and chuckles when she asks, "What's this I hear about you telling Jordan not to tell me things? Are you trying to get him into trouble? You know the rule by now. Tell me everything. Literally, everything. Geez. I thought you were the smart one." "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny. I'm heading over to Noah's now. You don't have to…" "Lydia, you're going to the Stilinski house. Which means you might see Mrs. Stilinski. Which means there is no way in hell you are going without me."

They talk a little longer, and then Nixie hangs up. Taking a breath, she says, "We need to go." Jordan nods, and then kisses her right temple before asking, "You wanna bring your mom with us? We can stow her in the back. She can stay at the lake house. No one would ever find her."

Nixie's grin was filled with both love and humor. And Jordan knows that if she ever felt she needed to, she'd take him up on that plan in a heartbeat. But… for now, she shakes her head and says, "I… actually already asked mom if I could break her out. She wants to be officially let out. So… I kind of have to let her try her way first. But if this doesn't pan out…" "Just tell Lydia to have the lake house on standby."

Kissing him hard, Nixie says, "I love you. So freaking much." "I love you too, baby."

The farewell after that took ten minutes in itself. Grams and Liv went to wait at the end of the hall while Nixie hugged her mother again for all she was worth. Sighing, she says, "You're gonna get out of here mom. I know it." Naomi kisses her head and says, "I believe you. Now, go and help your friends. And please be careful." "As careful as I can be."

Naomi smiles at that, and then grins at Jordan before pulling him into a hug. Kissing his cheek, she says, "Take care of our girl." "Yes ma'am."

And as they finally head out the doors of Eichen, where Lydia is waiting in the parking lot to take Nixie with her, Jordan wraps her in a hug and says, "Be safe." "Jordan, it's just Noah's house." "Noah's house, where Stiles used to live, and where 'Mrs. Stilinski' is probably also waiting."

Smiling up at him, she says, "I'll be fine. Just… keep Grams and Liv occupied for a while." "And how would you propose I go about doing that?" "Not sure. You should probably stop glaring at them though." He gives Nixie a look, and then grins when she says, "Just a suggestion. Or you could glare at them all day and you could all sit around the house in awkward silence. That works too."

He pinches her hip, and she jerks in surprise, "Hey!" "Oh, like you weren't asking for it." She sticks her tongue out at him, and then laughs when he follows as she pulls it back in, planting his lips against hers for a kiss. His tongue sweeps the inside of her mouth for a second, and when he pulls back, he grins at her now hooded eyes. Tracing her face, he says, "Please try to make it home before ten tonight. You need rest." "I will make every attempt to get back by then. I can't make any promises though." "I know. Love you." "Love you too."

Sliding into the car with Lydia, she buckles up and says, "Alright. Let's go talk some sense into my surrogate father." Lydia grins, "And if he doesn't want to listen to everything we have to say?" "Then I will resort to smacking some sense into him. Mainly in the head. Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

* * *

As Lydia steps inside the cold and empty room, Nixie can't help but feel that the emptiness didn't feel right. Her headache was coming on again, her mind trying to fill in the emptiness without her even really trying. There was more that was supposed to be here… that was here before Stiles was taken. She just couldn't reach those memories.

Yet.

Noah glances at Nixie, who is remaining in the doorway right now. Then he glances at Lydia and asks, "You guys knew about this, didn't you?" Lydia turns to him slowly, and then nods. And for clarification purposes, Nixie says, "For the record, Lydia is the one who knew about it. I was just following her lead."

When Noah raises an eyebrow, she asks, "What? Haven't you learned by now? It's a very bad idea to disagree with a banshee." He finally grins a little, and then says, "Or a dragon, for that matter." "That too."

She grins back, and then puts a gentle hand on his shoulder when he sighs and says, "God. This… it was even on the blueprints, for crying out loud. I mean… it was here when we moved in. And that was eighteen years ago." Nixie nods, and then looks back at Lydia, who is moving in a slow circle around the room.

Noah is about to say something more, but Nixie holds up a hand to stop him. Because Nixie couldn't access her memories yet. It hurt too much, and she'd promised Stiles she'd find another way.

But Lydia… her eyes were wide with wonder and awe, as she looked around the vacant and empty room. Because to her… to her it wasn't empty. Not completely. She could see certain objects that had once belonged to their beloved Stiles. A bed… an evidence board… a desk and a chair. Small and ordinary things that would exist in any house… but important and vital things nonetheless when she saw them in this room.

Nixie wasn't fast enough to stop Noah again when he asks, "Lydia? What is it?" She looks to both of them, and then around the room again. But everything was gone now. There was nothing here. Nothing.

She tells Noah as much… but smiles in a bit of relief when Nixie says, "No, Lydia. Not nothing." Stepping inside, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Nixie says, "It's definitely something. A lot of something." Then she leans closer and says, "Don't doubt what you see. I'm apparently an almighty dragon that has more magical power in my finger than you're supposed to have in your whole body. And I will still never be able to see half the shit you see."

Lydia lets out a laugh that sounds like a cross between a giggle and a sob. Nixie hugs her tighter and says, "Just… let it happen. And don't doubt it. I never have."

Lydia nods, and then they both look to Noah, who says, "I don't know… how you guys knew this was here. But… if you want to discuss the possibility, that I had a son… I'm listening."

Nixie and Lydia look at each other for a moment. Neither of them was really sure if Noah was ready to hear all of what they thought as possible. Not just that he had a son… but that his wife was, in actuality, dead… and only here to fill the void Stiles had left behind.

But they were running out of time, out of options, and out of other avenues to try and explore for getting him back.

Nodding, Nixie says, "I'll be outside, watching the door." Noah watches as she moves back outside, closing the door behind her. Then he turns to Lydia and asks, "Why does Nixie need to watch the door?"

Lydia sighs, but then says, "Because your wife definitely isn't going to like what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

Nixie was both thankful, and disturbed, by the fact that Claudia hadn't made her way up to them by now. Was she even in the house? Maybe she was out buying groceries or something?

It didn't matter. Nixie half wanted her to show up and confront them. Wanted her to come up to Nixie and demand that they quit this, so Nixie would have a reason to slap her upside the head.

She also wanted nothing more than for Claudia to just stay away. And it wasn't entirely what you might think. Yes, Nixie had seen the darkness that could surround Claudia's body. She'd seen the dark aura that could appear out of nowhere, just like with the little boy in Canaan.

But… when Claudia wasn't a dark specter… she had a light aura. It was bright, full of life and love… beautiful. It was an aura that Nixie could trust… that she wanted to be able to trust. And she couldn't. Because Claudia wasn't real. Noah had conjured her up, to fill in the space Stiles left behind.

Perhaps that was why Nixie felt so much love and trust for this woman. If she hadn't died... if she were actually still alive today… Nixie probably would love Claudia Stilinski. Very much. This was the woman who Noah, her surrogate father, had married. This was the woman who had given birth to Stiles. This was, apparently, the only person who had ever existed, that could come close to taking Stiles' place. That's why she was here. Because Stiles wasn't.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. In reality, she barely even knew this woman. But she was still Stiles' mom. And in order to get Stiles back… well, one of them had to be gone for the other to exist.

Nixie was going to get Stiles back. No matter what it took. But that also meant that Claudia Stilinski would cease to exist. And even though Nixie knew that this figment… this ghost of that former person, wasn't really someone to be trusted… it was still heart breaking.

Nixie wipes at her cheek, glaring at the world outside the hallway window, daring it to start raining because she had cried one single tear. Then she turned back towards the room when she heard Lydia whisper, "Nixie."

Throughout the whole conversation, Noah had kept insisting that his wife was real. Nixie had expected as much. He spent more time with her than anyone else did. They slept in the same bed, for Pete's sake. It would take more than just a single conversation to convince him that his wife wasn't real, and that he'd conjured her up because of Stiles.

When Nixie steps into the room though, Lydia isn't facing Noah anymore. She's looking into a corner of the room, near the wall with built-in shelves that went up to the ceiling. She was seeing something again. Something that the rest of them couldn't see.

Lydia looks up at her, then back to the object she's seeing. Pointing at it, she asks, "Do you see it?" Nixie looks down, but shakes her head and says, "Not yet." Then Lydia asks, "But you believe I see it?" "I always believe in the things you see, Lydia. I always will."

She finally reaches out to touch it, gasping when the material becomes solid in her fingers. She picks the jersey up off the chair it was draped across, and then turns to Nixie again.

And Lydia can't hide her relief when she sees that Nixie's eyes have widened in amazement. She hadn't been able to see it for herself. The barrier on her mind prevented that from being possible. But… now that Lydia had touched it… it was like with Corey touching Jake's library card, or Gwen bringing Phoebe's bracelet to attention. Now that someone else had found it, and brought it into reality, there was nothing the barrier on Nixie's mind could do to stop her from seeing it too.

There was a brief moment of pain for the first second that Lydia touched the fabric. But then it was gone, and all Nixie felt was an intense sense of nostalgia and longing for the boy who actually belonged in the jersey with the number twenty-four printed on the back.

Stepping further into the room, she reaches out hesitantly, and her smile widens when her hand lands on the smooth material of the jersey. Lydia smiles at her too, and then spins around to face Noah.

But Noah is just looking at them in confusion and… well, possibly extreme worry. It was very possible he was thinking that they needed to be put in Eichen House.

He softens his gaze when Nixie glares at him, and the chill in the room increases. Lydia stares at him and asks desperately, "You don't see anything?" Noah glances between the two of them, and then sighs, "I see a very disturbed young woman." He gestures to Lydia when he says that, and then points to Nixie and adds, "And her friend who keeps encouraging her."

Nixie snarls, actually snarls, at Noah. It draws him up short and makes him lean back in surprise. Lydia sighs, and then says, "Noah… you're afraid to remember him… because you're afraid of what it means." And he can't help it. In spite of Nixie's glaring eyes, and the snarl that was probably waiting on her breath, he asks, "Why do you care so much if I remember him?"

And though she was still upset that he wasn't listening, Nixie softened her stance when Lydia answers sadly, "Because you loved him." And on a hunch, Lydia drops the jersey down to her side, and then makes as though to toss it at Noah.

He hadn't seen it in her hands… but he somehow knew she was throwing something at him. And it was a reflex to reach up and catch it, to stop it with his hands.

His eyes stared in amazement and confusion, when he didn't simply catch air. He didn't push away an invisible object. Instead, in his hands, he held a deep red lacrosse jersey, with the number twenty-four printed on the back, underneath the words 'Beacon Hills'.

When he looked back up at them… he just didn't know what to say. And as Lydia and Nixie look at each other… well, they know they have to stop for now. They'd already dumped a hell of a lot of information on Noah tonight. It was a lot to process. Especially now that he was holding the jersey in his hands; now that he knew they had to be right, at least about some of this.

As they prepare to leave, letting Noah wrestle with his thoughts and come to terms with what he wants to do next; Nixie's phone goes off. Lydia grabs her own jacket from the hall, and is about to link arms with Nixie. But that's when Nixie asks sharply, "You did what?!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she says, "Just… keep him there." A pause, and then she shouts, "I don't fucking know how! But don't you dare let my fiancé leave with a God damn ghost rider! I'm on my way."

Hanging up, she turns to Lydia and says, "I'm flying. Can I come by and get my jacket from you later?" "Absolutely." Nixie sheds that and her shirt, hands them off to Lydia, and then sprints do the door. Lydia follows closely behind, and then can't help but smile as she watches Nixie's wings come out midstride down the first step. Her feet never touch the actual ground. Her wings push off with a powerful burst of wind, and she's in the air and out of sight before Lydia can so much as blink.

One thing was certain. Jordan certainly wouldn't be going anywhere with any ghost riders tonight. Nixie would see to that.

* * *

Scott was staring at the ghost rider, trying to figure out what they wanted. But all he kept saying was that they were the wild hunt. _"Those who hunt with us, hunt forever."_ Perfect.

Then Scott said, "There must be something you want." The ghost rider looked at him, understanding he was the alpha now. Then he said, _"There is only the hunt. No one resists. No one escapes. None… except she who cannot be forgotten, and who cannot ever forget."_

Liam tilts his head in confusion, but Scott's eyes widen in realization, "Nixie. You mean Nixie." _"The blue dragon. A creature beyond even our time. A creature whose very existence, is bound to her ability to remember who is hers, and why they belong to her."_ Scott nods, "So you can't make her forget. Not permanently anyway. The block you have on her mind is temporary. And… you can't take her into the hunt."

The ghost rider wails for a brief moment, and then he says, _"The blue dragon cannot forget, and therefore cannot be forgotten. She cannot hunt. She cannot be hunted. She can only try to survive the persecution."_

Scott frowns, but it's actually Jordan who asks, "Persecution? What do you mean?" The ghost rider turns to him, _"We cannot take her. But she is not immune to our weapons of the hunt. And if necessary, we will use all of our forces to ground her, until the hunt is finished."_

Liam looks over at Scott and asks, "Does that mean what I think it means?" Scott nods, "It means if they have to, they'll torture her to keep her in place, and from finding us if we're taken."

Stepping closer to the cage, Scott says, "You won't be able to stop her. You haven't seen a blue dragon in centuries. I have one in my pack. You might be able to hurt you. You might be able to delay her. But in the end, she will come for us. She will always come for us. And she will kill any of you that get in her way."

The ghost rider tilts his head, but Scott pushes on, "And you won't stop us either. I'm coming for my friends. I'm coming for everyone. And I won't stop until I get everyone back." The ghost rider stares at him for a moment more, and then finally turns his attention back to Jordan.

The blank look that took over Jordan's face was the thing that warned them something was very wrong. And then as the flames started at his chest, burning the shirt off his skin and spreading out from there, Liam asked, "What's he doing?!"

Then he stepped over the barrier of mountain ash, burning through it the same way he had in Eichen House. Scott snapped his eyes to Liam and said, "Call Nixie! He's going to set him free!"

Which is when Nixie had gotten the call in Noah's house. Which was about thirty seconds ago.

Scott heard her message about holding Jordan steady while she was working on getting to them. And he wanted to listen. But his hands were burning as they struggled to hold Jordan back. And let's face it… Jordan was the hellhound. He was stronger than they were.

The ghost rider even took a step back from the door, as though knowing it was about to be opened, and he would be set free. That's when a fierce chill broke through the heat that had filled the room.

Theo's eyes widened when he saw Nixie literally dive into the room. Her wings folded in around her as she fit through the door, making no effort to stop her speed or flight path. Then her wings vanished, and she rolled to a stop before hopping to her feet.

She moved Liam out of her way first, knowing Scott could handle more of the heat that Liam could. Then she put herself in front of Jordan and shouted, "Jordan!"

He only growled in response, which worried her considerably. When he'd been blanked and spaced out the first time this had ever happened, she'd only had to whisper his name, and he'd heard her and come back to her. And earlier in the year, even when he and the hellhound hadn't been on the same page, the hellhound had always acknowledged her presence. That was how much Jordan loved her.

Refusing to believe that a damn ghost rider could somehow break that about him, she shoved against his chest harder, letting ice and frost crawl up her arms and surround the air around them. It spread onto his chest, melting when it came into contact.

But when she said his name again, "Jordan…" He heard her. He blinked once, then again. Then he looked down at the pairs of hands shoving against him. One pair was being burnt beyond recognition. The other pair was coated in ice and scales, and was shoving the cold at him, trying to diffuse some of his heat.

When his eyes met hers, she knew she had him back. He didn't look like he was staring into space anymore. He could see her again.

The ghost rider made more mumbled and mangled noises from his sewn mouth though, and Jordan flinched and nearly spaced out again. Gritting his teeth, fastening his eyes to Nixie, he growls out, "Shove me out." She blinks at him in confusion, but he just repeats, "Shove me out! Now!"

Nixie turns to Scott and says, "On three." He nods, "One, two, three!" And together, they shove Jordan out of the shack, and onto the ground outside.

Scott's hands are steaming and burnt black, shaking from the pain. But as Nixie makes to try and take some of his injuries, Scott shakes his head and says, "I'll heal. It's fine. Go to him. Figure out what happened."

Jordan was on his hands and knees, gasping in deep breaths, trying to clear his head. The cold hands that landed on his back helped with that a bit, but it wasn't quite enough. Not yet.

Nixie gasps in surprise when Jordan swiftly wraps an arm around her, pulling her into his body. One of his legs slipped between hers, and from there he pressed every curve and contour of her body to his. There was not a single breath of space between them.

His hands ran up her back in the firm and claiming way that he was well aware she loved, and he felt her tremble beneath him in response.

She felt the heat slowly leaving his body, and as he kissed her neck gently, she asks, "Are you alright?" He lets out a long slow breath against her skin, then breathes her back in, and then lets it out again. Finally, he says, "I'm alright."

Rising to his feet, bringing her with him, she gasps again when he holds the back of her head in his hand and kisses her hard. It didn't matter that Scott was on the ground near them, or that Liam had come out to see what was going on now that they'd gotten Jordan outside. Nixie blushed furiously at the obvious spectacle they must look like right now. But Jordan didn't let up for a good minute, and she was helpless to tell him to quit.

When he finally did pull back, gently tugging her bottom lip as he went, he let his forehead rest against hers. She watches as he blinks a couple of times, still trying to completely clear his head. Then he finally turns to look at the others.

He loosens his grip around Nixie so she wasn't as tightly pressed against him as she had been before, but he did not dare let her go just yet. Looking from Liam to Scott, Jordan takes one more moment to think about his options. Then he shakes his head and says, "Don't follow me."

Back to Nixie, he cups her face in his hands. Kissing her tenderly for just a moment, he then says, "Come home. I will explain. I can't stay." Nixie blinks in confusion, but before she can ask him where he thinks he's going without her, he says, "I'm not leaving Beacon Hills. I just can't stay here, with…" He glances back at the shack, where the ghost rider still is, and Nixie understands. He wasn't leaving them. He didn't want to. But… he couldn't be in the presence of the riders anymore. Something happened to him when they communicated with him. Something he was helpless to prevent.

The only reason he was standing here now, is because Nixie had arrived in time to break the hold the rider had on him.

He kisses her one last time, and then says, "Come home. Soon." She nods, and then watches him take off, running as fast as he can into the woods, getting as far away from the shack, and the rider, as he can.

When she finally turns to look at Scott again, she asks, "And whose brilliant idea was it to send for Jordan without also sending for me? And since when was it okay to enact this plan without telling me it was going down? You said you'd call me." Scott shrugs and says tiredly, "Lydia said you were helping her." "That does not mean you don't tell me when you're capturing the ghost rider! Geez!"

Walking over to him, she reaches down for his wrists. And though he made to pull away, not wanting her to hurt herself over this, she says, "Don't even start with me, Scott. I'll just take enough for my hands to feel a little sunburnt. That way, you can heal faster, and I won't have scars on my hands. Agreed?"

He smiles gently as she takes what she can of his pain and injury. When she's finished, he stands up with her, and then pulls her into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he says, "I'm sorry. I only didn't call you, because Lydia said that you guys were going to be doing something really important." Nixie hugs him back, and then sighs, "Well, she wasn't wrong about that. Still, I could've left and Lydia could've handled it. She's the one that kept seeing Stiles' things in the room." Scott blinks, "What?" "I'll explain later. Right now, why don't we try to ask Mr. Ghost Rider what exactly he tried to do to my fiancé?"

But as they hurry back inside, all they find left is an opened cage, and a dead ghost rider on the ground. The mountain ash barrier was still broken… but as Nixie tilts her head, she can tell that another layer of the ash had been laid down again after Jordan had broken it the first time. Which meant that someone had broken it again.

Then they all turn as they hear Theo, groaning from where he was now sitting near the transformer. He looked worse for wear now… but killing a ghost rider might do that to a person.

As Scott bends down to examine the ghost rider's head, where his skull was apparently torn into, Hayden rushes over and grabs Theo. Hauling him up and slamming him back into the transformer, she demands, "What did you do?"

Nixie's eyes turn sapphire as she waits for that answer. She didn't have time to wonder if he was telling them the truth or not. Sure, she didn't technically need her eyes to be on for that. She could always feel the truth from the lies. But… well, her eyes gave her a clearer picture of what a person was feeling as well, and so she cut them on.

Theo's voice shook as he says, "It was… It was Mr. Douglas. He… he ate his brain." Which was, apparently, something that Theo couldn't comprehend. Nixie found it almost odd, that there was actually an evil act in this world that managed to also terrify Theo. He was one of the worst she'd ever seen… and yet the eating of someone's brain was enough to frighten the shit out of him.

She could see the terror all around him as he recalled what he'd seen. And then that fear spiked when Liam said, "Scott was right. I was wrong. I'm sending you back."

To his credit, Theo didn't try to defend himself or argue right now. He apparently knew that it would be a lost cause. Why should they believe him?

Of course, that's also when he glanced over at Nixie, noticing her coated over blue eyes that were watching him like a hawk. He wondered what she was seeing, or how she was reading it.

Then they all look to Scott when he says, "He didn't eat his brain. He ate his pineal gland." As Mason glances around at all of them, he says, "Then it couldn't have been Theo. These murders have been happening for weeks." And then Liam points out, "Guys… his whip's gone." And sure enough, the ghost rider no longer had his whip.

Not that he'd need it. He was dead. But the fact that he no longer had it made it a surefire bet that Mr. Douglas now did have it. And heaven only knew why he wanted it in the first place.

Scott glances up at Nixie, whose eyes are still sapphire blue. Nodding towards Theo, he asks, "What do you think?" She looks to Theo again, but then says, "He's not lying." Liam seems surprised, and when Nixie raises an eyebrow, he says, "I thought you wanted him gone." "I do want him gone. But that doesn't mean I'm going to lie and say that he's lying when he's not. He's telling the truth."

Then she turns to Liam and asks, "Who's Mr. Douglas?" Blinking, he says, "He's out chemistry teacher. Why?" "Well, why didn't you tell me about him?" "He was just a teacher. A… well, a very helpful teacher. But I didn't think…" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nixie says, "Liam, I get that some of this is still new to you. But anyone and everyone that comes anywhere near our circle, is to be vetted by me, before we tell them anything. Especially when it's a seemingly innocent teacher, who appears to just want to help."

To Scott, she says, "We really need to take a day and completely fill him in on all that we've been though before. Telling him about Mrs. Blake would clear up this confusion in two seconds." Scott nods, and says, "We will. I promise. But right now…"

He gestures to the dead ghost rider with a sigh, and then says, "Right now, we need to figure out what he wants, and what he intends to do. And we need to figure out why he ate the pineal gland. What did that do for him? To eat the pineal gland of a ghost rider?"

Nixie cuts her eyes back to normal, but she still feels Theo's spike in fear at the idea of what Mr. Douglas now was. Sighing, she says, "Whatever it is, it can't be…"

The scales on her neck rose up on her skin so fast that she blinked for a moment in confusion at the sensation, not understanding what was happening. But before she could brace herself, or even realize what it must mean, she felt a rope wrapping around her neck again. And she'd already been hit there once. Her scales weren't fully reformed and healed from the first time it had happened.

Her scream of agony had everyone jumping and jerking around to see what was wrong. But no one was attacking her, and no one else was even in the room.

As she hit the ground though, Theo suddenly points and asks, "What's… what's happening to her neck?" Scott bends down in front of her, hands landing on her shoulders, attempting to take some of her pain. It shot up his arms like a rocket, but he didn't dare let go.

When she finally sat back up, eyes glowing bright silver, she gasped in terror. But not for herself. She didn't even care what had just happened to her. When it had happened the first time, she hadn't known why or what it meant. And she thinks part of that is because, at the time, she still hadn't had any recollection of Stiles at all. Even now, she still couldn't remember all of him, so if he was hurt again, she might still not feel any inclination as to why she was being hurt.

But Corey… he was a different story. Corey she remembered. Corey she knew. And Corey was the only one that hadn't come inside to join them after Jordan had taken off.

The skin beneath her scales was rubbed raw, the rope having been pulled taught. Nixie had felt the pain that must've been Corey's, before all the pressure on her neck suddenly just stopped. And she knew what that meant too. It meant Corey was gone. He was now lost in the wild hunt as well.

Her silver eyes find Mason's before she looks to anyone else. Tears slipping down her cheeks, the rain outside beginning to fall in response, she says, "Corey." Mason tilts his head, but then his eyes widen and he glances from her eyes to her neck, and then back to her eyes. Shaking her head, she says, "He… he's gone."

Mason's response was to run out the door, needing visual confirmation of some kind to prove it. Hayden stayed, staring at Nixie in shock for a moment more. But then Nixie gestured towards Mason and said, "Go with him, please. Keep him safe. We don't know if Mr. Douglas is still out there."

After she's gone, Nixie sighs and says to Scott, "I'm alright." "You're hurt." "Yeah, well, you've done all you can. More, actually. I can handle it." Scott gives her a look, but does let his hands leave her shoulders. She winced as the pain became completely her own again, but it wasn't as bad as it had been at first.

Not that it mattered. Scott had no sooner let her go, then Liam was at her side, putting his hands on her shoulders to take some of her pain for himself.

Theo stared at all of them for a moment, and then said, "I know… this is probably really bad timing." They all look at him, and then he just gestures to Nixie and asks, "But… what is she?"

It occurred to her then that, in spite of the fact that he'd seen her transformed before he'd been sent down a hole. In spite of the fact that he'd seen her a few minutes ago, wings on display as she'd zoomed into the room. Well… Theo still didn't know what she was.

The dread doctors had taught him about a lot of things… but they apparently hadn't known to teach him about her.

Liam growls softly, obviously still not trusting Theo with that information. And Scott didn't look inclined to give it either. But Nixie just sighs and says, "Guys, at this point, what does it matter if he knows?"

She still glares at him though when she says, "I'm a blue dragon. An overprotective supernatural creature." Rising to her feet, she says, "So, just for future reference, do not hurt any of my people. I will make your miserable time under the ground look like fucking paradise after I'm through with you, if you do."

Then she turns back to Scott. Softening her stance, she says, "We have to get them back. All of them." Scott nods, and then says, "We will."

Silence for a moment, and then Scott puts a hand on her shoulder again. When her pain doesn't shoot up his arm immediately, he still just shakes his head and says, "I thought it only happened with Lydia and Stiles. Lydia's a banshee that doesn't heal, and Stiles… I mean, we're assuming he's human. I thought you only took their pain from a distance, because they can't handle all of it." Nixie nods, but then says, "I… I think it has more to do with the 'how much can the person I care about handle' more than it matters what they are. These ghost riders have weapons so far beyond this world… and it is exceptionally painful, what they're doing to us. They're erasing us from existence."

Gesturing to her own neck, she says, "So I think, at least when the ghost riders are hurting us, I can take pain from everyone at a distance." Scott nods, "Good theory. Makes it that much more necessary to get them the hell out of our town." Nixie grins, "My dear fearless leader, I could not agree with you more." He grins a little while shaking his head at her, and then says, "Go home. Jordan's probably waiting for you. Tell me what happens there." "On it."

* * *

Liv didn't understand what was happening. The evening had been going so well. They'd met Nixie's mom, which was a huge step. It wasn't any of the information they'd expected to finally get out of Nixie and Jordan… but it was definitely a huge step. Probably bigger than figuring out exactly what Jordan and Nixie were, in the supernatural realm of things. And before he'd been called away again, Jordan had stopped glaring at them and was talking to them again. Everything seemed to be going great.

So why was Jordan rapidly packing a bag so he could leave? Why was he running his hands through his hair, pulling at it in both fear and frustration? Liv might not have seen her brother in a while, but she still knew he did that what he was extremely worried about something, or frightened by something. And as far as she knew, there still wasn't a whole lot that actually scared Jordan this much.

Oh, and also, why the hell had her brother run back into the house looking like he'd been burnt alive, in nothing but his boxers?

He was in the living room now, looking for something else to throw in the bag. He'd put on a pair of sweatpants, but his body was still covered in soot and ash. Liv had tried to ask him what had happened, but he simply waved a hand at her. A sign that he was too deep in his own thoughts to really even try to find an appropriate response for her.

A further sign of just how worried he was.

Grams was standing in the doorway from the living room to the hall, watching him scramble around. Liv was still learning, and still had a great deal to learn and memorize about this life. But Grams had more experience. She'd seen and read about a lot.

So she had a pretty good idea of, at the very least, why Jordan looked like he'd been burnt alive, and yet was completely fine.

Still left Nixie as being a bit of a mystery, but…

Liv and Grams jump a little at the slamming of the door from the garage. Turning that way, Grams' eyes widen at Nixie's appearance. She was soaking wet from the rain outside, and she wasn't wearing her shirt or her jacket anymore. Her hair had been taken down at some point and some of it was plastered to the side of her neck.

Not that her hair was the most shocking part. It was her scars, once again, that were the surprising feature. And Grams and Liv didn't have to hide that they knew about them anymore. Nixie apparently didn't care right now. She gave Grams a fleeting glance, but instead of looking concerned with how she looked to them, she immediately went the rest of the way into the room to find Jordan.

He looked up as she walked in, and the hand running through his hair ceased moving as he stared at her neck. The first time she'd taken a hit for Stiles, her normal skin had appeared fine, though her scales were still gone and the blue skin beneath was definitely more tender.

But she'd apparently been hit again after he'd left. Eyes widening, he asks, "What happened?"

Heedless of whether Grams and Liv are listening, or if they even understand, Nixie puts a hand to her neck and winces slightly. There was now a ring of bruised flesh that wrapped around her throat. Considering what her blue skin and scales looked like, it was small in comparison… but no less severe. Nixie has a feeling that the fact that it's manifesting onto her normal skin now as well, is definitely not a good sign.

Looking at Jordan, Nixie says, "Corey's gone." Jordan sighs, and then walks up to her and wraps her in a hug. She holds him in return, and then sighs and asks, "Where?"

Jordan knows she's asking where he's going. Leaning back from her, he says gently, "Chris has the bunker waiting for me. The ice box that they put me in before." Nixie nods, "I'll come visit you." "Nixie…" "Jordan, if this takes longer than two weeks to finally sort out, I'm coming to visit you. Don't attempt to argue with me about that."

He doesn't. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he sighs and says, "I'm sorry. If I thought… If I thought I could fight it, I would…" Nixie just nods, "I know. It's okay." Jordan just shakes his head, "I can't even explain it. It wasn't even like I wanted to go. I didn't. But I… I couldn't seem to find the will to fight. It's like I didn't have a choice. And the first time you said my name…" He shakes his head again, "I heard you, I swear. But I… I couldn't force myself to respond. And if it happens again, I… I don't know that I'll… that you can bring me back."

Nixie nods again, and then cups his face in her hands. Drawing him down for a gentle kiss, she says, "We will figure this out." He nods, and then rests his forehead against hers. Sighing, he says, "Please be careful. I hate leaving you with all of this. Please…" "I will be as careful as I can be. Trust me. I have no intention of dying anytime soon."

When Jordan gives her a curious look, she grins, "I haven't even gotten to marry you yet. I can't die before that happens." Then she raises an eyebrow, "Well… and the other thing that we have yet to get around to doing. Which is totally your fault, by the way. But… yeah, I'm not dying before that either."

He honestly couldn't believe she was trying to make jokes about the fact that they hadn't made love yet. But he found himself smiling, regardless. And when she relaxes a bit, he realizes that was the point. She just wanted him to relax… to trust her when she said that it was okay, and it would be okay.

Leaning down for a kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips and soaking in the little sigh he pulled from her, Jordan doesn't care that his relatives are in the room. He takes this moment for all it's worth, because who knew how long it would be before they actually managed to fix this.

When he finally pulls back, tugging at her bottom lip as he goes, he says, "I love you." "I love you too, babe."

And then, knowing already what he was looking for, she pulls out his phone from her back pocket, and hands it over. He raises an eyebrow, but then nods when she says, "I swear, I didn't swipe it thinking you'd leave before I got back. It was on the ground outside before I took off to get here."

She cups his face in her hands again, eyes roaming over his features as though trying to memorize them. Then she says softly, "I'll take care of them." Jordan tilts his head, but then glances at his sister and his grandmother, and realizes that Nixie is referring to them.

Liv shot a surprised look over at Grams, because between all of them, Nixie was the youngest person in the room. It shouldn't be her job to look out for them and take care of them. If anything, it was definitely supposed to be somebody's job to take care of her.

But as Grams' eyes look over all the scars on Nixie's body, she suspects that Nixie had never cared whether or not it was supposed to be her job to take care of others or not. This was who she was. It's what she did. And she would fight her way through hell, if that's what it took to try and keep the people that mattered to her safe.

And though they'd only been here a short while… Grams and Liv most certainly mattered.

Jordan stares into Nixie's eyes for as long as he can, and then hears a car horn outside honk. Sighing, he says, "That's probably Chris." Nixie nods, and then wraps her arms around him, holding him as tight as she can. His warm arms encircle her waist and squeeze her back just as tightly, and for a moment, they just stand there. Jordan can feel Nixie shove some of her chill towards him, and he grins while letting his heat escape to mingle with her cold.

She doesn't care that it hurts a little when he kisses her bruised neck. She lets him, and continues to hold onto him, until she hears Chris say from behind her, "I'm sorry guys. It's time."

Chris looks over at Grams for a moment, nodding to the woman. Then he glances at Nixie when she finally let's go of Jordan. As they move to step outside, Chris asks her gently, "Do you need to stay somewhere else tonight?" "No." "Nixie, they've seen…" She looks down at herself, and then says, "It's alright. I'm not just going to leave them here by themselves. And if they become that annoying, I'll get Lydia to come back and give them another talking to."

Chris grins, and then kisses the top of her head before moving to help Jordan load up the car. Jordan rolls down his window after they're settled in, and with a final kiss from Nixie, he lets Chris roll them back onto the street, towards the bunker that would, hopefully, keep him away from the ghost riders until this was over.

Nixie watches after them for a while, and then sighs before stepping back into the house.

Inside, Liv and Grams have moved into the kitchen. Nixie steps in slowly, almost hesitantly. She was not prepared to deal with more questions tonight… right as they might be to ask them now. Beforehand, the questions had been annoying. Now… well, now Nixie couldn't really argue with the questions, if they wanted to ask them.

Maybe she would ask Lydia to spend the night as well. That might help.

But as she walks in, Liv turns around from the coffee pot with two mugs. Grams already had one as she sat at the island. Liv pauses for a moment upon seeing Nixie again, but then smiles gently and sets the extra mug in the seat across from Grams. Then she moves to take her own seat next to Grams.

Nixie comes around to the other side, takes a whiff of the coffee that was most definitely made for her, and then takes a sip, letting the heat sink into her chilled body. Silence is all that occurs between any of them for a long time.

Then, not really knowing what else to say, and ever the sarcastic one, Nixie finally lifts her head. Grinning slightly, she says, "So… I bet I look good."

* * *

And Chapter 7! Yay! And Chapter 8 will follow shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 8: Episode 6x8

When Lydia got Nixie's call to come to Jordan's house, she was prepared to either chew Olivia and Grams out again, or to simply sweep Nixie away. Whichever proved to be the better option when she got there.

Upon arriving, however… well, Lydia didn't understand it.

Which is actually why Nixie called her. Because she didn't understand it either. Grams and Liv had been prying, asking weird and personal questions, almost from the moment they arrived in Beacon Hills. And sure, some of the questions could simply be seen as them looking out for Jordan, trying to make sure the two of them were really in love. But others… well, not so much.

But now, even as she continues to sit in the kitchen without a shirt on, scars on full display, and the bruise ringed around her neck… well, they weren't asking her anything. They weren't asking why Jordan had to leave and stay away for a while. They weren't asking about her scars, or about what had happened to her neck tonight.

Currently, after they'd gotten her to drink a cup of coffee, Grams had gone into the room they were staying in and come back with a jar of soothing salve. She was rubbing it gently onto Nixie's tender neck, hoping to ease the pain of the bruise and help it heal quicker. Nixie has no idea if that will actually help her heal faster or not, but it is helping with the pain at the moment, so that's something.

Liv was using the salve as well, but was massaging it into Nixie's burnt hands. Sure, there was nothing about her hands that would leave a scar, but her hands still ached, so Liv was working on that while Grams worked on her neck.

As Lydia watches from the doorway of the kitchen, Nixie turns her eyes to look at her. Then she shrugs and asks, "Any ideas?" Lydia shakes her head, and Liv glances up at her before then asking Nixie, "Ideas about what?" "Oh, there are countless things we need ideas on. All equally important areas to focus on too."

Glancing up at Grams, Nixie adds, "But at the moment, I was wondering if Lydia had any thoughts as to why you two aren't freaking out." Grams and Liv just look at each other, which then causes Lydia and Nixie to look at each other. Because Grams and Liv… well, they were doing what their own pack usually did around other people that didn't know anything about the supernatural. They were looking at each other like they had a huge private secret; one that no one else would be able to understand or comprehend.

Lydia shakes her head again, not having any idea. She'd known Nixie for years now, and when she'd first seen Nixie's scars, she'd freaked out. The whole pack did, in fact. Sure, it was a small freak out. Something shown more in their tone of voice and in the widening of their eyes when they looked at her the first time. But… it was a freak out, nonetheless. And they were Nixie's pack. They were the people she would die for, without a second thought.

And here Grams and Liv were, just trying to ease her pain. They had yet to comment on the scars Nixie had, except when Liv had answered her from earlier. When Nixie had said, _"So, I bet I look good."_ Yeah, Liv's reply was to simply say, _"Stunning, actually."_

It had made Nixie laugh, which had then made her wince, because it hurt her throat. Which is why she was now being thoroughly coated in this calming and soothing salve. All in all, it could definitely be worse.

But Nixie still couldn't wrap her mind around how they were handling this so calmly. Hence the call to Lydia, who had shown up in her own record time. Fifteen minutes, which for Lydia in her car, was exceptionally speedy.

Grams glances between the two girls, and then says, "Perhaps explanations would be best kept for another day. When you don't have so much going on?" Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, obviously asking how Grams knew anything else major was going on. Grams just looked down at her bruised neck and still soaked hair, as though that were answer enough.

Finally, Nixie turns to Lydia, who shrugs before saying, "I'll stay here with you tonight. None of us should be alone right now." Nodding in agreement, Nixie stands up. She looks over Liv and Grams for another moment, determining whether she still trusts them or not. Then she nods again and says, "Stick together. Please. And just… be safe."

They both nod, but as they get ready to leave Lydia and Nixie alone to get ready for bed, Nixie says, "Hold up a minute. I'm not finished." She takes Liv's phone away from her for a moment, punching in a new number and contact. Handing it back, she then points to Grams and says, "Make sure you get my number in your phone too. And I know you guys are new, but this rule still applies, and for the love of God, just don't ever forget it." She gives them both the sternest look she can right now, and then says, "Call me. For anything. Literally, anything. And if you don't, I'm gonna be pissed. Head slap of the century, coming your way, if you don't follow this rule."

Grams raises an eyebrow for a brief moment, but then nods, "We understand. Please try to get some rest, Nixie." Nixie nods, "Yeah. 'Try' being the key word there, but I will. I promise." And with that, everyone decides to turn in for the night. Nixie explains what happened to Jordan… or what they think had been happening. Then they get a text from Scott, asking both of them to meet him at the sheriff station early the next morning.

Sighing as she lays her head back, Lydia asks, "Any idea what he might be thinking?" Nixie shakes her head, "But… if he's not willing to try and explain it right now, it means he knows he needs to seriously think it over and plan it out, before he presents it to us. Which means it's probably going to be a terrible plan." Nodding, Lydia asks, "So… should we be worried?"

And she laughs when Nixie says, "Oh, always. Haven't you figured it out by now? Almost all of our plans are terrible. That's what makes them so great. Because no one else would be crazy enough to try this stuff that we try to pull off. Makes us much more unpredictable, and gives us a lot more wiggle room to make it work. And why are you still laughing? I'm serious."

* * *

As they all stand around, just outside of Noah's office, Lydia and Nixie can't help staring at Scott. Lydia… because she's honestly not sure if this is the greatest idea right now. And Nixie is staring at him… well, because it doesn't feel like an entirely crazy plan to her already.

In fact… she feels the tiniest bit of a headache coming on, at the prospect of trying to turn Stiles into a werewolf, so he can finally make it back and join them. Oh, Nixie is well aware that there's no way they could've already planned to bite him so he could avoid the wild hunt beforehand. They hadn't known about the wild hunt fast enough to make that a plan. But… she had a feeling that, for some reason in the past, they'd considered the option of biting Stiles before.

What that reason is, she can't exactly remember. But she'd bet everything she has and more, that if they could just find Stiles again, and remember all of him, that she'd remember exactly why this idea felt familiar, and not completely insane.

Lydia steps closer to Scott and asks carefully, "You're going to bite Stiles?" Scott nods, and he honestly looks a bit wary of the idea himself. But he says affirmatively, "To get him through the rift. It's… It's the only way."

Nixie then closes her eyes and clenches her jaw tightly when Peter steps out of his corner and asks, "Just to clarify, are you planning on biting everyone in the train station?" Scott doesn't look at any of them for a moment, or even merit Peter with an annoyed look at the ridiculous question. Then, finally, he lifts his gaze to Nixie.

They stare at each other for a moment, and Malia is honestly about to ask what the hell is going on. Then Nixie nods and says, "First of all… I'd just like to say this idea is giving me a slight headache. I think… maybe at some point in the past, we've considered this option before." They all remain quiet at those words, and then Nixie adds, "Also… I get what Scott's getting at. Stiles… what we can remember of him at least… he was a big part of the brains in this pack. I mean, we all know Lydia is a genius. But Stiles was the one who always helped mastermind the plans we've come up with in the past."

Nodding again, she says, "With him back, he could help us come up with a plan to get everyone else out of the hunt." Scott nods, "He was always coming up with the plans. You and him." Malia, finally getting it, joins them around one of the desks at the station, and says, "Yeah. He's good at that."

Peter gives them all a skeptical look, "So… the plan is to get Stiles… to come up with a plan." Nixie's snarl builds up in her throat, and Malia gives Peter a warning look while saying, "You can shut up now." Nixie relaxes slightly, standing next to Malia, trying to remind herself that, even if Peter still was a narcissistic bastard… he was also Malia's father. She really needed to try and exercise more patience with the man.

Not that he'd earned it. At all. But… for Malia's sake.

Peter looks at them all carefully, and then sighs, "Look… I get it. I really do. But guys, look around. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills." Nixie gives him a look and says, "Which makes us the perfect band of misfits to come up with a way to save this supernaturally magnetic town." Peter rolls his eyes, "And what if we fail? Huh? If they manage to take all of us, Lydia will be the only left to haunt the place."

Nixie snarls and even snaps her teeth at him, causing Peter to jump back a bit. Then she turns back to the group when Lydia says, "That's not entirely true. Nixie will be here too." Scott nods, remembering what he'd told them the ghost riders had said. Nixie never forgot anyone, not really. They hadn't been able to wipe her mind clean of Stiles, and had to actually somehow create a barrier in her mind that held back all recollection of him. That was the only way they had been able to pull off taking Stiles.

As a consequence of never truly forgetting anyone that was hers… she was an individual that the hunt could not force to be forgotten. Somewhere in the supernatural laws, and Deaton was looking more into that as well, the ghost riders were not capable of stealing her away and forcing her to ride the wild hunt forever. They could hurt her. They could cause her immense pain. But they couldn't take her.

So if they failed, it would be Nixie and Lydia left behind. And Nixie would take care of Lydia, everyone knew that. But Nixie would also never be able to let them go. She would search the world over, and run herself into an early grave, trying to find the hunt again, and trying to bring them all back.

Basically, even though Peter wanted to make sure they knew it was possible they might fail… for everyone else, failure wasn't an option. Failure meant an abandoned Lydia, a bruised and broken and lonely Nixie, a lost Stiles, and the result of Beacon Hills becoming nothing more than a ghost town. So no. Failure was not a viable option.

Scott looks up at Nixie, and then says, "We're not all going in. Just Nixie and I." Nixie tilts her head curiously at that. Clearly not arguing, but wondering why he specifically wanted to bring her along. Grinning slightly, Scott says, "Just because they can't take you themselves, doesn't mean you can't break into the wild hunt. And since you and Lydia would be left behind anyway, bringing you with me doesn't affect whether the wild hunt stays or moves on from Beacon Hills."

Putting a hand on Liam's shoulder, he says, "Liam and Hayden will stay here with Mason. So long as someone that can be taken is still here in Beacon Hills, the hunt can't move on. We just need to get Stiles back, and then we can figure out the rest."

Peter buts in again, saying, "I like your plan Scott, I really do. Especially the part about turning Stiles. But… it won't work."

Nixie can't decide whether he's being sarcastic right now, or not. In general, even when the man was serious, he had a sarcastic tone about him. Or at least, a mocking tone that wanted to make you think he was smarter than you.

And before Nixie can stop her, Malia asks, "How do you know it won't work?" Peter gives them all a look and says, "How about logic? Life experience? Liam, for example. What are the odds that he'll get taken? What if Stiles isn't even there? What if there's no Beacon Hills for you to come back to?"

Liam clenches his fist while asking, "You got a better idea?" "Yeah! It's called 'Run like hell'." When everyone else looks at him like he's an idiot, Peter simply turns to Malia and asks, "So, leave in five?"

She just gives him a disgusted look and says, "You promised you'd help us. We still need to find the rift." Peter shakes his head at her, but Nixie doesn't miss how his tone of voice gentles when he says, "I didn't promise I'd help you commit suicide."

Ah… that redeemable quality. Sure, Peter's plan would probably always be to 'run like hell'. But… to his credit, he wasn't about to leave without his daughter. He also wasn't fond of the idea of helping her follow through on this plan that, quite possibly, might get them all killed and trapped in the hunt forever.

Nixie could kind of understand that… but Peter either needed to get on board, or leave them the hell alone. Because in this pack, they never ran away. They stayed, they planned, they worked together, and they fought like hell to protect everyone. Nixie in particular fought like hell to protect the people she called her own. Being a dragon in Scott's pack, meant that she helped him in fighting to protect everyone else in the town as well. Scott was the one who cared about everyone… even a lot of the bad people that still existed in the world. Nixie's focus was her own people.

Again, this is why Scott was the alpha, and Nixie was the dragon. A beautiful dynamic, if she does say so herself.

Scott meets her gaze for a moment, and then says to Peter, "If you can't help, we can find it ourselves." Peter sighs, "Scott… I admit that you have a flair for beating the odds. But, this? This, you don't walk away from." And as he backs away, he says, "You run."

As he's about to walk out, he pauses when Nixie asks, "What if?" Turning back, he raises an eyebrow. She simply shrugs, "You asked it. Quite a few times just a minute ago. What if Liam gets taken while we're in the hunt? What if Stiles isn't there? What if there's no Beacon Hills to return to? A whole lot, of 'what ifs'."

Facing her, eyes narrowed curiously, he asks, "So?" Now Nixie raises an eyebrow, and she says, "So, why not try to spin your narcissistic negativity into a more positive light? Like, what if you didn't run? What if you stay and help? What if you show your daughter that you're more than just a selfish coward, who only cares about power?"

Stepping up beside Malia, who is still looking at Peter hopefully, Nixie adds, "And what if we don't lose? What if we stay, and we fight? What if we win?" And as she backs away, Nixie adds, "And what if we do all of that without you? What exactly is your daughter supposed to think of you then, Peter?"

She returns to the table after that, noting that Peter does still make his way out the door. Malia remains standing there, watching after him for a moment. Scott glances up at her, worried for a moment that she would go after him.

But Malia turns back to the table, and then says, "Alright. Let's go."

As they head out to Lydia's car, Malia says to Nixie, "Thank you. For trying." Nixie shrugs, "He's your dad." "Yeah. And I'm his daughter. I guess… I don't know. I guess I thought I was worth more to him." Nixie nods, and then sighs, "Look… I don't like him. I probably never will. That's a given. You get that, right?"

Malia nods, and then smiles just slightly when Nixie concedes, "But I give him this much. If he didn't actually care about you… well, he would've already been gone from this place. He certainly wouldn't have been here a few minutes ago, trying to convince you to leave with him."

As they climb into the backseat, Scott and Lydia taking the front, Malia says, "Thanks Nix. You really do always know what to say."

And they all laugh when Nixie says, "Yeah. I'm thinking about writing a book someday. Because after I'm gone, someone else definitely needs to be able to cheer you people up. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you guys would ever be in a good mood if I wasn't over here, making a complete spectacle of myself half the time."

* * *

When they get to the place that Peter had exited the wild hunt from, Scott asks Malia, "When you were here before, how long until the ghost riders showed up?" Malia thinks on that for a moment, and then answers, "A couple minutes." Lydia sighs, "That's reassuring."

And then they grin when Nixie says, "Nobody panic. They can't take me, and they can't take Lydia. I'll distract them so Scott and Malia can run away, and then I'll grab Lydia and fly us out of here faster than they can howl for backup." Scott raises an eyebrow, "How long have you had that plan?" "About five seconds." He chuckles and says, "That's pretty fast." "We're dealing with ghost riders that appear out of thin air, snatch people without warning, and then leave me with no way to go after them afterwards. All my plans from here on out, until further notice, will be made in a 'quick, fast, and hurried' fashion."

Lydia just shakes her head at Nixie as they continue walking into the woods. Then Malia asks, "What's a rift even supposed to look like?" Lydia shrugs, "If it's a tear in the fabric of our world? Theoretically, it could look like anything from a microscopic black hole, to a free-floating Einstein-Rosen bridge."

And then Lydia rolls her eyes and laughs when Nixie says, "Right. Obviously. Because everyone knows that that is. An Einstein… Rosen… thingy." Grinning at Lydia's laughter, Nixie adds, "Shut up."

Upon reaching the location where they'd found Peter on the ground, they take a moment to look around themselves. Then… Lydia glances upward, wondering if the rift would be in the air above where Peter had ended up. Sighing, she says, "I really hope it's not up there." Nixie tilts her head, and then shrugs, "Why not? I can get to it. And I can carry Scott with me if that's actually where it is. Easy-peasy."

Which, considering nothing else they've dealt with so far has been 'easy-peasy', is such a ridiculous thing to say that Scott stares at her with a completely bewildered expression before chuckling helplessly at her. Malia just shakes her head, continuing to look around them. Lydia glances around too, and then snaps her fingers at Nixie when it looks like she's about to remove her jacket. Eyes stern, she says, "Not until we're positive it's there."

Nixie shrugs her jacket back on, but no one misses her mumbling, "How are we supposed to figure that out if I don't fly up and look for it? Geez."

Scott then suggests, "Let's split up." To which Nixie points out, "Began ever single terrible plan ever." "Nixie…" "I'm not arguing! I'm just saying!"

Turns out to not be necessary for them to split up very far though. They've each taken about six steps in their respective directions, when Scott says, "Hey, look at this."

The others join him in front of an old pipe drain; one that leads into the tunnels they had become entirely too familiar with over the first half of the year. Seeing the burnt leaves at the entrance, and that the gated front has been burned through and melted away, Nixie sighs, "Of course it's down there. Just out of curiosity, is every bad thing we deal with from now on, going to take place in these damn tunnels?" Malia looks at her and asks, "Why? You don't like tunnels?" "Not particularly. I can't fly in tunnels. Well… not yet. Deucalion seems to think I will when I've had more practice with my wings. But at the moment, definitely not. So no, I definitely don't like tunnels."

But as she bends down next to Scott, she sighs and says, "But it doesn't look like we have much choice." Lydia nods, "The rift's not above us." And Scott adds, "It's below." Then he turns to Nixie and says, "Sorry." "Why are you apologizing? It's not like it's your fault."

As they work their way in, she then adds, "On a side note though, promise me you aren't going to suggest splitting up down here." Scott grins, and then assures, "Not a four-way split at least. I promise you that." "Good. I can work with that."

Once they finally make it down the ladder, they light up their phones so they can see. Lydia sighs, "I still can't see a thing." Nixie wraps an arm around her shoulders, "That is why you have us, my dear friend." She shines her silver eyes for emphasis, and then follows after Scott as he says, "It's gotta be down here somewhere."

As they continue walking on down the tunnels, Scott and Lydia are about to go one way at the end of the next tunnel. Nixie and Malia are turning to the right, when Malia slams smack into the rift. She nearly falls back on her ass, but Nixie catches her. Holding her up, Nixie huffs, "Damn. I mean, I knew that we knew it was down here… but I was still expecting to have to go a little farther to find it. Also, was not expecting it to be completely invisible at first."

Malia nods, then shouts back to Lydia and Scott, "We found it!" And as Scott and Lydia hurry back to them, Nixie emphasizes, "Malia found it. With her face. Poor thing." Scott puts a hand on Malia's shoulder, squeezing gently to make sure she's okay. She nods, ducking her head slightly before lifting it again to look at the rift.

Nixie tilts her head at that, not missing the interaction. She'd have to look into that more later though.

Right now, they were standing in front of the doorway to the wild hunt, and they needed to figure out how to get in. Lydia stares at it while saying, "It's remarkably similar." Malia asks, "To what?" "To the Einstein-Rosen bridge."

Nixie makes a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat and says, "Ah. So that's what one of those things looks like. Good to know." Lydia gives her a look, but then they all look down when her phone goes off. Showing that it's Liam, she steps to the side and answers, "Yeah? What's up?"

For a moment, Liam doesn't answer. Then he sighs and says, "Theo… wants me to break the sword." "So tell him no. What the fuck is he going to do about it anyway?" "Nixie… just, let me finish."

So she waits while he tells her that Theo knows all about Mr. Douglas, and the rest of the wild hunt. And before he'll tell them anything else… he wants the sword broken. He wants insurance that, if he cooperates, he won't be sent back.

Nixie ponders that for a moment, and then Liam blinks in surprise when she says, "Give Theo the phone."

Theo's eyes widen when Liam passes it through the jail-cell bars to him. Taking it, not really sure what to expect, he lifts it to his ear and asks, "Um… yeah? Ni… Nixie?" "How much do you know about Mr. Douglas? The truth." "I know everything about him. The dread doctors told me all about him, and why they kept him."

A pause, and then Nixie says, "If Liam breaks Kira's katana, and I am stressing the 'if' right now. But if he does… let me make something very crystal clear to you. I do not like you. I may never like you. And for the rest of your life, as far as when you're dealing with my people, you will always be treading on very thin ice." Theo nods, "I understand."

Then Nixie says, "If Liam breaks the sword, he gets to gather the pieces. All of them. He gets to put them somewhere safe, until he can find me and give them over to me. After that, I will keep them safe. And I will be watching you. And I swear to God, if you hurt anyone that is mine, ever again… I will put the sword back together, drive to New Mexico so Kira can remake the damn thing, and then I will send you back into the pit you were in before."

This time the pause is Theo's fault, and then he says, "I… don't want to go back. I can't go back. I…" "Then don't be stupid, and don't hurt my people. That is the only offer you are going to get. I can handle the sword being shattered again. It was done before, and I put it back together for Kira the first time. But you do not get to keep the broken sword, and you do not just get to walk away with a free pass, simply because the sword is broken. You hurt us far too deeply, more than you will ever be able to comprehend, I'm afraid."

Silence again, and then Theo asks, "Why?" "Why what?" "Why are you willing to deal at all?" "Would you rather…" "No! No, no. I want to deal. I do. I just…" Sighing, he says, "You hated me. From the start. And… look, no one is really telling me anything much about you, except you're a dragon. But from what I can gather… you're the one I hurt most in all of this." "No. No, you hurt Lydia most in all of this. You put my best friend into a fucking coma and she ended up locked in Eichen House with a hole drilled into her skull because of your worthless ass."

Nixie takes a deep breath, trying to collect herself. Then she sighs and says, "Theo… my dragon eyes can see things that others can't. I see the aura around people. It's how I knew you were lying in the past, we just didn't understand it at the time. It's how I've always known who I can trust, and who I can't. Without even really having to know them beforehand. I just… I know."

Theo nods, and then freezes a bit when she says, "And I can see your fear now. Before… I'm pretty sure the only thing that scared you was the dread doctors. But… whatever happened to you down there. Whatever you went through… it changed you. I'm not entirely sure all of what changed or happened… but I can see the way it's changed you. You're afraid of more things now, which is good in a sense."

Nodding to herself, Nixie says, "But the thing you're afraid of the most, even more than you ever were of the dread doctors; is going back to the place we sent you the first time."

Another pause, and then Nixie says, "You've earned nothing from me. And I may never trust you. Ever. But… I can live, with giving you this. The opportunity to not go back." Theo nods, and actually feels a tear falling down his cheek as he says, "Thank you."

Nixie's tone returns to being hard when she says, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. You're still on thin ice. And if you even move an inch out of line, I will send you back faster than you can fucking blink. Now give the phone back to my boy."

Theo hands the phone back to Liam, who then asks if Nixie is sure about this. Sighing, she says, "No. But Theo himself is supposed to be your responsibility. Breaking the sword is a decision I leave in your hands. But if you decide to do that, then make sure you get every single piece back to me. Understand?" "Yes ma'am." "Good. I have to go. We've found the rift. Now we just have to figure out how we're getting in." "Good luck." "You too. And Liam? Do not forget to call me. For anything. Literally." "I won't."

Sighing as she turns back to the others, Nixie looks to Scott when he asks, "What's he going to do?" "I have no idea. He'll fill us in later. But don't worry about that." She gestures to the rift before them, and then says, "Worry about how the hell we get through this without burning to a crisp like Peter did. We're useless to Stiles if we can't even walk once we get through."

Nodding, Scott says, "Right." He places his hand against the barrier, but it just burns him on impact. Wincing, he says, "Malia, find something we can try to penetrate it with. Take Nixie with you. Lydia and I will… try to think of something else."

And as Malia and Nixie walk away, Nixie comments, "What exactly does he expect us to find down here? A stick? A magical tree branch that won't burn up like kindling? Oh, a magic wand, maybe?"

Nixie pauses when she hears the sound of tearing metal behind her. Turning around, she sees Malia ripping one of the pipes off the sides of the wall. She breaks off a long chunk, letting it crash to the floor. And as she picks it up, she tosses it lightly in her hand, and then asks, "Maybe this?" "Right. Because that obviously isn't crucial to anything else down here."

When Malia gives her a confused look, Nixie just laughs and says, "Never mind. Just come on. Let's see if the damn thing works."

* * *

It doesn't. Malia shoves it in towards the rift until nothing but a nub is left of the broken pipe. The rift burned so hot that it melted the metal as it was shoved in, leaving nothing behind.

To top that off, not even ten minutes ago, Nixie had been taken down to her hands and knees, a fresh wave of pain sweeping over her. The scales erupted on her neck again, and she could feel the rope of the whip tighten around her throat once more.

This time, she knew it was Mason. Scott was by her side while Malia kept trying to shove the pipe through the rift. As she sat up again, Nixie's hands went to her throat, wincing at how soar it felt. Scott kissed the top of her head firmly, and with a worried sigh, he says, "We have to figure out if you can control that. If this keeps up, you're going to lose the ability to talk. And where are we going to be if you can't cheer us up with your sarcasm?"

She makes a motion with her hands, to which Scott grins and says, "Sign language only works if the rest of us can understand it, Nix." "Damn it. Well, I gave it my best shot." Then the scales on both her wrists appeared, and she could feel the ropes rip at her scales as someone else was finally torn away from them. To their credit, this wound took a lot longer to sink in. Which meant it was someone more capable of fighting a ghost rider.

Nixie finally associated it with Hayden, as the scales were finally torn away to reveal the blue skin beneath. Cursing, she waits for something else to happen… for Liam to also end up taken.

When nothing new happens, Nixie says, "Liam either got away… or for some reason I can't take any of his pain away. I think it's done for now." At that, Scott helped her to her feet… only to see her hit the ground again. Lydia came over too while Malia snarled as she tried to shove the pipe some more.

Nixie takes a moment to figure out what just happened. Then she removes her jacket and her shirt, tossing them to the side. The scales on her torso had sprang to life a moment ago, and now there were more scales missing here as well. Sighing, she says, "At this rate, I'm going to end up being a bald dragon."

There was a wound on the front of her body, and another across her back as well, where a whip had clearly torn away her scales again. Scott lifts his eyes to hers and asks, "Who was it?" Nixie takes a moment to think, and then meets his gaze. Sadly, she says, "Chris and Melissa."

Scott's eyes widen, and then he turns back to the rift and says, "We have to get in there."

But try as they might, nothing they were doing was working. Nixie even tried to see if she could shove a scaled fist through the rift… but it just began to burn at her scales and peel them away, revealing the tender skin beneath.

Malia was trying another pipe again. Nixie curses as she paces, and Lydia crosses her arms and says, "There's gotta be another way. We just need to think."

And if it were anyone else, Lydia would be worried that Nixie was commenting back to her in annoyance and frustration. But it's Nixie, so they all just grin when she says, "Really? Why didn't I think of that? I wasn't aware thinking was all we needed to do to figure this out. And here I've been, just standing here, not trying to 'think' my way out of it. Nope, not at all."

Lydia gives her a look, but then laughs when Nixie just grins and says, "And yes. There is always time for the sarcasm."

Scott moves back towards the rift, and then sighs, "So… how else do we think we might get through a supernatural rift that melts steel?" Nixie moves to stand on his left. Shrugging, she says, "I'm gonna go way out on a limb here, and suggest that maybe… just maybe… we'll have to do it, supernaturally." "Really, Nixie? Really?" "Yes. Really. Where were you five seconds ago when I told Lydia there was always time for sarcasm?"

Scott chuckles, and then they both look at Lydia, who comes up on his right. Sighing, she says, "I didn't say it would be easy."

And then they all jerk around when a voice behind them says, "But it doesn't have to be so hard."

Having never seen him before, Nixie whispers, "So… who's the new guy?" Lydia leans over and answers, "Mr. Douglas. Pineal gland eater. Person who bit off a ghost rider's skull." "Right. For the record, before I even knew who he was, I still didn't like him."

Scott glances over at her, and then says for clarification, "He followed our scent." Douglas shrugs, "I followed your desperation. Not that I actually needed to." His eyes cut over to Nixie, and he smirks while saying, "I'm not entirely sure what you are… but I have to say… it must be something fascinating."

Nixie has no idea what he's talking about. She just knows she doesn't like the feel of him. Not only was he untrustworthy, and as black and deceptive as a regular Gerard Argent… but she felt like he currently knew something that the rest of them didn't.

It was really becoming quite aggravating. The bad guys always seemed to know more about everything than they did. Why is it always like that?

Mr. Douglas then looks at the rest of them before he speaks. "We're all in a tough spot. Desperate to get inside and save everyone, and hoping to find a way to stop this army of the dead. We all want the same thing."

Now… Mr. Douglas already knew that there was something special about Nixie. He knew all of their names at this point, and with his hellhound in tow, he'd been trying to track them down. But, let's face it, when you have a burning hellhound at your back, most of what you end up smelling is smoke and ash.

He'd really been talking aimlessly, when he'd mentioned the girl known as Nixie. That was when the hellhound finally reacted in a way that wasn't like a robot. The fire around him, which was now green, lit up brighter, and actually seemed to try and return to the normal color orange. Nixie was a spot of recognition for the hellhound. A spot that Mr. Douglas needed to get a hold of immediately, if he still wanted to succeed.

Which is why he'd made a bargain with his new pet. He knew the ghost riders could hurt her. He'd seen that much recently. The bruise around Nixie's neck was clearly from the whip of a ghost rider, and he'd heard Liam mention it beforehand, that she'd been wounded by their weapons before. So the deal was simple. Parrish would serve Mr. Douglas, providing him with access to the wild hunt as he saw fit, and serving as his own personal mutt.

And in return, Nixie would not be harmed. At least, she wouldn't be harmed by the ghost rider army… not once he was in control.

He still didn't have any idea why Parrish, the hellhound, was so fond of Nixie. But the concept of not having her harmed apparently appealed to him enough that his grip over Parrish returned instantly. Whatever she was, it was something quite extraordinary, and unique.

He would have to consider letting her live in the end of all of this, after he'd conquered Beacon Hills and taken out the rest of her friends.

Still… he found himself surprised when no one readily agreed with him, that they had the same goals in mind with respect to breaking into the wild hunt. For a moment, no one moved, seemingly trying to debate his words and whether they liked his tone or not.

But then all eyes shifted to Nixie, who immediately said, "He's lying. At least… he's mostly lying. He does want to get through the rift. He's just not doing it for the same reason we are."

Mr. Douglas is still grinning though. Nodding towards her in approval, he says, "When I have the time to question him, I must figure out exactly what you are. You are very clearly gifted enough to stay by our side."

Nixie raises an eyebrow, but it's Scott who asks, "Our side? Who the hell is 'our'? Whose with you?" He turns to Scott and answers, "The only creature among you who actually does have the power to penetrate the rift as he pleases."

And as he waves his hand for someone to come forward, Jordan appears from further down the hall, coming obediently to Douglas' side.

He notices the shift immediately. Nixie had already been pissed and distrusting of him. But when she realized that he had Jordan, her teeth sprang up and she snarled at him. He watched as a ripple of blue spread across her skin, but before he could determine what exactly that was, it was gone again. Her eyes were silver though as she growled out, "What did you do to him?"

Smirking, he says, "The hellhound obeys the ghost riders. And I have their power, so now he obeys me… with a stipulation or two here and there. I must say, he's very fond of you." Nixie turns her eyes to Jordan's. Where his eyes usually glowed a bright and fiery orange when he was using his powers, they were now glowing a dull and eerie green. Same as the color of the smoke the ghost riders made people disappear in.

And though he was looking at her, Nixie could tell that he wasn't actually seeing her. Not yet. Softly, she asks, "Jordan?"

Still nothing, but before she can speak again, Douglas says, "The point here, is that the hellhound can get through the rift. And we can all follow him. Together." Malia growls now as well, and then says, "You're the bad guy. I'm pretty sure helping you, is a bad idea."

And in spite of everything, Malia feels a bit prideful when Nixie says, "Oh, don't sell yourself short on that idea, Malia. It's most definitely a bad idea to help him." Douglas chuckles, and then says, "You are all so young. Such children. Really? Good guy, bad guy? When has anything ever been so black and white?"

Nixie shrugs, "Usually, in the supernatural scheme of things, never. But right now, I'm with Malia. It's pretty fucking clear."

And that's when Liam runs up to them from the tunnel next to them. Panting, he says, "World War II. He's a Nazi. And he's not trying to save anyone. He wants the hunt for himself. He wants his own supernatural army." Then he turns to Nixie, notes her completely bruised over neck and wrists, and then says, "I guess you know that they got Mason and Hayden." Nixie nods, and then says firmly, "We'll get them back."

Mr. Douglas sighs after a moment, but as he uncoils the whip in his hand, Scott steps forward and says firmly, "We're not letting you through that rift." Douglas just smirks as he asks, "'Not letting' me? Oh, I see. You still think you have a say in the matter." And as he cracked the whip in their direction, Lydia blinked in surprise when Nixie was suddenly in front of her, shielding her from any other harm.

Nixie's not sure how exactly her ability to take the pain from others works from a distance. Assuming it happens at all because the pain a person is in is too great to bear alone is just a theory. A good theory, and probably the correct one… but still a theory, nonetheless

And she wasn't at a distance now. Everyone that was about to be hurt was right here with her. And Nixie doesn't really feel like testing if she can still take their pain without touching them, when they're all standing in front of her. And since Lydia is the most fragile of her four friends here, Nixie put herself in front of her before anything else could come close to happening to her. The others would heal if they got hurt, or they could make it out of the hunt the same way Peter had. Sure, that was painful as hell… but they could make it back out. But Lydia wouldn't.

Scott roars at Douglas continues cracking the whip at their feet. It had surprised him, honestly, to see Nixie move so fast to be in front of Lydia. Rather than moving back and away, she'd come forward and closer to the danger of the whip. He'd very nearly hit her.

Which meant he had to be more careful. She was unpredictable, and he couldn't afford to hurt her, if he wanted to keep his hellhound in check. Aiming at the ground, trying to target more towards Scott and Malia than the others, he continues to attack at them.

The fact that he was aiming more at Scott and Malia gave Nixie an opening to get Lydia out of the way. Grabbing Liam by his arm, she pulled him closer and said, "Keep her safe." Then she shoved them both towards the hall beside them, out of the range of Douglas' whip.

Next was Malia, who Scott forced behind him so Nixie could guide her to safety as well. Then it was just the two of them. That had been the plan all along, after all. That the two of them would enter the hunt, find Stiles, and bring him back.

But as Douglas continues cracking the whip, Scott glances over at Nixie in concern. She would stay with him. She would fight with him. He had no doubts about that.

Which was his problem at the moment. There wasn't just a line of missing scales on her neck anymore. The bruise showed on her regular skin. And it had spread because of taking the pain away from Mason when he'd been taken. It wasn't a line there anymore either. It was a bruise that went up and down her entire throat. And though he couldn't see them now, he knew she had injuries on her wrists from Hayden, and on her front and backside from Melissa and Chris. She just kept taking away whatever pain she could from the members of her pack.

And it worried him, severely, that she might have a limit in that respect. Jordan had talked about it before. How they all figured that Nixie knew her limits and wouldn't go past them. And Jordan had set them straight. Because Nixie didn't know her limits. She couldn't yet. She was a brand new creature that no one knew very much about. Everything she did, all that she was, she did on instinct. Protecting them, even on that subconscious level, was her instinct.

She would never stop. She would probably try very hard not to die on any of them, especially Jordan. But… she would never stop pushing. She would stand there and take the brunt of it for them, for as long as she possibly could. Maybe even longer.

And he couldn't afford that right now. He needed her to be in a stable condition. He needed her to be able to think, and work, and fight with them. Which meant he couldn't let Douglas get to her. Or to him right now, because Nixie would most certainly not be letting Douglas get away with that.

With that in mind, Nixie blinked in surprise when Scott ran over, grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her along with him out of harm's way. She was about to argue, when he simply said, "We'll find a way. Trust me."

Douglas smirks at all of them, recoiling the whip within his hand. Then he said in German, "Hollenhund."

Nixie can only assume that means 'hellhound', because Jordan steps forward like a robot. Reaching out, he shoves his hands into the center of the rift. And sure enough, he began tearing a hole into it.

She was honestly hoping that it wouldn't actually work. Scott squeezes her shoulder while shouting, "Parrish, stop!" But he doesn't respond. He just keeps on working at the rift, until the hole finally rips open easily. Backing away from it, he then marches up to the others.

Nixie jumps back in shock when Jordan roars at all of them, an obvious warning to stay back. Mr. Douglas chuckles and says, "Wunderbar." Then he glances back at the others. Smirking, he lowers his whip, and then says, "And I think… I'll take you along with me."

His eyes rested on Lydia for a second, and the whip was moving in the next. It all happened so incredibly fast, that when the whip wrapped around his victim, he was certain he had Lydia, the banshee, in his grasp.

Which is why his eyes widened when, rather than a girl screaming in fear, he heard another supernatural creature roaring in pain.

Scott honestly couldn't believe her speed. She was constantly getting faster, they all knew it. But still… even he, a true alpha, wouldn't have been fast enough to stop Douglas from reaching Lydia.

But Nixie was. Not fast enough to get her hand up to block it, as she'd been trying to do. In her defense, she'd started raising it a second too late. But her feet had already been moving, the second she'd seen Douglas' eyes land on Lydia.

The rope was now wrapped around her already incredibly sore throat. Screeching in the pain, she gripped it in her hands and growled, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Douglas remained stunned a moment more, but then grinned while saying, "That can be arranged, dear."

And then a snarl from behind him reminded Douglas of why he had been attempting to not harm Nixie Haven. Turning to see Jordan, he finds the hellhound's eyes shifting rapidly between green and orange. And though his internal battle was still waging, his outward appearance had already taken on a more defense stance. He was preparing to fight, and possibly preparing to kill Douglas, for what he'd done to Nixie.

Sighing, Douglas says, "Right. This creature's fascination with you is a baffling thing, I will say that much." Then a gleam enters Douglas' eyes, and he says, "Though… another idea comes to mind now."

And Nixie finds herself jerked forward. Snarling in pain, she pulls back with all her might. But, as Liam had discovered earlier, Mr. Douglas was no longer an ordinary alpha. He was a person with the power of an alpha werewolf, a lion, and a ghost rider as well. He was stronger than anything they'd seen before, even the beast.

It made fighting futile, though she did struggle admirably. Scott tried to help her as well, but it was no good. Snarling angrily at how resistant she was, Douglas finally gave a sharp tug with both hands, and Nixie came flying towards him.

The next few seconds were a blur, before they all came to a screeching halt again. As Nixie flew forward, Jordan's eyes erupted in bright orange, and he roared and surged forward. Malia and Scott were snarling, preparing to come at Douglas from behind as he turned to face Jordan.

But everyone froze when Douglas took the whip and wrapped it more firmly around Nixie's throat. Then he snapped his claws out and sunk them into her right arm. Squeezing the rope, cutting off her air supply, he smirks when she grit her teeth against screaming from his claws piercing her skin.

He chuckles and says into her ear, "You are a rather resilient creature, I will give you that much." Then he turned his attention back to Jordan, who had stopped his advance upon seeing the position Nixie was now in. Smirking, Douglas says, "You want her left alone. Fine. But you are coming with me to get my army. Or, I will rip her head clean off of her body."

Jordan's roar in response worried Douglas for a moment… but then he could see the green seeping back into the hellhound's eyes.

Nixie watched as well, and though she was choking, she wheezed out, "Jordan… no." His eyes shifted to her, burning brighter orange for a second. But then he took in the rope around her neck, the claws in her arm, and the look on Douglas' face. It didn't matter how strong he was, or how tough Nixie was. Douglas wouldn't have a problem following through on his threat. He'd kill her, without a second thought.

Finally, Jordan looks back at her, and gives a sad shake of his head. Nixie grits her teeth, struggling to break free, but Douglas just squeezes the rope tighter. Nixie feels her eyes roll back in her head for a moment, but manages to force herself to stay aware and present for the time being.

As his eyes slowly slip back to green, Jordan manages to say one thing. Stepping one step closer, meeting her tortured gaze with his own, he simply says, "Find me."

And then the green takes over, and he roars at the others before motioning a welcoming arm for Mr. Douglas to pass through the rift before him.

Douglas grins at having his obedient pet back in his control. He uncoils the whip, tosses Nixie back into the hall behind him, and then makes for the entrance… Jordan following close behind.

Nixie is still trying to catch her breath, but she does hear Malia shout, "Now." Lydia bends down to be with Nixie, checking on her neck and wincing when she sees the bruise has darkened. Then they both look up as Scott, Malia, and Liam are all drawn up short. As soon as Jordan followed Douglas past the barrier, it closed behind him, locking them out again.

And that wasn't all. Lydia helped Nixie to her feet, feeling relief as Nixie managed to hold herself up. That's when the barrier gave a particular pulse of power, and Lydia gasped, "No."

Whether because Douglas was now controlling them, or because they were literally the only ones left in town, two ghost riders now came forth from the rift. They marched like soldiers towards the five of them, clearly intent on finally dragging them along with the wild hunt.

Well… everyone except for Lydia and Nixie. They would be the only two left behind.

Scott glances back at Lydia, nodding towards Nixie. And though Nixie would obviously have protested that she could stay and fight, Lydia shook her head sharply. Her friend was hurt and bruised, and Lydia didn't need supernatural ears to hear that Nixie was still having trouble breathing. She was in no condition to fight in a lengthy battle right now. She needed time, even if just a little, to gather her bearings again.

Turning back to the ghost riders, Scott says, "Liam and Nixie, get Lydia to the bunker." Nixie gives Scott a look. She knows he did that on purpose. He didn't tell Liam to get Nixie to the bunker for her own protection. He was telling her and Liam to get Lydia to the bunker.

Damn it. He knew her too well.

She shoved Lydia in front of Liam and shouted, "Go." Liam nods, hurrying after Lydia, keeping an eye out in front for more trouble. Nixie was looking back, making sure no one followed them.

Her neck screamed in pain as she felt a whip wrap around it again. Slumping to her knees, she screams, "SCOTT!"

Malia is holding the whip tightly, ensuring Scott isn't dragged away. And as they hear Nixie scream, Scott turns to see her beginning to make her way back to them.

Eyes glowing red, he growls, "NO! GET LYDIA OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T TAKE MY PAIN! I'M NOT HURT!"

Nixie isn't sure what happened. Scott was still being choked by the rope. But she felt the invisible one around her own neck vanish. It didn't make sense to her. Scott was her alpha, sure. But he didn't have the power to control who she took pain from or not.

Unless… unless maybe it was just his pain. Maybe that was the key. Currently, they all knew how Nixie functioned. Her willingness to die for all of them was not new information. Anyone that belonged to her knew that it was a fact of life. And they would never be able to stop her from trying to protect them. At least… not while she was close by.

But from a distance… maybe it was within their power to determine if she could take it or not. Maybe that wasn't on her at all. Maybe that was on them.

Scott had banned her from taking his pain while she wasn't present. That's what he'd just done. And now she couldn't do it. She supposes she shouldn't draw any conclusions on that front. Maybe it was only temporary. You know… until this current crisis was over. Then she could start again, if they came upon another situation in which Scott's pain would be as unbearable as what the ghost riders were causing them to go through.

For now though… she couldn't feel the rope around her neck. And Scott was glaring at her with red eyes, telling her to get the hell out of here, and to keep Liam and Lydia safe. And he feels a little relief when she jumps up and shouts back, "If you die on me, I'm kicking your ass."

She's pretty sure she hears him shout from behind her, "Love you too." And then she hurries to catch up with Liam and Lydia.

As she reaches them, they all pause when they hear a roar that sounds distinctly like the word, "Go." Liam blinks in confusion, but Nixie knows that voice. She might not like it… but she knows that voice. Tilting her head, she asks, "Peter?" Lydia looks to her, and then asks, "Are you kidding me? He came back?" Nixie shrugs, but then smiles ever so slightly and says, "Wonders never cease. He came back for her."

Liam looks between both of them, and then says, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that roar didn't sound promising." Lydia sighs, "Well, they rarely are. Keep going." Nixie nods, "Yep, I'm with her. Let's go."

But as they round the next corner to where the bunker is, Liam draws them up short as they come face-to-face with another ghost rider. Gun already drawn, he leans back in surprise when Nixie surges forward and snarls in his face.

Then Nixie jerks in surprise when Lydia pulls both of them behind her. Staring down the gun barrel, Lydia trembles slightly as the ghost rider moves slowly, apparently debating what to do. Then… it uncocks the pistol, and lowers it back to its side. Liam stares at him and asks, "What's happening?"

Lydia lets out a relieved but shaky breath and answers, "I don't know. But stay behind me." Nixie gives her a look that clearly says she does not like that idea. Not one bit. But Liam puts a firm grip on Nixie's good arm, trying to ensure that she stayed behind Lydia until they were safe. They slowly make their way around the turn and into the next tunnel, backing up until they reach the next set. All the while, the ghost rider just stands there. He snarls behind his mouthless face… but he makes no move to raise his weapon, or to come after them.

Liam finally comments, "He's afraid of you." To which Lydia says, "I'm afraid of me."

But as they turn to finally make their way to safety, Nixie says, "Yeah, well, I'm not afraid of you. And I'm also not afraid to tell you that what you did back there was stupid. Don't ever do it again." "Oh, so you never do anything stupid?"

And Lydia can't help laughing when Nixie says, "Obviously I do, but I'm not the member of the pack that's supposed to be a genius. That's all you. Also, I'm a dragon. Getting hurt is in the supernatural description that defines who I am. You, on the other hand, should not be harmed. Ever. And quit laughing at me. I'm trying to make a very serious point right now. And Liam, you can shut up too. You're not helping."

* * *

As they sit in Scott's kitchen, trying to wrap their heads around everything, Scott keeps dialing the number for his mom's phone. He's done it about ten times now. No one picks up. It doesn't even go to voicemail. The phone goes to an automated machine, which tells everyone that the phone number is no longer in service.

Which confirms what Nixie had said earlier. Melissa had been taken.

And Nixie, for once, doesn't know what to say. If they'd thought about it sooner, or found the rift sooner, they may have been able to come up with the idea of asking Jordan for help. The barrier burned anyone and anything that tried to touch it. Jordan was made of fire. It should've been an obvious option to try. Would've been… if they'd had more time.

But that was the thing. They were out of time. There were, it appeared, maybe five people total left in Beacon Hills. They were all in this room. And not one of them knew how to break through into the wild hunt without incapacitating themselves. And they couldn't afford that, because whoever went in needed to be able to function, so they could get everyone else back out. And that was assuming that, once they got in, they could actually find a way to get back out.

Scott was dialing the number for the eleventh time, when Malia finally takes a seat next to him. She'd taken to touching him as often as she could. It was one of the greatest signs of her affection; that of touch. Words weren't her strong suit, and she knew that.

But… as Nixie wasn't able to come up with anything right now, Malia figured she'd at least give it a shot. Leaning closer to him, a hand resting on his arm, she says, "Scott… your mom is gone. But, she's still alive."

Everyone nods in agreement to that, and Lydia glances over at Nixie and says, "So is Jordan." Nixie looks up at her, and then back down at her hands. Since they'd finally gotten back, she hadn't stopped spinning her engagement ring around her finger. She just kept twirling it, trying to think of a way to get her fiancé back. To get everyone back.

Liam finally asks, "What do we do now?" Malia sighs, "We can't hide from them." Liam points, "What about Lydia? The ghost rider was afraid of her." Lydia and Nixie both turn to him, and then Lydia says, "It wasn't fear. At least, I don't think it was."

Coming over to the table, motioning for Nixie to take a seat at the other end from Scott, Lydia says, "They're scared of Nixie. Of the things she might be able to remember if she breaches the wall. They're afraid of her because they can't take her away and make her a forgotten thing. But with me… it's not fear. It was… almost like reverence."

Nixie would've commented… but she couldn't really argue when Scott says, "Doesn't matter. Because the rift is gone. And we're the only ones left in Beacon Hills."

When no one comments, Liam finally glances down at Nixie. She was still shirtless, clad in only her sports bra. Malia had gone to find her a spare shirt, but Nixie had refused. She wanted to be ready to fight if a ghost rider tried to barge in here again. And you couldn't fight these things with daggers and blades.

And even if you could fight them that way… Nixie's jacket had finally received a blow it couldn't survive. She doesn't blame anybody for it. Malia had been the last one holding it, and she'd had to let it go to help save Scott. But in the midst of the battle that had taken place before Peter arrived… well, Nixie's jacket had been trampled. And then kicked aside. And then, inevitably, it was hit with one of the whips that had been flying around.

Nixie hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said she'd find a way to fix it, even if it was torn to shreds someday. That being said, she didn't actually think that would happen any time soon. And yet, here it was, sitting on a seat by the window, torn almost straight down the middle, in two pieces.

But Liam was looking at her for more than just the fact that she wasn't in her jacket, or in a shirt. He wasn't even focusing on her severely bruised neck, or the scars that were always going to be on her body. No… right now he was looking at her, because he had yet to see her like this. Even after he'd nearly killed Scott, Nixie had always held onto some glimmer of hope. She'd been falling apart inside, but she'd still managed moments of sarcastic hope and relief for everyone else.

Finally, he says, "You're awfully quiet." Everyone looks at her when Liam says that. The others had honestly been afraid to address the issue, but now that Liam had brought it up.

Nixie stays quiet for a moment. Then she sighs and says, "My fiancé… is a slave to a Nazi. One of my best friends in this entire world, is stuck in the wild hunt. And I can't even remember all of him without my head splitting in two. The jacket Alison gave to me is destroyed at the moment. We are the only people still here in Beacon Hills. We have no way of getting to the others. I am out of ideas. We are very nearly out of time."

Taking a breath, she adds softly, "And if you guys get taken and end up being gone… Lydia and I will be the only ones left. And I… I don't think…" She bites her bottom lip hard, and Scott glances towards the windows when he hears the clouds start rolling in. A tear falls down Nixie's cheek as she says, "This is like my worst nightmare coming to life. I'm losing all of you. And I… I can't…"

A knock on the door draws their attention, and as Noah steps in, Nixie feels the slightest bit of relief at his presence. He glances around at all of them, eyes stopping on Nixie. He stares at her bruised neck in horror for a moment, but Lydia shakes her head sharply at him, silently telling him that it wasn't something he should try to address right now.

So instead, he says what he came here to tell them. And Nixie's head perks up a bit when he starts talking. "I have a son. His name is Michislav Stilinski. But… we call him Stiles. I remember." Nixie closes her eyes as she feels a slight pain from the name 'Michislav' making its way past the barrier in her mind, joining the rest of the information she already had about Stiles that couldn't be taken away from her again. And after that, she grins slightly as Noah continues, "When Stiles was a little kid, he couldn't say his first name. Not sure why. It pretty much rolls off the tongue."

And he grins a bit when Nixie says, "Oh, naturally. A three year old could probably do it." Taking a seat next to her, Noah says, "Agreed. But, uh… the closest my kid could ever get was 'mischief'. And his mother called him that, until…"

Nixie opens her eyes to look at him, and says gently, "Until she passed away." Noah nods to her, taking a deep breath to steady himself from that memory. Then he smiles again, "I remember… when Stiles first got his jeep. It belonged to his mother. She wanted him to have it. And the first time he took a spin behind the wheel, he went straight into a ditch. And he was so scared that he'd never get his jeep to run again."

Noah turns his eyes to Nixie, and he can't help smiling as he says, "But, by that time, he'd met this amazing young woman, who swore to him that anything could be fixed, so long as you always kept a roll of duck-tape handy." Nixie doesn't have all of this memory, but she smiles nonetheless. It was true. She'd found there were few things that she couldn't fix when provided with enough tools, an instruction manual, and when all else failed… duck-tape.

Noah reaches out to put a hand over hers, and he says, "He was always getting into trouble. But he always had a good heart. Always. And… he always had a guardian angel looking out for him, taking care of him… and glaring people into submission if they wouldn't leave her boy alone."

Nixie's head feels another spasm of pain as Noah calls Stiles 'her boy'. She'd known he was important. Everyone in the pack was. But somehow, the phrase had more meaning with him. Somehow, it went deeper than just the fact that Stiles was one of her people.

And as though sensing her confusion, Noah says, "Your first boy. As soon as you two met, you started calling him that. Claimed him as your boy, and dared the world to try and take him from you." As tears fall down Nixie's cheeks, Noah brushes them away, and then says to everyone, "And we're here tonight… because my goofball son, decided to drag Scott and Nixie, his greatest friends in the world, into the woods to see a dead body."

The fact that Nixie can't talk right now, has nothing to do with the bruises on her neck. She just can't form the words. Her head was aching, but she would gladly swallow a bottle of ibuprofen and bear that pain, if Noah would just keep talking, and keep reminding them of the friend that they'd lost. Of her boy.

Stiles.

Scott has tears of his own welling up in his eyes, but he does manage to ask, "How did you remember?" Noah explains, "It started with Stiles' jersey. And then I found the red string for his crime board. And… finally, his whole room came back. And all the memories with it."

Nixie wants to ask him for more. She wants to ask him for everything that he has and knows about Stiles. But before she can, Noah continues, "And then… the strangest thing happened." Lydia tilts her head, "What?"

And then they all tense up when Noah says, "I thought I saw him. It was like… something opened right there in the middle of the room. Just for a moment. And then it was gone."

Nixie snaps her eyes over to Scott, who is now staring at her with equal hope in his eyes. And at the same time, they whisper, "A rift." Malia glances between the two of them as Noah gives them all a confused look. Then she says, "I thought there was only one rift. And… we saw it disappear."

Scott ponders it for a moment, and then points to Noah, "You remembered Stiles. All of Stiles. And then a new rift was created."

Excitedly now, Malia says, "If the sheriff can do it…" And Lydia finishes, "Then maybe we can." Nixie is nodding, but she also notes that Liam has a good point when he says, "But that rift closed." But Scott simply counters, "Then we'll open it again." Noah asks, "How?"

But Scott is standing up now, looking across the table at Nixie determinedly. And when she meets his gaze head-on, he knows she's on board. Headaches or not. Dangerous or not. Remembering Stiles was the only way to get him back now. And now, it was the only way to open a rift into the wild hunt.

As she and Lydia had thought from the beginning, Stiles was going to be a key part in figuring out how to save this town.

Nodding to her, Scott says, "By remembering Stiles. We have to remember everything."

Lydia glances between Scott and Nixie, and then stands up herself. Shaking her head, she says, "No. No, Stiles told us it was too dangerous for her to remember by forcing the memories out. What if something inside her mind snaps? What if it affects her another way? What if breaking the barrier lets the ghost riders find her and start torturing her before she can remember and get him back?"

Nixie rises as well, and says, "It doesn't matter. Someone has to remember him. And since we know I actually still have the memories, I'm still the best shot." Scott nods, but then adds, "But it's been hard for you to remember at all. The only pieces of information you can keep are the ones we keep getting from other people who do remember him, or the few that you remembered in the beginning on your own. You can't just go and concentrate. I don't think it'll be enough."

Nodding to himself, Scott says, "We need to head to the clinic. Deaton might have some research written out somewhere on an idea to help you remember."

And then they all jerk towards the door when Deaton's voice says, "I'll do you one better. I'll give you our theory in person." Nixie smiles upon seeing him, but then stops short from running up to him. Tilting her head, she asks, "Our theory? Whose 'our'?" Deaton turns back towards the porch, and two people step in behind him.

Nixie's eyes widen upon seeing Liv and Grams standing there, both dressed more like Deaton now than in the regular clothes they were usually wearing. Nodding their heads to the group, Grams then looks to Nixie and says, "It's time we talk about a few things."

For a moment all is silent. But then Nixie says, "Well, I have to admit this much. I definitely did not see this particular moment coming."

* * *

Chapter 8! Hope you're still enjoying the ride! Let me know. Chapter 9 will be posted soon after this.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

And I know I said I'd keep my comments up top to a minimum, but I just need to give you guys a quick heads up. This chapter is full of flashbacks, so each flashback will start with an underlined and italicized _Flashback:_ Then the entirety of the flashback will look the same, in italics and underlined. Then it will say _End Flashback:_ Hopefully that's easy enough for everyone to follow. If someone finds it too confusing, please let me know.

Okay. Sorry for interrupting. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Episode 6x9

"My dear, what happened to your neck?"

Nixie gingerly touches her bruised throat, noting that Noah is nodding in agreement with Deaton's question. They were both very concerned about that. But Nixie cuts her eyes to Liv and Grams again, and then says, "We can talk about that later. What's going on here?"

Grams steps up and says, "There is much to discuss, sweetheart. And unfortunately, we don't have time to get into all of it. At least, not right this minute. We will explain in more detail later on, I assure you."

Nixie's still not completely satisfied with that answer, but Deaton cuts off her next question by saying, "To put some of your worries to rest though, you should know that Miss Olivia and Mrs. Veronica… are both druids."

There's a lengthy pause at that, and then Lydia makes a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat. Pointing at Nixie, she says, "That's why you felt they knew more than they were letting on. If they're druids, then they already know a lot about the supernatural." Nixie nods slowly, but then tilts her head and asks, "So… do you know what I am? What Jordan is?"

Liv and Grams both look at Deaton in response, who turns back to Nixie and says, "Allow me to explain. Between fellow druids… there's a certain amount of trust already instilled between us. It exists simply because of the profession we've chosen, and how dedicated we must be in order to maintain that profession. It's a trust that can be felt, even across countries or continents. It precedes even what you can see with your beautiful eyes, Nixie."

Nixie doesn't miss that he doesn't call it her 'Dragon's eye', as he usually does. And it becomes apparent why, when he says, "I am, however, very protective of you all. Because of what has happened to you in the past, and what is happening now. You are the best of the best, I feel confident enough to say." Gently brushing some of Nixie's hair back, he adds, "And we have you. A rarity that I do not simply go around informing just anyone else about. Not even based on the trust between druids."

He gestures to Grams and Liv again, and then says, "We've had a rather lengthy discussion. I haven't given them much, in ways of information about you all. I did inform them about Jordan. He's their family, and they already had an idea about what he was." Nixie nods to that, not arguing with it. Then Deaton says, "But as for the rest of you… they are still in the dark. Waiting on the decision to be made, as to whether or not you want to let them in."

Liv meets Nixie's gaze for a moment, and then says gently, "You said you trusted us. You… you call us by our first names. Jordan said that meant you liked us, and trusted us. So… why not tell us? You can…" But Nixie cuts her off by saying gently, "For the same reason I went almost an entire year before telling Jordan about any of this."

She turns to Scott, and to the rest of her pack that's still here. Nodding towards them all, she says, "It's not just my decision."

Scott moves to stand next to her, looking Grams and Liv over. Then he simply turns to Nixie and asks, "You trust them?" She nods without hesitation, and then quips, "I mean, they're a bit pushy at times… but they mean well."

Liv grins at that, and then Scott nods and says, "Then we can bring them in. They're Jordan's family, which means they'll be your family. That's good enough reason for me." Then he looks to them again and says, "It'll have to be done later. I am sorry about that. But we need to…"

Grams nods and finishes for him, "Remember Stiles. Yes, Deaton didn't tell us much about all of you personally… but he did inform us enough about this current crisis so we could try to be helpful. Technically, we're not meant to interfere on the West Coast at all without first addressing the main druid for this region. But Deaton has been very amiable in allowing us to try and help him in the matters you're facing right now." Nodding, Deaton adds, "And… we think we may have a way to help Nixie remember without causing her pain."

Nixie tilts her head, "How did you do that without telling them what I am?" "I gave them a few details… only what they needed to be helpful. In that respect, I have to say, they are being incredibly patient with me."

Silence for a moment, and then Nixie says, "Alright. So… what do I need to do? Where do we need to go?" Deaton looks to Scott for a moment, and then says, "I actually only need Nixie. And this isn't guaranteed to work. We can't put all our cards on the hope that she will be able to remember him and bring him back." Scott nods, and then says, "The rest of us will go to the bunker. You think the ice box will help us… the way it helped Jordan a while back?"

Deaton nods, "It's possible." "Then that's where we'll be. Liam… you try to be the distraction for the ghost riders. But don't get taken." Liam nods eagerly in agreement, and smiles when Noah says, "I'll go with him."

Then they all jump when Nixie says, "Whoa! Hold up a minute." Back to Deaton, she says, "I'm not leaving them. We're all that's left." Deaton gently cups her face in one hand and says, "Nixie… I know your instincts are to stay with them if you can. But… what we need to do to help you remember, it will not help them. And we need everyone to try." "Well, can't we at least all be close together? I mean…"

Scott turns her gently to look at him, and then says, "Nixie… we have to do this. All of us. For Stiles. We have to try." "But…" "We'll be in the bunker. It's lined with mountain ash, beneath the ground, with a solid metal door that locks three different ways. At the very least, we can delay the ghost riders long enough for you to get to us to help if we need it."

Nodding towards Deaton, Scott says, "But you are still our best shot of remembering Stiles in full. You have to go with him, and you have to try."

Nixie stares at him for a moment, and then takes a deep breath. Wrapping her arms around him, she says, "If you come even close to dying…" "I will readily accept all the head slaps you wish to throw at me before I am officially welcomed into heaven." Nixie laughs briefly at that, and then sighs. Squeezing him tightly once more, Nixie then turns to Deaton and says, "Alright. So… where are we…"

But then Scott says, "Wait. One more thing." To the others, he then says, "I need everyone except for Lydia and Noah to tell Nixie to stop taking their pain from a distance. She can't handle anymore." Nixie spins around to look at him, "I'm fine!" "You look like someone tried to choke you to death. Repeatedly. For days." She rolls her eyes, and then crosses her arms when Liam, Malia, and Scott again, all tell her to not take their pain from a distance.

She wishes she'd never told Scott that theory when they'd regrouped. She should've waited until the ghost riders were gone. Damn it.

As they all head out to their respective destinations, Liv pulls out more soothing salve while in the backseat of Deaton's car. Rubbing it on Nixie's neck, gentling her touch when she winces, Liv asks, "You… take the pain of others?"

Sighing, Nixie says, "Yeah. And after this is over and I've explained what I am to you, it'll make a hell of a lot more sense. But for right now, just tell me where we're going, and how exactly it's supposed to help me remember Stiles."

* * *

As Deaton led her into the back room of the clinic, she says, "So… explain to me again how you came up with this theory."

Grams turns to her and says, "My grandson is a hellhound. From what little Deaton could tell us before, you're a creature that's naturally colder than all the others." Looking to Liv, she adds, "And now that we know you're a blue dragon, we have a better understanding of just how cold. You can literally freeze everything around you, if you want." Nixie nods, "We established that. Which is why sticking me in the ice box like Jordan and all the others won't work."

Liv nods, "Which is why we think it's the opposite that needs to happen for you." At Nixie's confused look, Liv explains, "Jordan makes you feel the most relaxed. He's a hellhound, so he's hot by nature. Opposite of you. And when you do begin to make everything colder around you, he counters that. He balances it out, usually. And it helps you return back to a calmer state. Right?"

Nixie nods, and Liv continues, "So… what if we did more than try to counter your own cold nature? What if we tried to overpower it, the same way the others are trying to overpower they're own hotter natures? Most other supernatural creatures have naturally warmer core temperatures. It's why they can survive the temperatures in the ice box that other humans can't. But you're a blue dragon, so you don't run hotter. You run colder. So we can't make you colder. It wouldn't affect you."

As Grams checks everything in the room one last time, she says, "Which is why we retrofitted the room into… well, basically a sweat box."

Every window had been covered, except the one on the door that led back into the main room. Every crack that could be found had been sealed over. And from the looks of it, every heater that existed within Beacon Hills was now sitting in the room. Deaton had even brought in two generators, just in case there wasn't enough power in the building to keep everything running.

Basically, Nixie was actually going to see what it might feel like if she tried to walk through hell. Fantastic.

Looking around her, Nixie then jerks and glances down at her chest. Her scales have erupted again, and this time she doesn't feel a whip. She feels several points of impact slam into her scales, knocking off tiny sections as they hit her.

Deaton whips around as Liv asks, "What's happening?!" Grams hurries over too, watching as Nixie's blue skin fades away, showing that her human skin was still unharmed at the moment. Shaking her head, Grams can't help but comment, "Fascinating."

Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, but then looks to Deaton and says, "Noah's gone." Sighing, Deaton asks, "Any others?" "Not that I can tell. But they went to get Theo, and I wouldn't know about him. And if the theory about needing their permission from a distance is correct, then I wouldn't be able to tell about Liam either. So basically, I have no idea."

Deaton puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Then it's all the more important for us to get started as soon as possible. Lay down."

He'd worked on making it as comfortable as possible. The room was going to get exhaustingly and uncomfortably hot… but they needed Nixie as relaxed as possible so she could try to find the thoughts of Stiles in her subconscious. He'd layered the table with several blankets for Nixie to lay on, and there was a pillow for her head. There was also water nearby, in case this took longer than expected, so she actually could wake up to rehydrate.

Nixie glances around one more time, and then says, "Alright. Let's do this."

As she sits herself on the table, bracing herself for what's to come, Liv comes around in front of her. She rubs a bit more lotion on Nixie's neck, and then bites her lip nervously. Raising an eyebrow, Nixie asks, "What?" "I just… have something to tell you. And I can't decide if now would be the better time… or later."

Nixie tilts her head, "Is it considered good or bad news?" "That's the thing. I don't really know that either. But… bad, I guess." Nixie ponders that a moment, and then says, "Well, after we pull this off, I'd rather not have to be depressed again right away. So… what is it?"

Liv glances at Grams, and then sighs and says, "We… Deaton had explained enough to us before all this that… we knew that you weren't a bitten or born creature. You were chosen, because of who you were as a person, and who you became as you got older. And… now that we know you're a blue dragon…"

Nixie raises an eyebrow again, and then looks to Grams when she starts talking. "Nixie… we don't have a great deal more information that Deaton does. So please, don't be misled by thinking that we know this. We just…" She ponders for a moment on how to explain, and then continues, "On the east coast, we don't really have a pack who's in charge, or any packs anymore, for that matter. It's been a great deal of time since one has made Virginia or anywhere near us their permanent home. Most of what I deal with, as a druid, are those that are passing through and in need of immediate aid before they continue on."

Nixie nods, and Grams continues, "Which… well, it leaves a great deal of time left for me to read, and research, and study more aspects of the supernatural universe. And on the subject of dragons, I have read a bit more than your Deaton has had time to. And when it comes to dragons, particularly a blue dragon… the person being chosen… well, they have to be tested. There is a sort of trial period, in which that individual is put through some form of persecution or tribulation. It's a way for the supernatural forces that be, to see if they are correct in choosing an individual for that particular role. And, the trials are actually a large part of why dragons are so rare, and why blue ones are even rarer. There are exceptionally few that make it through the trial without losing any of who they were in the first place. And there are very few who come out stronger and more developed, rather than weaker and smaller versions of who they could've been."

When it looks like they aren't going to get to the point, Nixie turns to Deaton for an explanation. Sighing, he comes up to put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezes gently, and then says, "They tell me that your mother appears to be getting better. And at an exceptionally fast rate. And that it started after you turned eighteen." Nixie nods, still not quite understanding what they're trying to say.

The room temperature drops so drastically that everyone can see their breath, when Deaton says, "They believe… and I am inclined to agree… that losing your mother was the test you were put through."

Nixie stares blankly at him for a moment, and when he moves out of her line of sight, her eyes don't follow. She remains frozen in place for so long, that Liv whispers to Grams, "Should we… I don't know… shake her or something?"

Deaton shakes his head, waiting a moment longer. Then he watches as Nixie lets out a shaky breath. Finally meeting his gaze again, she says, "You're telling me… that my mom lost her freaking mind… turned into a person I could not even recognize… because the supernatural universe decided _that_ would be the best way to test the resolve of my character? They… it… whatever it is… you think that's why she went crazy? You think that's why she tried to kill me?"

Deaton nods slowly, and after a moment more of silence, he asks gently, "Are you alright?" Nixie lets out another shaky breath, and then shakes her head, "No. No, that's… that is not okay. Why… why would it… why would it do that to me? What if I'd failed? What if losing my mom had wrecked me? What if I'd become a drug addict, or a bully, or a sociopath like Kate Argent? What… what if…"

Moving to place both hands on her shoulders, Deaton says, "But what if you succeeded?" Nixie blinks and says, "I did succeed. I'm not wondering about…" "No, Nixie. Listen to me. Because I know it is a cruel thing to have done to you. No one will ever argue about that. But… I believe Malia mentioned you said to Peter that he needed to focus on the more positive 'what if' questions." "This is not…" "Nixie, this is exactly the same."

Smiling gently at her, he says, "We will never understand the supernatural forces entirely. There's no way we can. But, in this particular area, I don't want you to think that it just does this to anyone it wants on a whim. Very few people pass these tests, but there are also very few tests ever given out. So few people meet the criteria to ever be a dragon, much less a blue dragon."

He brushes a tear from her cheek and says, "It chose you to test, because it knew what you could become 'if' you succeeded. Because it looked at all of those positive 'what ifs', and it was determined that the great woman you could become was worth taking that chance on. And we are all blessed for it, Nixie."

He smiles again and asks, "Where would we be without you by our sides? You have to know Lydia, at the very least, would've gone crazy by now. Your unswaying belief in her powers and in her as a person give her so much hope, so much strength. And you do that for everyone. You make them all feel like they are the most priceless and treasured beings in the world. When they feel hopeless, they turn to you. When they feel the weight of the world is on their shoulders, all they need is a hug, and they know everything will be alright. Even your slaps to the head, are seen as one of the greatest signs of affection. You would die for them. You have fought and bled for all of them. And knowing that about you makes them fight that much harder to succeed… to make your sacrifices worth it."

Brushing at another tear, he says, "This is the woman that fate, or whatever you wish to call it, saw when they decided to test you. This is who they knew you could be. And they decided that, as terrible as your trial had to be, that it was worth it, to see if you could become all that they knew you could be."

He lets her stare at him for a few moments more, and then grins again when Nixie says, "You're making it really hard to be pissed off at the universe for driving my mother insane. And when we finally fix all this shit, I reserve the right to remain pissed off about all of this. For at least a week. Maybe a month. I haven't decided yet."

Deaton nods, and then kisses the side of her head before saying, "I am sorry for what you went through. But I am so glad that it brought you to us." "Yeah, well, I don't know what I'd do without you people either, so…"

Grams and Liv smile gently at them, and then Nixie sighs and says, "Alright. We seriously need to get started. I'm ready when you guys are. Um… but out of curiosity, how are you guys going to determine that I'm not dying in here?" Deaton puts a couple of wireless monitor strips on her arm, one point being attached to the inside of her elbow, and another resting snuggly at her armpit. Then he places another monitor strip on her chest. Showing her the wireless screen in his hand, he says, "I'll be monitoring from outside. And obviously, if it looks like it's getting far too dangerous, we'll pull you out. Also, if your head continues to hurt while trying to remember Stiles, then you need to tell us so we can quit. The whole point of this is to help you get to him as painlessly as possible."

Nixie nods, and then lays down on the table. Taking one final deep breath, she says, "Do it."

Every heater and furnace in the room is cranked to its highest temperature, and then Deaton, Grams, and Liv hurriedly exit the room, closing the door tightly behind them. Liv and Grams start placing towels at the bottom and in the other cracks of the door, trying to lock in as much heat as physically possible to contain. Deaton watches through the window to see how Nixie is doing.

It starts out very much like he expected it would. Jordan and Nixie always countered each other's temperatures beautifully. They always had a balance that could be reached between them. And in that sense, it was what Nixie was doing now. As the temperature in the room spiked, her own body temperature and the cold she could create increased to try and counter it. Even as Nixie tried to rein her powers in, Deaton could still briefly see frost forming on the table and blankets that surrounded her.

But after ten minutes, the ice began to melt. Nixie's heart rate picked up the pace as she felt the heat overpowering her cold. It wasn't like what Jordan did. His heat was always comforting, always made her feel safe and protected. This heat offered no comfort. And at first, it was actually rather uncomfortable.

Eventually though, her body began to relax. She felt her eyes slipping shut as the heat rose to suffocating temperatures. Sweat was pouring from every pore and crevice of her body.

Deaton watched her monitors carefully, and then glanced through the window to see if anything was happening. "Nixie? Nixie, can you still hear me?"

Her eyes on the table opened slowly, revealing the glowing silver that had taken over her natural blue. Nodding, Deaton asks, "Do you see him? Do you see Stiles yet?" She slowly shakes her head, so Deaton says, "Don't panic. Just imagine that you're at home with Jordan. Imagine being in the living room with him, getting ready to watch TV. The TV, Nixie, is going to be playing your memories. Okay? And the remote lets you pick which ones to see. You have complete control. Just change the channel, and find your memories."

* * *

Nixie honestly didn't know where she was at first. She could hear Deaton talking… but her mind also felt flooded. Like she was under water and someone from above the water was trying to talk to her. Stupid really. They should just wait for her to come back up.

But then she remembered that she was looking for Stiles. And that proved more dangerous than she thought. The dam that she knew the ghost riders had put around those thoughts, was apparently made of ice. And as the heat in the room rose, that wall melted down at a rapid pace. Thoughts didn't just trickle back into her conscious mind. They began flooding her brain.

Then Deaton suggested the TV, which was a good idea, honestly. But… Nixie thinks of something that will work better for her.

Which is why she finds herself sitting at the kitchen island, watching Jordan cook dinner. Her laptop was in front of her, and she was trying to read over other people's essays, trying to help them get the best possible grade they could get.

The essays were her memories. And as she clicked the first one, she found herself sucked into a place that felt both familiar, and yet new to her, at the exact same time…

 _Flashback:_

 _What was this asshole's name again? Lucas? Well, if Lucas didn't want to get his ass kicked by a girl, he should've known better than to hurt her boy._

 _Nixie watches from a distance as her thirteen-year-old self keeps waling down tirelessly on the jock that is, at the very least, twice her size. He had a bloody nose already, one black eye, and was on his way towards another, when two teachers finally managed to find an opening and pulled her up off of him. And as they towed her away to the principal's office, she tried to lunge back towards Lucas, who was still on the ground._

 _It gave her a sense of satisfaction to watch him flinch in response to her struggles._

 _She sat there for about thirty minutes, knowing she was probably going to be suspended. It wasn't like it mattered though. She didn't have an actual parent at home to berate her for beating up the school's biggest jerk of a jock. All she had was Marcus, whose only concern as far as she went, was whether or not he was still getting paid for the room she stayed in._

 _Nixie sat there alone, wondering if she would be expelled, fearing what that might mean for her… when Stiles came sprinting around the corner. Flailing and nearly falling down, as usual, he then made his way hurriedly over to where she was sitting just outside the office._

 _She's not sure whether he fell to his knees in front of her on purpose, or if he finally tripped and just fell to the floor and was covering it up by leaning in closer to her. His hands on her knees, he says, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. My dad…"_

 _He glances to the side, and then blinks, leaning back as though trying to see around the corner from all the way down here. Nixie raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly he's looking for._

 _And then Noah finally appeared around the corner, walking in a much calmer and respectable fashion. Of course, he was the sheriff of Beacon Hills now. He had to look respectable._

 _Not that Stiles cared. Huffing, he shouts, "Dad! Hurry up! I told you this was life or death!" At Nixie's wide eyes, Stiles asks, "What? They're in there plotting what punishment you're gonna get. And they can't expel you! I won't let them! I have two broken lacrosse sticks and bruised sides to prove that you were just trying to protect me! So they can't…"_

 _Noah can't decide if he wants to laugh or roll his eyes when Nixie, who had been sitting there quietly listening to his son this whole time, suddenly sat up straight and asked, "He hit you?!" Stiles blinks, "Yeah. You didn't know that?" "No! Well… I thought he punched you once. I didn't think he'd punched you hard enough to bruise you."_

 _Scowling deeply, crossing her arms over her chest, she remarks, "That's it. I'm gonna kill him."_

 _Stiles stares at her for a moment, and then looks up at his dad and says, "She's kidding. Or… she's exaggerating, at least." The look that Nixie gives him says that she was not joking, not in the slightest._

 _Noah finally puts a hand on Nixie's shoulder and says, "Just be patient, and wait here." She nods, and watches as he steps into the office. Turning back to Stiles, she asks, "What did you do?" "What's it look like I did, genius? I called dad." "Why?" "Because he's the sheriff! And you're in trouble! And because he's the sheriff, my dad can make sure you don't get in so much trouble that we can't still be in the same grade together."_

 _Taking the seat next to her, he says, "You didn't have to beat him up." "He hurt you." "Well, yeah. But…" "Stiles, no one is allowed to hurt you and get away with it. No one. Not a single soul on this planet."_

 _She crosses her arms again, seriously trying to plan out in her mind how she might ever attempt to go about and murder Lucas and get away with it. Then her mouth dropped open when Stiles said, "Gosh, you're adorable." "I am not!" "You are so! With your wrinkled up forehead and ears turning red. Arms crossed over your adorable little self. You look like a pissed off pixie." "Hey!"_

 _She smacks him upside the head, to which he just grins and says, "I'm not taking it back." "Not yet, anyway." "Oh, I'm not taking it back ever. Look on your face? Priceless."_

 _When she finally smiles again, Stiles adds gently, "And I finally made you laugh again. Progress." "Yeah, well… you have that effect on me."_

 _Noah comes back out, and then says, "Alright, come on. We're going home." And as Nixie makes to walk away, Noah raises an eyebrow and says, "You too young lady. Let's go."_

 _As Stiles went about putting some pizzas in the over later, Noah sat across from Nixie at the kitchen table. And they had a very long talk about how beating up fellow students in school, for whatever reason, wasn't something they could tolerate without punishment. She was suspended for the next week. That was the best deal Noah could get for her._

 _He made sure she knew that she couldn't do something like that again. Though in all honesty, he doesn't think she would ever actually promise to not do it again, if he'd been stupid enough to ask._

 _Then, after making sure she understood that he was not happy with how badly she beat up Lucas, he came over and kissed the top of her head. Smiling down at her, he says, "Thanks for looking out for my kid. Let me see your hands."_

 _Her knuckles were cracked and bruised, and he wrapped them carefully before they ate._

 _And that night, as she laid in bed in their guest bedroom, Nixie couldn't help but feel like she had finally found a place and some people to call home._

 _End Flashback:_

Nixie blinks as she returns to looking at her laptop, finally coming back out of that particular memory. Smiling to herself, she taps on another paper from her documents, and begins looking through it.

Several memories roll across the screen and through the forefront of her mind. She remembers when Scott almost burned himself alive, but she and Stiles had stepped into the gasoline with him to save his life. She remembers when Gerard had been trying to take Stiles hostage, and she'd given them no other option but to take her instead.

She remembers that Stiles had been the Nogitsune for a while. How in the hell had she managed to forget that crucial detail? And more than that, she remembers that she was the only one who had been able to truly see when it was him, and when it was the Nogitsune. She was the one who pulled him back to the surface, when it seemed all hope of bringing him back was lost.

She remembers the night that Donovan had been killed. When he'd been attacking Stiles, trying to kill him to get to Noah. And Stiles had been so scared of Scott finding out. And even though she'd known it wasn't the best idea, she'd agreed to keep it a secret with Stiles. She remembers tell him that he had her, and that he would always have her. Always.

As she's about to click on another paper, a plate of food is suddenly sat in front of her. Glancing up, she blinks at the sight of Jordan. She'd almost forgotten he was here, cooking in the subconscious part of her mind that was trying to help her remember.

He smiles down at her, kisses her gently, and then says, "Don't forget to eat."

She almost wants to follow after him as he makes to walk back to the stove. Then the figure of him pauses, and turns back to look at her. Smiling gently, he kisses her forehead, and then says, "Remember him, Nixie. Find the most important memories, and then bring him back. And then come find me. I know you can do it."

Nixie remembers Jordan saying earlier in the year, when they'd been dealing with the dread doctors, that in the visions he'd had, he had always seen her. Sure, he'd seen Lydia too… but he always saw Nixie as well. Maybe that was, sort of, what this was too. Maybe this was her subconscious' way of keeping her on track. The same way Jordan's had used her to try and keep him on track.

Looking back to her laptop, Nixie scrolls until she finds a document that is somehow already highlighted over, even though she hasn't clicked it yet. Pressing on it now, she lets that memory flood her mind and take over…

 _Flashback:_

 _Nixie hadn't been entirely sure how this day was going to go. This was the first time she'd set foot in this school. It was a new year, in a new place, and in a very new type of situation. Her mother was officially gone now. So beyond having to adjust to a new school, new people, and a new way of living… Nixie also had to adjust to the fact that her mother was no longer with her. She was stuck in some place called 'Eichen House'._

 _Nixie makes a note to do more research on that facility later. And then she cringes internally when the teacher introduces her to the class as the new kid. Why did teachers do that? No kid wanted to stand in the front of the room and be labeled 'the new kid.' Geez._

 _She ended up being seated at a table with three other kids. The desks were arranged in groups of four, all of the desks facing inward so the kids were facing each other. The boy in front of her was named Samuel. He looked nice enough, though he seemed a bit egotistical in Nixie's opinion. Why she already thought that, she wasn't sure… but she did. The girl to Samuel's left was named Charity. And with the amount of lipstick she had covering her face? Well, let's just say that Nixie doesn't think the name suits her very well. There were levels to makeup that Nixie had in her mind. None was the first, and most times the best level, in Nixie's opinion. Then there was a touch of makeup, enough makeup, too much makeup… and then there was whatever the hell this girl had decided to do to her face._

 _The kid on her right though, who was eagerly jotting down ideas in a haphazard fashion for his paper, was called Stiles. Which, wasn't his real name. She can see an M resting on the name tag of his desk. But apparently no one felt the need to finish writing it out. Instead they wrote down the last name 'Stilinski' beside it the initial M, and then in parenthesis, they wrote 'Stiles'._

 _Nixie also doesn't understand why they would need to do that. Stiles was a pretty unique nickname. Why was there a need to write it down? It's not like you would forget it._

 _In any case, he looked the best out of the three people here. In fact, he looked like the he was the best kid in the whole class. A little sadder than most, if she had to try and decipher him right here and now… but still the best. Well, there was another kid in the room that was equally as great as this one. But he was on the other side, so Nixie didn't focus on him right away. She knew his name was Scott… something. But that was it._

 _They work on math for a while, and then the teacher pairs them off into partners for their English assignment. And Nixie couldn't help but notice that Stiles seemed thrilled at the prospect of not having to be paired in a group of three people, which would've included Charity and Samuel. Now that she was here, he got paired with her._

 _For the next thirty minutes, which they were supposed to be using to brainstorm for their paper, Stiles opened up his mouth and didn't stop. He chatted away about everything, from topics on the paper, to what the weather was like, to what his favorite sports were, to who his dad was… the kid literally almost never even stopped for a breath._

 _For the most part, Nixie just sat there listening to him talk. And he would've probably kept going for another ten minutes, on seemingly random topics. But as he got to the sports part of his conversation, Nixie blinked and turned to face him. Tilting her head, she'd asked, "What's lacrosse?"_

 _Stiles blinked himself, and then asked, "Oh… you… you were actually listening?" Nixie raised an eyebrow, "Obviously. And if you didn't think I was, why did you keep talking?" "Oh, sorry. I have ADD. I tend to do that sometimes." Nixie nods, but then asks again, "So… what's lacrosse?"_

 _It was two days later, and she was at his house in the kitchen. Stiles invited her over to finally get 'cracking', as he'd called it, on the papers they needed to write. And truth be told, he'd finished his for the most part. He knew it wasn't very good. None of the teachers really thought his papers were very good. But… well, at least he'd tried his best._

 _But as Nixie looked over his first paragraph, she blinked and asked, "Why are you repeating yourself?" Stiles looked at her, "What? I didn't…" "Yes, you did. All three sentences say the exact same thing, just in different ways. That doesn't make any sense. And where is the sentence that lays out the outline for the rest of the paper? And what is this word even? Did you spell it incorrectly? What… what…"_

 _Huffing, she pulls his paper away from him and shoves hers into his hands. Waving him away, she says, "Just read it over and tell me if you like it. I have my work cut out for me over here."_

 _When Noah came into the house that evening, he turned the corner in confusion, not recognizing the voice he was hearing. And if his son had invited someone over, they needed to have another conversation about Stiles remembering to tell Noah when he was having friends over. He couldn't just invite over whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted._

 _But as Noah looked in at the scene, he had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Because his son was actually speechless, staring at the girl sitting next to him like she was from some other planet. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands, highlighting a sentence in yellow. Then she pulled her red pen back from behind her ear and marked something else on the sheet again. There were two other pages nearby that had already been marked in a similar fashion. Lots of red, and very few yellow highlights._

 _And as her little legs kicked back and forth in the chair she was sitting in, she turned to Stiles and asked, "What exactly were you trying to do? You repeat yourself in almost every paragraph. And what is this?! Why aren't you writing in the lines?! They are there for a reason! I can't even tell what sentence I'm supposed to be on right now. And again with this word?! What is this word?!"_

 _Then she looked up and saw Noah in the doorway. Tilting her head at him, she asked, "Are you Stiles' dad? The sheriff?" Noah nods, "I am." Nixie ponders it a moment more, looking him over with a critical eye. Noah was actually surprised. She was looking at him as though sizing him up, the same way he sometimes did with a person he was about to question, trying to determine whether to believe them or not._

 _Her nod gives him the impression that she decides she likes him. Then she points a finger at Stiles and exclaims, "Then he should be arrested for poor grammar and mechanics. I have never seen such a disgraceful paper in my life. And I know I'm barely twelve… but still!"_

 _She looks to the paper in her hands again, and then drops it on the table while falling back against her chair as though in exhaustion. Slapping a hand over her eyes, she asks, "And what is this word?!"_

 _Stiles is still staring at her, but then finally turns to look at his dad. Smiling, he asks, "Can we keep her?" Nixie gives him a strange look, but then she mumbles, "Like you could get rid of me if you even tried." Stiles burst into laughter so hard, that he actually fell out of his chair. Noah chuckled as his son, and then asked, "And what would the young lady like for supper?"_

 _Nixie shrugged, but Stiles snapped back to attention and asks, "Oh! Grilled cheese! And tomato soup!" Sitting next to Nixie again, he asks, "Sound good?" She shrugs again, but as Noah moves to start cooking, he hears Nixie asks softly, "Does… does this mean you'll be my friend?"_

 _Stiles stared at her for a moment, and then beamed while saying, "Of course! You're awesome! Oh! And you have to meet Scott! He's gonna love you!"_

 _End Flashback:_

As Nixie came out of this one, she felt like her consciousness was stretching… trying to reach out for something unseen. The world around her seemed to brighten, and if she wasn't mistaken, it looked like everything was shaking a bit, as though they were experiencing an earthquake.

Frowning, she's about to stand up and look around. But Jordan's gentle hand presses down on her shoulder, setting her back in place. He smiles gently, and then says, "You're almost there, baby. You can do this. You just need to focus. Focus on Stiles. Find Stiles. You find him, and then you can save the rest of your friends. And then you can find me."

Nixie stares at him for a moment, and then leans forward and kisses him. Sighing against him, wondering at how he can feel so real, she then says, "Please be there for me to find. Please? Please…" Jordan leans down to kiss her again, and then says, "I will always hold on for you, Nixie. Always."

Then he gestures to the computer, and he says, "But first, you have to find Stiles. That's the only way. Come on. I know you can."

Nodding to him, she watches as he goes back to the stove again. Back to her laptop, she sighs, and then scrolls down the list of documents again. Reading the last one that had already been highlighted had gotten something started. Maybe there was another one she could find that would push everything else along faster.

It was at the bottom, but she found it. And as she clicks on this one, she finds herself smiling as Stiles face comes into view much clearer and much faster than the other times before…

 _Flashback:_

 _It was the summer before freshman year, and Stiles was determined to finally get this thing up and running again. He'd started working on the jeep earlier in eighth grade, and had taken it for a spin once. That, of course, had not ended well, as he'd ended up in a ditch. Noah had to tow him home. He wasn't mad at his son, but he had insisted that fixing the jeep would have to wait. Stiles' English grade had already started slipping before he'd had the jeep to work on, and until he got it back up to at least a B, Noah had forbid him from trying to fix the jeep again._

 _Nixie helped a great deal with the English assignments. Stiles isn't sure why he decided to try and do one paper completely on his own. It was always better to have someone proofread the work. Especially when that someone was Nixie._

 _She was currently in the garage with him while he was working on the jeep. Knees resting on the bumper, she was looking beneath the hood with him, tilting her head at everything inside._

 _He couldn't help grinning at her every time he looked over at her. She'd grown up a lot in the past few years since they'd met. But she was still short, and though she could never understand or see it, still completely adorable. Of course, most of that was due to her size at times. The rest of the time, to anyone that didn't know her, she could be downright terrifying. Well… given that it was a person who had tried to hurt him or Scott._

 _As he tinkered away with another piece of the engine, Nixie says, "Stiles… it's very possible that this thing will never run again. You do realize that, right?" "It'll run." "Stiles." He turns to her, and says, "I… it'll run." Tilting her head, she asks, "Why's it so important that this particular jeep run?"_

 _He stays quiet for a moment, but then finally admits, "It… was my mom's. And I just… I have to get it to run again." Nixie watches him work for a little while longer after that, and then hops down and moves over to the owner's manual that he'd been looking at earlier._

 _It was over an hour later, and Stiles still hadn't even been able to get the engine to turn over, when Nixie came up beside him again. Resting her arms at the edge, she says, "Alright. I've been looking it over, and I think… I think, mind you… that it's doable." Stiles raises an eyebrow, but grins all the same and asks, "Really? How?" "Depends. Do you trust me?" "Obviously."_

 _And then she pulled out a roll of duck-tape and said, "Then have faith in the power of my ability to fix all things, by sheer force of will, and with a roll of duck-tape." "Oh, you mean your force of will isn't always enough?" "Sadly, on occasion, even it requires a little assistance."_

 _And together, with another hour of time, and a serious amount of grease stains later, Stiles and Nixie were sitting inside the jeep, listening to the engine purr like a kitten. Stiles passes Nixie the coke he was drinking, and then says, "You didn't have to help me with this, you know. I mean… I get that most people would've given up on this thing a long time ago."_

 _Nixie shrugs, "You aren't most people. You're Stiles. And that's just the way I like you." Taking a sip, she then adds, "And of course I had to help you." "You didn't though." Turning towards her, he adds, "In fact… there's a lot of stuff you do for me that you don't have to do, Nixie. I saw the black eye you gave Jackson before school let out." She shrugs indifferently, not seeing his point. Chuckling, he says, "Nixie… I was fine." "He hit you in the head. That privilege is mine, and mine alone."_

 _He laughs openly at her, and then says, "I'm just saying… you don't always have to be looking out for me." "Yes, I do." "Why, Nixie?" She gives him a look like he's stupid for a moment, but then gentles her gaze. Tilting her head at him, she says matter-of-factly, "Because you're my boy, Stiles. You're my best friend. You're my brother." Putting a hand on his shoulder, she shrugs, "I'd do anything for you."_

 _Stiles stared at her for so long, Nixie wondered if she might've broken him. But then he smiled and reached out to take one of her hands in his. Sighing, he says, "The man who ends up marrying you is going to be a hell of a lucky guy. And just for future reference, he'd better make damn sure that he remembers it."_

 _And then he'd laughed when Nixie said, "Sure. But the chances of me actually meeting someone willing to put up with all of this…" she gestured to herself as a whole, "is a long-shot at best. I mean, I'm a hand-full. I'm well aware." "Yes, you are. My dear, adorable, compact-ninja." "We've discussed this! I am not to be called a compact-ninja!" "Oh, but it suits you so well!" "Oh, just shut up." "Okay, compact-ninja."_

 _They'd burst into the house after that, making Noah laugh as Nixie chased Stiles around the table, attempting to whack him upside the head. She finally settled for just pouncing on his back and making him carry her to the living room to watch a movie._

 _It was after it was over, and they were staring at a blank screen, that Stiles heard Nixie whisper to him. She clearly thought he was asleep, his head now resting in her lap as he laid out on the couch. But he heard her when she said, "Anything, Stiles. I'd do anything for you." And it had nearly broken his heart when she'd added, "I can't lose you. You're all I've got."_

 _He felt her jump when he shifted so he was sitting up beside her. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Stiles drew her into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he promised, "You could never lose me, Nixie. Never."_

 _End Flashback:_

Nixie felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she came out of this one. And as the world around her shook and got brighter by the second, she could feel the rest of her memories finally begin returning to their rightful places in her mind. She could remember everything about him. Every detail that had been blocked from her before, was back as though never sealed off in the first place.

She remembers vividly now, the night that Stiles had been taken. How she'd tried to save him, but the riders had sent her crashing back to the ground. How they'd tried to escape in his jeep, but had run out of time, and out of options.

She remembers Stiles telling both her and Lydia that he loved them both, right before he was ripped away from them, and lost to the wild hunt.

But he wasn't lost to the hunt. Not anymore.

As the world around her brightens drastically, the world being consumed in the bright light, she suddenly hears his voice… Stiles' voice, saying, "Dad… dad, I think I can hear them. I think I hear Lydia and Nixie." And it was Noah's voice that answers, "Then go. Go find them. I'll be alright, just go!"

And as Nixie spins around, trying to find the source of the sound, she pauses when she sees a shadow coming towards her out of the light. A shadow that looked like a distinct outline of the Stiles she now remembered.

She can hear Lydia's voice now too, calling out for him, trying to reach him. And Stiles was searching for her, searching for the way out.

He paused about a foot in front of Nixie, still just a shadow to her. But his voice was unmistakable as he asks, "Nixie?" Gasping in a breath, she says, "I'm here. I'm here, Stiles!" Reaching out, she shouts, "Take my hand! Come back to us! Please! I can't… I can't lose you!"

And as the shadow reaches out for her, gripping her hand in his, the world around her finally takes on shape and meaning. She found herself in the tunnel of what looked like a train station. She was standing on the tracks, facing towards the way station that was beyond the darkened tunnels.

And the shadow before her, was no longer a shadow. Stiles, in all his wonderful, goofy, brilliant glory, smiles down at her and says, "You'll never lose me, Nixie. Never."

She jerks him forward the same time he makes to lunge at her. The intent was obviously for them to hug and then for them to get the hell out of this place. But as soon as she pulled Stiles past the invisible barrier, as soon as she pulled him past the rift, everything vanished.

Nixie's eyes snapped open and a roar left her lips in anger and frustration. She'd been so close. What had happened?

Then she notices how God-awful hot it is in this place. Gasping for breath, she forces herself to sit up as she shouts, "Deaton! Cut it off!"

The door opens instantly, and as Grams and Liv rush around to cut off the heat, Deaton moves in front of Nixie and asks, "Are you alright? How's your head? Did you see him? What…" Nixie shoves outward with all of the cool energy and power she possesses, stifling the heat in the room and bringing the temperature back down to something she can bear.

Taking in a steadying breath after that, she says, "I'm fine. My head is fine. Yes, I saw him. And I…" She blinks in confusion, "I don't understand. I had him. I touched him. I was holding his hand. And then I pulled him past the rift and… and everything just went away. He was gone… everything was gone."

They all ponder that for a moment, and then Deaton says, "You were asleep Nixie." "I know what I saw…" "No, I'm not doubting that. I'm sure you're correct. That's not my point. I'm just saying that, just because you finally remembered him while being in here, doesn't mean that this is the point where he had to return. Perhaps he came back where Lydia and Scott are? Or perhaps at his house?"

Nixie calms down at bit at that, and then hops off the table and says, "I have to go." Deaton nods, but then says, "Here. Take this." He hands her a tank top, and at her wary expression, he assures her, "If you end up tearing through it later with your wings, that's fine." "Excellent." She slips it on, and then looks over to Grams and Liv.

Smiling gently, she says, "Don't worry. We're going to find my boy. And then we're going to get my fiancé. And then we're going to save this town."

And as she hurries out of the building, sprinting towards the bunker, she says to herself, "Not necessarily in that order… but I'd prefer it if that were possible. Just saying."

* * *

And that's Chapter 9! Yay! Only two chapters left guys! Is the suspense killing you? I already know what happens, and it's killing me! I'll try to post those last two chapters as soon as possible. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

* * *

Chapter 10: Episode 6x10

When Stiles woke up in the jeep, he didn't know what to think at first. He'd been with Nixie. He'd seen her… he'd held her hand.

He'd seen her bruised up neck too. That was definitely something that needed to be addressed. Like, immediately.

It takes him another moment to realize that this is where he'd originally been taken by the ghost riders… so it made sense for him to reappear in the jeep. Well, about as much sense as any of this could make at this point. When he stepped out though, he was confused again. He'd left the jeep at the school. He should've been in the parking lot. So where…

He can't help grinning when he finally recognizes this as Jordan and Nixie's home garage. She'd apparently taken his jeep home with her, trying to keep it safe.

God he loved his girls.

Speaking of which, he really needed to find them. Hopping back in the jeep, thanking God that the keys were in the console, he cranks the engine and peels out of the driveway. He didn't really have a clue where he was going, or where he might find his friends. He just knew he needed to. And he needed to do it fast.

So… where to begin.

* * *

When Nixie arrives in the bunker, Scott turns to look at her and asks desperately, "Anything?" "I think so. I'm not positive… but I think so." Coming up to Lydia, who has tears in her eyes, Nixie frowns and asks, "What happened?" Lydia holds a hand out helplessly towards the space in front of her, and then says, "He… he was here. I saw him. But… they didn't… and I…" Nixie grabs her arm to spin her around. Huddling them all together, she says, "Yes, I believe you saw him. I saw him too. And I think he heard both of us. Maybe, I can't be sure."

Turning to Scott, she smacks him in the head, to which he jumps and shouts, "Ow! What was that for?" "For letting Lydia think, for even the slightest moment, that she might be going crazy. She is not crazy. She is not allowed to go crazy. We have discussed this. Many times. Geez." She takes a breath, and then adds, "Deaton says that just because we remembered him in these places, doesn't mean it's guaranteed that he comes back here."

Malia sighs, "Which means he could be anywhere." Nixie nods, but she's still smiling. And when the others look at her in confusion, she says, "Guys, come on! Yes, he could technically be anywhere! But at least he's here!" Scott holds up a hand and says, "We think." "Scott, I swear, if you don't…" "Nix, I get that you think he's here. And I believe you. But… before we get all excited about this, we need to find him. And Liam. And we need to do it before the ghost riders do, so we can hopefully stop them from being taken again."

Nixie nods after a moment, and then takes a breath and says, "You're right. Obviously. Okay, I'm done having my explosive happy moment now. What do we do?" Scott motions back to the bunker room and says, "For now, we get in here. Come up with a plan of action." "Good. I like it. Let's go."

But Scott had no sooner begun shutting the door, then Liam caught and shoved it back open. Panting from how quickly he'd tried to get here, he says, "There's something you've got to see." Scott smiles happily at him and says, "Liam. You're still here."

Liam is not nearly as enthused, and it becomes obvious why when he says, "But everyone else is gone. Everyone. Literally everyone. Look, you have to come with me." Scott asks, "What is it?" "I can't explain it. I just… I have to show you."

Nodding, Scott turns back to the other three. He debates for a moment, and then points to Nixie and says, "You come with me." Then he points to Malia and Lydia, "And you guys stay here. Just in case…" Malia jumps in with, "In case Stiles comes back?"

And both Malia and Lydia grin when Nixie says, "Yes. And I am absolutely in love with this new optimistic and positive attitude that you're in right now, Malia. Please keep it up. At least until the ghost riders are gone." "I make no promises." "Damn. Way to crush all my hopes and dreams."

Scott rolls his eyes and says, "Sarcasm later, Nix. Come on." "How many times do I have to tell you people? There is always time for sarcasm. That's like, the first rule Stiles ever taught to me."

* * *

When they get to the hospital, they all stare down at the train tracks that are now running up the main hall. Because… well, yeah. This shit was weird.

Nixie puts her hands on her hips after a moment, and then comments, "Well I think, and this is just off the top of my head. But I'm pretty sure this should definitely not be here." Liam gives her a look and asks, "Really? You think?" "Well, yeah. But again, this is just speculation."

Liam rolls his eyes while Scott asks, "This is happening everywhere?" Liam nods, "Here, the school, the lacrosse field." As they step out onto the tracks, trying to determine just how far they actually go, Scott asks, "What does this mean?"

When there's no response, Scott turns to Nixie. Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "What? No witty comeback." "I would… except I literally have no idea what this could possibly mean. But I mean, if you really want…" She grins when he chuckles while shaking his head. But the humor is short lived when a voice from behind them says, "It means, it's working."

Sighing, Nixie says, "For the record, I really hate this guy." Scott nods, "Agreed."

Mr. Douglas' green eyes glow as he growls at them. Nixie supposes it was supposed to be intimidating. But hey, she'd just managed to bring Stiles back from the wild hunt. A place that humans were most definitely not supposed to be able to escape. Douglas was going to have to do a lot better than show off his teeth.

Nixie snarls back at him, Scott and Liam right along with her. Then Liam says confidently, "He can't take all three of us."

And that gives Nixie pause, because… well, Liam was correct. Mr. Douglas couldn't possibly take all three of them at once. Not by himself.

But he wasn't. By himself, that is. And they are all very acutely reminded of that when he calls out mockingly, "Hollenhund."

From behind them, they all hear Jordan as he growls and begins advancing on them. Scott steps back with Liam, saying, "Parrish, stop! You don't actually want to do this!" Nixie, on the other hand, doesn't move. Taking a step forward, drawing Jordan up short in confusion, she says through her teeth, "I'll handle Jordan. You two handle the Nazi mutt."

The man in question snarls at her apparent nickname for him. Then he yells, "The train is coming, children. There is no stopping the wild hunt." Smirking, he says, "You'll make a fine ghost rider, Scott. As will you, Miss Nixie Haven. And I'll have a true alpha and a dragon by my side."

Nixie snaps her head around to see Douglas, and then looks back at Jordan. Douglas chuckles, "Yes, your little hellhound told me you're a dragon. And though he refused to mention what color, I can assume for myself that it's blue, judging from the scales I saw on your skin earlier."

Evil grin still in place, he says, "It's amazing; the connection you two have. As a ghost rider and an alpha, I should be able to exert complete control over him. But for you… well, for you he'd probably bite off his own tongue to keep from telling me everything. I actually had to stop asking, for fear that he might try. And having a hellhound by my side is certainly going to be an added bonus as well."

Laughing wickedly, he says, "And then I'll get the banshee. And the were-coyote."

"And a Stiles?"

Mr. Douglas turns in confusion and asks, "A what?"

Nixie couldn't stop the smile from splitting across her face, or the laughter from bursting from her lips. Mr. Douglas was a former Nazi. He was an alpha. He was part werewolf, part lion, and part ghost rider. And currently, he had a hellhound at his beck-and-call.

And the thing that had finally taken him down a peg, was Stiles, wielding his trusty aluminum baseball bat.

Glancing up at the rest of them, Stiles then checks, "Bad guy, right? I didn't misread that?" And then as Mr. Douglas struggles to get back to his feet, Stiles flails as he steps to the side, getting out of the way of the now angry and agitated Nazi.

Jordan surges forward, apparently some silent comment given by Douglas to hurry up and finish the job. But Scott and Liam both stare in surprise when Nixie does something they were not expecting.

She loves Jordan. With all her heart she does. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And her fiancé was a hellhound. He could take it.

Which is why she let one wing tear through her shirt and snap around to her front, slapping him in the back of the head. And he was so stunned and thrown off by the action, Nixie was able to grab him by the arm, and then toss him down the hall and into Mr. Douglas.

As both men collapsed to the floor, Stiles lifts his head to look at them. Gasping in relief, he runs up to them and wraps himself around Scott in a fierce hug. Then he does the same to Liam, telling the kid that he's glad to see him.

Then he finds Nixie. Taking her hand in his, pulling her closer, he smiles and says, "Never. You will never lose me." Her beaming smile would've been enough, but then she also crushed him in a hug tight enough to cut off his air supply. He didn't dare tell her to let go though. God, he'd missed her so much.

And judging from the rain he could hear beginning to pour outside, she'd missed him at least as badly, if not more.

When he finally pulls back, he cups her face in his hands. Tilting her head from side to side, he asks, "Who did that?" For a moment, she's confused by the question. But then Stiles turns to Scott and asks, "Who did this to her neck? Is he dead yet? Did we take care of that?"

Scott is chuckling, meanwhile Liam pats Stiles on the shoulder and says, "Um, not now." Stiles snaps his head over to him and says, "Yes now! This has to be addressed immediately! Because whatever bastard did this, has to die!" And then he points a stern finger at Nixie, "And don't you dare argue with me. As many times as you've threatened people for hurting me, I'm allowed to do it once and a while for you. Especially now, since I've been stuck in a God-awful train station for God-only-knows how long."

He would've continued, but Liam gripped the back of his shirt and says, "No, I agree. Bruised neck, definitely needs attention. Just maybe not right here!" And he'd no sooner pulled Stiles out of the way, Scott grabbing hold of Nixie, when Jordan roared down the hall at them, sending a crashing wave of fire and heat down towards them.

Stiles glances back around the corner once it's died down, and then immediately jerks back and says, "Nope! Yeah, we should definitely go. Go, go, go…"

Nixie is about to hang back, but Stiles catches her wrist and says, "Nope. Absolutely not. You're hurt enough as it is. Not risking him hurting you while he's possessed or… whatever the hell it is that's happened to him. What has happened to him, by the way?"

Scott and Nixie try to give him a very brief rundown on what's currently going on and what's happened since he was taken. And what they give him is exceptionally brief apparently. Because even after all that, as they scramble through the hospital, Stiles now leading the way to try and find something, he doesn't seem to realize just exactly how much time has passed.

Liam gives them both bewildered looks as they listen to Stiles tossing things around in one of the rooms he just dashed into. Scott and Nixie simply shrug in response. Stiles had a plan, or at least a portion of a plan. Which currently, was better than what they had at this point.

Still scurrying around, Stiles says, "I can't believe I'm gone for a couple days, and the whole place falls apart." Blinking in surprise, Scott corrects, "No… Stiles, you were gone for three months." "I was… what?!" When he comes back out of the room, staring at both of them in surprise, Nixie just nods and says, "An exceptionally long three months at that. Just FYI, you are never allowed to do this to me again."

Stiles doesn't argue with that, kissing her on the forehead before dashing into the next room. Then they hear him say, "I swear to God though, if they don't let me graduate, I'm gonna… well, I'm gonna do something!" Scott raises an eyebrow at that, but then grins and says, "Nixie's got that covered."

Stiles sticks his head out of the door and asks, "How?!" Nixie shrugs, but then says, "I… used Scott as a sort of baseline for what classes you might be taking, once we figured out for certain you were real and you were missing. I've been trying to keep your assignments up to date. There might be a few that I missed, but…"

He simply hugs her tight, and then kisses her on the temple a total of five times before saying, "You are, literally, the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." "Don't exaggerate." "I'm so not exaggerating."

Back into the room again, Stiles is still tossing things around, looking for something in particular. Liam finally asks, "What are you looking for?" That's when Stiles finally shouts in victory, "Ah! This." And as they hear Jordan's snarling finally catching up with them from down the hall, Stiles adds, "And him."

Nixie braces herself to have to fight her future husband again, but Stiles simply sets the can of liquid nitrogen down beside them, unscrewing the cap so he could activate the spray nozzle that was attached. Then he nudges Nixie and says, "Go get your boyfriend." "And do what exactly?! We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." "Just go grab him! Hold him still. Preferably before he gets to me and fries me alive!"

Grabbing Scott by the arm, she says, "Help me." So they both grab Jordan as he races towards them, Nixie on the left and Scott on the right. Shoving him back into the nearby wall, they then both jerk in surprise when Stiles starts spraying Jordan with the nitrogen. Then he shouts, "Nixie! Could still use some help!"

Scott can feel her cold chill join the mix, working to wrap around Jordan and cut out the fire around him. If they could just get him out of his hellhound mode, if they could wake him up… then there was at least one less person to fight to try and win this thing. And between Mr. Douglas and Jordan… well, Jordan was definitely the tougher opponent.

When he finally goes out, Jordan slumps down to the ground against the wall, eyes closed and body sagging tiredly. Nixie stares down at him for a moment, simply relieved to have Jordan back with them. Then she turns to Stiles. Smile splitting across her face, she says, "I love you. Never leave again." "Love you too, Nix."

She would've said more, but was cut off by the arms that suddenly wrapped around her. Nixie gasps in surprise when Jordan rises up from the floor and grabs her up without so much as a word of warning. He simply pushes her back towards the wall he'd been against a moment ago, and for a while, he refuses to let her go.

For her own part, she doesn't try to make him. Running her hands up his warm back, sinking her fingers into his hair, Nixie sighs and says, "Welcome back." She can feel his body tremble in relief as he squeezes her tighter. And she doesn't even care that it hurts a little bit when he rests his nose against her neck, breathing in deeply and then letting it back out, just trying to soak her in.

For their part, Stiles and the others don't try to interrupt them. They're clearly running out of time… but they also knew that Jordan wasn't trying to waste their time. He just needed a minute to recollect his wits. He'd been under Douglas' complete control for at least a couple of days now. He could be afforded a minute or two to rejoice in the fact that he was free again.

Finally, his hands run up and down her back gently, and then he lets go with one hand so it can brace against the wall behind her. He sighs tiredly, but he still doesn't loosen his grip on her with his other hand. Then he removes his face from the curve of her neck, and rather than kiss her there, he plants a firm one on her cheek, followed by a breathless, "I knew you'd find me." Nixie smiles wide, and kisses to top of his shoulder and says, "Yeah, well, I had a little help."

Jordan kisses her cheek again, leaving his lips there to linger for a while. Then he sighs and turns to look at the others. Blinking in surprise, he then smiles and asks, "Stiles? What are you doing here?" Nixie jabs him with a finger to his side, drawing his attention back to her, and she quips, "What kind of question is that? He's here because we brought him back here. Obviously." "Well, yeah, but…"

Stiles holds up a hand to cut him off, "Buddy, love you, really do. And Nixie can explain it all later. But we're way past that right now, okay? You gotta fill us in. What's going on?" Nixie blinks in confusion, about to ask why Stiles thinks Jordan has any more information than they do. He hadn't been with them the past couple days. He'd been with…

The hand she smacks to her own forehead makes Stiles chuckles a bit. Because really, it makes so much sense, and it shouldn't have been that difficult to think of. Douglas had been using Jordan as a lapdog, basically. A pet to do his bidding and get him everywhere he needed to go. And, if there was one thing Nixie had learned about Douglas at all… it was that he liked to talk about himself, and his plan, and what a success it was going to be.

So, of course, it should've been assumed that he would've told Jordan all about his plan. After all, Douglas hadn't counted on a bunch of stubborn teenagers working so hard to foil his plans. And even after it became apparent that they were trying, it's not like he thought they'd actually succeed.

What was it with the bad guys always thinking they were going to fail? Fate of the known world is hanging in the balance, and the bad guys think they're supposed to just roll over because shit gets hard? Hell no!

And sure enough, Jordan sighs after a moment of thought, and then says, "Douglas. He's merging the worlds so the ghost riders can cross over." Liam nods, "That makes sense. He wants his supernatural army in our world."

Nixie huffs, "Right. Because having it in one world obviously isn't enough for the greedy, selfish bastard. He has to have it in both. Great. Just fantastic." Stiles grins at her and says, "God, I missed you." "Back at you, Stiles."

Scott gives them both a look and says, "Guys, focus." Then he turns to Jordan, "How do we stop him?" Jordan answers, "The train. It's coming." They all turn when he gestures at the board above the receptionist desk, marking the train's arrival. On time for Beacon Hills, which cannot be considered a good thing. Nixie then turns back to Jordan and asks, "And how do we stop that?" Jordan shakes his head, "You can't stop it." Raising an eyebrow, Nixie asks, "You wanna bet?"

Jordan raises one back at her and asks, "You gonna let me finish?" "Maybe." Scott grips her shoulder and says, "Nixie, please focus." She makes the motion of zipping her lips shut in response, but then her mouth falls back open in false offense when Jordan says, "As I was saying. You can't stop the train. But you can divert it. The switch is somewhere along the tracks. If you follow them, you should find it."

Jordan grins a little at Nixie's face, but then looks back when Scott says, "Alright. Come on. We need to end this. Now." And Nixie can't help it. She immediately adds, "Actually, yesterday would've been a much better day to end this." And before Scott can protest her sarcasm, Stiles jumps in behind her with, "Or three months ago. Yeah, that would've been nice too."

Nixie points to him in agreement, and then they both grin when Scott throws up his hands and says, "You know what? I'm not even surprised. Just get your asses in gear. We've got a town to save." And with that, the others hurriedly start making their way down the tracks to find the switch for diverting the train. Nixie is about to follow, but Jordan catches her arm to draw her up short. Kissing her temple, he says regretfully, "I still can't be near them. Especially now. If they…" Nixie kisses him hard on the lips, and then whispers, "I know."

And God she wanted to kiss him again. Longer, and harder, and with the intent of showing him just how much she'd missed him, even if it had only been a couple of days. And yes, she'd missed Stiles this much as well… but Stiles hadn't also been possessed by a demon wolf/lion/ghost rider.

But they don't have time for that. It'll have to wait for later. So at the moment, she just holds him, his forehead resting against hers, and lets him soak in this moment for just a few seconds more before she has to leave him again.

And then, in spite of it all, Nixie blushes when Jordan asks, "By the way… did you slap me in the back of the head with your wing, and then throw me down the hallway, into the bad guy?" Nixie shrugs, "Something very similar to that might've taken place. I mean, it's so hard to keep track with all the…" Jordan kisses her silent, and then squeezes her hips for a brief moment to make her gasp and squirm.

Chuckling when he pulls back, he brushes her hair out of her face, and then says, "Go. Go save your friends. Save Beacon Hills. I will try to be as helpful as I can, while keeping a distance from the riders." Nixie nods, and then blushes again when Jordan adds, "And I will not be forgetting what you did." "Babe, I had to! It was…" "Uh-huh. Sure you did."

She grins up at him finally, and then says, "I love you. Thank you for coming back to me." And he grins back as he says, "Always, baby." Then he kisses her one more time on the forehead, and says, "I love you. Please be careful." "As careful as I can be."

And as she begins sprinting away, trying to catch up with the others, she turns back and shouts, "Oh, and by the way! Your grandma and sister are both druids. Just FYI." And Nixie can't help but let out a burst of laughter when she can hear Jordan from behind her exclaim, "What?!"

* * *

When they reach the tracks that are entering into the school, Stiles finally asks, "Okay, how the hell do you 'merge worlds'? Nowhere in the manual, does it say that werewolves can do that." Nixie blinks, and then grins a little while asking, "There's a manual?" "You know what…"

He was about to say that her sarcasm wasn't appreciated, but then thought better of it. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he says, "Yes, there's a manual. Scott and I wrote it. You were in charge of editing and binding. Don't you remember this?" "Now that you mention it, I do remember something vaguely familiar about that. By the way, I still haven't received my signed copy."

Stiles kisses the side of her head and then chuckles when Scott says, "Guys, focus. Please." Nixie pouts at him, clearly about to comment on how Stiles was finally back and they needed to make up for lost time. But Scott gives her a gentle look and says, "Later. I promise." "Oh, fine."

Looking down at the tracks, she sighs and asks, "Can we even move between these two worlds? Is that a thing?" Scott shakes his head, "I don't think so. I mean… look at what it took to break Stiles out." Nixie nods at that, and at Stiles concerned look, she pats him on the back and says, "Don't worry. Nothing we couldn't handle. The rest of the normal population probably would've had a panic attack. But we tackled this with grace."

Scott tugs both of them forward before they can start another discussion, bound to be filled with sarcasm and laughter. It wasn't entirely their fault, and he knew that. But he needed them focused on the task at hand still.

Nixie doesn't argue, but then pauses and glances back at Liam, who has stopped a few feet behind them. Turning back, drawing Stiles and Scott to look with her, she asks, "Liam? Ideas need to be thought out loud right now. What do you got?" He thinks a moment more about it, and then looks up at her, "We can't move between worlds. But Corey can. He can exist in both worlds."

Nixie smiles at the idea, and then nods when Scott adds, "And he can take people with him." Liam nods, "Yeah. At Scott's house, he pulled a ghost rider into our world." And Scott adds, "And at the lacrosse game, he brought us into theirs."

Liam continues trying to think it out, saying to himself more than to them, "What if that's how Douglas is doing it? What if Corey's the key?" Nixie nods, but then turns to Stiles when he says, "Interesting theory. Okay? Solid logic. It is, and Nixie, don't look at me like that. I'm not arguing with the kid."

Nixie rolls her eyes, but then can't help nodding in agreement when Stiles points out, "But, if I'm not mistaken, based on what you guys have told me, Corey's in there, and we're out here. So, the only way to save everyone now, is to just divert the train." But Liam shakes his head and says, "We have to find him."

Stiles tosses up his hands helplessly and asks, "How?" And even Nixie looks at him like he's lost his mind when Liam's response is, "I'm going into the hunt."

But, as Stiles tries to persuade him that, that is very clearly a bad idea, Nixie sees Liam's eyes focusing on the ground next to them. Looking that way, she sees the eerie footprints of a ghost rider leading off towards the other side of the school.

Well… no, not a ghost rider, exactly. A ghost rider's horse. Which, for the record, is an equally terrifying idea. But… a useful one as well.

Nixie can see the gears turning in Liam's head, a plan obviously forming. And as Scott makes to try and argue along with Stiles further, Nixie grips his shoulder to stop him. Scott gives her a slightly confused look, but then his eyes clear when she says, "Offense and defense, Scott. Both plans are good. Let's try to see if we can't pull both off."

Nodding, Scott asks Liam, "What's the plan?" Stiles looks at all of them like their insane and says, "His plan is to go into the wild hunt! Which is clearly a very bad idea! I know! I have experience with this!" Nixie wraps an arm around him and says, "We know. But we have to do something." "We are! We're trying to divert the train!" "And if that doesn't pan out?"

Stiles pauses at that, and then huffs, "I haven't even been back an hour, and you're already not taking my side on things. I was expecting more compassion." Nixie just grins, "I'll drown you in it after we've saved Beacon Hills." "Fine. I can work with that."

And then Liam just takes off, racing after the footprints. Scott looks after him in bewilderment and says, "We didn't discuss the plan!" To which Liam simply responds, "I'll be back!"

Stiles and Nixie watch after him for a moment, and then Stiles asks, "God, were we like that?" Scott turns back to them and says, "Worse." And then he grins when Nixie puts a hand on Stiles' chest and says, "Actually, I'm pretty sure that was all Stiles, and we just got brought along because we refused to let him be like that on his own."

And Scott and Nixie can't help smiling at Stiles outburst of, "Hey!" He finally just grins at both of them, and then glances down the tracks in one direction, and then the others. Scott says, "Well, Parrish said to follow the tracks." Stiles sighs, "Yeah, well, those lead into the woods. This way back into the school."

Stiles slips his arm back around Nixie's shoulders, hugging her tightly to him as she says, "Thank you Captain Obvious." "You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Then they both look at Scott when, without even missing a beat or acknowledging their banter, he asks, "You guys want to split up?"

Both of their grips on each other tighten, and in unison they say, "Never again." Grinning at them, Scott says, "Thank God." And with that, they take off in the direction of the woods.

Of course, they don't even get five feet before Stiles says, "So, since this is probably going to take us a while, can someone please keep filling me in on the way? Mainly starting with what the hell happened to Nixie's neck?"

* * *

"So, you can take pain from a distance now?" Nixie nods, "Technically, I think that was manifesting while Lydia was in Eichen. It's just stronger now. And… I also think it has to be related somehow to how badly the situation is that we're dealing with." "How do you mean?" "Well, it's not like people have never been hurt when I wasn't there before. That's happened. But… I think the situation that they are personally in, is what determines if I can take the pain from far away or not."

Shrugging, she says, "Lydia wasn't just being hurt in Eichen. She was having a hole drilled into her head so the voices could start flooding her mind and eventually kill her. Definitely a terrible situation that she needed help with. And since I couldn't be there beside her, it became possible for me to take her pain from afar."

Stiles nods, "And in this situation, people keep getting sucked into the wild hunt, where they'll be doomed to ride the storm forever, become ghost riders themselves, and never be heard of or seen again. Okay, yeah, I get that. Makes sense."

He glances at her neck again, "Still hate what it does to you. How many times was someone hit around the neck?" "I didn't keep count. Just a lot. And one time it actually was me. But, anyways." "No, Nixie. Not 'anyways'." Sighing, he then turns to Scott and asks, "How are we going to kill him? Douglas needs to die. Also, are we certain that you taking away permission from her is the thing that stopped her from taking pain from afar?" Scott nods, "Liam's been through a lot tonight, and Nixie hasn't taken anymore of his pain since he told her she couldn't. We're still not sure if it's a permanent thing, but… well, we'll just have to see if we can figure that out later."

Stiles nods, and then asks, "And Jordan's relatives are druids?" Nixie grins, "The two that he likes are druids anyway." "That is so sweet. And you aren't married yet?" "We weren't getting married until after school was over anyway Stiles. But no, we wouldn't have gotten married anyway. Not without you."

He wraps an arm around her shoulders again and says, "Thanks for finding me. And I mean, in a way that didn't break your mind in half." "It was a bit challenging, I admit."

They walk in silence for a moment, and then Stiles asks gently, "How certain are we that your mom was a test?" He can feel the cold around them heighten a bit more, but when Nixie's shoulders don't frost over or spread to his arm, he knows she's been working to accustomate herself to the idea since she found out. Sighing, she says, "Almost positive. She started getting better almost as soon as I turned eighteen. I got to hug her! Did I tell you that?" Stiles grins, "Yeah. But you can repeat it as many times as you want."

Scott was in the lead of them, and they would've continued walking down the tracks behind him. But as they were about to continue talking, Scott grabbed them both and pulled them aside behind a tree. Blinking in surprise, Stiles asks, "Why are we stopping?" Scott just points, "Because there is it."

And sure enough, dead ahead of them is the switch for changing the tracks. One continuing its journey through Beacon Hills, and the other heading off into some unseen darkness. Nixie just really hopes that after they do this, they won't be sending the ghost riders to turn some other poor town into a ghost town.

Before Nixie can ask why they aren't already at the switch, yanking it so the train is diverted, Scott shakes his head, "It can't be this easy." Stiles huffs, "Yes, it can, Scott. It can be this easy. For once, let's do easy." Scott doesn't look like he particularly agrees, but as Stiles starts moving, he sighs, "Okay."

But before Stiles could get to the switch, Nixie felt it. She felt the darkness of a ghost rider coming at them again. Stiles was a foot away from the switch, when blue wings suddenly closed in around him and jerked him back. Nixie's arms locked around him from behind, and then Stiles had to cover his ears when a whip finished cracking, and Nixie screeched in pain.

She went down to her knees, taking Stiles with her, and then opened up her wings to let him go. Gasping for air, she turns around to see Scott standing behind her protectively. Her other wing had been hit this time. She needed a minute.

Of course, taking that minute gave Mr. Douglas enough time to raise his gun… since when did he get a gun?! And before Nixie could move, Scott was shot in the chest and sent away into the hunt, disappearing in a puff of eerie, green smoke.

Nixie snarls at the man who simply stands there smirking at her. He draws his whip back behind him, fully prepared to hit her again. He didn't have to try and be careful now. Jordan was no longer with him, so he could hurt her as much as he liked. And she was prepared, fully and completely, to take him on. If she tried, there had to be a way for her to fight him, right? There had to be a way to beat him.

But before he could hit her again, Stiles somehow scrambled his way in front of her, and the whip locked around his wrist. Eyes widening in horror, Nixie screams, "STILES!" A short yank knocks him on his back on the ground in front of her. But to her surprise, and Douglas' surprise as well, he doesn't look scared.

Stiles simply stares up at Nixie. And with a fleeting smile, he says, "Find us." And as Douglas roars and yanks on the whip again, Stiles disappears back into the hunt.

Douglas didn't completely understand what a blue dragon was or how great her powers were. So when the world around him began to become deadly frigid, his smirk slipped. He didn't understand what was going on.

Nixie eyes burned brightly, the silver so radiant that it almost looked white. The ring of blue around them shown more prominently than it ever had before. And her oval pupils were practically slits, narrowed to almost being imperceptible at all, because of how angry she was.

Her confusion began battling with her rage when, rather than looking at her and making more threats, Douglas glanced down at the whip in his hand, and appeared to become frightened. And before anything else could happen, he took off back into the woods.

Nixie would've gone after him. She should probably figure out why he'd become so frightened in the first place. But as she prepares to take off after him, she pauses upon hearing a roar in the distance.

Scott.

Nixie glances in the direction of Mr. Douglas one last time, but then pushes off with her wings and shoots towards the sound of her alpha. The switch would have to wait, until she was certain that whatever was going on wasn't going to trap her people in the hunt, even after they diverted the train. Finding Mr. Douglas would have to wait until later as well. But before this was over, she'd find a way to kill him.

Or worse. If there was something worse, that would work too.

* * *

Scott was dodging bullets left and right, between the two ghost riders that had found him. After he'd found Stiles again the first time, they'd walked through the doors of the school, intent on making their way back to the switch, and hopefully to Nixie.

Yeah, that didn't work out so well. Soon as they'd exited the doors, they walked through what felt like a rift, and had been separated again. Now Scott was alone, in a hall of the school, with two ghost riders trying to shoot him down into green smoke again.

One of them very nearly hit him in the shoulder, when the screeching roar of a dragon came from outside. Nixie burst through the doors like a bat out of hell one second later, and her wing deflected the bullet before it could hit Scott.

Pressing her back to his, she asks, "Plan?" "Get the hell away from them!" "Good plan."

She hears the whip uncoil and hit the ground on the other side, so she spins around to Scott's front again. Raising her hand in time this round, she catches it around her wrist and grips it in her hand, holding tightly so the ghost rider can't have it back.

And there it is again. The ghost rider, just like Douglas had moments ago… he looked terrified. Which didn't make any sense. Nixie could feel her scales tearing away as the whip was pulled tighter against her skin, the ghost rider trying to pull it back from her. He was hurting her… and yet he seemed terrified.

The same way Douglas had seemed terrified when he'd felt the cold enclosing around him. The way he'd looked at the whip in fear and worry, before he'd taken off to get away from her.

No… no, not to get away from her specifically. To get away from the freezing chill that she was putting out. That's what he'd been running from. Because somehow… somehow that was dangerous to him.

But again, not to him specifically.

Nixie glances down at the whip around her wrist, and then her silver eyes brighten as she focuses her cold energy down her arm and into the whip. It coats over with frost and ice, spreading down from her end, all the way to the rider. He struggles to pull the whip away from her again, but she refuses to let it go.

And as soon as her ice has encased the entire thing, she gives a sharp tug of her own, and the entire whip shatters into dust before them.

The ghost rider wails in terror at having his whip destroyed, and then turns and sprints in the other direction. And before Nixie can turn around to do anything to the one Scott was still facing, he's already turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Scott jerks around and says, "You destroyed the whip!" Nixie nods, and then huffs, "About damn time I figured out why they always looked so surprised and shocked and worried whenever I showed up. They were afraid I would figure this out. That's why the one at the party left after I arrived. They didn't want me figuring out that I could hurt them."

Scott nods, "Or us either. The one we talked to in the shack said that they could hurt you and put you through persecution. They didn't mention anything about what you might be able to do to them in return." "Well, how rude of them."

Scott grins, and then hurries to lead them back outside to the tracks. He glances towards the woods, and then back to the school, where he can hear gunfire and havoc being wreaked inside. He meets Nixie eyes just for a moment, not even saying a word.

And then he smiles again when she says, "I'll work on finding everyone else that I can. Just get back to the switch. Hurry!"

* * *

The first people she finds are Chris and Melissa. After having just taken down one of the ghost riders, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Nixie tilts her head at it, and then nods and says to herself, "Well, good for you guys."

As Melissa pulls back, Chris asks, "What was that for?" And Melissa just comments breathlessly, "That was so hot."

Nixie would've laughed as the two started kissing again, except that another ghost rider came storming through the opening at that point. And he wasn't using a gun. He was using a whip.

Chris shoved Melissa behind him, prepared to take the brunt of the blow. But Nixie's hand shot out in front of him a second before it hit, and she closed her first around the whip again.

This ghost rider didn't look all that concerned. Probably one of the few that had actually faced her before and was aware that she hadn't known the power she wielded over their weapons of choice.

He quickly loses all bravado though when the whip begins to frost over. Smirking, Nixie says, "That's correct. I learned a new trick. Wanna see?" And with a tug, the whip shatters between them. This ghost rider frantically reaches for his gun as well, but Nixie forces out a wave of cold and ice towards him, targeting the guns on his hips. His hands seem to burn when he tries to touch them after that, and Nixie roars and shoves two shards of ice out of her palms towards the two guns.

They shatter upon impact, and the ghost rider takes a moment to glance between where his two guns had been, and then up at Nixie.

She's not gonna lie. It filled her with a sense of deep satisfaction to see him tuck-tail and run the other way. Then she jumps in surprise when Melissa's arms wrap around her from behind. Squeezing tightly, Melissa says, "That was awesome!" Chris moves to Nixie's front, kissing her on the forehead before he gently cups her face in his hands. Tilting her head from side to side, he asks, "What happened to your neck?"

Sighing, Nixie says, "Okay, you know what, people? I'm only explaining this story one more time. So next time, we're all going to be together when I do it. So just exercise some patience."

She hears a roar in the distance, and tilts her head to get a read on it. This time, it was Malia. Nodding, Nixie turns back to Melissa and Chris, "Are you guys okay?" Chris nods, wrapping an arm around Melissa, "We'll be fine. Go save your friends."

And with that, she takes off through the doors, ripping the chains off in the process, so she can find where Malia's howl came from.

* * *

Lydia was already gone, but Malia was staying with her father. Selfish-bastard that he usually was, he was still trying to save her. And she wasn't about to let him die.

Still… being thrown into the benches while Peter had a whip around his neck wasn't helping the situation.

Peter was staring down the ghost rider, holding the whip in his hands to try and keep from being taken away again. That's when he felt a chill sweep through the air, and the ghost rider's eyes lifted to look above and past him.

The step back that the ghost rider took was nothing compared to the wail of horror that left his mouthless face, when a blue hand reached past Peter's to grip the whip. Ice and frost immediately erupted everywhere, and Peter had to let go before his hands froze with it.

But in Nixie's firm grip, there was no need for him to worry. And with a sharp pull, it shattered before them, releasing him from the whips grip.

Nixie hauls him to his feet and shoves him to the right while saying, "Get Malia. Get to Scott. Now." And as they hurry away to do as she says, Peter and Malia do glance back long enough to see the ghost rider try to pull out another weapon. It shatters in his hand, a shard of ice piercing it and turning it to dust.

And as the ghost rider flees and Malia and Peter start running again, he says, "I stand by what I said so long ago. If she weren't already a dragon, she would make a fine werewolf." Malia snarls slightly before saying, "Shut up."

* * *

Nixie was racing down another hall, trying to see if she could find Liam in all of this. Maybe Corey, to see if he was alright. Or Mason and Hayden. Or Stiles and Lydia. Okay, basically, Nixie was looking for anyone that belonged to her at this point. But now she didn't have a direction already determined to travel in. And it was becoming frustrating.

Then she heard a gunshot ring out not even a full twenty yards down the hall from her. Sprinting in that direction, her eyes widen when she sees the woman who was supposed to be Claudia gripping Stiles by his neck, holding him up off the ground and pinning him to a wall, choking him to death. Noah was further down the hall, having just shot at the now deformed manifestation that was supposed to be his wife.

The figure before them tilts her head and says, "No, honey. Your gun can't hurt me. No mortal weapon can hurt me."

And then everyone turns in surprise when Nixie says, "Well, guess it's a good thing I'm not mortal then."

The hand holding Stiles dropped him to the ground, and as he works on catching his breath, he stares in amazement as the woman before him begins freezing right before his eyes. Frost and ice and what even looks like snow begin coating over her body.

She still moves though. Still turns to face Nixie completely. Tilting her head, she says, "Nixie, why? We would be such good friends. You and I would get along so well. I could be like a mother to you." Nixie takes a moment to simply look at the woman. The face was no longer recognizable, but she remembered what Claudia had looked like. And she remembered how the woman had felt, when she wasn't cloaked in darkness.

It was simple really. Claudia felt a lot like Stiles. So Nixie has no doubt that it's true. If Claudia were still here, they would be great friends. Because she and Stiles were the absolute best of friends.

But that didn't matter. And though the woman appears to think she's getting through to Nixie, she frowns and wails when Nixie says, "I already have a mother. And you are not my friend." She shoves more cold at the creature, but the woman keeps trying to come at Nixie, limited as her movement now is since she's nearly frozen.

Then Lydia's banshee scream rings through the air around them. Stiles and Noah cover their ears, and Nixie winces at the volume of the sound. But she can't help smiling when she sees the force of Lydia's scream slam into Claudia like a ton of bricks, finally forcing this manifestation of Noah's pain to shatter into dust before them.

For a moment after that, they all just stand there staring. But then Stiles scrambles to his feet, smiling wide when he gets up just in time to catch Nixie as she launches herself at him. Squeezing him tightly, she buries her face against his neck and says, "Never again. Don't ever do this to me again." "I will do my best, Nix. I promise."

Nixie feels Noah move to wrap them both in his arms as well, and then Stiles reaches out with one arm to draw Lydia into this group hug as well. Nothing had ever felt so right in Nixie's life. These were three of the people that mattered most to her in this entire world. The only person missing from this original group was Scott. Well, and Melissa, but she was with Chris, so Nixie knows she's safe.

Speaking of Scott…

Nixie lets go of Stiles, cupping his face and drawing him down so she can kiss him firmly on the cheek. Sighing, she then turns to Noah and does the same.

Then she looks over at Lydia, who smiles and wraps Nixie in a hug of her own. And Nixie hugs her back tightly for a moment. Then she sighs and asks, "Think you can do that again?" Lydia leans back in confusion, but then her eyes widen when Nixie explains, "I can hurt them. Or… I can take away their weapons at least. I need you to come with me." "Absolutely."

Turning back to Stiles, Nixie says, "I'll bring her back to you… wherever you end up. Alright?" Stiles nods, and then he and Noah watch as Nixie picks Lydia up, and then takes off out the doors and into the air.

And Noah can't help but laugh when Stiles says, "It is so good to be home."

* * *

The battle for the diverter on the tracks was lasting longer than anyone anticipated. They could hear the whistle blowing from the train that would soon be pulling in. They needed to get Scott to the switch, and they needed to get him there now.

Malia was trying to grab a whip from one of the ghost riders, to try and give it to Scott so he could use it to flip the switch. But more ghost riders just kept showing up, and she found herself thrown into a tree not two seconds after she finally removed a whip from one of their belts.

Peter was on his back, Theo crushed down onto his front beneath the boot of a ghost rider. Both struggling to stand up again, but in vein. And Scott was trying to beat down Mr. Douglas, get him out of the way, so he could divert the train. But the alpha wolf/lion/ghost rider was too strong.

Chuckling as he uncoiled his own whip again, twirling it beside him in preparation, Douglas asks, "What did you think would happen Scott? Did you think you and your pathetic little pack could actually defeat an army of ghost riders? You have no weapon greater than ours! We are the ones who erase your memories! We are the terrifying; the forgotten! You do not have the power to defeat me!"

Scott snarls, but then pauses and looks upward, hearing a screech from high in the sky. Grinning, he says, "I might not have the power myself. But I do have the next best thing."

And every ghost rider in the area jumps back in surprise when Nixie dives straight down and lands with an earth shaking boom on the ground in the middle of the tracks. The one on top of Theo immediately backed away, and Peter found he was able to roll over and brace himself for the next attack as the three he'd been facing backed away from him as well.

Setting Lydia on her feet, Nixie asks, "Ready?" "Just say when." And though Mr. Douglas had been smirking, thinking that Scott was talking about Lydia, his smile vanishes when Nixie grins and says, "I finally figured it out."

Glancing at Scott, she says, "Warning. It's about to get extremely cold out here." And with that, a pulse of freezing air escaped out of her, spreading out on all sides towards the ghost riders. Their whips and guns were quickly coated over in ice, and though the riders tried to grab their gear, their hands burned on contact as soon as Nixie's chill touched them.

As soon as Nixie is certain she's covered a wide enough area, she opens her silver eyes and says, "Everyone cover your ears! Lydia, now!" And as everyone ducks down and snaps their hands over their ears, Lydia's scream reaches out all around them, and every single weapon that Nixie has covered shatters with the force of her wail.

Mr. Douglas stares at his now empty hand, his whip now on the ground, nothing more than a pile of ashes and ice. His gun was in the same shape, and there were burn marks on his hands from where he'd been holding his weapons before.

As soon as Lydia is finished, Nixie grins over at Scott and asks, "You wanna do the honors, my dear alpha?" He flips the switch as quickly as possible, and then they all step back as the train barrels through, heading down the track that leads away from Beacon Hills.

Nixie knows it's a supernatural train, so there's probably some reasoning in there that makes sense in all of this. But she seriously doesn't understand how it could be moving so fast, and not simply fall straight off the tracks. Physically, it didn't make a lick of sense.

But, again… supernatural train. So, Nixie supposes there's some sort of supernatural physics at work there.

Lydia is smiling so wide, it probably hurts her face. Turning to Nixie, she says, "We did it!" To which Nixie says, "Of course we did it. Pulling off impossible shit like this is like, one of our best quality traits." "Oh, just shut up and be thrilled with me." "I am thrilled! Exceptionally thrilled! I'm just saying…" "Well, don't say. Just get over here and hug me."

Nixie laughs while wrapping her arms around Lydia. Sighing, she then says herself, "We actually did do it though. How awesome are we?" "So freaking awesome."

Then they both turn to look at Mr. Douglas, who is grunting and growling in frustration. And before Nixie can say anything, Malia comes forward and says breathlessly, "You missed your train." And then she grins when Nixie says, "Hey. I was totally gonna say that." Then Nixie ponders it a moment, and then smiles and says, "This is good though. Stiles and I have trained you well."

Scott's roar breaks through the silence that had engulfed them. A roar with meaning and intent behind it, Nixie could feel it. A sign to Liam that they had finally succeeded, and if he'd found Corey, he could go ahead and work on saving him.

Nixie makes a note to call Mason or Liam or Hayden after this, and figure out if Corey was actually hurt because of whatever Douglas did to him. She wasn't sure exactly what it would take to give Corey the power to drag and entire town into the hunt, or to drag the entire hunt into the real world. But she would bet ever last penny she owned, that it was definitely not a pleasant process.

Scott then moves over to join them, and as more ghost riders come out of the woodwork, those that hadn't been close enough to be affected by Nixie's ice and Lydia's scream, the pack finds themselves corralled into a circle. Well… the pack, plus Theo and Peter. Those two definitely were not pack. But they were here too.

Nixie snarls at the ghost riders, and then says, "Everyone just be braced for the cold again. We can handle this."

But, as it turns out, it's not necessary. The storm above them cracks with thunder and lightning for a moment… but the clouds are visibly rolling away too. Like… it's not natural, how quickly the clouds and the storm are beginning to leave the town.

And the ghost riders rode on the storm. So if the storm was leaving…

Douglas looks around in confusion and frustration as every gun is holstered, and every whip recoiled and hung from their belts again. And without a word, or a snarl, or a wail… without anything else being done, the ghost riders just start turning around, and following their train and their tracks out of Beacon Hills. Following the storm to whatever other place it sends them.

Straightening up out of her defensive posture, Nixie sighs and whispers to Scott, "Thank God. I'm literally exhausted." Scott puts an arm around her and says, "I'll bet. How much effort did that take?" "Too much. I need to practice more. It should be easier by now. I'm ashamed." "Nixie, you literally just turned eighteen. Like, not even a full half year has gone by." "What's your point?"

He chuckles at her, kissing the top of her head. Then they all turn to Mr. Douglas, who is looking at his ghost riders in disgust. "Where are you going? Stop! Come back and kill them!" He starts saying things in German too, and Nixie has no idea what they mean.

And as much as she still doesn't like Theo, she still smirks in agreement when he says, "Call your army back. Or don't they listen to you?"

More German spews from the Nazi's mouth, and Nixie still doesn't understand a word of it. She just knows that it's probably not good when the ghost riders, all in unison, stop as one and turn back around to face them.

Douglas smirks and turns back around as well. Glaring at Scott and his pack, he says, "Kill them. All of them. Tote sie. Tote sie." Nixie pushes Lydia and Scott behind her, the cold chill spiking again as her scales ripple across her body. She was ready. No matter how many of them tried to come back, she would freeze them all if she had too, even as tired as she was.

The hand that gently gripped her cold arm was not one of her pack. Turning her head, she has half a mind to growl at Peter for touching her, when he was clearly not her friend. But before she could, he held up his free hand in a sign that clearly said for her to wait. His eyes were trained on the ghost riders, but he didn't look worried. In fact… he was looking at Mr. Douglas as though he finally knew something that the Nazi didn't.

And as the ghost riders surround the man, rather than continuing on for the pack, Peter explains, "Riders don't bow. They have no leader." He let's go of Nixie after that, and then turns his eyes to her. Nodding slightly, he says, "Thank you."

She's not sure what particular thing he's thanking her for… but she can feel that it's the sincerest thing he's ever said to her. So she doesn't question it. She nods back, and then watches as the ghost riders work. And they don't just punish Mr. Douglas, or hurt him for what he'd attempted to do. They actually take him and turn him into a ghost rider.

Which in Nixie's opinion, is a hell of a lot worse than death. She'll take it.

He wails in agony and horror as he realizes what's happened to him, but has no choice. As the lightning strikes the ground where the ghost riders are standing, Mr. Douglas vanishes into the storm with them, hopefully to never be seen or heard from again.

Lydia wraps her arms around Nixie again, sighing in relief and actually trembling as all the tension finally leaves her body. Malia slams herself into Nixie's front, knocking the wind out of her with the force of her hug. And Scott just laughs when Nixie says, "I thought the intense, bone-crushing, almost-suffocating type of hugs were supposed to be my job. Why are you two encroaching on my territory?"

Malia simply hugs her tighter and says, "The hugs that push away all stress are your thing." "Ah. Well, in that case…"

They all laugh a little, and then Nixie glances down when she hears her phone ring. Everyone steps back gently and Nixie swipes across her phone and says, "Hi Mason! Are you okay? Where's…" She pauses, a frown taking over the smile on her face. Then she nods, "Right. I'm on my way."

Hanging up, she says, "Corey's hurt. Bad. And I don't know why I couldn't take these injuries he got from a distance. He's seriously hurt." Scott shrugs, "Maybe Corey didn't want you too. Maybe he felt you take the pain from when the whip went around his neck, and he made a conscious decision to try and not let you take anymore. I mean, all I had to do was say it. Maybe it doesn't have to be said in front of you to work."

And he can't help grinning when Nixie says, "Well, that's a stupid rule. How am I supposed to know that I need to be worried about what truly awful thing might be happening when I don't know that you told me I couldn't take your pain? That makes no sense. I don't like it." Scott shrugs, "Sorry." "Oh, you most certainly are not. Whatever."

She smiles though, and then turns to Lydia and says, "Stiles' jeep is at the hospital. You wanna come with me?" "Yes, absolutely." Nixie picks Lydia up again, and then nods to Scott, "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

When they reach the hospital, Nixie has to fly around to the back and land where no one else can see her. Huffing as they sneak in at the lower level of the hospital, Nixie waits in a closet while Lydia hurries to try and find a scrub shirt for her to wear.

As Lydia comes back and Nixie slips it on, she grumbles, "How is it even possible that everyone else in this town is back and acting like nothing even remotely strange ever even happened? Huh? How is that even remotely okay?" Lydia shrugs, and then says, "Come on. You said Corey needed you." "Yeah, that's what Mason said."

As they run through the halls and up to where Mason said they'd be, Nixie has to slap a hand over her mouth when she sees Corey laying there on the bed. His torso has wounds leaking black and green ooze from where he'd apparently been punctured and stabbed countless times. And his already pale skin looked practically grey in his weakened state.

Mason looks up at the muffled gasp of horror that still leaves Nixie's lips. Sighing in relief, he says, "Thank God. Can you please…" But as Nixie moves forward to try and take Corey's hand, Chris holds a hand out in front of her and says, "Wait."

He's not surprised when she smacks his hand away and says, "Next person that tries to stop me from helping my people feel better, I am going to dismember." Well… the dismembering part might have been a bit surprising. But the rest, Chris was prepared for.

He gives Nixie a look and says, "Melissa can help him." Nixie blinks in confusion, but then moves to stand beside Mason, who asks, "Are you sure you can fix this? I mean, Nixie can…" But Chris says gently, "Trust me. She knows what she's doing."

It was the affectionate look he cast in Melissa's direction, more than anything else, that made Nixie decide that she could wait a few seconds more. So long as Melissa's method wasn't going to take very long, Nixie could handle it.

She did, however, have a limit to what she was willing to put both Corey and Mason through. Looking at Melissa, Nixie asks, "Will it hurt?" Melissa, filling a large needle with a liquid of her own making, nods sadly, "Probably. We have to burn all the toxins out of him."

Nodding, Nixie moves forward and says, "Let me get closer Mason." And upon seeing Chris about to tell her to wait again, Nixie says, "I'm just going to take his pain. Unless this doesn't work. Then I'm taking everything. And if any of you tries to stop me, I'm going to hit all of you in the back of the head."

Corey opens his weak eyes to look at her, and as she reaches for his hand, he pulls it away and says, "I can handle it." Giving him a look, she says, "I'm already not happy with you. Apparently you decided after you were taken that you didn't want me taking some of the worst pain you've ever been in from afar. And that's why you endured all of this on your own. So shut up and quit arguing with me. I'll slap you in the head too, make no mistake."

He finally just grins up at her, dropping his head tiredly back onto the pillow. Worriedly brushing a cold hand over his head, Nixie then looks to Melissa and asks, "You're sure this will work?" She nods and asks, "Have you ever heard of the nine herbs?"

Nixie shakes her head and shrugs at the same time, but then turns to Mason with a grin as he says excitedly, "The nine sacred herbs of the Saxons used to cure poison and infections? Yeah, of course! Did you need to know what they are, or…" Melissa just shakes her head in disbelief, "No, I think I've got it."

Mason then looks at Nixie, who can't help laughing as she wraps an arm around him. Pulling him into a tight hug, she kisses the side of his head and says, "Never, for any reason, stop being as brilliantly smart as you are right now. You are officially the greatest thing that exists in your generation." He grins at her, and then they both watch as Melissa injects the antidote into Corey's chest.

Nixie syphons away his pain, just his pain, and then they both gasp in exhaustion. Corey slumps against the bed he's lying down in, and then looks up tiredly at Nixie, who was leaning heavily against the bedframe as well. Her hands braced next to him, shaking slightly to hold herself upright, she sighs and says, "Shit. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep now. I might not ever wake up."

Corey reaches up weakly to squeeze her shoulder and says, "You didn't have to take it all." She just gives him a look, and then very lightly taps him on the top of his head. He grins in response to this extremely gentle version of a head slap, and then says tiredly, "I'm not sorry." "I know. Now stop talking and try to get some sleep."

Turning to Mason, she asks, "You staying with him?" "That's a definite yes." "Good. Let me know if anything changes." "You got it."

Heading back out the doors of the hospital, she finds Lydia and Stiles standing there at his jeep, kissing fiercely now that the battle is over and they've finally won the day and found each other again. Smiling at them, Nixie prepares to simply take off on her own, intent on finding Jordan again.

But Lydia breaks away from Stiles and shouts, "Oh, Nixie! Nixie, wait!" Stiles spins around to look at her too, and they both jog over and catch her before she can leave. Stiles wraps her up in a hug and says, "We did it." Laughing, Nixie says, "Yeah. So I keep hearing." He chuckles at her, and then sighs and puts his arms over both Lydia and Nixie's shoulders. Smiling at both of them, he says, "I knew you guys would find me. I knew you'd remember me."

They both smile at him, and then Lydia turns to Nixie. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Nixie sighs, "What?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Bullshit. You only give me that particular look when you're about to tell me that I have to do something that I'm definitely not going to want to do. What is it?"

Lydia smiles gently, and then says, "Almost everyone is waiting at Melissa's house. Chris may have called everyone and explained that you only wanted to have to talk about what happened to your neck one more time. So everyone's there. And also, Liv and Grams are waiting to be formerly introduced to the pack."

Nodding, Nixie says, "Fine. That's not so bad. Why do you look like…" But as Lydia tilts her head knowingly, waiting for Nixie to catch her drift, she nods when Nixie groans. Sighing, Nixie asks, "Why?" "Because they want to see what happened each time the ghost riders hurt them and you took the pain of it for them. And Liv has a salve that she thinks will help your scales heal faster. And, as we've stated before, no more secrets." "They're not secrets! I don't see why everyone has to look at them."

Lydia just gives her another look, to which Nixie groans again and says, "Fine. But I am not happy about this. Not in the slightest." Lydia's smile is the only response Nixie gets, to which Nixie rolls her eyes. She pulls off the scrub shirt and prepares to fly away, when Stiles says, "No, hey. Come on. Ride in the jeep with us. Please?"

And she knows it's only really been three months since she's ridden in this jeep with him… but it feels like it's been an eternity. So yeah… there was no way in hell she was turning that down. None whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter 10! Woohoo! Epilogue to follow. Hope you're still enjoying it!


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis, and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, and anything I make her do or say."

And I just wanted to add this warning really quick. So... Warning: This is probably the most M rated chapter in the story. Not that they don't all probably need that rating, but in my opinion, this one needs it the most. Also in my opinion, I've stayed pretty well within the guidelines I agreed to. But again, if someone disagrees, please let me know.

Okay, sorry to interrupt, again. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Episode 6x10 continued Epilogue

"Everyone have a great summer! And to the seniors, I'll see you at graduation!"

As the final class of senior year finally let out, Nixie couldn't help laughing when Stiles says, "No… No, no, no… that's it? What?" Scott chuckles at Nixie's reaction, and then smiles at Stiles and says, "Last day ever."

Stiles deflates as he looks around at them and says, "Well… it just feels so anti-climactic." Lydia raises an eyebrow at him, "Well, there's the whole graduation thing." And Malia adds, "I've got to go to summer school, or I can't do the whole graduation thing." Nixie makes a 'tsk' sound and says, "Yeah, you'd think somebody here would understand that we didn't exactly have time to keep up all your tutoring. What with the end of life in Beacon Hills as we know it on the brink of becoming a reality and all. I mean… what's up with that?"

Everyone laughs at her, and then Scott claps his hands together and says, "Let's do it." Stiles gapes at all of them, his mouth falling open slightly in shock, and then he tries to say, "No, wait. Come on… Guys."

As the other three head out of the room, Nixie hangs back, waiting for Stiles. And as he lifts his eyes up to hers, he smiles gently and stands up out of his seat.

It wasn't lost on him that she was spending a great deal more time with him than was normal. Which, considering they already spent a lot of time together beforehand, was saying something. The only exceptions Nixie made to when she wanted to be with him, was if he was already with Lydia. Then she left him alone. Other than that though…

And Stiles honestly can't believe that he hasn't gotten on Jordan's nerves yet. The man had the patience of a saint. And sure, Nixie always said he did… but Stiles had never completely grasped that idea until recently. Because Stiles understood Nixie's need to be near him more often right now. He'd been taken from her. For three months.

He compared it to the time when Scott had nearly burned himself alive sophomore year. Nixie had refused to leave his side after that incident was over. She slept beside him on the bus, she refused to let go of him, and even stayed that night at his house if Stiles remembers it right. So yeah… the fact that Nixie was sticking to him right now wasn't a very surprising thing. The surprising part was Jordan being completely and totally fine with it. Stiles didn't even knock anymore. He just came into their house, hanging out with Nixie or coming into the kitchen to talk with Jordan for a while.

They spent the first week together going through all the homework that Nixie had been trying to keep up for him while he was gone. And then Jordan helped them break into the school one night so they could slip in his work with everyone else's, as though it had always been there in the first place. Needless to say, the teaching staff was very confused about how they all could've forgotten to grade Stiles' work for the last three months…

But as usual, the rest of this town sort of ignored the odd and unusual things that just continued to happen around them. If it weren't so helpful at times, it would be infuriating.

Anyways, that's the only reason Stiles was actually graduating at all. Because as far as anyone else knew, it was almost like he'd never left. Schoolwork-wise, anyway.

Coming to stand beside Nixie at the door, he sighs and says, "I just… I feel like this can't be it. You know? Like… just, what the hell?" Nixie nods, but then quips, "In your defense, I think the three months you spent trapped in a train station might have something to do with that." "Oh really? You think?" "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm just spit-balling here, but that's my two cents on the matter."

Stiles wraps an arm around her and says, "Thanks by the way." "You've said that. Repeatedly. Several times a day, for the past month." "Yeah, well, I have a lot to thank you for." "Not really." "You remembered me." "Which I obviously should've done a lot sooner than I did." "You've been doing my homework for three months." "I'm your best friend. It's in the job description." "I have not cooked a single meal on my own for the past month because you either bring me to your house to eat, or you bring something to me and dad every other day." "Again, you're like my brother. Have you even read the manual that comes with being my boy?" "Must've slipped my mind." "Ugh!"

They both laugh as they join Scott by his and Stiles' lockers. Cleaning them out, Scott lets out a breath of laughter and says, "I can't believe we're not in high school anymore. I mean… it kind of feels like nothing's really changed." Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, but then just smiles as Stiles looks down the hallway at Lydia.

Whenever Nixie hadn't come by to occupy his time, Lydia could be found with Stiles. Usually kissing, talking, and making plans for their future. Which would, of course, end with them together.

It was nice to finally have both of them on the same page, as far as that went.

Stiles looks over at Nixie, and then shoves her shoulder playfully while saying, "Everything's changed." Nixie nods, and then smiles when both her boys wrap an arm around her as they head out the doors. Because yeah, everything was changing around them. They were heading off to colleges, preparing for their careers and their futures. There was a lot going on.

But this… the three of them always being there for each other. That was one thing that would never go away.

At his jeep outside, Stiles comes around to the back, where Mason and Liam are waiting. Clapping his hands together, Stiles says, "Okay. So, Liam. Since you're the new alpha…" Liam cuts in to correct, "I'm not an alpha." "Right, but… you know what I mean. Alpha-in-training." "Well, I'd have to kill an alpha and…"

Nixie pats Stiles on the back as he begins to flail at being cut off again. Smiling at Liam, she says, "Since you are taking over for a while as the leading protector of Beacon Hills." Stiles points to her and says, "Okay, yes. That. So anyways, since you're taking over, the most important thing you can remember is that Mason is always gonna be the one who's there to save your ass all the time."

Scott blinks in confusion and says, "Well… not all the time." Stiles grins, "Most of the time though."

Mason obviously gets that Stiles and Scott are comparing their relationship to that of Liam and his. And yes, it was incredibly similar in comparison.

Still, Mason then turns his eyes to Nixie, who winks. Grinning back, he says, "I have you on speed dial." "And that, my dear Mason, is truly the most important thing you have to remember." "Believe me, I know."

Stiles looks between them, holds up a finger as though about to argue, and then looks skyward as he thinks about it. Then he shrugs and says, "Yeah, actually, that's pretty accurate." Nixie laughs as Stiles then pulls his bat out of the trunk of the jeep. Handing it over to Mason, he says, "You should definitely have one of these though. You're gonna need some way to fend off the bad guys until she can get there."

Mason looks at the bat for a moment and says, "Oh, um, I don't play baseball." Stiles shrugs, "Yeah, neither do I. That's… that's not the point." Mason looks at Nixie again, who simply nods towards the bat with a look that tells him he should just take it. Nodding, he takes it from Stiles' hands and says, "Thanks." Stiles beams and says, "You're welcome! Alright. Love you guys."

Liam and Mason head off after that, to go and find Hayden and Corey. Stiles then sighs, "Alright. So… I leave you with this." He hands a fresh roll of duck-tape over to Nixie, and then says, "And you know, if you hurt her… well, please don't hurt my jeep."

Nixie smiles and says, "I will do my utmost to keep her in her primed condition." "That's my girl." He kisses the top of her head, and then looks at Scott, who asks, "Are you sure you won't need it?" Stiles nods, "Yeah. Lydia's gonna drive me down to DC when it's time for that. She wants to help me move into my dorm, so…"

They all go silent for a moment, and then Stiles blurts out, "You know she's starting MIT as a junior? I mean… how do you even do that?" Scott shrugs, "She's a genius." Then he looks to Nixie with a raised eyebrow and says, "And you're starting Stanford as a junior too. Are you sure you're not as smart as Lydia?" Nixie laughs, "There is no question that Lydia is the most brilliant among us. My own brilliance is simply only a tiny bit smaller than hers. Besides, she still has more credits than I do. She's starting like she's a second semester junior. I'm starting as a first semester junior. Big difference."

And Stiles laughs when Nixie taps the back of his head after he says, "Yeah, not really. Nerd." Then Stiles looks at Scott and asks, "Real question is, how'd you get into UC Davis?" Scott shrugs, though the smirk he throws in Nixie's direction says that she had a great deal to do with helping write his application essay, and with getting the scholarship that he'd needed to even have a shot at going there.

Then he looks back at Stiles and asks, "How did you get into George Washington?" And to that, Stiles puts an arm around Nixie and says, "She called your dad. The big FBI pops made a call to the little pre-FBI program, and…"

Stiles and Scott both look at Nixie for a moment, until she asks, "What?" They both just shake their head, and Scott says, "I think we're just trying to figure out what the hell we're gonna do without you. I mean… pre-FBI. We're not the same kids running around in the woods looking for a body." Stiles nods, "No, we're not. And we are all going pretty far apart for right now."

Nixie draws both of her boys in and says, "And that is the key part of that statement. 'For right now'. And what do you mean, trying to figure out what you're going to do without me. You have me. Always. I am but a phone call away." Scott grins, "Nixie, you're going to be, literally, the entire country away from Stiles. How are you going to…"

She lets her scales ripple across her skin and says with a smile, "Fighter jets have nothing on me. Neither does the sound barrier." They all laugh, and then Stiles kisses the side of her head and says, "We'll always have each other. No matter where we are, or what we end up doing." Scott and Nixie nod at that, and then Stiles sighs as he moves to take the jeep key off of his key chain.

Nixie takes it gingerly from his fingers, and then says, "You can keep it you know. It's not like I'll be driving it that much. It won't feel the same without you." Stiles smiles, "Maybe. But I want you to have it. At least until I come back. And for you..." He points to Scott, and then hands him a different set of keys. Raising an eyebrow, Scott asks, "What is this?"

And Nixie can't stop laughing as Stiles explains, "Well, that one is the key to your house. And that's for your room. This one, courtesy of our very own Jordan Parrish, is the master key to the school. This is for the animal clinic. Uh, let's see… sheriff's station key is right here." Stiles grins at Nixie, who is bent over from laughing so hard. Then he shrugs and says, "Just, figured you should have all the copies that I secretly made, since you are the true protector of Beacon Hills. I mean, Liam's just filling in for a while, so…"

Scott pulls Nixie over to the jeep so she can lean against it while she gets her bearings. Stiles brushes some of the hair out of her face, and then looks past her at the people still filing out of the school. Sighing, he says, "They still need us." And as Scott and Nixie look back as well, Scott nods, "They'll always need us."

Turning back to her boys, Nixie says, "Yeah, well, I need both of you." They grin and Stiles kisses the top of her head before saying, "Yeah. I need both of you too." Scott nods and says, "I need you two, too." As they bring it in for a group hug, Nixie sighs and says, "I'm really gonna miss you guys while you're gone."

She feels both of them kiss her on the head, and then smiles when Scott says, "We'll find ways to see each other before we officially come back here." Stiles nods, and then grins when Nixie laughs as he says, "We'll have too. Can't have Nixie falling into a spiraling depression. The world couldn't handle it."

They stay there quietly for a minute, and then Stiles leans back and says, "I really do need you guys right now though. Because I kind of lost my license in the hunt, so one of you has to drive." Nixie rolls her eyes while Scott laughs and says, "Your dad is the sheriff. Her fiancé is the sheriff's deputy. I'm sure they'll let it slide." Nixie nods, "Yeah. In case it wasn't obvious, I kind of have a lot of pull with both of them, so…"

She jumps when a voice behind her says, "Is that right?"

Jordan grins when she turns around to face him and says, "Don't do that." "I thought you'd feel me coming." "It's not like I'm hunting out auras every second of the day! Geez!"

But she smiles all the same and comes up to kiss him. Sighing as his arms wrap around her, she leans back and asks, "What are you doing here?" Jordan brushes his nose against hers, and then says, "I'm taking my fiancé out to dinner." "Oh, really? Well, you might want to tell her that." "Mm-hmm." He kisses her again, until he has to pull back with a laugh as Stiles says, "You two are, as Lydia says, adorable. I'm gonna be sick."

Nixie gives him a look, but he grins, not even the slightest bit intimidated. Then he says, "We'll be fine, Nixie. Seriously. And I'm spending the evening with Lydia anyway. So go. Have fun on your date. And for the love of God, don't bug the man about coming to see me today." "I only badgered him about relentlessly for the first week after you returned! Geez!"

She hugs her boys one more time, and then walks around to the passenger side with Jordan. He helps her into her seat, and then hops in behind the wheel and pulls out of the parking lot.

Nixie takes his free hand in hers once they get going, and then says, "I am sorry, by the way. For all the time we've spent with Stiles. I mean… not that I'm sorry we spent it with Stiles. Just that… well, we haven't been alone for like… well, a while." Jordan squeezes her hand and says, "I told you to stop apologizing about that." "I can't help it. You've been great about it, but I know…"

Jordan pulls her hand up so he can kiss the back of it. Then he says, "Nixie, I am marrying an over-protective blue dragon. And I have been told all the stories about what you guys have been through in the past. I knew, before I asked you to marry me, what I was getting myself into. If it bothered me that much, you'd know it."

They stay silent for a while, and then Nixie asks, "So… where are we going?" "It's a bit of a surprise." "Do I get a hint?" "Nope." "Ugh! You're no fun." "And now I'm offended." "What?!"

His laughter only dies down when they hear his CB radio crackle to life, and a voice on the other end somewhere says, " _Unit four, repeat? You're telling me there's a body in the woods?"_ And someone else responds, _"That's exactly what I'm saying. There's a…"_

Before Jordan can think to stop her, Nixie has grabbed the mike and switched stations faster than he can even blink. Raising an eyebrow, he says, "I'm not about to stop and let you go hunting for a dead body right now. Not after everything we've already dealt with recently. It's probably nothing." "I know that."

She takes his hand again, squeezing it gently before she says, "Stiles, pick up. Now."

It takes a second, but he does and asks, _"How did you even know you'd be able to get me on this station?"_ "This is always the station you switch it to after you change it from listening in on the cops." _"Right. Because you've obviously memorized that."_ "Stiles, don't even get me started. I memorized an entire insurance policy for you and your dad. You think I don't know what station you go to on your CB?"

Silence for a moment, and then Stiles answers, _"Touché. But you worry needlessly. We're not going after the body. I swear."_ Nixie narrows her eyes and asks, _"Scott?"_ It takes a moment, but then Scott answers, _"Don't worry, Nix. Lydia would probably lose it if Stiles went looking for a dead body right now. And I promised Malia I'd help her start working on her summer school assignments that she already knows about. We're not going."_

Sighing in relief, Nixie says, "Good. Love you guys." And both boys answer back, _"Love you too, Nix."_

Hanging up the mike, Nixie then shuts off the radio, and turns to face Jordan. He raises an eyebrow at her and asks, "What?" "I don't even get a little hint?" "Not in the slightest." "But I did so well! I'm not asking you about going to see the dead body or anything! Have I not earned a reward?"

She's surprised when he pulls over to the side of the road and puts the car in park. She'd been kidding about the dead body. She didn't actually want to go and find it. And she was about to tell him as much, when he reached down and slid his seat back as far as it would go.

She's confused for all of two seconds, and then she gasps when Jordan reaches over and pulls her towards him. Similar to the way he'd pulled her closer after saving her from the berserkers in Mexico, he has her straddling his waist before she can manage to ask what he's doing.

And then, as she opens her mouth to ask, he pulls her head down to his, fusing their lips together in a kiss that has her hands trembling against him. She grips his head in her hands and moans into his mouth, whimpering when his tongue slips in and starts battling with hers for dominance.

He wins when he puts his other hand on her hip, sinking his thumb into the sensitive hollow there and moving it in a teasing circle. Nixie's high-pitched moan has him smiling against her lips, and then she has to pull away to breath. Gasping as he continues with her hip, she says, "Shit, Jordan, please… be nice."

Jordan just moves his lips down to her neck, now completely healed and fine thanks to the salve Grams and Liv had continued to use on her three times a day. Sucking against the tender curve of her neck, he then says, "I am being so incredibly nice. You asked for a reward, didn't you?"

She groans as she realizes why he's doing this right now, her breath then hitching when he bites gently at her neck before sucking hard against the skin again. She was going to have another bruise on her neck; that was for sure. But Nixie wouldn't really mind this one. Not in the slightest.

When he's finished making sure he's left a decent sized hickey on her skin, he moves up the side of her neck, kissing and suckling gently at her skin. He'd worked her up. Now it was time to calm her back down. Running his hands up her sides gently, he kisses just beneath her ear and says, "Trust me."

She kisses his neck in turn and says, "With my life. Always." Leaning back from him, Nixie smiles down at him, and then leans back in for another deep kiss. And honestly, she could've stayed right there, for hours, if she didn't already know that Jordan had plans elsewhere for tonight. So, with a sigh, she leans back and says, "I love you."

He grins, "I love you too, baby."

With his help, she climbs back into her seat, and then they head off up the road again. And Jordan can't help but laugh when Nixie kisses the back of his hand and says, "You really do give the absolute best rewards I've ever seen. I'm gonna have to see what I can do to earn more of these."

* * *

When he pulls up to the lake house after he's taken them home to change, Nixie now in her black dress and Jordan in a button up shirt and slacks, Nixie raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why'd we get dressed up to come here?" Jordan chuckles and says, "Baby, just come in." "I'm coming! I'm just wondering what…"

But as he opens the door and ushers her in, Nixie stops talking as she looks around. Dim lighting was everywhere, candles at the dinner table with some of Lydia's finest china out for them to use. The stove was prepared with four different pots, all obviously filled with food that simply needed to be heated up again before being served. Wine glasses were out with a bottle of red wine chilling in a bucket of ice.

Nixie stares at it all for a moment, and then she says softly, "It's beautiful." Jordan kisses her neck from behind and says, "It pales in comparison to you. But I do what I can." "Hush. It's wonderful. But, what's the occasion?" Grinning, Jordan says, "You didn't forget anything, baby. I just knew that I'd finally be able to get you away from Stiles tonight."

As she spins around, clearly about to say that she'd known he was a little upset about that, he puts a finger over her lips to silence her. Shaking his head, he says, "I told you. I'm not the least bit upset by how often he's been around lately. I know how much he means to you. He's your boy."

Gesturing around them, he says, "But Lydia informed me that she would be spending the entire evening with Stiles tonight. Which meant that I got to have you for the evening. Which means I finally get to take you to dinner on a date, before you leave in two days for the Bachelorette party."

Nixie smiles up at him, and then leans up on her toes to kiss him. Tilting her head, deepening it for a second, she then pulls back and says softly, "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now, I hope you're hungry." "Starving."

It only takes him ten minutes to heat up the food, an Italian dish that he knows she loves. Then he pours out some wine, sits down next to her at the table, and they clink their glasses together before beginning to eat.

Nixie moans around her food and says, "This is wonderful." Jordan grins, and then takes a sip of his wine before pulling a box out from beneath the table. Lifting it up for her to see, he says, "Grams wanted to give this to you as an early wedding present. They still have another for us, but… she really wanted to do this for you."

Nixie stares at it for a moment, and then asks, "Is that my jacket?" Jordan hands it to her and, if she's honest, he looks a tiny bit worried when he says, "In a sense."

After everything had finally settled down and Grams and Liv had been brought in as honorary members of the pack, Melissa had brought out Nixie's jacket, which was still split in two pieces down the middle. Chris offered to get her a new one, but Nixie refused. She wanted her jacket. She wanted the material that Alison had taken the time to get for her. She didn't want something new.

Grams had then taken the liberty of ensuring that she could make the material into a whole again. And had apparently been working on it ever since. Never where Nixie could see her though. Nixie had walked into the living room one day while Grams had been working, and she'd instantly stowed it away, wanting it to be a surprise.

Nixie hadn't really understood how getting her jacket back was supposed to be a surprise. But as she opens the box now and stares inside… well, now it makes sense.

It wasn't a jacket anymore. It was… well, it was something that you'd actually think a dragon would wear. Nixie hadn't forgotten the rule that dictated how she healed. Her body healed at a slower rate so her scars could form, because dragons wore them proudly, as a sign of battles fought and won, of lives saved and friends protected.

Nixie had never been comfortable showing that much skin, but it was true that she had never been ashamed of her scars. Not really. And… well, now that she had wings, showing more skin had kind of become essential. She didn't own any shirts that could survive her wings coming out. She always ended up in a sport bra, which were the only kind of bra that gave her wings free access to come and go as she pleased.

The leather material of her jacket had been transformed into something that she could wear, and keep wearing, even if she wanted to pull out her wings. It was a halter top and a crop top in one.

Nixie would bet money that Lydia had some say in the design. Lydia was the one who knew best what she might be willing to wear, and what she most certainly wouldn't.

The material of the sleeves clipped behind the back of the neck, and then came down to form the front of the shirt. The sharp V went straight down and would end approximately at the center of her chest, which would ensure that a portion of the scar that rested at her collarbone, and a portion of the scar she'd taken from Scott to save his life, would still be visible. The material would hug her breasts, but there was plenty there so everything would be covered. Yeah, Lydia definitely had a say in that. Nixie was not going to wear this thing if it made her look like she was trying to work in a nightclub while wearing it.

The material then came down only a bit more, ending a few inches above where her bellybutton was. That material wrapped around to her backside as well, also in a fashion that would not cover up very much of the scars on her back. A portion of the two long scars from the berserkers would be covered up, there was no avoiding that without trying to give Nixie a completely backless shirt. And that would've definitely been a 'no'.

Nixie stares at it so long, that Jordan puts a hand on her back and says, "If you don't like it, they can change it back to being a jacket. Grams said it would be no problem. She just thought that…" Nixie holds up a hand gently so he stops, and then she lifts the shirt out of the box.

Upon picking it up, she can see that the hiding places for her daggers still exist. They were now embedded into the sides of the material that wrapped around to her back. The straps that reached up and wrapped around behind her neck were also capable of concealing weapons, though much smaller ones than the side compartments.

And as Nixie looks into the box again, she can see that the rest of the material not used for the shirt, had been fashioned into what was basically a utility belt. There was a place for a short sword to hang, should she desire it. There was room for more daggers, and pockets for smaller things to be hidden.

It was still her jacket. It was still everything that Alison had intended for it to be for Nixie. It had just taken on a new shape. A shape that better suited a dragon.

And if Alison could see it… Nixie knows that she would've approved.

Jordan can hear the rain begin falling outside, so he leans forward to see a tear falling down Nixie's left cheek. Reaching across her to brush it away, he says, "It can be changed back, I promise. And I warned them that you might not like it. I know how much it means to you. We can…"

But he pauses and tilts his head when Nixie says softly, "No… no. I love it." Brushing a hand up her back, he asks, "Really? Are you sure? Because you don't have to…" Nixie sets it back in the box and puts it aside before she looks at him. Cupping his face in her hands, she says, "I love it. I would not lie to you about this." Kissing him gently, she says, "It… feels like something a dragon would wear. Feels like something I could wear all the time, even when I know I might need to use my wings. And that's what I want Alison's jacket to be. Something I can wear all the time, no matter what."

Jordan brushes more of her tears away and says, "Baby, please don't cry." She smiles, "They're not bad tears. I promise. I love it, I swear. I just… I never could've done that. It's honestly been bothering me for a while. I mean… look how many seconds I waste when I have to stop and take off the jacket before I can bring out my wings. And I love the jacket. And I love my wings."

Kissing him again, Nixie says, "It's perfect." Jordan brushes his nose against hers, and then says, "I'm glad you like it. I love you." "I love you too." Then she sighs and says, "Although, if you become any more perfect, it might get annoying." Jordan chuckles, "I could say the same about you." "Oh, shut up."

After they're done eating dinner and are finishing off their glasses of wine, Jordan takes their dishes to the kitchen and sets them in the sink.

She knows that he's got something else in mind when he doesn't start running the water so he can wash them. The man always wanted to wash the dishes right after using them. He could handle dirty laundry not being washed right away. He could handle floors going without sweeping and furniture not being dusted. He wasn't a clean freak by any means. But when it came to the dishes? Well, it was a rare occasion when he was willing to leave them overnight. Earlier this semester, when they'd both been so exhausted, had been one of those exceptions.

And apparently, so was tonight. Nixie tilts her head at him as he comes back to her. Bending down beside her, taking her hand in his, he kisses the inside of her wrist and just sits there for a moment. Then he looks up at her and says, "You know I love your sarcasm. Always. But can you be serious with me, for about the next thirty seconds?"

Nixie nods, frowning a bit in worry. She didn't feel anything in his aura that made her think some new tragedy had already begun to try and take over this town. But… there was a slight bit of apprehension about him. And as far as she was concerned, the night was moving along beautifully, so she didn't understand what he could be worried about.

After she confirms that she'll drop all sarcastic remarks for the moment, Jordan asks, "Are you happy?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him 'what kind of stupid question is that'. But she bit the inside of her cheek for a moment to hold that back. Then she nods, "Yes. Incredibly happy." Jordan smiles gently, and then asks, "Do you love me?"

Again, she has half a mind to ask him what the deal is with the questions. She bites the inside of her cheek again, and then says, "Yes. With all my heart." Jordan nods, "And I love you. And I always want to make you happy, and keep you safe. And I know, with what we are and where we live, the latter part of that is sometimes hard to do. And I know that it's inevitable that we're going to argue and fight sometimes. But for the most part, I would like to try and always make you happy."

Nixie tilts her head, "You do." "Nixie…" "Jordan… you do, always make me happy. You're perfect." At his raised eyebrow, Nixie corrects herself, but says no less firmly, "You're perfect for me. You are everything I could ever want in a mate and husband. You are more than anything I ever thought I'd get to have in this life."

Drawing their hands up to her lips now, kissing his wrist, she says, "I love you. Always will." Jordan nods, "And I love you." They stay quiet for just a moment, and then Jordan asks, "Would you say tonight was perfect?"

Nixie tilts her head again, but then smiles and says, "Jordan, every night with you is perfect. Always." He seems to ponder that for a moment, and then smiles up at her. She can feel his apprehension slip away. And though she's not sure what exactly was causing it in the first place, she is happy that she managed to rid him of it for now.

Then he rises to his feet, gently tugging her hand so she stands with him. Leading the way down a hall towards the back of the lake house, he says, "Then I have one more thing for us tonight, if it's what you want."

He opens the door to what Nixie knows is one of the bedrooms in the lake house. She narrows her eyes at him slightly, not understanding what else he could want to give her tonight. But as she steps inside the room, she freezes on the spot, eyes widening as she slowly takes it in.

There are candles lit on every possible surface, lighting the room just enough to see everything else. The bed is made up with dark blue sheets and a quilt. And there are a mixture of light and dark blue rose petals scattered across the bed and on the floor leading to the door. The four-poster-bed was also dressed up with the canopy curtains for tonight. Nixie knows that they usually aren't set up already. Come to think of it, Nixie's pretty sure Lydia doesn't own a pair of the canopy curtains that are sheer and colored silver. They're fixed so that the curtains are pulled back at the bottom, tied securely to the posts of the bed, but the tops are spread out and opened so the curtains create a clouded type of feel above the bed.

Nixie stares at everything a moment more, and then turns to look at Jordan behind her. His apprehension had come back a little, but he comes up to her anyway. Brushing some of her hair back with his hands, he kisses her gently before saying, "I promised you that I would make it as perfect as I possibly could your first time." Glancing around the room, he asks, "How'd I do?"

Nixie can't help it. She just grins up at him and says, "I love you." He smiles back down at her, and then closes the door behind them and says, "Let me help you with this."

By this, he meant her dress, which is pulled straight up and over her head, and then dropped on the floor nearby. Leaning down and kissing her neck, Jordan reaches around for the back of her bra. But Nixie grips his arms and says, "Nope. Lose your shirt." Jordan chuckles, "Am I not being fair?" "Not in the slightest."

She unbuttons it for him, and then slides it down and lets it fall off his arms. Kissing the center of his chest, she reaches for the buckle of his pants. And she's gotten better at this, because she does manage to get the belt undone before Jordan takes her hands and pulls them away. Guiding her backwards towards the bed, he scoops her up and then places her in the middle.

Climbing in after her, kissing from her shoulder, across her collar, and to her other shoulder, he whispers against her skin, "Be patient with me." "I have been… incredibly patient… with you."

His hands running across her skin make it hard to put her sentences together in one breath. And as he kisses the center of her chest, his thumbs tease at her hips, and Nixie arches her back a bit while moaning. Jordan uses that to slip his hand under her and unclasp her bra, tossing it away to some other part of the room.

He finishes undressing her while letting his lips roam over every bare inch of skin on her body. And Nixie wants to complain about the fact that he's still half-dressed.

This his fingers do something particularly clever while his lips wrap around and suck earnestly against the dip of her right hip. All of her attempts to argue or even speak to him after that, go out the window.

When he climbs back up her body later, her screams of ecstasy from before being music to his ears, he kisses her tenderly on her throat before saying, "Stay here."

She doesn't think she could've moved if she'd even wanted to. She does whine slightly when he stands up from the bed. But, then he finishes taking the rest of his clothes off, and Nixie just lays there watching him. And when he looks down at her again and sees her biting her bottom lip, he knows she's doing it on purpose this time.

Moving over her again, cupping her face in one hand, he kisses her tenderly, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back. He brushes his nose against hers, and then asks, "Are you ready for this? Are you sure?"

Nixie just smiles up at him, and then pulls his head down for a firm kiss before she whispers against his lips, "I love you. Please, please make love with me."

And as he sinks into her, their bodies becoming entwined as one, Nixie knows it's supposed to hurt. She knows there's supposed to be some pain, at least a little bit.

But she can't help it. She doesn't think anything has ever felt more perfect or right or good in her life. And as they move together, she knows nothing else ever will again.

* * *

As they lay there later, Nixie snuggles closer to Jordan's body beside her. He was on his back with her curling around him, his hand tracing aimless shapes against the bare skin of her back.

When she moves even closer, Jordan wraps his arm around and squeezes her tighter before asking, "How are you feeling?"

His request from earlier, that she be serious with him for a while, has definitely gone out the window by now. And Jordan can't help but laugh when she says, "I thought my screaming from earlier would've made that quite clear. But since you didn't get the memo, I feel spectacular." She smiles and kisses his chest before asking, "You?"

He takes in a deep breath, letting it out contentedly before saying, "Wonderful." "Yeah. I have that effect on people?" "Oh, really?" She jerks when he squeezes her side, and then tries to squirm away while laughing. "Don't!" "Baby, what do you mean? I just want to hold you." "No, do not… ah!"

The already tangled sheets around them become more so as Jordan rolls over and pins her beneath him, tickling her ribs for a moment before easing up and letting her breathe. Gasping in a breath, Nixie lets out a laugh and says, "You're so mean." "What was that?" He tenses his fingers against her sides, and then laughs when she says, "You are the most wonderful person on the face of this planet. Such a nice, kind, and patient man."

When he doesn't let go right away, Nixie closes her eyes and begs, "Please be nice to me."

His lips at her neck make her sigh, and as his fingers roam up higher, aiming for her chest, Nixie moans, "Jordan…"

After a few minutes of that, Jordan braces both hands on either side of her and lifts up so he can look down at her. Taking one hand, brushing back some of her hair, he says, "You are so beautiful."

Nixie smiles up at him, and then bites her lower lip before asking, "Beautiful enough to make a request?" Jordan nips at her bottom lip and says, "You're doing that on purpose again." "I know. But it's quite affective. And I really want you to answer yes."

Jordan chuckles, and then says, "Kiss me and I'll say yes." She draws him down for a deep kiss, tilting her head and sweeping her tongue into his mouth before letting him take over and dominate hers. He groans in approval, tilting her head with his hand for a better angle, and relishing her moaning sigh when he gets it.

It's a good few minutes before they break apart, and then Nixie can't help but laugh when Jordan says, "You can make as many requests as you like. If you want the moon right now, I'll find a way to get it for you." Kissing his cheek, she says, "I don't want the moon. I want you." "You have me. All of me."

She nibbles at the lobe of his ear, and he shudders above her when she whispers, "I want you beneath me." And it's all she can do not to smirk and laugh victoriously when all he can say in return is a whispered, "Fuck."

* * *

When Lydia calls the next morning to see if Nixie and Jordan had a pleasant evening in the lake house, she can't help but grin and cover up her laugh when Nixie's phone goes straight to voicemail and says, _"This is Nixie's phone. I am currently indisposed because my mate has magical fingers, a God's tongue, and a body that was sculpted by Donatello himself. Please leave a message, or call me back when my fiancé is finished…"_

There's a break, and then Nixie can be heard asking, _"What? I think it's perfect. What do you mean I can't use it as my voicemail message? Oh, you wanna bet. What are you gonna do about it?"_

And Lydia can't be sure… but she has a pretty good idea about what exactly Jordan might've tried to do about it.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan."

Nixie can't help grinning, shaking her head while her shoulders shake with silent laughter. Lydia was standing in the middle of the living room with all of them, a clip board in one hand, and a pen in the other. And she was getting ready to tell them what the plan was for this 'relaxing' bachelorette party.

Lydia has a battle plan all thought out, for a day and half that is meant for relaxing. Nixie thinks it's hilarious.

And Lydia just sticks her tongue out in response to Nixie's silent laughter. Then she says, "Whatever. Anyway, it's simple. We are spending tonight and all day tomorrow at the lake house. Then we'll spend the night there again, and spend the morning after that getting ready for the wedding. It will start at five in the evening, which will give us plenty of time for those of us who refuse to wake up early. Yes, Malia, I'm talking to you."

Nixie glances into the kitchen, where Jordan is busying himself making a drink. They'd been enjoying a more peaceful evening together, watching Jordan's favorite show on Netflix, NCIS. That's when Lydia had come in, with Malia, Hayden, and Kira in tow.

The skin walkers truly were very fond of Nixie as the blue dragon. It's why Kira wasn't really bound to stay with them, but was doing so willingly until she regained control of the fox spirit within her. And it's also why Kira was free to leave for the next couple of days, so she could be a bridesmaid in Nixie's wedding.

Nixie would've complained about Lydia barging right on into the house in the middle of a good episode of NCIS, but then she saw Kira and leapt off the couch. It had been too long since she'd seen her favorite kitsune.

After that, they all sat down, except for Lydia, and began preparing themselves for the next couple of days. Lydia had decided that the idea of having the bachelorette party at the lake house was still the best idea. Now that Beacon Hills wasn't in danger of becoming a ghost town, no one really felt like leaving any time soon.

And, as Nixie had asked, Lydia had nothing but relaxation and fun planned. Which, she knows, you can't really plan. But she did have a crew of professional masseuses coming at ten o'clock tomorrow morning to give everyone some therapeutic massages. Other than that though, she was willing to let everything else just happen.

The boys, with Stiles in charge because he was the best man, were staying in a separate lake house that was on the complete other side of the massive lake. Chris had acquired that for them to stay in. And Stiles thought it was perfect for two reasons. A) Jordan was in agreement with Nixie about just having a relaxing bachelor party. And B) because if they wanted to, they could all takes canoes or kayaks and meet in the middle of the lake and swim together.

No, it's not going to be the most traditional of bachelor and bachelorette parties. But we're dealing with a pack of rather untraditional people here.

Lydia turns to Nixie and says, "Your dress, shoes, and everything else is already at the lake house now. Stiles and I have the wedding rings safely put away. And…" She checks her phone that buzzes in her pocket, and then a huge grin spreads across her face. Putting it away, she says, "And as of this moment, Melissa has informed me that all the decorations have been prepared, and the venue is ready for the wedding."

Nixie raises an eyebrow at Lydia calling it a 'venue'. The term implied that they'd paid for the use of a building or grounds or something like that. And that was not what was happening here.

They had thought about having it at a church in town, but Nixie had then wondered if other people would see the unusual amount of cars there on a Wednesday and try to come in and see what was going on. And the option of having the ceremony at the lake house had been brought up as well. But while perfect for relaxation and having a good time with friends, the lake house wasn't really ideal for the purposes of a wedding and reception.

Stiles and Lydia had both suggested having it in the woods at the Nemeton. And Nixie gets it, sort of. The Nemeton was a supernatural tree. It had brought Jordan here, and it was a strong supernatural beacon, meant to be a place of strength and wisdom.

But for Jordan and Nixie… well, the Nemeton didn't exactly hold fond memories for them. It was where Jordan had gone as the hellhound to dispose of dead chimeras. It was the place they'd been when Nixie had finally begun snapping at them, her doubt in Jordan and Lydia reaching its peak.

So no. That wasn't about to happen.

Finally, after taking an evening to think of nothing else except where it would take place, Jordan and Nixie finally settled on asking Noah for one more favor.

Nixie's own home, which had been the motel, had never felt like a safe and wholesome place for her to stay. Which is why, throughout all the time she'd known all her friends, she was often found in their houses. Until she'd met Jordan, half of her nights were spent with her friends in their homes, where she always felt more at ease. And Noah's house… that had been the first. It was the first place she'd been in a long time that actually felt like home to her.

Sure, now she lived with Jordan. And their home was wonderful, and Nixie loves it. But they didn't have a backyard big enough to consider hosting a wedding; even one as small as they one they'd been planning. But, Noah did. And so, with his permission, that is where they'd decided the ceremony would take place.

So… not exactly a venue. But the more Nixie thought about it, even after they'd already decided to have it there, the more she couldn't help feeling that all the other options should've been tossed out the window long ago.

In any case, apparently Noah's backyard was now fully prepared for the wedding. All the food would be arriving about an hour before the wedding actually started. The reception would also be outside, but underneath some tents set up near the edge of the woods in the backyard.

The only part about any of this that Nixie frowned upon at all, was the fact that Lydia fully intended to stick with tradition, and ban Jordan and Nixie from seeing each other the day of the wedding. Come midnight tomorrow night, one or the other was going to be sent back to their respective party house and the two were not going to be allowed to see each other until Nixie walked down the aisle a little after five the next day.

Part of Nixie not liking it is probably just that she still has a slight problem spending any great deal of time away from Jordan. She was getting better. She really was. But… well, they were still working on stretching that span of time that they could spend apart. And considering they rather enjoyed spending their time together... you get the idea.

Lydia glances down at her watch and says, "Alright. We should head out soon. Nixie, are you packed? The rest of us have our stuff in the cars." Nixie nods, and then narrows her eyes when she hears Jordan laugh from the kitchen. She glares a bit at him, but he just raises an eyebrow, not the least bit intimidated.

She finally just rolls her eyes, and at Lydia's curious look, Nixie says, "I'm… half-packed. I just need to finish packing up my bathroom supplies." Lydia tilts her head for a moment, wondering what's so funny about Nixie not yet having packed those.

Then she just shakes her head with a grin and says, "You two are unbelievable. Did you even put up a fight, or did you just let him start kissing you senseless and sending you into a world of blissful oblivion?" Nixie blushes brightly, but then shrugs and says, "He surprised me."

Lydia raises an eyebrow, but then looks to Jordan when he says, "That much is true. I take responsibility there." And he holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture when Lydia points a stern finger at him and says, "You are ruining my timeline, Jordan Parrish. Tread carefully."

But her smile says that she doesn't really mind. That was the beauty of planning a wedding for Nixie. Yes, Lydia wanted it to be as beautiful and great as it could possibly be for her best friend. But, if something did go wrong, be it big or small… Nixie wasn't going to be the one crying over it. So long as, at the end of the day, she got to become Nixie Bennett Parrish; she really didn't care what else happened.

Nixie hurries to pack up the rest of her stuff, and then on the way out, she kisses Jordan on the cheek. Smiling, she says, "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." "Love you, baby."

* * *

She'd fallen asleep during her massage. Nixie knows that much. The woman who worked over her back definitely knew what she was doing. Nixie felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier, until they finally slipped closed and didn't open back up right away.

She knows she fell asleep, because all the other girls are gone now. The confusing part right now, is that there are hands still working gently over her back. And if the other girls are gone, shouldn't that mean the massage session is over?

Then a knuckle finds a pressure point that had been missed until now, and Nixie groans in approval as the knot is gently worked out. Sighing after it's gone, she then opens her eyes and grins when she feels a blanket of heat wrap around her body.

And that would explain the hands that were now on her, even though the masseuses had left a while ago. Turning her head to the other side, Nixie looks up at Jordan, who is standing over her.

He smiles gently down at her, and then says, "Hey." "Hey. What's going on?" "Not much. The boys finally decided we needed to come on down here. Stiles mentioned something about making sure you weren't all being lazy after the pampering you must've received." Nixie rolls her eyes and says, "I'm not lazy." "Says the woman who's been laying here for at least two hours."

Nixie gives him a look, but then slumps her head back down when he finds another knot beneath one of her shoulder blades. Working it out, he says, "Most of your knots form around where your wings come out. Did you know that?" She shakes her head, and then asks dreamily, "How do you know what you're doing?"

Jordan chuckles, "My grandmother and my sister have medical licenses. Sure, they're certified as vets, same as Deaton. But classes on the human anatomy also crossed their paths. Grams used to give us massages when we were younger. Nothing quite this intimate… but we got the gist."

Nixie hums in approval, and then smiles when she feels Jordan kiss the back of her shoulder. Turning to see him again, she asks, "Have you guys been having fun?" Jordan nods with a chuckle and says, "The only hiccup we hit at all was when I refused to be the one to buy the alcohol." Nixie blinks for a moment, and then tries to sit up while asking, "Stiles tried to make you buy alcohol for underage people? Oh, where is he? He knows better than…"

Jordan pushes a gentle hand to the center of her back, keeping her still. Kissing her shoulder again, he says, "Nixie, he was kidding. He said it more as a joke." "Ah. So, then what?" Jordan shrugs, "Then Chris showed up with the alcohol, and that's actually about the time we decided to head over here."

He squeezes her shoulders one more time, and then moves so he's standing at the front of the table she's laying on. Bending down to be level with her, he smiles gently and asks, "You wanna stay here, or head down to the lake?" Nixie ponders that for a moment, and then says, "The lake, I guess. I've been here long enough."

Then she grins and adds, "Unless you have a more interesting idea for what we could do while we're alone up here." Jordan just kisses her gently in response, chuckling when he pulls back and Nixie makes a brief whining sound. He raises an eyebrow, "I'm fairly certain the other supernatural creatures down at the lake would still hear us if we did anything like that. You're not exactly quiet, baby."

Nixie lets her mouth drop open in false offense. Then she just smiles, blushing a bit as she bites her lip, and says teasingly, "Fine. Lake it is. Although, just so you know, I am now highly offended."

Jordan doesn't respond at first, but then Nixie jumps a little when he stands up and guides her to roll over onto her back. She was still undressed and blushed for a moment, but her confusion took over again when Jordan scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her towards what he assumed was her room in the back. The same one they'd shared not so long ago.

And then Nixie can't help but laugh when Jordan says, "If you bite your lip while we're standing at the altar, before I'm actually supposed to kiss you, it's not going to end well. Lydia will not be happy if I screw up the wedding timeline by kissing you before Deaton gives us permission."

* * *

She was standing upstairs in the spare room of Stiles and Noah's house. Which Stiles has promptly told her, for maybe the hundredth time in his life, to stop calling the spare room. It was her room, plain and simple.

So far, everything was going as smooth as ice. Yes, pun intended. She was dressed in her beautiful white dress. Her heels that strapped around her ankles and wrapped over her toes weren't so high that she felt she was going to fall over in them. Her hair was down, but had been done up to have a braid on the right side that wrapped to the back of her head before then joining the rest of her hair, which had been curled to what Lydia called 'perfection'. The light blue eyeshadow she was wearing wasn't so bold as to be tacky. It was soft and elegant, as Lydia had promised it would be.

There had, for a moment, been a brief panic that morning. Nixie hadn't known about it until later. Lydia had prepared everything to a tee and had forgotten almost nothing. Nothing, except that Nixie needed something blue to wear down the aisle. She had something new. That was the dress itself, and the shoes with it. She had something old. The veil she wore had belonged to Melissa, who had kept it all this time. The something borrowed was the necklace she was wearing. Lydia was letting her borrow the silver-chained beauty with an orange flower pendant hanging from it. But, there wasn't anything blue in Nixie's attire, except for in the bouquet, and that was not sufficient in Lydia's mind. It needed to be something Nixie was wearing, not something she was going to hand off when she got to the altar.

Lydia hadn't wanted to worry Nixie about it. She'd already declared to everyone that, if any problem should arise before or during the wedding, they were to report it to her. No one was to bother Nixie or Jordan with some catastrophe on their wedding day. But, after almost an hour of scrambling and finding nothing suitable, Lydia had told Nixie that she didn't have anything blue for her to add to her wardrobe.

Nixie had stared at her for all of five seconds, and then just grinned while saying, "Lydia, I love you. But on this particular point, you're overthinking it a bit." Lydia had tilted her head at the time, but then couldn't help grinning back at her when Nixie looked down at her own wrist. There, she brought to the surface a ring of blue scales that wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

She's a blue dragon. There is no shortage of blue about her person.

After that was settled, Lydia declared everything else good to go. There was only one more guest that needed to be accounted for, and then they could get started.

Nixie was standing in front of the mirror in the room, staring at her reflection. She hadn't really thought it possible, for her to feel as beautiful as she did. Pretty, yes. She'd expected pretty. But even if it was her wedding day, she hadn't really felt that she would be standing here now, and feel like the most beautiful person on the premises.

Of course, all her friends probably had something to do with that. Malia, Kira, and Lydia had been helping her prepare all morning, and one or the other kept gasping or gushing over this and that. Stiles and Scott had come into the room as well, and Stiles actually had a couple of tears slip down his cheeks as he looked at her. Then they'd both hugged her, careful not to mess up her hair, and left as Lydia ushered them out of the room.

Then Derek showed up. He was the only one that Nixie hadn't been sure would be able to make it. Everyone else was here. Even Isaac and Jackson, from all the way in Europe, had made it here. But Derek was now helping the Calaveras try to find Kate, so Nixie hadn't been sure he'd be able to get away at the last minute.

Nixie almost cried when she saw him in the doorway, and leapt at him for a hug, laughing when Lydia declared that if Derek messed up Nixie's hair, she was going to be the one slapping him in the head.

And now, here she was. Literally about five minutes away from being walked down the aisle. She was nervous. Beyond nervous. But… she thinks those nerves were the good kind. The kind that made a smile keep appearing on her face, even though nothing new had happened yet.

Noah comes into the doorway, and then can't help but smile as he says, "You look beautiful, sweetheart." Turning to see him, Nixie smiles, "Thanks. Although, I'm not going to lie. I will be happy when I can get out of this particular pair of shoes."

Chuckling, Noah says, "I have a present for you. But Lydia has told me that you have to promise you won't cry." Nixie raises an eyebrow at that, but says, "Okay. Sure. What is it?" He holds out a hand for her, and then gently places her hand in the crook of his elbow as he guides her down the stairs.

And there, standing in doorway with the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen… was Naomi Bennett.

Nixie just stares at her for all of a minute, and then the only thing she can manage is to whisper, "Mom."

Naomi opens her arms with a smile as Nixie launches at her. Clinging to her mother, gasping in disbelief, Nixie asks, "But how? You said you still wouldn't be out for…" Naomi nods, and then leans back so she can cup her daughter's face in her hands. Kissing her forehead, Naomi explains, "Well, I believe quite a few strings were pulled to make this happen. Your husband and the sheriff here can be very persuasive when they want to be."

Nixie just smiles, reaching out with one hand to grip Noah's arm in a silent 'thank you'. But she never takes her eyes off her mother. Not yet.

Finally, Nixie takes a breath and says, "Okay. I managed to not cry. Kudos to me." Everyone chuckles a bit, and then Nixie turns to face Lydia. Smiling at her maid of honor, Nixie asks, "So… are we ready?" "That is entirely up to you." "Then we are definitely ready." Chris offers his arm to Naomi so he can escort her to a reserved seat in the front. Then he returns to the back door, and they all line up to be ready to go.

As the soft instrumental music begins to play, a beautiful rendition of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" being heard over the speakers, Kira takes Chris Argent's arm, and the two of them walk down the aisle. The bridesmaid dresses were all dark blue, fitting well at the torso, a hemline at the waist that looked to have roses embedded in it, and then loose wavy material that stretched down the legs. They were shorter in the front, stopping at the knees, but then coming down to about mid-calf in the back. And to keep with the orange and blue theme that Nixie had chosen, each girl held a bouquet of orange and white roses. All of the men were dressed in black suits, with white shirts and dark blue ties. And again, in keeping with the theme, each of them had an orange rose pinned to their suit.

Jordan had debated briefly on whether to try and have Chris be a groomsmen, or Derek Hale. But in the end, it wasn't a hard choice. Chris and he had a stronger relationship, having hunted down the beast together, and Jordan saving Chris after Peter had impaled him. The two of them had shared quite a few experiences together in the short time they'd known each other. So he was groomsmen three.

After they were down the aisle, Malia took Scott's arm, and then Stiles and Lydia followed after them. Noah felt Nixie's hand at his elbow squeeze tighter. Patting it gently, he says, "You look beautiful. And he is not going to know what hit him." Nixie rests her head on his shoulder for a brief moment, and then they hear the instrumental music stop.

As the wedding march begins playing after that, Nixie takes a deep breath and says, "Just promise you won't let me fall down." "Never."

Jordan had considered breaking the rule about not seeing the bride on the day of the wedding. He's considered it several times in fact. Last night when he woke up anxiously and wanted to see her. This morning as he and his groomsmen were eating breakfast. Just an hour ago, when he'd finally been left alone for a moment, he'd considered trying to sneak into the house to see her.

But he understands better now, why the groom shouldn't see the bride. He didn't care about superstitions, and he knew Nixie didn't either. But this… this moment, when he saw her come out the door, beautiful and radiant. He felt like he'd been knocked in the chest, the air leaving him in a rush.

This was who he was marrying. This beautiful, protective, smiling, radiant woman. She was about to be his. How in the hell had he gotten this lucky? Seriously. How had it happened?

Nixie's smile widened as she saw his. Everything was perfect. The sun was hanging low in the sky, the orange of the sunset adding to the theme of her wedding. There were blue and orange flowers posted at the end of each row of seats. Not that there were many, but they were here. And blue and orange tinted mason jars were hanging at the end of the rows and around the altar at the end of the aisle, tiny candles sitting in a pile of decorative white rocks within each jar.

It was simple, and an easy set up. It was still more beautiful than Nixie had imagined it could be.

When they got to the altar, Noah helped her up the single step onto the wooden platform that had been set up for them. Nixie then handed her bouquet, which was a mixture of blue, white, and orange roses; over to Lydia to hold.

Deaton smiled gently at them as Nixie reached out immediately to hold Jordan's hand. In the rehearsal, she'd tried to at least look like she was waiting a minute or so, maybe for permission or something. But not today.

Jordan squeezes her hand in his, and then mouths 'Wow' at her. She looks him up and down, and then grins and winks, earning a brief chuckle from him.

Deaton then clears his throat, and begins reciting the sermon he'd prepared for the occasion. When Nixie had asked if he could marry them, he hadn't really known what to say at first. He hadn't been a pastor at the time, but he could understand Nixie's desire to not want a stranger standing up here, marrying her and Jordan in holy matrimony.

He certified himself on the internet a few days later, and then simply asked if she had a preference for the verses he would read from before he read them their vows. She hadn't, so he'd gone with 1 Corinthians 13, verses 4 through 8.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

Looking between Jordan and Nixie, Deaton adds, "And all of these things, we know will continue to be true for both of you. Now, before I have you recite your vows, please join me at the podium."

Deaton steps to the back of a small podium that had been behind him. On it were three cylinders containing three different colored sands. Nixie's was blue, Jordan's was a bright orange, and the third that Deaton would add in was white. And in the center of the podium was a clear crystal jar, shaped as a heart with the appearance of angel wings wrapping around it.

Looking up at everyone, Deaton explains, "The sands that we will be pouring in, represent how permanent this union will be. For once the sand is poured inside, though the vase may shift and the grains may move and change places, the different sands cannot ever again be separated. We will start with the white, which represents their faith in God, as the foundation on which this union will stand and thrive. Then Nixie and Jordan, you will pour in your sands, which will represent how you both, as individuals, will be coming together as one in matrimony. And then, we will add another layer of white sand, signifying that God is watching over you, and that his blessings will be upon this union for all the days of your lives."

Deaton goes first, as he'd explained, and then Nixie and Jordan pick up their cylinders of sand and pour them in together. Once Deaton has placed the last layer of white sand on top, he escorts them back to the front of the podium.

Smiling, he then looks to Stiles and asks, "The rings?" Stiles pulls the two for Nixie from his breast pocket, handing them to Jordan. Her engagement ring was one of them, and then a simple silver band was the new one that she would also be wearing as well. Hers was a slightly skinnier version of the band than Jordan's would be when Nixie put it on him. But both had the word 'Always' inscribed on the inside.

Jordan takes Nixie's left hand in his, ring posed over her ring finger. Then Deaton says, "For the couple's personal vows, I elected to pull from Celtic inspirations, as I believe it more fully encompasses the depth and power and meaning of this union. Jordan Parrish, if you will please recite your vows to your bride."

When Deaton had told Nixie that he felt these vows best suited their relationship, she'd been a bit apprehensive. Not because she didn't agree. They're lovely vows. But… the idea was that she and Jordan would memorize the words themselves, and not repeat them after Deaton would tell them what to say. And at first, she had been terrified that she would forget a part of what she was supposed to say.

But she didn't feel worried at all right now, as Jordan grins at her and recites his from memory. "I, Jordan Parrish, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Nixie Haven, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely, without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

He slides the rings onto her finger, and then brings it up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. That wasn't part of the ceremony, but Nixie just smiles, and she's pretty sure Lydia gives Stiles a glare, daring him to comment on the fact that they were breaking protocol, or something.

This was their day. They could do whatever the hell they wanted.

Deaton then turns to Lydia and asks, "The ring?" Nixie turns so Lydia can hand her the wedding band for Jordan's finger. Holding it in place, she takes a breath to steady herself, and then looks up to meet Jordan's eyes.

The world fades away, and all she can do is smile as she recites the vows. "I, Nixie Haven, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Jordan Parrish, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely, without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

She slides the ring on his finger, and then narrows her eyes slightly at him when Jordan grins a little wider. He knows how worried she'd been about forgetting to say something.

His only response to her look is to squeeze her hand tighter in his.

Deaton then looks out at everyone and says, "If there is anyone that wishes to object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece." No one would've dared to say a word, but Nixie turns to look anyway, and almost laughs when she sees Lydia glaring out at the few select people that she thinks might've tried to say something as a joke. It was usually Nixie glaring people into submission. But not tonight.

Five seconds later, Deaton says, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. Jordan, you may kiss your bride."

And Nixie doesn't care if anyone laughs at them. Jordan wasted no time in lifting his hands to her face, drawing her in closer and slanting his lips over hers. It was not going to be a simple peck on the lips. Not for these two.

Nixie can only hope she didn't swoon too badly, one hand moving to the back of his head, while the other gripped the tie he was wearing in an attempt to draw him closer.

They only break apart because Stiles finally says, "Yep. We lost them. Scott, you owe me ten bucks." Nixie would've glared at them, except she couldn't find it in her to be truly annoyed. Pulling back from Jordan she whispers, "I love you." "I love you too, baby."

Deaton clears his throat, and grins a bit before gesturing for them to face the small crowd. Then he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Jordan and Nixie Parrish."

And as Nixie and Jordan step down to walk back up the aisle, the chorus of the song "I Like Me Better" begins playing over the speakers. Everyone is standing and applauding, and as Jordan and Nixie make their way into the house, Nixie glances back to see Lydia and Stiles beginning to dance their way playfully back up the aisle.

That was all she got to see, because Jordan tugged her by the hand and hurried her further into the house. He led her back upstairs and into her room faster than she could blink.

Of course, then she did blink, and as Jordan shut the door behind them, she asks, "Jordan, what…" He cuts her off with a hard kiss, backing her into the door, one hand weaving into her hair and holding tight to secure her to him. And then he groans when Nixie unbuttons his suit jacket and slips her hands inside to wrap around him.

When he pulls back for a second to let her catch a breath, his smile is wide. Brushing his nose against hers, he says, "Hello, Mrs. Parrish." Nixie grins back and says, "Hi, Mr. Parrish." And then she bites her lower lip, and then rushes to say, "For the record, it took every ounce of willpower I possess, not to do that while we were up there."

Jordan nips at her bottom lip and says, "I almost wish you had. I think Lydia looked a bit confused that we managed to actually stay on script." "Actually, I think she's just surprised it didn't start raining. For the past three hours I've continuously been coming dangerously close to crying happy tears."

Chuckling, Jordan kisses her again, pulling her off the door so he can wrap his other arm around her.

She would've been fine losing the dress at that point. Would've been fine by her. But that would also be when Lydia knocked on the door and said, "Alright. I gave you guys five minutes. Now get back out here. We have a reception to get to."

And when no one answers her right away, she adds, "And I have Nixie's other pair of shoes with me."

Jordan can't help bursting into laughter when Nixie says, "Damn. She found my weakness."

* * *

The reception was a beautiful occasion, Nixie admits. The cake had honestly been her favorite part. All of the food was wonderful, make no mistake. But Lydia had taken great care in designing the four-tiered cake that everyone ate.

The entirety of it was covered in white icing. Then the top and third layer of the cake were decorated in blue swirling icing designs. The second and fourth layer were decorated with lovely orange swirls. And then orange and blue edible flowers circled the bottom edge of the last layer of the cake. On the right side, those flowers then climbed up the side of the cake, up all four layers, until it reached the top of the cake.

The cake topper had been Nixie's favorite part though. The man in a tux had the appearance of flames beginning to engulf his suit. He had his arms wrapped around the waist of the bride, who had blue dragon wings out of her back that wrapped around her man. Her head rested on his chest with her hands, and at those points where she touched him, frost was able to form in spite of the flames. There was also frost forming at the bottom of the little woman's dress, which then seemed to spread to the top of the cake in faintly designed snowflakes.

Nixie's going to be keeping that. Who else would ever need a wedding topper with a man on fire and a woman with dragon wings? Who else would even understand what it meant? And aside from that, Lydia had taken the time to have it specially designed, just for them. So yeah, she's definitely keeping that.

Lydia knew from the beginning that Nixie and Jordan wouldn't want a long reception. Plus, Nixie's mom only had a limited amount of time in which she was allowed to stay out from Eichen. So, everything had to move at a decently fast pace.

After Nixie managed to hug everyone, from Derek and Isaac and even Jackson, to Satomi, Brett, and Lori; then she and Jordan had their first dance. And up until that point, the song had remained a mystery to Nixie. She hadn't been able to pick a song, so she'd told Jordan he could. And he did. And then he refused to tell her what it was, only saying that it was a surprise.

It was a Celine Dion song, titled, "How Does a Moment Last Forever". And as they swayed to the music, Jordan whispered in her ear, "I love you." Nixie had kissed his cheek in response, and then rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

After that, Nixie danced with Noah for the father-daughter dance. She honestly hadn't been expecting that. Yes, Noah was her dad. That was practically a fact of life at this point. He'd walked her down the aisle and given her away. But she hadn't known she'd also get to dance with him like this. And Lydia's choice of the song, "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw, was the best and most wonderful choice.

Jordan got to dance with Naomi as well, which Nixie couldn't stop watching with a smile on her face. Just the fact that it had ended up being possible at all, was the thing that thrilled her the most.

And it was a good thing that Lydia had decided to acquire tents for the reception to be held under. Because as Jordan and Naomi swayed to the tune of "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood, it did indeed begin raining for a little bit. Nixie is just happy that it no longer matters if she messes up her makeup or not anymore.

Then came the tossing of the garter and the bouquet. The bouquet came first, which saw Lydia catching it. Though really, Malia didn't put in a lot of effort to catch it. But Nixie just laughed, because Malia simply didn't understand what the point was of throwing the flowers behind your head for other people to catch anyway.

Then Jordan removed her garter, which proved to be a fun experience. The dress was only knee-length, so the garter did have to be fairly high. Nixie had tried to get out of wearing one, but Lydia had insisted, and Jordan had not helped her on that matter.

His fingers leaving trails of heat up her leg was evidence of why. He felt her shiver the higher he reached, and he smirked at her before finally pulling the garter down her leg. Then he tossed it behind him, and Nixie grinned when Stiles flailed excitedly at having caught the thing.

After that, Jordan and Nixie went to change into more comfortable clothes. And Nixie does love the dress, don't get her wrong. But she is relieved to be back in jeans and a tank top. They grab their suitcases, and then head out the front doors, where everyone was waiting with the rice to throw at them.

The cruiser couldn't be decorated in graffiti all that much. It was still technically a vehicle that was used for police business. But Lydia did use car markers to write on the windows, and tie some cans to the back bumper.

Nixie had hugged her mother for a full five minutes before they officially left. Noah promised to escort her back personally and see to it that she was maybe moved to a better cell, seeing as her behavior was so improved.

And now, here they were, riding in Jordan's SUV, hands held on the console between them. Nixie takes in a deep breath, and then smiles and says, "You're stuck with me now. Think you can handle that?" And she laughs when Jordan's response is, "Better question. Are you sure you can handle being stuck with me?"

They didn't go far. The ride to the beach house they were staying in was only about two, maybe two-and-a-half hours. This was the other part of Grams and Liv's wedding present. They'd paid for the two of them to stay in their own private little section of the beach, in a quaint little house that somehow, managed to not have a neighbor for at least two miles in either direction.

Nixie was, in all honesty, thinking they would eat a late dinner or perhaps relax a bit before thinking about heading to bed. But Jordan stripped out of his shirt and asked, "What do you think about a swim?"

Grinning, Nixie says, "You know I love swimming. Just let me find where Lydia packed my swimsuit in this thing."

And then she froze when Jordan whispered in her ear, "You won't be needing that." Moaning as he nibbled at her neck, she says, "You're trying to kill me." "Not quite. I'm trying to skinny-dip with my new wife." And as his hands teased her hips, he adds, "And I think she can be persuaded."

She turned to face him swiftly after that, kissing him hard before leaning back to remove her shirt. And they slowly left a trail of clothes in the sand behind them as they made their way to the warm ocean waters beyond them.

* * *

End! And that's all for Season 6a. For those of you that have been waiting since original Season 4 and Season 5, I hope it met and exceeded your expectations. I'm happy with it, but I wrote it, so I'm biased, obviously. Let me know what you guys thought. :)

As for Season 6b, I cannot give you a timeline on when that might get written and posted. I have yet to start it, and in the next couple of weeks, I'm going with my family on vacation, so that might delay my start time even further. But I can assure you, I have every intention to write a story for 6b, so have no worries on that point.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read what I came up with for Season 6a! :)


End file.
